Princess of Tennis
by zairoon
Summary: Depuis le départ de Ryoma, Sakuno décide de prendre le tennis au sérieux... Désolée pour la longue attente! CHAPITRE 16 EN LIGNE - Voici enfin l'épilogue que vous avez tant attendu! N'ayez pas peur approchez! lol
1. La décision de Sakuno

**Auteur:** Zai!

**Sujet :** Tennis no Oujisama !

**Genre:** Et bien…kawai ! XD

**Disclaimer :** Bien alors, tout (la fic y compris) ne m'appartient malheureusement pas !

**Déclaration de MWA :** OYO ! lol me voilà de retour après un long moment, ne ? … Alors déjà, je tenais à dire que je suis devenue une grand folle dingue des fics de PoT et en particulier de celles sur RyoXSaku ! Je les trouve toutes trop meugnonnes ! lol Et comme je n'ai, ni le temps, ni une grande inspiration pour en écrire une moi-même, j'ai gentiment demander à Faraway si je pouvais traduire sa fic. Et bien sûr dans toute sa gentillesse elle a bien voulu que je le fasse !- Donc me voici avec la tentative d'une bonne (hem…) traduction de la super-mignonneuh fic « Princess of Tennis » !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et rien de mieux que vous savez quoi pour le dire ! ;p Sur ce, Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La décision de Sakuno.

« Soixante et un, soixante-deux, soixante-trois… »

La balle de tennis frappait le mur, rebondissait, et rencontrait la raquette. Sakuno tenait fermement la raquette et pok ! envoyait la balle volée vers le mur.

Le soleil réchauffait son dos, des gouttes de sueurs perlant son sur front. Ses bras devenaient douloureux à cause des nombreux swings, et ses jambes s'affaissaient de plus en plus à force de courir çà et là. Malgré tout, elle persistait.

« Quatre-vingt dix neuf… Cent ! »

Sakuno fit appel à toutes ses forces pour le dernier swing, et la balle vola au dessus de sa tête, pour atterrir sur la pelouse derrière elle. Essuyant la sueur de son front, Sakuno alla chercher sa balle.

Pendant un long moment, elle resta là, à regarder la balle qu'elle tenait en mains. Un mignon petit Echizen Ryoma, qu'elle avait dessiné, la regardait.

« Ryoma-kun… » murmura-t-elle.

Voilà déjà trois semaines qu'il était parti pour les U.S.Open. Depuis son départ, Sakuno ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une part d'elle-même l'avait suivi.

Souvent en classe, elle se surprenait à fixer la table où il se trouvait… place désormais vide.

Les professeurs la sortaient alors de sa rêverie, et elle bafouillait un « H-hai ! » alors que le reste de la classe riait de la situation.

Elle n'hanta plus longtemps les courts de tennis. D'une certaine façon, sans Ryoma là-bas, elle ne trouvait plus sa place. De plus, Momoshiro et Eiji venaient parfois et tapaient gentiment sa tête en lui disant de ne pas être triste, et que Ryoma reviendrait bientôt. Pourtant parfois, elle craignait que Ryoma ne reviendrait pas avant un long moment.

Il avait déjà battu Tezuka, devant ainsi le meilleur joueur de tennis de l'école. C'était donc tout à fait naturel de penser qu'il veuille partir et poser sa marque sur le reste du monde.

D'abord, elle avait simplement continué à vivre sa vie comme avant, gardant un air enjoué, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle étudiait jusqu'à que ce son cerveau soit à l'état de compote, sortait avec Tomoka quand elle en avait l'occasion, et même qu'une fois, elle avait fait un somptueux gâteau aux mûres pour sa grand-mère. Ryuzaki Sumire avait alors plaisantait en lui disant qu'elle devrait retourner à l'hôpital pour un contrôle dentaire.

Mais intérieurement, elle se sentait vide. Même en pensant au Tournoi national qui approchait, elle sentait bien que ça n'allait pas, que ça ne suffisait pas… C'était quoi son problème au juste?

« SAKUNO-CHAN ! »

La voix suraiguë de Tomoka l'accueillit alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Sakuno était toujours impressionnée par sa bruyante amie.

« J'ai apporté la dernière vidéo de Ryoma-sama ! » annonça-t-elle en brandissant la cassette. « Dès qu'elle est sortie, j'ai demandé à Momo-sempai de m'en faire une copie. Allez viens ! On va la regardait tout de suite ! »

Tomoka alla alors dans le salon. Elle était déjà venue plus d'une dizaine de fois ici, et savait parfaitement où se trouvait le magnétoscope. Elle mit donc la cassette dans le magnéto, et pressa sur le gros bouton « Play ».

« Sakuno, dépêche-toi ! Ca commence ! »

« Okay, j'arrive. »

Sakuno sortit de la cuisine, portant un plateau sur lequel se trouvait des verres, une bouteille de jus d'orange, et des cookies. Tomoka quant à elle était déjà bien installée devant la télé.

« Ryoma-sama ! » hurla-t-elle dès qu'elle vit le visage de Ryoma. « Oh, il est si cool ! Ne, Sakuno ? »

« To-Tomo-chan, calme toi enfin! »

C'était vraiment amusant de voir comment Tomoka pouvait devenir aussi excitée devant une simple vidéo. Sakuno soupira, mais ne put décoller ses yeux de l'écran. Il y avait Ryoma, frappant de puissants services successifs. Son adversaire était lui aussi très fort, mais Ryoma gagna quand même 6-4.

« YAY ! » hurla Tomoka en donnant des coups dans le vide. « JE LE SAVAIS ! »

« Tomo-chan… »

« Qui est-ce qui fait autant de bruit ? »

Ryuzaki Sumire venait tout juste d'arriver, tenant deux gros sacs dans ses mains. Elle jeta un œil sur le poste de télévision, secoua la tête et sourit.

« Et bien et bien, c'est le dernier match de Ryoma hein ? J'ai appris qu'il avait gagné, mais quel était le score ? »

« Tu es déjà de retour, Obaa-chan ! » Sakuno sourit à sa grand-mère alors qu'elle l'aidait avec les courses.

« Six à quatre , Ryuzaki-sensei ! » répéta fièrement Tomoka. « Comme on l'attendait de Ryoma-sama ! »

« Oui, c'est génial, ne ? » fit Sakuno en souriant. Ryuzaki regarda sa petite fille un moment. Cette dernière regarda ailleurs.

Tomoka, elle, s'extasiait sur oh-combien Ryoma était génial sur un court de tennis. Sakuno écoutait, souriait, approuvait d'un léger signe de tête ; mais quelque part, elle ne se sentait pas heureuse. Qu'est- ce que tout cela lui avait laissé ? Simplement le fait de pouvoir s'asseoir ici et de regarder les vidéos de son prince ?

« Sakuno ? Sakuno ? » Tomoka passa une main devant le visage de l'autre fille. « Ne, reviens sur terre, Sakuno ! »

« Hmm ? » Sakuno regarda autour d'elle. « Oh désolé ! Je ne faisais pas attention… »

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? Pas de fièvre ou quelque chose du genre ? Oh et tu sais quoi ? Fuji-sempai et Tezuka buchou ont un match demain ! On aura qu'à aller les voir après les cours ! »

« Hai. »

Quand Tomoka partit, Sakuno alla dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea alors sur son lit, les mains posées sur son front. Elle était fatiguée.

Le dîner se passa tranquillement. Puisqu'il n'y avait plus que sa grand-mère avec elle, Sakuno ne garda pas plus longtemps son masque. Elle mangea rapidement son repas, se demandant combien de jours encore allaient s'écouler de la même manière.

« Sakuno ? Ca va ma puce ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répliqua rapidement la jeune fille. « Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » Elle sourit, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour convaincre sa grand-mère.

De son côté, Ryuzaki-sensei se doutait bien de ce qui n'allait pas. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à avoir une conversation sur les garçons avec sa petite-fille (quelque chose que Momoshiro et Eiji auraient adoré faire !), et la vérité, c'était juste qu'elle était alarmée sur l'effet que Ryoma avait sur sa précieuse petite Sakuno.

« Avant les vacances d'été, il va y avoir un tournoi au club de tennis des filles »

« Huh ? »

« Tu ne voudrais pas essayer ? »

« Essayer quoi ? » fit Sakuno les yeux grands ouverts.

« De devenir Titulaire bien sûr ! »

Le mot magique « Titulaire » la frappa tel une tornade, et elle faillit tomber sous la surprise.

« Titulaire ? Moi ? Je ne peux pas ! Obaa-chan comment peux-tu suggérer une telle chose ? »

« C'est très différent des garçons, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » Ryuzaki croisa les bras. « Le club n'a seulement qu'un an, et les filles sont moins compétitives. Elles sont plus ici pour s'amuser. Je ne dis pas que tu trouveras tout de suite ta place, mais si tu t'entraînes suffisamment dur, tu as au moins dix pourcents de chance ! Oh, voilà que je me mets à parler comme Inui maintenant. »

Sakuno sourit, mais ça sonnait pour elle déjà comme quelque chose d'impossible. Ryoma ne lui disait-il pas que ses épaules étaient trop larges, que ses jambes n'étaient pas assez fléchies, et que… Inconsciemment, Sakuno attrapa le bout de ses tresses.

« C'est juste une idée comme ça. » dit sa grand-mère en sortant de table. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Sakuno, la regardant affectueusement. « Les garçons du club s'entraînent si dur pour les Nationaux, et Ryoma fait de son mieux en Amérique. Je pensais que toi aussi Sakuno, tu voudrais travailler dur. Quand tu as un but dans la vie, ça la rend toujours plus attrayante. »

Cette nuit-là, quand Sakuno alla se coucher, ses longs cheveux éparpillés sur son oreiller, les paroles de sa grand-mère lui revinrent en tête.

_« Quand tu as un but dans la vie, ça la rend toujours plus attrayante. »_

Mais devenir Titulaire dans le club des filles ? Sakuno n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer en pleine compétition. Elle avait toujours était hors des courts de tennis. Et ça peut-être à cause de ce que lui avait dit Ryoma.

Qu'avait-elle fait jusqu'à présent ? Elle avait juste réussi à encourager de façon pathétique les Titulaires ; mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment entraîner comme le faisaient les garçons de Seigaku. Elle jouait juste parce que le tennis était ce qui comptait le plus pour Ryoma.

_« Si tu t'entraînes suffisamment dur, tu as au moins dix pourcents de chance ! »_

Elle ne voulait plus être simple spectatrice. Elle voulait devenir forte, sportive, et rendre sa grand-mère fière d'elle. Sakuno voulait entrer dans le monde de Ryoma.

Le jour suivant, Sakuno rangea ses affaires de tennis dans un sac qu'elle portait sur une épaule, son sac d'école déjà sur son dos.

Quand Ryuzaki la déposa devant les portes de l'école, elle sourit et lui fit un léger signe de la main.

« Je vais travailler dur, Obaa-chan ! A plus tard ! »

Ryuzaki Sumire approuva d'un signe de tête. C'était cet esprit là qu'elle voulait voir chez sa petite fille.

Il n'empêche que les choses sont plus faciles à dire qu'à faire. Sakuno s'entraînait contre le mur. Elle pouvait frapper la balle plusieurs fois, mais seulement quand elle n'y mettait pas trop de puissance. Si elle frappait trop fort ou frappait sur le coin de la raquette, la balle revenait dans un angle beaucoup trop dur pour qu'elle réussisse le prochain coup.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas frapper la balle facilement ? Sakuno fléchit ses jambes et essuya la sueur sur son front. Même en essayant de toutes mes forces, pensa-t-elle tristement, je n'ai même pas la moitié du niveau de Ryoma-kun. Non, même pas un dixième.

« Ryuzaki ? » fit une voix derrière elle.

« Eh ? »

Sakuno se retourna si brusquement que ses tresses s'accrochèrent à sa raquette. Elle put tout de même apercevoir le visage d'un garçon portant la veste des Titulaires. Elle l'avait vu tellement de fois qu'elle le reconnut immédiatement.

« Fu-Fuji-sempai ! A-Ano… »

« Laisse moi t'aider. »

Doucement, mais fermement, Fuji retira ses cheveux de la raquette. L'un de ses élastiques, qui était fait de fleurs artificielles, était resté accroché au tamis de la raquette.

« Do-Domo arigatô, Fuji-sempai. » murmura-t-elle pivoine alors qu'elle baissait la tête. Elle se blâmait intérieurement d'être aussi stupide.

« Pas de problème. » dit-il en souriant. Il se dirigea vers les robinets et mit sa tête sous l'eau froide.

« Ah ça fait du bien ! Tezuka était un excellent adversaire. Je n'avais jamais autant transpiré avant. »

« Comment… était votre match ? » demanda timidement Sakuno.

« J'ai encore perdu. Mais c'était un bon match. » Son sourire s'agrandit. « Et donc, tu t'entraînes ici ? »

« Un » fit la jeune fille en approuvant d'un signe de tête. « Demo…Je suis vraiment nulle. » Elle gémit en passant sa main sur son front, là où elle avait réussi à se frapper avec sa propre balle.

« Hmm, l'essentiel c'est de s'amuser. Tu t'amuses, Ryuzaki, ne ? »

« Oui, mais Obaa-chan m'a parlé du tournoi pour être Titulaire dans le club de tennis des filles. Je n'ai commencé à jouer que depuis quelques mois, alors je ne pense pas que je pourrais le faire. »

« Le club des filles ? » Fuji ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise.

« Hai. » répliqua-t-elle en baissant à nouveau la tête. « Ré-Récemment, je me sentais vraiment pathétique de ne faire que vous encourager. Mais… mais je veux devenir une bonne joueuse moi aussi. Je veux prendre le tennis au sérieux, pas, pas juste à cause de… » Elle rougit furieusement, son visage devenant encore plus rose si possible.

« A cause d'Echizen ? » dit Fuji, souriant.

Sakuno ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait touché juste, et d'une certaine façon, elle n'arrivait pas à mentir face au visage amical de son sempai.

Si c'était ses coéquipiers ou son frère, Fuji l'aurait encore plus questionné sur Ryoma et jubilé en voyant l'air gêné de Sakuno, puisqu'il adorait voir les gens souffrir. Mais là, il s'agissait de Ryuzaki Sakuno, petite fille de leur coach, et très chère et adorable jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas le cœur de torturer.

Donc il lui dit juste « Bien, je ferais mieux de retourner à l'entraînement. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, peut-être que je peux t'entraîner de temps en temps, et qui sait, tu seras peut-être choisie pour devenir Titulaire. Ca te dirait, Ryuzaki ? »

« Oh ! » Le prodige de Seigaku se portait volontaire pour l'entraîner ? « Je… Bien sûr, ça ne me dérange pas… mais Fuji-sempai, je ne voudrais pas prendre ton temps libre… tu dois toi-même déjà beaucoup t'entraîner… »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » répliqua-t-il calmement. « J'ai beaucoup plus de temps depuis que Yuuta est allé à St- Rudolph. » Un air triste passa brièvement sur son visage. « Ce serait un plaisir de t'entraîner, et puis c'est le devoir de tout sempai que d'encourager ses kouhais, ne ? »

« Alors, alors si tu es sûr que ça ne pose pas de problème… » répliqua-t-elle faiblement.

« Pas du tout. »

« Domo arigatô, Fuji-sempai ! » Sakuno s'abaissa lentement.

Fuji sourit, décida d'une heure et d'un endroit où se retrouver, et partit.

Sakuno serra ses mains, les yeux brillants. Evidemment elle aurait préféré que ce soit son Obaa-chan ou Ryoma, mais finalement c'était peut-être le meilleur choix. Ryuzaki Sumire était une femme très occupée, et Sakuno ne voulait surtout pas devenir un poids pour sa grand-mère. Elle se rappelait toujours le jour où Ryuzaki Sumire s'était évanouie et avait du aller à l'hôpital.

Et Ryoma, et bien, même en pensant qu'elle avait eu un énorme béguin pour lui, il la rendait nerveuse, et elle n'arrêtait pas de rougir et de bégayer de façon stupide. En plus, ce n'était pas la personne la plus disposée de son entourage. Fuji avait toujours était gentil et amical avec elle, donc elle ne se sentait pas trop stressée en sa présence. En fait, parmi les Titulaires de Seigaku, c'était le seul qui l'intimidait le moins, à l'exception peut-être d'Oishi.

« Je ferais partie de l'équipe des filles. » se jura-t-elle, tenant fermement sa raquette.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

NdFaraway : Je ne suis pas une grande fan de Sakuno meme si elle est au centre de cette fic. Je pense que c'est mon côté indigné de féministe qui a voulu parler en prenant Sakuno comme personnage principal. Mais bon, ça ne veux pas dire que je veux qu'elle devienne Marie Sue ou quelqu'un du genre. Donc j'ai essayé de garder les traits de caractères de Sakuno, mais pardonnez-moi si il y a certaines réactions irréalistes, et pardonnez aussi mon humour pitoyable !

NdZai : booooooooon alors, voilà le premier chapitre de traduit ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? j'ai eu raison de le traduire ou bien non ? parce qui si vous m'encouragez pas, je risque pas de continuer XD… Enfin, donc moi j'adore le style de Faraway et son humour est loin d'être pitoyable XD enfin donc voilà, si vous avez aimé dites le avec une ptite review ! Puis même si vous avez pas aimé hein, histoire que j'améliore un peu ma façon de traduire !' Voili voilou ! J'vous fais de gros bisoux !


	2. C'est un rendezvous!

Chapitre 2 : C'est un rendez-vous !

« Ma grande cousine vient me voir » dit Tomoka à Sakuno à travers le téléphone. « Elle s'occupera de mes frères samedi après-midi, donc pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne sortirait pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis du nouveau centre commercial ? Il paraît que c'est le deuxième plus grand à Tokyo ! »

« A-Ano, je ne peux pas. Gomen ne, Tomo-chan. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda l'autre fille. « Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà un rendez-vous ! »

Sakuno était heureuse de savoir que sa meilleure amie ne puisse pas voir son visage à cet instant.

« Je…euh…je dois voir Fuji-sempai ce samedi. »

« FUJI-SEMPAI ? Je ne savais pas que _Fuji-sempai _et toi étiez si proches, Sakuno ! Oh et surtout alors que Ryoma-sama n'est pas là ! »

« To-Tomo-chan ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! » dit rapidement Sakuno, rougissant encore plus. « Tu vois, en fait Obaa-chan m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas participer au tournoi dans le club de tennis des filles pour devenir Titulaire. Alors j'ai commencé à m'entraîner tous les jours, et Fuji-sempai m'a vue. Comme je suis toujours nulle au tennis, il a gentiment proposé de me coacher ! »

« C'est donc pour ça que tu es partie rapidement de la classe hier. Je pensais que ta grand-mère avait besoin que tu fasses quelques courses pour elle ; mais en fait c'était le tennis ! »

« Tu…Tu penses que je peux le faire, Tomo-chan ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est Fuji-sempai, le prodige de Seigaku qui te coache ! C'est tout bonnement impossible que tu ne deviennes pas meilleur ! Est-ce que ta grand-mère le sait en fait ? »

« Oui. Elle était surprise au départ, et a aussi dit que Fuji-sempai n'était pas vraiment le meilleur coach qu'il soit, mais comme je ne suis qu'une débutante, ce serait suffisant. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi par contre. »

« De tout façon, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter si Ryuzaki-sensei est d'accord, ne ? Hey, moi aussi je peux venir samedi ? »

Sakuno hésita. Elle se sentirait plus en sécurité si sa meilleure amie était là, mais d'un autre côté, Fuji ne s'était adressé qu'à elle. Et elle serait plus stressée, parce que Tomoka était beaucoup plus douée qu'elle. Mais Sakuno étant Sakuno, elle ne pouvait généralement pas dire non.

« Je…Je vais demander à Fuji-sempai, mais je ne pense pas que ça posera problème. »

« Yay, n'oublie pas ! »

Après l'école, Sakuno se dirigea vers les cours de tennis pour parler à Fuji. Elle vit alors Momoshiro, Eiji, et Inui traîner autour des courts. Sakuno les observa un moment, réfléchissant à qui elle allait faire appel. Inui était en train d'écrire dans son carnet (dieu seul sait ce qu'il écrivait), et Eiji sautait partout comme un énergique petit singe (XD). Momo semblait donc être le meilleur choix. Il était toujours très gentil avec les Première année.

« Eto… Momoshiro-sempai? »

« Ah…Sakuno! » Momo lui lança un sourire éclatant. « Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Momo-chan! Pas besoin d'être aussi formel ! »

« Est-ce que tu sais où est Fuji-sempai ? »

« Fu-Fuji ? » firent simultanément Momo et Eiji.

« Pourquoi cherches-tu Fuji ? » dit Eiji en grimaçant. « Je pensait que tu avais déjà Ochibi ! »

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir ! » fit Sakuno en secouant la tête. « Je dois juste lui demander quelque chose ! »

« Et bien, il devrait être là dans quelques minutes » répliqua Momoshiro en regardant Sakuno qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. « Je pense qu'il est toujours dans les vestiaires. »

« Notre pauvre Ochibi ! » Eiji essuya des larmes imaginaires. « Si loin en Amérique et incapable de sauver sa petite-amie des griffes de Fuji… »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Eiji ? »

Fuji Syusuke se tenait debout devant lui.

« AHHH ! » Eiji fit un bond gigantesque. « N'apparaît pas comme ça devant les gens ! »

« 1 mètre et 87 centimètres. » écrivit Inui sur son carnet. « Un nouveau record, Eiji. Félicitations. »

Eiji le regarda, une grosse goutte de sueur derrière la tête.

Fuji plia légèrement ses jambes, se mettant ainsi à la même hauteur que Sakuno. « Bonjour, Ryuzaki-chan. Comment ça va ? »

« Je… Je vais bien. Eto… Fuji-sempai, mon amie Tomo-chan m'a demandé si elle pouvait venir avec nous samedi après-midi. Ca ne te derange pas ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » dirent Momo et Eiji en même temps.

« Un rendez-vous avec DEUX filles ? » Eiji ouvrit grands les yeux. « Fuji, comment peux-tu ? Non seulement la petite-amie d'Ochibi, mais une autre encore ! »

Fuji sourit, ignorant son hyper-actif coéquipier. « C'est comme tu veux, Ryuzaki. »

« Merci ! » Sakuno s'abaissa pour le saluer. C'est alors que Tezuka et sa grand-mère s'approchèrent du groupe, et elle dit rapidement un « Je ferais mieux de partir maintenant ; je ne veux pas vous gêner pendant votre entraînement ! ». Et elle se sauva, ses longues tresses volant derrière elle.

« Si mignonneuh ! » s'exclama Eiji. « Neh, Fuji, qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ce samedi avec Ryuzaki ? »

Fuji afficha son fameux sourire J'aime-torturer-les-gens-et-spécialement-mes-coéquipiers. « C'est un secret. »

« Aww… Allez Fuji ! Dis le nous! »

« Fuji-sempai, tu penses sérieusement l'éloigner d'Echizen? » fit Momo.

« Hmm, c'est très intéressant. » dit Inui. « Si on en croit mes données, il y a 92 pourcents de chance que ça énerve Echizen, bien qu'il y ait 125 pourcents de chance qu'il ne le montre pas. Aussi, il n'y a seulement que 26 pourcents de chance que Ryuzaki-sensei approuve. »

« C'était pas la peine de dire tout ça, Inui » fit Kaidoh, qui jusque là était resté silencieux, comme le serpent qu'il était.

« Si tu veux défier mes données. » Inui montra alors une large et grande chope avec un liquide vert bizarre. « Le perdant devra boire ce spécial Inui Golden Power Juice, Deluxe Edition. »

Le visage de Kaidoh tourna au bleu en voyant le jus. « Non, merci. »

Eiji, lui, était toujours en train de blâmer Fuji à propos de son rendez-vous avec deux filles, INCLUANT Sakuno, alors que Momo souhaitait de toutes ses forces que Ryoma soit de retour. Bien que Ryoma n'ait jamais laissé voir que Sakuno était spéciale pour lui, il était toujours un gamin de douze ans. Après tout ce temps où Sakuno était derrière lui, l'encourageant à chaque match, ne ressentirait-il vraiment rien s'il devait la voir avec un autre garçon que lui ?

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours en train de traîner ? » Tezuka, vêtu de sa veste de Titulaire, marcha dans leur direction. « Vingt tours chacun. »

« Mais Tezuka, Fuji va avoir un rendez-vous… »

« Trente tours. »

Inutile de dire, que les Titulaires de Seigaku (la plupart d'entre eux du moins) adorent espionner autant que jouer au tennis. Eiji jurait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rester sans savoir ce qui se passait, Oishi était inquiet que Sakuno soit trop jeune pour Fuji même s'ils n'avaient que deux ans de différence ; Momoshiro voulait absolument s'assurer que Fuji et Sakuno s'aimaient vraiment, ainsi il pourrait avertir Echizen, et Inui était toujours très enthousiasmé à l'idée de ramasser des données sur la vie amoureuse de Fuji, que Fuji tenait à garder secret, aussi bien que ces points faibles en tennis. Kaidoh était là lui aussi, sous ordre d'Inui. Kawamura avait suivi, après qu'Eiji ait placé une raquette de tennis dans sa main, et il brûlait d'ardeur (XD) : « FUJI ! COMMENT PEUX-TU FAIRE CA ! DEUX FILLES DE PREMIERE ANNEE ! TU AIMES LES VOLER AU BERCEAU!»

Mais, comment était-il censé savoir où Fuji, Sakuno et son ami allaient partir? Il n'y avait pas d'entraînement le samedi, donc c'était impossible de suivre Fuji juste comme ça. Eiji avait donc suggéré de se cacher quelque part près de la maison de Fuji, et de le suivre dès qu'il sortirait. C'était le seul moyen, puisque aucun d'entre eux ne voulait prendre le risque de se cacher près de la maison de Ryuzaki-sensei.

Donc vers les une heure, Eiji, Momo, Kaidoh, Oishi, Kawamura et Inui se donnèrent rendez-vous devant la maison de Fuji. Il se cachèrent alors dans un coin et attendaient. Inui avait appelé Tezuka mais le capitaine lui avait raccroché au nez.

« Itekimasu. » Ils entendirent la voix de Fuji et le virent passer la porte. Il portrait un pull over bleu aux bords blancs, vêtement qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu avant.

« Ooh, regardez ! Il porte des nouvelles fringues pour son rendez-vous ! » dit Eiji.

Inui écrivait furieusement sur son carnet.

Fuji marcha calmement, son sourire démoniaque s'agrandissant, faisant semblant de ne pas savoir que les autres Titulaires de Seigaku le suivaient. Il arriva alors à la station de métro.

« Fuji-sempai ! » Tomoka courait vers lui. « Par ici ! »

« Gomen de t'avoir fait attendre. » dit Fuji poliment.

« Nah, je viens juste d'arriver moi aussi ! Alors où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Les Titulaires de Seigaku se rapprochèrent, tendant leurs oreilles. Ils essayaient de tous se cacher derrière un poteau, mais comme ils étaient six, ils étaient trop serrés.

« Ow, c'était mon pied ça ! »

« Désolé Oishi. »

« Ne te colle pas à moi, tête de porc, tu pues de la gueule. »

« Comme si j'en avais envie, Mamushi ! C'est toi qui te colle à moi. Dégage ! »

Dix minutes passèrent.

« Ryuzaki n'est toujours pas là. » observa Fuji.

« Oh, Sakuno n'a aucun sens de l'orientation. Elle a encore du se perdre » dit Tomoka en haussant les épaules.

Sakuno arriva une demi-heure plus tard.

« Go-Gomen ne ! Vraiment désolé ! » dit-elle dans un soufflé. « Je me suis trompée de station, et… »

« Neh, Sakuno ça ne me fait rien, mais tu as fait attendre Fuji-sempai ! »

« Gomen, Fuji-sempai ! »

« Non, c'est okay. Laisse moi t'aider avec ça. »

C'est à ce moment-là que les Titulaires remarquèrent que Sakuno portrait un grand sac de voyage, comme si elle comptait partir dieu ne sait où.

« Merci, Fuji-sempai. » dit-elle alors que Fuji la soulageait de son fardeau.

« Oh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » fit Eiji.

« Hmm. » Inui ajusta ses lunettes. « Je dirais qu'il y a 0.1 pourcent de chance que c'est une fugue. »

« Fugue ? Impossible ! Nous devons les arrêter! » hurla Oishi, ayant oublié les 0.1 pourcent de chance d'Inui. Il s'apprêta à courir, mais se rendit compte qu'il en était incapable. Comme Sakuno était en retard, ils avaient du rester debout pendant plus d'une demi-heure, collés les uns aux autres. Ils avaient donc des crampes aux jambes.

« C'est de ta faute ! » dit Kaidoh

« Ne rejette pas tout sur moi ! » répliqua Momoshiro.

« Calmez vous s'il vous plaît… »

« Allons-y, ou on va les perdre ! » disait Eiji.

« Peut-être, qu'on ferait mieux d'aller chez nous ? Je ne peux plus bouger mes jambes. » fit Kawamura.

« Tiens Taka-san. » Inui lui donna sa raquette.

« BURNING ! LET'S GOOOO ! »

Il s'apprêta à bouger, ignorant ses jambes de cotons, et le résultat fut qu'il tomba. Le reste des Titulaires tombèrent eux aussi sous l'impact, et on vit alors un magnifique tas de jambes et de bras entremêlés.

« Kawamura-sempai ? » dit Sakuno. « Je… J'ai cru entendre sa voix. »

« J'ai entendu un gros bruit » fit Tomoka.

Juste au moment où les deux filles allaient tourner leur tête, Fuji leur dit en souriant « Allons-y, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. » Et il prit leurs mains, les entraînant derrière lui.

« Fuuuuji ! » s'exclama Eiji. « Comment peux-tu ! »

« Il ne devrait pas manipuler nos innocentes première année. » dit Oishi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dépêchez-vous ou nous allons les perdre ! »

« Fssh…Quelle perte de temps. »

Bientôt les Titulaires retrouvèrent l'usage de leurs jambes, et purent suivre Fuji et les deux jeunes filles. Finalement c'était plutôt utile les tours de terrains que Tezuka leur donnait à faire.

« Nous y sommes. »

C'était un superbe café avec des poteaux en fleurs à l'extérieur. Fuji ouvrit la porte, faisant sonner la cloche, et laissa Sakuno et Tomoka entrer en premier. Tomoka le complimenta en lui disant qu'il était un véritable gentleman !

« Oh mon dieu… » pensèrent les Titulaires en voyant le mignon petit restaurant.

« Doit-on entrer ? » demanda Momo.

« Je refuse. » fit Kaidoh. Il préférerait mourir plutôt que d'entrer dans un endroit pareil.

« Okay, mais tu devras boire ça avant de partir. C'est l'ordre de ton sempai. » Inui lui présenta un grand verre de son jus spécial et le colla à son nez.

Kaidoh était sur le point de s'évanouir. Qu'est-ce qu'Inui avait bien pu mettre dans un truc pareil ?

« Regardez, ils ont un menu spécial aujourd'hui ! » Eiji pointa la carte « Banana split à moitié prix ! Allons-y ! »

Une fois à l'intérieur, à part Eiji, tout le monde voulait s'enfuir. Les murs étaient recouverts de papier rose bonbon, et le plafond était décoré d'une multitude de rubans et de ballons. Quand ils se sont assis, les fauteuils se sont enfoncés et en plus ils étaient super doux. Les coussins étaient tous en forme de cœur et extrêmement doux eux aussi. Eiji en prit un et le serra contre lui. Il était complètement dans son élément.

« Tuez-moi s'il vous plaît. » murmura Momo en tenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Maa, c'est pas si mal » dit Oishi en essayant de le réconforter.

Kaidoh lui se demandait ce qui était pire entre le jus d'Inui et cet endroit. Mais s'il buvait le jus d'Inui, il était sûr d'y rester, et ne pourrait donc pas quitter ce restaurant. Donc il fit juste Fssh (XD) et jura qu'il prendrait sa revanche sur Inui plus tard. Inui observait la place et écrivait dans son carnet. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il notait.

« Puis-je prendre votre commande ? » demanda une jolie serveuse dans un uniforme rose bonbon.

« Un banana split ! » fit Eiji. « Et vous les gars ? »

Pendant que les Titulaires de Seigaku choisissaient, chose qu'ils trouvaient plus difficile à faire que de jouer contre Fudomine, Hyotei, et Rikkadai réunis, Fuji et les filles semblaient passer un agréable moment dans l'autre coin de la salle.

« Kawaii ! » s'exclama Tomoka quand la commande de Sakuno était arrivée. C'était une énorme coupe de glace à la fraise recouverte de crème chantilly avec quelques morceaux de fraises et de cerises, et un petit parasol pour décorer le tout. Tomoka elle avait commandé un banana split. Fuji avait commandé un sundae double chocolat (miamXD). Il y avait donc une énorme quantité de chocolat : crème glacée au chocolat avec une gigantesque quantité de fondant au chocolat, des biscuits au chocolat sur les côtés, et une mousse au chocolat sous la crème glacée.

« C'est… Ca fait beaucoup de chocolat, Fuji-sempai » dit Sakuno.

« Tu veux goûter ? » sourit Fuji.

« Oh, on peut ? » hurla Tomoka. « Arigatô, Fuji-sempai ! »

Les Titulaires de Seigaku regardaient avec horreur Sakuno et Tomoka plonger leurs cuillères dans la glace de Fuji.

« C'est très bon. » fit Sakuno, tout en pensant que c'était tout de même un peu trop sucré.

« Trop sucré ! » dit Tomoka. « Et normalement j'aime les choses sucrés, mais là c'est trop. Trop chocolaté. »

Fuji sourit et continua à manger.

« Je savais que Fuji était immunisé contre tout chose. » Inui l'observa, retirant son carnet. « Même les sundaes doubles chocolats ne le découragent pas. »

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Fuji, Sakuno et Tomoka finissent leurs desserts. Fuji demanda l'addition, la régla sous les nombreux remerciements de ses kouhais.

« Merci beaucoup, Fuji-sempai ! » firent les deux filles en s'abaissant respectueusement.

« Do itashimashite. C'est le devoir des sempais après tout. » dit Fuji, souriant (et quoi d'autre? XD)

« Fuji… » grogna Momo. « Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? Tu n'es pas sorti avec tes kouhais et offert ces glaces sans raison n'est-ce pas ? Quelle est ta réelle motivation ? »

« Ils quittent le restaurant ! » dit Oishi. « On doit se dépêcher de les suivre ! »

Rapide comme l'éclair, ils mangèrent leurs desserts sans même les apprécier.

« Fini ! »

« Allons-y ! »

Ils sortirent du restaurant juste à temps pour voir Fuji et les filles disparaître au coin d'une rue. Les Titulaires de Seigaku coururent après eux, Kaidoh et Momo se prenant le bec comme d'habitude. Finalement, ils arrivèrent – à leur grande surprise- à un court de tennis.

« Hah ? » fit Momo en regardant partout. « Ici ? Rendez-vous ? »

« Arrête de sortir des mots incompréhensibles, baka. » dit Kaidoh.

« Baka toi-même, Mamushi ! » répliqua Momo sans faire attention au volume de sa voix.

« Hmm ? » Fuji fit semblant de tendre l'oreille. « Il m'a semblé entendre les voix de Momo et Kaidoh. » Il marcha alors en direction des buissons où ils étaient cachés, les dévisagea, et dit « Momo ? Kaidoh ? Et vous autres… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous êtes venus jouer au tennis vous aussi?"

« Alors c'était ça ? Tennis ? » dit Momoshiro.

« Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous ? » demanda Oishi, grandement soulagé.

« Rendez-vous ? » Fuji sourit une fois de plus. « Non, non, Ryuzaki-chan ici présente, voulait essayer de devenir Titulaire dans l'équipe de tennis des filles, alors j'ai proposé de l'aider. »

« Et l'autre fille alors ? » fit Inui.

« Elle voulait venir elle aussi. »

« Fuuuuji ! » Eiji sauta hors des buissons, sautant super haut avant de retoucher le sol. « Tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu nous as fait croire que c'était un rendez-vous en allant à ce restaurant d'abord, alors que tu allais juste entraîner Sakuno-chan ! »

Fuji ne dit rien, se contentant de leur adresser son fameux sourire J'aime-voir-les-gens-souffrir.

« Eiji-sempai ? » dit Sakuno.

« Ils sont tous là ! » hurla Tomoka alors que le reste des Titulaires sortaient des buissons. « A part Tezuka. »

« Puisque vous êtes tous ici » comença Fuji « Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous ? »

« Mais…Mais nous n'avons aucune raquette. » dit Oishi « Mis à part celle qu'Inui a apporté pour Taka-san. »

« Non, j'en ai apporté trois. » Sakuno ouvrit le gros sac de voyage qu'elle avait amené. « Fuji-sempai m'a demandé si il pouvait se servir des raquettes qu'utilisait Obaa-chan. »

« C'est donc ça. » dit Inui. « Fuji savait qu'on le suspectait d'aller à un rendez-vous, et il savait qu'on allait le suivre, donc il a simplement créé toute cette mascarade. Il a pris soin de mettre de nouveaux vêtements, a amené les filles dans une glacerie, et a dit à Ryuzaki d'apporter les raquettes dans un grand sac pour qu'on ne devine pas qu'ils allaient juste jouer au tennis. »

« FUUUUUJI ! » Eiji et Momo montrèrent leurs poings. Oishi essaya de les empêcher d'attaquer Fuji.

« Fsssh. Quelle terrible stratégie. » fit Kaidoh.

« Bien, puisque tout est réglé maintenant… » Inui plaça la raquette dans la main de Kawamura. « HORA HORA ! MAINTENANT JOUONS ! »

Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils firent. Avec seulement quatre raquettes et deux courts, les Titulaires de Seigaku entraînèrent Sakuno et Tomoka. Tomoka étant naturellement sportive, apprit rapidement. Sakuno n'était pas jalouse de sa meilleure amie, mais elle souhaitait ardemment pouvoir mieux faire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » lui dit Fuji. « La clé du succès c'est de travailler dur. »

« Il ne ment pas. » dit Inui. « Même si tu es né génie comme Fuji, sans travailler dur, tu ne peux pas réussir. »

« Concentre toi juste ! » fit Momo.

« Hai ! » Sakuno essuya la sueur de son front. Bien sûr qu'elle y avait pensé. La chose la plus importante c'était de se concentrer sur la balle devant soi. L'attraper, et la renvoyer. Rien de plus simple. Ce n'était plus le moment de regarder les autres et de se sentir inférieur.

« Une autre balle, onegai ! » dit elle alors.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

NdZai : Ouaaaaaaaaah c'que c'est tuant de traduire des chaps XD enfin bon, celui-là était assez marrant à traduire! adore le fait que les joueurs de seigaku sont tous des boulets XD mdrrrr en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! La suite arrive bientôt ! Bisou bisouuuu et on oublie pas la review !- D'ailleurs je m'en vais tout de suite repondre aux gentils messages que j'ai eu :)

**_RaR!_**

**_Louvegrise -_** _Coucou miss ! Merci tu es la première à m'avoir reviewée ! Ne, je suis contente que le premier chap' t'ait plue ! J'espère que celui-là aussi hein ! Tu as raison, il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics sur PoT, surtout en français, et encore moins sur RyoXSaku c'est bien vrai u.u… J'ai vu que ma fic était la seule « française », je t'avoue que ça m'a fait un peu bloqué lol… J'espère que ce n'est qu'une erreur de et qu'il y en a plus que ça lol. Enfin bon, merci encore et à la prochaine ! Bisou :)_

**_mangaslover -_** _Coucou cher enfant (mdr désolée, j'ai tendance à dire n'importe quoi dans les reviews XD)...Well, MERCI pour ta review ! Ca m'a fait plaisir d'en recevoir ! Alors tu as lu la fic en anglais ? Ah je te comprends moi aussi je passe mon temps à lire les fics anglaises sur Ryoma et Sakuno, ils sont vraiment trop trop choux ! (enfin ça dépend…lol) Bref, ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien finir cette traduction, même si ça me prend un peu de temps à poster les chapitres ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma traduction, oh et j'aimerais, puisque tu l'as lu en anglais, que tu me dises si tu as trouvé que je me rapprochais suffisemment de la fic de départ… Enfin si j'ai pas fait de la merde quoi en gros ! lol… Bien, donc très bientôt j'espère ! Bisou bisouuuu :)_

**_Arlein_** _**de Lioncourt : **Billognito_ _de mon cœur ! o Nyoh, tu es venuuuue ! Rahlala je te n'adore toi tu sais ! XD… Lol, oui je me doutais bien que tu verrais ce genre de « truc » lol… J'les ai remarqué, mais j'ai préféré faire aucun commentaire, vu que c'était pas ma fic XD… Enfin contente que tu aimes le RyoSaku now, parcqu'ils sont vraiment trop trop trop meugnons,non ? Et tu penses quoi de ce chapitre ? J'adoooore Fuji et ses idées tordues ! rire pervers …C'quil est cachotier quand même…XD Enfin donc, j'attends une autre review hein ! (un peu déçue de pas en avoir reçu beaucoup TT lol)… et oui t'as pas intérêt à la lire en anglais sinon j'te tue du révolver ! è.é lol… Bisouuuuuuuuux te ne yemeuhhhhhh :-p _


	3. Entraînement!

Chapitre 3 : Entraînement

Son premier entraînement avec les Titulaires de Seigaku était loin d'être satisfaisant. Tomoka était rentrée plus tôt chez elle, sa cousine l'ayant appelée pour lui dire que ses frères étaient devenus hors de contrôle.

Sans son amie, Sakuno avait d'abord eu un peu peur de rester avec tous ces garçons, mais ils étaient vraiment gentils avec elle. Quand Sakuno fut complètement épuisée, Momo lui apporta une cannette de Ponta. Kaidoh, constatant que ce n'était pas assez, en apporta une autre. Oishi et Eiji s'occupèrent d'elle comme des mères poules. Inui déchira plusieurs pages de son carnet et les donna à la jeune fille.

« J'ai listé tes points forts et tes points faibles. »

« Arigatô ! » dit Sakuno, se sentant un peu triste en voyant qu'il y avait plus de points faibles que de points forts.

« Et j'ai mis au point un programme d'entraînement spécialement pour toi. »

« Eh ? » Sakuno jeta un œil sur la dernière page. « Pour améliorer ta résistance… courir avec Kaidoh-sempai tous les matins ? »

« Quoi ? » fit Kaidoh, irrité. « Je ne ferai pas ça ! »

« Ce n'est rien, Kaidoh-sempai. » dit Sakuno en le regardant. « Je ne veux pas te gêner, je peux courir toute seule. »

« Oh Kaidoh tu es cruel ! » se plaigna Eiji. « Qu'est-ce qui se passera si elle rencontre un pervers ? »

« C'est un ordre de ton sempai, Kaidoh. » fit Inui.

Fuji, Oishi, Eiji et Kawamura approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

« Fsssh… »

Avec CINQ sempais le menaçant, il ne pouvait décemment pas décliner. Et puis, son côté gentil qu'il cachait à l'intérieur de lui-même fut touché par l'expression sur le visage de Sakuno. Un sentiment mélangé de devoir et de protection s'installa en lui.

« C'est une bonne idée. » sourit Fuji. « Le visage de Kaidoh peut facilement faire fuir cent pervers. »

Kaidoh lui jeta un regard mauvais, tandis que Momo se moquait de Mamushi.

« Ok, quoi d'autre ? » dit Eiji, déjà penché sur le programme spécial de Sakuno. « Pour améliorer ta flexibilité… faire de l'équilibre avec Eiji ? Okay ! Compte sur moi, petite-amie d'Ochibi! »

Sakuno rougit. « Je… Je ne suis pas… »

« Pour avoir plus de puissance… entraîne-toi avec Momoshiro et Kawamura. » Eiji lisait le programme à voix haute. Momo leva ses pouces en direction de Sakuno, et Kawamura, brandissant la raquette d'Inui, s'enflamma « FAIS MOI CONFIANCE ! ELLE AURA BEAUCOUP DE FORCE DANS PEU DE TEMPS ! »

« Pour avoir de bonnes stratégies et du sang-froid… entraîne toi avec Oishi deux fois par semaines. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux, Ryuzaki. » fit Oishi en lui adressant un sourire.

« Pour améliorer ton expérience actuelle et tes réelles capacités en matière de jeu… Fais des matchs avec Fuji tous les week-end. »

« Des matchs ? Je ne pourrais pas… »

« Ne dis pas non, Ryuzaki-chan. » Fuji lui adressa son large sourire. Les autres grimacèrent face à son ton « flateur », tandis que Fuji riait sous cape en voyant leurs expressions. Sakuno, elle, était trop innocente pour comprendre.

« Il reste encore Inui et Tezuka. » observa Oishi.

« Capitaine… ah, il peut prendre la place de quelqu'un qui aurait une urgence et ne saurait pas venir. Tezuka est bon à n'importe quel entraînement. Et en ce qui me concerne… » Les lunettes d'Inui brillèrent sinistrement. « Je vais apprendre à Ryuzaki comment faire mon jus spécial Inui , ainsi nous aurons un plus grand approvisionnement la prochaine fois. »

« PAS QUESTION ! » Tout le monde à part Fuji et Sakuno hurlèrent, leurs visages virant au bleu à l'idée de boire ça.

Néanmoins, la contribution d'Inui à l'entraînement de Sakuno n'avait rien à voir avec la confection de jus. Il allait lui apprendre de quelles façons il était possible d'analyser ses adversaires. Mais n'allait pas croire que Sakuno commencerait pour autant à porter des lunettes, un carnet dans la main, et à faire le tour des courts.

Inui l'accompagna au club de tennis des filles et lui dit d'observer attentivement ses sempais-tachi.

« Elles sont en dessous du niveau de l'équipe des garçons » dit-il doucement, ne voulant pas recevoir de bosses sur la tête. « Mais tu peux apprendre beaucoup d'elle. Tu vois comment elle fléchit ses genoux ? Cet angle est mauvais. Et regarde son adversaire, elle court directement au filet pour l'empêcher de smasher… »

Inui alla même jusqu'à donner plusieurs DVDs des célèbres joueuses de tennis à Sakuno.

« Le dernier contient un excellent logiciel qui permet de ralentir la vitesse du jeu, donc tu peux regarder plus attentivement leurs mouvements. C'est bien sûr important que tu développes ton propre style, mais avant ça, je veux que tu imites leurs mouvements. Souviens toi que Pablo Picasso lui-même avait commencé par des formes classiques de l'art, avant de plus tard développer son style unique et innové de peinture qui l'a rendu si célèbre. »

Sakuno ne dit rien, une goutte derrière la tête (bon tout le monde comprend de quoi je parle la ?) faisant confiance à Inui et à sa comparaison du tennis et de la peinture.

Avec sept Titulaires de Seigaku l'aidant à s'entraîner, le tennis de Sakuno s'améliora rapidement. Comme l'avait dit Inui, travailler dur compense le manque de capacité naturelle. Sakuno pouvait ne pas être douée, mais elle n'était pas pour autant un cas désespéré. Elle était également heureuse de voir que les Titulaires sacrifiaient un peu de leur temps pour l'aider, surtout quand le tournoi National se trouvait devant eux. Déterminée, se disant qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas, Sakuno serrait les dents et travaillait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Tomoka, qui ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à la place que prenaient les Titulaires, et qui devait elle-même s'occuper de ses frères, ne la rejoignait qu'occasionnellement.

Des nouvelles de Ryoma aux U.S.Open lui étaient toujours fièrement rapportées par Tomoka, et parfois par Momo et Eiji. Maintenant, Sakuno pouvait regarder les matchs de Ryoma en se sentant heureuse, se demandant ce que penserait Ryoma s'il savait qu'elle aussi s'entraînait dur.

Ryuzaki Sumire nota ce changement chez sa petite-fille. Sakuno avait remis les pieds sur terre. Ses joues étaient roses, elle avait des mouvements énergiques, et semblait plus courageuse et plus confiante. En général, Sakuno était encore du genre polie et gentille, mais sous son apparence fragile s'était révélée une grande force.

Un jour, Ryuzaki Sumire lui annonça qu'elles avaient de la compagnie pour le dîner, un coach de basketball à Shohoku High, et qu'elle voulait faire un gâteau spécial, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le livre de recettes.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ce gâteau avant parce qu'il faut beaucoup d'œufs… Mais Anzai est un ami que je n'ai pas vu depuis vingt ans, et je sais qu'il aimait ce genre de gâteau. Peut-être que je l'ai rangé dans le grenier. »

« Je vais aller voir s'il y ait. » fit Sakuno, courant déjà dans les escaliers.

« C'est un vieux livre de cuisine à la couverture rouge ! » expliqua Sumire, haussant sa voix pour que Sakuno l'entende.

Le grenier était rarement nettoyé, puisqu'elles y venaient rarement. Aussi, Sakuno éternua deux fois de suite.

« On devrait nettoyer cette pièce plus souvent » pensa-t-elle en fouillant dans de vieilles boîtes. L'une d'elle contenait ses vieux jouets. Sakuno en retira une poupée aux cheveux bouclés, et la regarda affectueusement. Elle avait un vague souvenir de sa mère lui donnant la poupée, avant qu'elle ne meure dans un accident de voiture avec son père…

« Tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda Sumire depuis le rez-de-chaussé.

« Pas encore ! » Sakuno rangea rapidement ses jouets dans leur boîte. Elle essuya ensuite ses larmes.

Finalement elle trouva le livre de cuisine dans une autre grande grande boîte. En soulevant le bouquin, elle découvrit une pile de cassettes vidéos bien rangées au fond.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Sakuno prit une cassette et put lire sur l'étiquette « Tournoi National 1968 », sur une autre « Pan-Asian Games 1972 » et sur une autre « Championnats Coca-Cola 1975 ».

Sakuno s'empara des vidéos et du livre de cuisine et descendit les escaliers.

« Voilà tes recettes, Obaa-chan » dit-elle en tendant le bouquin à sa grand-mère. « Et j'ai trouvé ces vidéos dans la même boîte. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sumire jeta un oeil sur les cassettes et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous la surprise. « Oh mon dieu ! Mes vidéos ! Ca fait tellement longtemps. »

« _Tes_ vidéos ? »

« Bien sûr. » fit Sumire fièrement. « Ton Obaa-chan était une championne de niveau national il y a trente ans. J'ai même participé à quelques tournois internationaux, mais j'ai été gravement blessée avant que je ne puisse entrer à Wimbledon. C'était la fin de ma carrière professionnelle. »

Sakuno se rappela qu'une de ses tantes avaient parlé de ça avant. Elle avait alors pensé que c'était tout bonnement impossible.

« Demo… Je n'ai jamais vu tes vidéos. Pourquoi sont-elles dans le grenier? »

« Peut-être que ta tante les a mis là-bas quand elle est venue nettoyer pour le Nouvel An. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas besoin de revoir ces cassettes. J'ai _vécu_ ces moments. Et maintenant, ma priorité c'est ma petite-fille et le club de tennis de Seigaku. Pas la peine de s'enfermer dans le passé. »

Le respect que Sakuno avait pour sa grand-mère devint plus grand encore. Mais après avoir regarder les DVDs qu'Inui lui avait donné, elle était vraiment curieuse sur la façon de jouer de Sumire.

« Est-ce que je peux les regarder ? »

« Vas-y. Je vais commencer le gâteau moi. Et non, tu n'as pas besoin de m'aider, Sakuno. Va voir les vidéos, tu y trouveras peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Sakuno n'eut pas besoin qu'elle le lui dise une autre fois. Portant les cassettes avec une extrême délicatesse, elle se dirigea vers le salon et mis en marche le magnétoscope.

Quand elle vit sa grand-mère, tenant une raquette avec énormément de confiance, debout sur le court de tennis, elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. C'était vraiment Sumire Ryuzaki ? Elle était si jeune !

Le temps passa rapidement. Maintenant qu'elle suivait l'entraînement d'Inui, Sakuno avait un œil plus critique. Elle fut très vite absorbée par le jeu de Sumire : quelque chose dans la façon de jouer de sa grand-mère l'avait touchée, contrairement à d'autres joueurs.

« Sakuno ! Combien de temps comptes-tu rester là ? » l'interrompit la voix de Sumire.

« Obaa-chan ! Oh je suis désolée ! » Sakuno sauta du fauteuil. « C'était tellement intéressant… J'ai perdu la notion du temps… »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mes jeux pourrait attirer ton attention comme Ryoma le faisait. » fit Sumire avec un sourire crispé.

« En fait, Obaa-chan » dit Sakuno calmement. « Je me sens différente quand je regarde tes matchs. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être à ta place, et que je peux faire les mêmes mouvements que toi. Mais… » sa modestie refit surface. « …Je crois que c'est juste mon imagination. » Elle rit un peu. « Je ne suis encore qu'une débutante, même si j'ai progressé. C'est impossible que je puisse jouer comme toi, Obaa-chan. »

Ryuzaki Sumire resta silencieuse pendant un moment.

« Sakuno, te rappelles-tu que j'ai dit que tes parents étaient d'excellents joueurs de tennis, il y a vingt ans ? »

« Hai. »

« Ton père était un prodige. En fait, il disait être second derrière Echizen Nanjiro. Mais ta mère n'était pas encore épanouie. Sakura était en fait comme toi à ton âge. Mais elle n'a jamais voulu abandonner. Elle a travaillé dur, je l'ai sévèrement coaché, et au final, elle est devenue une star dans le monde du tennis féminin. »

« Vraiment ? » Est-ce que son Obaa-chan lui disait qu'elle n'était pas encore épanouie, comme sa mère ? Une porte s'ouvrait dans son esprit, et un rayon de soleil illumina à nouveau sa vie.

« Ne doute jamais de ce que te dit ta grand-mère, Sakuno. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce terrible accident de voiture… Je sais que tes parents auraient voulu voir ton entraînement intensif. »

Les lèvres de Sakuno tremblèrent. « J'aurais aimé ça aussi. »

Sumire posa une main sur l'épaule de sa petite-fille.

« Donc ce que je te dirai c'est : aie confiance en toi. Tu _peux _devenir une grande joueuse, comme ta mère. Crois en toi, Sakuno. »

« Merci Obaa-chan. Oh et peux-tu me montrer quelques mouvements que tu utilisais parfois ? »

« J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas encore de ton niveau » Sakuno rougit en entendant ça. « Mais je suppose qu'il doit en avoir quelques-uns de facile pour toi. Tu t'es entraînée dur avec les garçons ? »

Sakuno approuva d'un signe de tête. « Ils sons très gentils. »

« Ils sont vraiment bien ces garçons. » dit Sumire, souriante. « Avec leur entraînement, je ne doute pas que tu deviennes Titulaire bientôt.»

« Je ferai de mon mieux ! » Sakuno se le promit.

Un jour, les Titulaires décidèrent de soumettre Sakuno à un petit « test » pour voir ses progrès. Si elle réussissait, Kawamura lui donnerait un coupon « Sushi à volonté ».

« Réussis ce test, Sakuno-chan ! » souffla Eiji dans son oreille droite. Après s'être constamment entraîné avec les Titulaires, ils avaient tous commencé à l'appeler par son prénom. Sakuno par contre continuait à les appeler « sempais », même si dans son cœur, ils étaient devenus de véritables grands frères.

« Tu va réussir. » murmura Momo dans son autre oreille (parce que oui ! Comme tout le monde, Sakuno à DEUX oreilles XD) « Et on pourra tous aller manger des sushis gratuitement. »

Sakuno lança un regard à Kawamura, se demandant s'il avait entendu.

« Tu t'es tellement entraînée, je sais que tu vas réussir ! » Tomoka tapota gentiment ses épaules.

« Si tu ne réussi pas… » commença Inui en montrant, avec un effrayant sourire, un verre à la couleur bizarre .

« Non, tu ne feras rien ! » crièrent Eiji et Momo. Kaidoh lança un regard mauvais à Inui. Fuji donna sa raquette à Kawamura.

« STINKING ! REEKING ! SAKUNO IS NOT DRINKIND THAT! » Et il arracha alors le verre des mains d'Inui et vida son contenu par terre. Momo, Eiji et Kaidoh poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, avant de pincer leur nez. Kawamura ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que ça puait.

« Bien, commençons, non ? » fit Fuji, étant le seul immunisé contre les jus d'Inui. « Tu es prête, Sakuno-chan ? »

Sakuno, après avoir mis son mouchoir devant son nez, approuva d'un léger signe de tête.

« Okay. Horio ! Peux-tu venir ici un moment? »

Horio Satoshi courut vers eux, se demandant ce que Fuji-sempai lui voulait. Katchiro et Katsuo le suivirent, curieux.

« Prends ta raquette. » lui dit Fuji. « Tu vas jouer un set contre Sakuno-chan. »

« Hah ? » Horio pointa Sakuno. « Elle ? »

« Oui. »

Tomoka frappa Horio sur la tête. « Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que Sakuno n'est pas assez bien pour être ton adversaire ? »

Horio était au courant des entraînement de Sakuno avec les Titulaires, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que Fuji-sempai était en train de lui demander, lui Mr J'ai-deux-ans-de-tennis-derrière-moi, de jouer avec Sakuno, même si elle avait le même âge que lui. Elle avait commencé à jouer depuis quand déjà ? Dix mois ?

« Fu-Fuji-sempai, tu n'est pas sérieux. » murmura-t-il. (Horio no baka !)

« Je te jure que si. » lui dit Fuji, souriant. « Et ne refuse surtout pas. »

« Fuji-sempai est fou ou quoi ? » chuchota Katchiro à Katsuo.

Horio, se demandant toujours pourquoi tout ça, prit sa raquette et resta immobile sur le court. Il souhaitait que Katchiro et Katsuo ne l'aient pas suivi, et que les autres membres du club ne les regardent pas. Il aimait bien Sakuno, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise à l'idée de jouer contre elle. Après tout, c'était une fille (le macho XD), et en plus, elle avait moins d'expérience que lui en tennis.

Sakuno de son côté essayait aussi de se calmer. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que son test serait de jouer un match contre Horio. Même si son tennis était nettement meilleur, elle pensait n'avoir aucune chance contre Horio.

« Match en un set. Sakuno au service. » fit Arai. Il avait été désigné comme arbitre, étant donné que les Titulaires auraient pu être accusés de favoritisme.

« Ganbatte, Sakuno-chan ! » hurla Tomoka, sautant partout.

Son visage devint pâle mais sérieux, et Sakuno lança la balle au dessus de sa tête. Pok ! En un flash, la balle traversa le terrain et passa devant Horio.

« 15-0 ! »

Tomoka resta un instant muette, avant de commencer à encourager sa meilleure amie. « Bien joué, Sakuno ! Un ace ! »

« Continue comme ça, Sakuno-chan ! » cria Eiji.

« C'EST CA, SAKUNO ! » hurla Kawamura, faisant tourner sa raquette. « MONTRE LUI CE QUE TU SAIS FAIRE ! »

« Grâce à moi. » dit Momo fièrement. « Je lui ai appris comment smasher la balle comme ça. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, tête de porc. » fit Kaidoh. « C'est un service normal, pas un dunk smash. »

« Pourquoi Horio ne l'a pas retourné, si c'était juste un service normal ? » demanda Katsuo.

« Elle l'a pris par surprise. » dit Fuji. « Je pense qu'il est toujours choqué à l'idée de devoir jouer contre Sakuno-chan. »

« Réveille toi, Horio. » La voix de Tezuka résonna. Il venait d'apparaître, et tout le monde le regarda, surpris. « Tu peux faire mieux que ça. »

Horio se tint immédiatement droit. « Hai Buchou ! » Il aurait pu pleurer. Pas seulement parce que le capitaine se souvenait de son nom, mais surtout parce qu'il l'encourageait !

Du moment que Horio retrouva son état normal, il joua beaucoup mieux. De toute façon, les paroles de Tezuka l'avait complètement boosté.

« 4-1, jeu Horio. »

« Allez, Sakuno-chan ! » Eiji croisa les doigts.

« Sakuno, je sais que tu ne nous a pas encore montré ta vraie force. » pensa Oishi.

« Oh non, elle va perdre ? » dit Momo.

« Comme si elle pourrait. » Kaidoh lui adressa un regard méprisant.

« Tu es en train de dire qu'elle a toujours une chance ? » fit Momo, le regardant ardemment (hem… XD), pour la première fois de sa vie.

Kaidoh détestait ce regard. Il en était dégoûté. (le vilain XD)

« Tu verras. » Il grogna.

Kaidoh avait raison. Un jeu après, Sakuno commença à jouer brillamment. Elle retournait tous les services d'Horio.

« Jeu, Ryuzaki. 4-4 ! »

« Très bien. » dit Fuji, content de sa petite protégée.

« Pourquoi est-elle remontée, Fuji-sempai ? » demanda Katsuo.

« Regarde Horio. »

Etrangement, Horio était pantelant. De la transpiration coulait de son front.

« Il est… il est fatigué ? »

« Sakuno a couru des kilomètres tous les jours avec Kaidoh. » dit Inui. « Sa résistance a incroyablement augmentée, et Horio ne peut rien y faire. De plus, en apprenant à analyser les joueurs avec moi, elle a découvert les points faibles d'Horio. Même si Horio arrive à voir ses propres faiblesses, ce sera difficile de la batte à ce stade là. »

Inui avait raison. Au départ, Horio pensait qu'il était sûr de gagner après que Tezuka l'ait encouragé. Et maintenant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la petite Ryuzaki Sakuno prenait le dessus. Si encore c'était un autre membre du club, il aurait pris le temps de se demander pourquoi, et aurait fait tout son possible pour aller au-delà de ses limites. Mais il avait toujours vu Sakuno comme une fan personnelle de Ryoma. Il était vraiment surpris que Sakuno récupère toutes ses balles, et continuait à courir dans l'idée de retourner les services de la jeune fille, respirant de façon irrégulière, et transpirant comme pas possible.

« Ce n'est pas la Ryuzaki que je connais ! » pensa-t-il.

Confus et frustré, Horio exposa clairement ses points faibles. Sakuno elle-même en était surprise. Horio n'avait-il pas deux ans d'expérience au tennis ? Alors pourquoi jouait-il aussi mal que ça ?

« Jeu set et match, Ryuzaki Sakuno. 6-4! » fit Arai.

Il y eut alors un long silence sur le terrain. Et…

« YAY ! » Tomoka sauta partout comme une folle. « Tu l'as fait Sakuno-chan ! »

« Hai ! » hurla Momo. « Comme on l'attendait de toi Sakuno ! »

« Excellent travail, Sakuno-chan. » pensa Oishi. « Tes stratégies sont encore meilleures que ce que ce que je pensais. »

« Fssh » Si quelqu'un voulait interpréter le soupir de Kaidoh, c'était un soupir de satisfaction.

Sakuno s'approcha du filet, tendant sa main à Horio. Sa première victoire. Ca lui semblait toujours si irréel.

« Merci beaucoup Horio-kun. » dit-elle.

Horio la regarda un moment, n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux. Il prit alors la main de Sakuno, la secouant énergiquement.

« Bien joué, Sakuno. Tu as … Tu as tellement progressé ! »

Après cette poignée de mains, Sakuno reconnut enfin sa victoire comme réelle. Elle marcha jusqu'au banc pour boire un peu d'eau, quand Tomoka et Eiji lui sautèrent dessus. Les autres Titulaires la félicitèrent. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse avant.

Horio regardait Sakuno, entourée des Titulaires, se sentant comme un ballon sans air (XD). Il se demandait s'il devait abandonner le tennis. Sa réputation de Mr.J'ai-deux-ans-de-tennis-derrière-moi était ruinée maintenant.

« La plus mauvaise chose c'est de s'avouer vaincu » commença Tezuka comme s'il lisait dans l'esprit de son kouhai. « Rester sur le sol et refuser de se lever, c'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. »

« Buchou ! » cria Horio.

« Apprends de cette expérience et devient plus fort, Horio. » dit Tezuka. Et il s'en alla.

« Buchou ! » Des larmes inondèrent le visage d'Horio (il se noit ?XD) « Je n'abandonnerai pas ! »

Ryuzaki Sumire, qui avait regardé le match sans que personne ne le sache, sourit fièrement. Sakura, pensa-t-elle. Je sais que tu aurais été heureuse d'entendre que ta fille a gagné son premier match.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

NdFaraway : Grâce à ceux qui ont dit que Sakuno bégayait, j'ai regardé les animés et j'ai vu que quelques fois, Sakuno bégayait quand elle parlait. Ryoma va bientôt revenir ne vous inquiétezpas ! Et je suis contente de savoir que les gens trouve ma fic amusante, c'est vraiment génial d'écrire sur les Titulaires. J'ai beaucoup parlé du passé de Ryuzaki Sumire et des parents de Sakuno, mais si quelque chose ne vous plaît pas dites le moi (et pardonnez moi surtout.) Et si le match de Sakuno contre Horio paraissait un peu irréaliste, je suis désolée mais je n'ai jamais joué au tennis avant alors j'ai laissé parler mon imagination.

NdZai : Ouaaaaaaaaah ce que c'est crevant de traduire des fics XD… lol Bon chap 3 fini ! fière d'elle Alors ça vous a plu ? les prouesse de sakuno ?... Comme l'a dit Faraway, ne vous en faites pas, Ryoma arrive bientôt ! Encore un chapitre et il sera de retour dans toute sa splendeur ! ET les choses vont devenir de plus en plus intéressante ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous avait vraiment aimé ! moi j'adore traduire cette fic, en meme temps je l'adore alors c'est ptete pour ça XD… now les RaR ! kisouuuuux (oh oui, bien sûr les commentaires entre parenthèses sont les miens désolé jpeux pas m'en empêcher XD lol.. Et une autre chose! JE HAIS FANFICTION ET SA MISE EN PAGE DE MES DEUX! è.é)

**RaRs :**

_**Louvegrise : **Hello !o…Ah j'suis contente que l'autre chap t'ait plu aussi ! happy happy Lol j'ai adoré traduire le chapitre deux, Fuji est vraiment spec', trop fort ! XD_

_Et oui, tu as raison ça me prend pas mal d'heures (enfin deux ou trois XD) pour pouvoir tout traduire, mais c'est que les chapitres de Faraway sont à la base très longs, alors quand tu cherches à faire des tournures forcément ça prend encore plus de place ! raconte sa vie mdr… J'espère que ça te dérange pas (que je raconte ma vie hein, pas les chaps XD je sais bien que ça te gène pas puisque tu l'as dit XD)… Enfin, merci encore pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu aussi, et puis eh beh j'attends une 'tite review de toi ! Te fais d'énormes poutoux :)_

_**Arlein de Lioncourt :** Coucouuuuuuuu Billognito de mon cœur ! o… LOL… Alors ça t'a plu ? Ouais bah je t'ai déjà dit, Ryoma il arrive pas tout de suite d'abord! Et oui, c'est les vacances now donc je vais me mettre sérieusement au boulot (devoir de maths, anglais, allemand, LATIN mwhahahahaha on y croit tous XD)… Et oui, dans l'autre chapitre Fuji a fait des siennes comme toujours…XD Enfin, j'espère que tu t'es bien marrée à ce chap là aussi ! Kisoux kisouuuuuuuuux et encore MERCHI pour la review :-p_

_**Mangaslover : **Kikooloo! Désolée, je savais pas que "chère enfant" te froisserait '… Enfin, à la base je savais pas trop si t'étais une fille (bah oui hein même les mecs peuvent aimer les fics XD) 'Fin bref, merci pour ta review ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à suivre ma traduction longtemps comme ça ! Et en fait, le chapitre t'as plu ? Je trouve que c'est pas le meilleur, mais en fait c'est surtout parce que je suis très impatiente de poster le chapitre 5 lolll…Bien en ce qui concerne tes fics, j'me suis rendue compte que je les avais lu sans même savoir que tu en étais l'auteur ! lol… Ne t'inquiète j'irais les relire pour te laisser une review ! Mais pour les fics sur RyoSaku tu devrais quand même préciser les personnages principaux parce que sur après quand on fait une recherche c'est plus simple ! raisonnement pas très explicite désolé ! mdr A très bientôt j'espère ! Enorme bisou :)_

_**yuki-chan : **BONJOUUUUUUUUR ! Je suis contente, j'ai une nouvelle revieweuz ! lol fan de vous mdr…Bref je suis contente que tu sois contente que je traduise cette fic lol… Moi aussi je trouve qu'il en manque beaucoup c'est pour ça que j'ai pris cette initiative, et je compte voir si c'est possible de traduire d'autres fics ! Ils manquent vraiment du RyoSaku en français je suis pas d'accord ! mdr… En tout cas, le chapitre deux était vraiment trop drôle à traduire, j'adore FUJI XD… ET ce chapitre, et bien je l'aime bien aussi, même si il est un peu plus « terne » que les précédents ! Oh et en ce qui concerne Ryoma, ne t'en fais pas ! Ton prince sera bientôt de retour ! Encore deux chapitres lol Tu sauras tenir jusque là ? (puis comme ça je suis sûre de recevoir une review de toi ne serait-ce que pour le fait de te voir dire « Mais où est Ojisamaaaaaaaa ? » XD)_

_Quand à toutes tes questions, ah ah je ne peux te répondre ! C'est le mystère! Mais oui ne t'en fais pas, Sakuno deviendra une bonne joueuse… magnifique même :)_

_Je te fais de gros bisous miss ! A bientôt !_


	4. Lettre d'amour!

Chapitre 4 : Lettre d'amour

L'euphorie de Sakuno dura encore plusieurs jours. La gloire de battre un garçon avec deux ans d'expérience au tennis lui procurait énormément de joie. Sans oublier qu'elle était allée au restaurant de sushi de Kawamure avec les Titulaires, qui l'avait escortée comme une véritable princesse. Et quand en fin de soirée, Sumire lui dit que ses parents auraient été fiers d'elle, Sakuno ne put retenir ses larmes de joie. Elle se demandait si ses parents, de là où ils étaient, la regardaient et la protégeaient.

De plus, les U.S.Open était enfin terminé. Ryoma était arrivé douzième, ce qui était exceptionnellement bien quand on pensait qu'il n'était qu'un novice et l'un des plus jeunes joueurs.

« Il va revenir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sakuno à sa grand-mère.

« J'ai parlé à Nanjiro au téléphone » dit Sumire « Il va certainement rentrer, mais j'ai entendu que Ryoma devait avoir quelques interviews ou conférences de presse. Beaucoup de journalistes veulent écrire sur lui depuis qu'il a fait une entrée aux U.S.Open en tant que débutant, et aussi parce qu'il est le fils de Nanjiro. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il va aimer ça. » dit Sakuno, imaginant un journaliste se précipitant vers Ryoma et pleurant « Mr. Echizen ! S'il vous plaît, répondez à quelques questions ! » et Ryoma se renfrognant et disant « Yadda ! »

« Et bien, en ce moment nous devons nous concentrer sur le Tournoi National. » fit Sumire. « Nos chances augmenteront considérablement si Ryoma peut y participer, mais nous devons tout de même nous préparer dans le cas où il ne serait toujours pas là. »

Les Titulaires de Seigaku furent tous dans un état d'excitation (hem…XD) quand ils entendirent la nouvelle. Eiji fit la roue une bonne dizaine de fois, et Kawamura hurlait si fort qu'Oishi essayait d'éloigner la raquette loin de lui. Au final, Tezuka leur ordonna de faire cent tours de terrain. (méchant XD)

« Tu es nerveux en pensant aux Nationaux, Kaidoh -sempai ? » dit Sakuno. Kaidoh et elle étaient en train de faire leur footing matinal. Même si Sakuno avait réussi son « test », Inui disait qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle baisse de régime.

« Nope. »fit Kaidoh, même si au fond de lui, il était un peu inquiet. Quand ils apprirent que Ryoma allait revenir, Momo et lui s'étaient disputés plusieurs fois. Tous les deux étaient sûrs que l'autre serait « sacrifié » pour qu'Echizen retrouve sa place en tant que Titulaire.

« Ce n'est que dans trois semaines. » dit Sakuno, regardant le ciel. « Nous devons faire de notre mieux ! Vous tous avez parcouru un si long chemin pour ça ! »

« Bien sûr. » siffla Kaidoh. « Arrête de parler. Ta respiration devient irrégulière. »

Sakuno, obéissante, ferma sa bouche. Kaidoh était grossier, bourru et parfois dur, mais elle savait qu'il ne la blesserait jamais intentionnellement. Et bien que Fuji l'ait taquiné au sujet des pervers, il ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux. Il la déposait à chaque fois devant chez elle et la surveillait. Il ne la laissait jamais derrière lui quand ils allaient courir.

Ils prirent leur itinéraire habituel le long de la rivière, et Sakuno remarqua que quelqu'un se débattait dans l'eau.

« Regarde ! » pleura-t-elle en pointant le fleuve. « Une personne est en train de se noyer ! »

« Fssh. » siffla Kaidoh. Il ne savait combien de chats et de chiens étaient tombés dans cette rivière, et maintenant voilà que c'était un humain. Vraiment stupide.

Ayant sauvé beaucoup d'animaux dans cette rivière, Kaidoh savait que le courant était très fort. Il doutait de pouvoir secourir la personne.

« Il y a un tas de corde là, sempai. » fit Sakuno. « Peut-être qu'on peut s'en servir ? »

« Bien. » Kaidoh approuva d'un signe de tête, fit un nœud au bout de la corde et la jeta à la personne qui se noyait. « Attrape la ! » cria-t-il.

Par chance, la corde frappa la tête de la personne, et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la corde. Kaidoh tira la corde vers lui, et ramena petit à petit la personne vers la rive. Quand elle fut suffisamment proche, sa force l'ayant quittée, elle lâcha prise. Kaidoh grogna et se jeta dans l'eau. Il porta la personne jusqu'au bord de la rivière et l'allongea sur l'herbe.

C'était un garçon de leur âge. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais Sakuno pouvait tout de même dire qu'il était plutôt mignon.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » murmura-t-elle.

Kaidoh lui prit son pouls, et écouta ses battements de cœur. Il ne ressentait rien.

« Tu connais les règles de premiers secours ? » demanda-t-il, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir.

Comme il le pensait, Sakuno secoua la tête. « Notre classe n'a pas encore vu ça. »

Bien, alors ce serait lui qui sauverait la vie de ce garçon. Kaidoh se pencha sur lui et lui fit du bouche à bouche (…XD). Heureusement que Momo n'était pas là ; même si c'était une question de vie ou de mort, il ne l'aurait _jamais_ fait devant son éternel rival.

Quand le garçon commença à respirer, Kaidoh s'éloigna de lui le plus vite possible. « Ca devrait aller maintenant. » dit-il en se relevant. Il pensait se laver la bouche avec l'eau de la rivière, mais elle ne semblait pas assez propre.

Sakuno se pencha vers le garçon, regardant si il était vraiment hors de danger. A son soulagement, le garçon ouvrit les yeux.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » dit Sakuno, le regardant fixement, inquiète.

Le garçon la fixa un long moment. « Ange… » mumura-t-il.

« Eh ? » Sakuno n'avait pas bien entendu. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Envoyée du ciel… sûrement… »

« Il a reprit connaissance ? » fit Kaidoh, s'approchant. Après observation de l'eau de la rivière, il avait décidé de ne pas se laver la bouche avec ça, mais plutôt avec sa gourde.

« Je pense que oui. » dit Sakuno. « Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. »

Elle s'assit sur ses talons, et Kaidoh s'accroupit, regardant le garçon. « Hey toi. Tu te sens mieux ? »

Le garcon, qui avait refermé brièvement les yeux, les ouvrit de nouveau. A la place du doux visage, en forme de cœur, de Sakuno, il vit des horribles cheveux noirs cachés sous un bandana vert, et deux énormes yeux de serpent le regarder.

« AAAAAAAH ! »

Le garçon s'assit et mit ses mains sur sa tête, la secouant violemment. « Cauchemar ! Oh quel horrible cauchemar ! »

« Hey, hey! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est quoi le problème ? » fit Kaidoh, ne sachant pas la véritable cause de ce cri.

Il fallut un moment avant que le garçon se calme. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, voyant l'effrayant visage du garçon et la petite fille devant lui, pensant qu'ils étaient le couple le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu.

« Merci. » Il regarda Sakuno. « Tu as sauvé ma vie. »

« Non non ! » Sakuno secoua ses mains, gênée. « Ce n'était pas moi, je ne connais rien en matière de secourisme. Kaidoh-sempai t'a sauvé. »

Le garçon tourna au vert, pendant que Kaidoh tournait au bleu.

« Non, je refuse de croire ça ! » hurla le garçon. « J'ai vu ton visage ! Tes longues et douces tresses caressaient mon visage ! »

« Tais-toi. » fit Kaidoh, n'appréciant pas la manière dont il parlait à Sakuno. « Tu serais mort. Et ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix.»

Le garcon ne l'entendit apparemment pas. Il s'assit les genoux relevés vers son menton, semblant désespéré et abattu. « Mon sauveur… celui qui m'a fait du bouche à bouche… un mec? Pas possible… »

Sakuno ne comprenait pas pourquoi le garçon était tellement déçu. Elle se demandait si elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

Les yeux du garçon s'éclairèrent. « Quel est ton nom ? »

« Ryuzaki Sakuno. Pourquoi ? »

« A quelle école es-tu ? Celle du coin… Seigaku, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hai. » Sakuno le fixa. Pourquoi lui posait-il autant de questions ?

« Nous allons partir maintenant, si tu n'as plus besoin d'aide. » le coupa Kaidoh. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la façon qu'avait ce garçon de regarder Sakuno. Il avait une main sur son menton, et un air espiègle.

« T'es son petit ami ? » fit le garçon.

Kaidoh tourna au violet (pas beau à voir ça XD), pendant qu'une goutte de sueur perlait derrière la tête de Sakuno.

« Tu es FOU ! » fit Kaidoh. « L'eau a noyé ton cerveau ! »

« Kaidoh-sempai ! » dit Sakuno, essayant de le calmer.

Le garçon rit. « Kaidoh, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'emportes facilement ,ne? »

« Viens, Sakuno. » Kaidoh s'en alla, ne voulant pas continuer une conversation avec cet imbécile.

« Hai ! » Sakuno courut vers lui. Le garçon avait l'air d'aller bien maintenant, et en vérité, elle avait un peu peur de lui.

« A bientôt, Sakuno-chan ! » cria le garcon, lui lançant un baiser. « Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie ! »

Kaidoh se retourna et lui lança un regard féroce. Son visage était maintenant vraiment vraiment effrayant.

« Whoa… » Le garçon recula, se protégeant de ses coudes.

« C'était plus effrayant que tous les fantômes de la terre » murmura-t-il, regardant Kaidoh et Sakuno courir. « Mais cette fille est vraiment mignonne. Si douce et innocente. Ryuzaki Sakuno, c'est ça? Je dois en savoir plus… »

Quelques jours plus tard, Sakuno trouva une lettre dans son casier. Elle l'en retira, ses yeux devenant ronds comme des soucoupes (XD) en voyant l'autocollant, en forme de cœur, collé sur l'enveloppe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Sakuno ? » dit Tomoka, se rapprochant un peu plus de son amie. « OH ! UNE LETTRE D'AMOUR ! »

Le trio de première année n'était pas bien loin, puisqu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Tous les trois entendirent la voix de Tomoka.

« _Lettre d'amour ? »_ s'étouffa Horio. « Pour qui ? »

« Pas pour toi bien sûr ! » fit Tomoka. « C'est pour Sakuno. »

« Ryuzaki-san a reçu une lettre d'amour ? » dit Katsuo.

« Qui l'as écrite ? » fit Katchiro.

« Arrêtez d'être si bruyant ! » dit Tomoka, les menaçant. « Il y a une chose appelée « intimité », vous savez ! »

Mais quand elle éloigna Sakuno du trio, la première chose qu'elle dit, c'était « Okay, que tout soit clair maintenant. Ouvrons la lettre ! »

Rougissant furieusement, Sakuno ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe, se demandant qui ça pouvait être.

L'écriture était claire et nette, à l'encre noire, et voici ce que contenait la lettre :

_Chère Sakuno-chan,_

_J'ai demandé à un de mes amis à Seigaku de te passer ce message. Est-ce que je pourrais te voir au portail de l'école à cinq heures trente ? Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé. Viens s'il te plaît ; je ne rentrerai pas chez moi sans t'avoir vu !_

_Ton très cher,_

_Okayasu Kairi._

Sakuno regarda la lettre, pâle. « Okayasu Kairi ? »

« Ca m'est familier… » dit Tomoka en fronçant les sourcils. « Ha ! Je me souviens, c'est un première année dans une autre école, et il paraît qu'il est très populaire et très mignon surtout. Comment est-ce que tu l'as rencontré ? Tu lui as sauvé la vie ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi, mais Kaidoh-sempai. » expliqua Sakuno.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Tomoka commença à rire nerveusement. « Et donc, il a refusé de croire que Kaidoh-sempai lui avait fait du bouche à bouche ? C'est SI drôle ! »

« Hai… je suppose. »

« Et donc, tu vas le revoir après les cours ? »

« Je…ne sais… pas. » Sakuno était contente d'avoir reçu une lettre, mais elle n'était pas intéressée par Kairi. Il semblait très gentil, mais elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité avec lui.

« Ah…à cause de Ryoma-sama ? Mais Sakuno, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle tu devrais aller le voir ! Tu dois lui dire que tu aimes Ryoma-sama, et donc qu'il ne devrait pas trop espérer ! »

« Tomo-chan ! » Sakuno vira écarlate. « Je ne peux pas ! »

« Mais tu le dois ! Tu dois le casser… gentiment bien sûr… mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu deviendras sa petite amie. Je me demande ce que dira Ryoma-sama quand il rentrera ? »

Tomoka lui parla un long moment de ça. Sakuno devenait de plus en plus muette en écoutant ce que disait son amie, mais elle accepta de voir Kairi. Elle pensait que ce ne serait pas gentil pour lui si elle ignorait sa lettre.

Comme prévu, les Titulaires de Seigaku (sauf Tezuka) la suivirent alors qu'elle allait voir Kairi. Horio était doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de lancer des rumeurs, et tous les Titulaires furent en état de choc lorsqu'ils apprirent que la petite-fille de leur coach avait reçu une lettre d'amour. Après l'entraînement avec Oishi, Sakuno avait regardé sa montre et réalisé que c'était l'heure. Oishi lui avait alors demandé pourquoi elle était si pressée, et Sakuno lui avait répondu qu'elle devait rencontrer quelqu'un. Le reste des Titulaires n'en revinrent pas, et après dieu seul sait combien de murmures, ils décidèrent de suivre Sakuno et de voir qui elle devait rencontrer.

« Oh, le pouvoir de la jeunesse. » gémit Momo, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il se demandait ce que Echizen dirait sur ça, et fut soulagé en pensant que le gamin n'était pas encore rentré.

« Qui ça peut être ? » fit Kawamura. Seul Tomoka savait que c'était Kairi, puisque Horio n'était au courant que pour la lettre.

« J'ai besoin de plus de données. » dit Inui. « Le simple fait que ce soit une lettre d'amour ne suffit pas pour faire des estimations. »

« Sakuno-chan est toujours si jeune » fit Oishi. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle devrait déjà sortir avec quelqu'un. Ca pourrait déteindre sur son tennis. »

« Tu parles comme une mère sur-protective. » fit Eiji. « Mais qu'importe qui est cette mystérieuse personne, je vais stopper ses plans ! Sakuno-chan appartient à Ochibi ! Comment ose-t-il la lui voler ! »

« Mais Sakuno n'est pas la petite-amie d'Echizen. » rappela Fuji. « C'est à elle de décider. Si il ne la mérite pas, il n'y a rien qui puisse l'empêcher de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Echizen. »

« Je ne pense pas. » fit Kaidoh. Il se doutait bien que Sakuno allait voir le garçon qu'il avait sauvé de la rivière. Et Kaidoh ne lui faisait pas confiance.

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit Eiji.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Oishi leur dit de rester silencieux. Des pas approchaient.

« Ah, Sakuno-chan ! » Kairi courut vers elle, souriant.

« _Sakuno-chan ? »_ pensèrent les Titulaires. De quelle façon ce garçon se permettait une telle familiarité ?

« C'est pour toi. » Kairi lui donna un énorme bouquet de rose. « Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« Oh ! Mais ce n'était pas moi, c'était… »

« Quand je t'ai vu, je suis revenu à la vie. » l'interrompit Kairi. « Je pensais que j'avais vu un ange. »

Les Titulaires frémirent. Même Fuji fronça les sourcils.

Sakuno regarda le sol, croisant les doigts. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi dire, ni comment réagir.

« Sakuno-chan, tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? »

Encore un autre choc. Kawamura tomba par terre, la tête entre les mains. Momo, Kaidoh, et Eiji serrèrent leurs poings, Inui remonta ses lunettes, et Fuji ouvrit ses yeux.

« Sortir… Sortir avec toi? » répéta Sakuno, pensant avoir mal entendu.

« Parfaitement. Je t'ai aimée la première fois que je t'ai vue. Et je sais que tu n'as pas de petit-ami, donc pourquoi pas essayer ? Je prendrai _bien soin_ de toi, Sakuno-chan ! »

« J'aimerais le frapper. » grogna Kaidoh. (moi aussi XD)

« Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis d'accord. » dit Momo.

« Très arrogant. » fit Fuji.

« Je ne l'aime pas. » dit Oishi, fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors, que dis-tu de ce samedi ? » fit Kairi, lui souriant.

« Je ne peux pas. » dit Sakuno, cherchant rapidement une excuse. « Je joue au tennis avec Fuji-sempai. »

« Aw… Une autre créature au visage effrayant ? Bien, vous n'allez pas jouer toute la journée? Quand auras-tu fini ? »

« Je…Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'on aura terminé en fin de matinée. »

« Bien, alors dans l'après-midi ! Il y a un nouveau film que tu trouveras sûrement intéressant. C'est sur le tennis ; tu as entendu parler de Wimbledon ? »

« Oui, Obaa-chan m'a dit que c'était le plus vieux et le plus prestigieux championnat de tennis. »

« Non mais je parlais du film. Ca s'appelle Wimbledon. Viens avec moi Sakuno-chan ! Je sais que tu vas l'aimer, et c'est sur le tennis en plus! »

« Oh. » Les battements de cœur de la jeune fille s'accélérèrent. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un voulait sortir avec elle.

« Dit non ! non ! » chanta Eiji à voix basse.

« Que vas-tu faire, Sakuno-chan ? » pensa Oishi.

« Juste frappe le et enfuis toi. » pensa Kaidoh.

« Quel serait le meilleur choix ? » se demanda Momo. « Echizen ou Okayasu ? »

Sakuno parla finalement. « Je… Je dois demander à Obaa-chan d'abord. »

« Et si elle dit oui ? »

« Je…Je suppose que je viendrai. » Sakuno ne pouvait jamais dire non. Et Kairi était en train de la fixer avec de tels yeux de chiots, elle n'avait pas le courage de refuser.

« Oui ! » hurla Kairi en tournant autour d'elle. « Je t'adore, Sakuno-chan ! »

« NOOOOON ! » cria Eiji.

« Répugnante créature. » dit Kaidoh, le regardant plus énervé que jamais.

« Qu'est-ce c'était que ce bruit ? » fit Kairi, regardant autour.

« Eiji ! » réprimanda Oishi.

« Demo… demo… » Eiji gémit, mais baissa le ton.

« Il y a 87 pourcents de chance que Ryuzaki-sensei ne soit pas d'accord, donc ne nous inquiétons pas. » dit Inui.

« Espérons qu'elle ne le soit pas, oui. » dit Fuji.

Mais Inui avait oublié d'inclure un autre facteur dans son analyse. Au début, Ryuzaki Sumire _était_ contre l'idée de laisser sa précieuse petite-fille partir à un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre que les Titulaires. Mais quand elle entendit le mot « Wimbledon », elle pensa que le film était un documentaire sur Wimbledon, et que ce serait bien que Sakuno le voit.

« Si tu peux y aller avec Tomoka et les Titulaires, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non. C'est une bonne façon d'en savoir un peu plus sur le tennis. »

Tomoka était contente à l'idée d'être avec son ami. Ses petits frères étaient allés chez sa grand-mère pour le week-end, donc elle était heureuse d'aller au cinéma. En plus, elle voulait vraiment voir Kairi. Une de ses amies lui avait dit qu'il était vraiment très sexy (XD).

Les Titulaires se réunirent pour savoir qui irait avec Sakuno, et décidèrent de faire des matchs de tennis pour désigner le « vainqueur ». Kaidoh, qui n'appréciait pas du tout Kairi, insisté, mais Momo n'était pas d'accord. Eiji se plaignait que ça faisait un siècle qu'il n'avait plus vu de film. Oishi était toujours inquiet en pensant qu'aucun ne serait capable de surveiller Sakuno comme il le fallait. Fuji se sentait autant concerné que s'il avait été le frère de Sakuno. Inui constatait qu'il était nécessaire qu'il y aille, afin de récolter plus d'informations sur Kairi.

Et quand Kaidoh et Momo commencèrent à se disputer, poussant l'autre et faisant tomber les raquettes sur le sol, Kawamura en ramassa une et commença à hurler.

« BURNING ! JE DOIS Y ALLER ET PROTEGER L'HONNEUR DE SAKUNO ! »

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? » Tezuka entra dans le vestiaire. « Pourquoi vous êtes toujours là ? »

Oishi lui expliqua la situation, pendant que les autres se prenaient une fois de plus le bec.

Tezuka ne voyait pas ce qui était si horrible. « Si vous êtes si inquiet pour Ryuzaki, pourquoi vous n'y allez pas tous ? »

Sa voix profonde, résonnant avec autorité, eut un effet immédiat. Tout le monde resta silencieux, se demandant pourquoi ils n'y avaient pas penser avant.

« OKAY ! » Eiji leva son poing au dessus de sa tête. « Allons tous au cinéma ! »

_A suivre…

* * *

_

NdFaraway : Ca ne me dérange pas de créée mes propres personnages, mais dans une fanfiction je préfère emprunter d'autres personnages, parce que les fanfictions sont censéees être sur des personnages que l'on connaît déjà nan ? Enfin ici je présente Okayasu Kairi de _Peach Girl_, c'est vraiment marrant d'écrire sur lui. Ryoma sera là pour le prochain chapitre !

NdZai : OH MY GOD ! lol C'est vraiment vraiment crevant de traduire un chapitre se répète et le sait Enfin bon, alors que pensez-vous de celui-ci ? Sakuno va-t-elle tomber follement amoureuse de Kairi ? ou bien est-elle encore accro à Ryoma ? Ah ah mystère ! lol Non, en tout cas c'est vraiment trop drôle de traduire cette fic quoi j'adore ! lol… On se voit au prochain chap ! Bisou à tous !

**RaRs : **

_**Arlein de Lioncourt : **loool coucou crapule ! Alors tu aimes mes commentaires, mais ils sont tous plus stupides les uns que les autres mdr ! Enfin bon t'as pensé quoi de ce chap-ci ? Eh eh le nouveau perso qui entre en scène ! XD Enfin oui c'est clair elle a trop de chance d'avoir tous les titulaires autour d'elle ! idée perverse XD pelucheuuuuuh ! kisoux kisoux billognito de mon cœur !o_

_**Louvegrise : **Coucouuuuuuuuu !  Ouais encore une review de toi ! contente Alors oui Sakuno s'améliore de plus en plus c'est super ! Mdr Et elle a trop de chance hein avec les titulaires tout autour d'elle, mais tout le monde savait que Kaidoh était gentil ! Oups… je retire ce que j'ai dit (Vipère qui lance des regards noirs c'est pour ça)_

_Ouais c'est net que Sakuno a bien réussi à le remettre à sa place ! moi aussi il me tape sur les nerfs Horio il est vraiment trop un boulet ! mdr Oh et donc je peux raconter ma vie c'est vrai ? mdr Non bah écoute, la pour le moment je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire ! Ah si, j'ai traduit une autre fic, j'peux avoir une review ? zyeux de chiots battus mdr Bisou bisou au prochain chapitreuh :-p _

_**Yuki-chan : **LOOOOL moi aussi je me demande bien où peux être Ojisama XD Lol contente que cette formulation te plaise XD en même temps c'est comme ça que l'on dit « prince » en japonais donc bon c'est pas moi qui invente XD… Alors ça va ti bien ? lol Moi chui fatiguée, ça tue de traduire des chapitres mdr…_

_Sinon oui, c'est trop mignon tout le monde fait gaffe à Sakuno, et oui c'est surtout Eiji qui considère Sakuno comme la ptite amie d'Ochibi mdr_

_Don't affole, Ryoma arrive très bientôt ! Et il sera plus que surpris par le changement de Sakuno ! calin d'œil mdr. Bisouuuuu peluche !_


	5. Un film et un match!

Chapitre 5 : Un film et un match !

Sakuno se plaça devant sa garde robe. Elle était en plein débat sur ce qu'elle devrait porter. Son regard se posa sur la robe rose qu'elle avait mise quand elle était « sortie » avec Ryoma ; mais d'une certaine façon, elle n'avait pas envie de la mettre aujourd'hui. C'était étrange, mais elle avait l'impression que cette robe rose était « réservée » à Ryoma.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus mettre juste un jeans et un T-shirt pour un rendez-vous. Même si elle n'aimait pas Kairi, elle devait rester un peu présentable.

Fouillant dans l'armoire, Sakuno décida finalement de porter une jupe verte claire qui lui arrivait aux genoux, une chemise blanche avec des motifs roses très mignons, et une veste à capuche de couleur blanche. Elle se servit aussi de deux pinces pour retenir sa frange en arrière.

Sakuno se regarda dans le miroir. Mignonne, mais pas trop mignonne. Banale, mais pas trop banale. Elle était satisfaite.

« Itekimasu ! » cria-t-elle.

« Passe un bon moment. » dit Sumire. Tomoka l'avait prévenue que tous les Titulaires venaient, même Tezuka. Sumire savait qu'avec autant de monde, Sakuno serait vraiment en sécurité. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris la peine de dire à Sakuno de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Sakuno jeta un œil à sa montre, et son visage se décomposa. Elle était encore en retard !

Okayasu Kairi se tenait devant l'entrée du cinéma, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, un air triomphant et suffisant sur son visage. Quelques filles passaient en lui lançant un regard, chuchotaient entre elles et gloussaient. Le sourire de Kairi s'élargissait. Il était habitué à ce que les filles tombent sous son charme. Et la petite Ryuzaki Sakuno ne serait pas une exception (enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait XD).

« Oy » Une voix grave se fit entendre.

Kairi se retourna et put tomber par terre sous le choc. C'était l'effrayant garçon au visage de serpent qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Toi…Toi… »

« Okayasu Kairi. » fit une voix charmante, mais ferme. Kairi regarda autour de lui et vit un type aux yeux fermés. « Tu as intérêt à bien la traiter. Autrement, moi, comme cette « effrayante créature », te ferai QUELQUE CHOSE. »

« Faire.. Faire quoi ? » bégaya Kairi. Est-ce que ce mec aux traits délicats et fins était le sempai avec qui Sakuno jouait au tennis ? Il était complètement différent du gars à tête de serpent. (pauvre Kaidoh XD)

« Si tu la fais pleurer comme l'idiot que tu es, aucun d'entre nous te pardonnera. » menaça un autre mec qui avait les cheveux en pics.

« Bien sûr que je ne le ferai pas. Je suis toujours un charmant gentleman. »dit Kairi, essayant de sourire, mais échouant lamentablement.

« Tu ferais mieux ! » Un garçon aux cheveux rouges et ayant l'air d'un chat sauta devant lui. « Parce que Sakuno-chan est notre précieux bébé ! »

« Eiji… » dit un gars avec une tête en forme d'œuf (Je ne fais que traduire XDDDD)

Un autre type portant des lunettes et un carnet se pointa aussi. « Okayasu Kairi. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te mettre en garde, mais juste au cas où : si tu fais n'importe quel commentaire de façon à flirter avec Sakuno, il y a 88 pourcents de chance que Momoshiro te casse le nez (et fais moi confiance, le sang giclera XD) ; si tu touches ses tresses, il y a 99 pourcents de chance que Kaidoh t'assomme ; si tu lui prends la main, il y a 120 pourcents de chance qu'Eiji plonge ta tête dans l'eau pendant qu' Oishi te tiendra (la Golden Pair peut collaborer, même en dehors des terrains de tennis (c'est bon à savoir XD)) ; si tu l'amènes dans un coin sombre et tentes quoique ce soit…il y a 200 pourcents de chance que tu ne sortiras pas vivant du cinéma. »

« RIIIIGT ! YOU'D BETTER WATCH OUT, PLAYBOY ! » Un gars aux bras musclés pointa une raquette devant lui. Kairi recula au cas où, craignant de vraiment recevoir un coup. Quel genre de mec apporte une raquette de tennis au cinéma ? Il commençait à regretter le fait d'avoir demander à Sakuno de sortir avec lui. _Comment_ cette petite fille pouvait connaître autant de garçons ? Et tous avaient une aura du genre Nous-sommes-les-protecteurs-de-Sakuno-donc-ne-tente-rien.

C'est à ce moment-là que Tomoka courut vers eux.

« Salut ! » cria-t-elle en s'approchant. « Désolé je suis en retard ! Sakuno n'est pas encore là ? »

« Non ; je pensais qu'elle était avec toi. Oh mon dieu, où est-elle alors ? » dit Oishi, faisant déjà les cents pas.

« Elle a du se perdre une fois de plus. » dit Fuji en se souvenant de son « rendez-vous ».

« Oh wow ! » fit Tomoka, regardant Kairi. « Tu _es vraiment_ aussi mignon qu'on le dit ! Sakuno est vraiment chanceuse ! »

Kairi sourit, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Okayasu Kairi, ravi de faire ta connaissance. Tu es une amie de Sakuno-chan ? » Finalement une personne pas trop effrayante.

« Je suis Osakada Tomoka, la meilleure amie de Sakuno ! Ravie de te connaître ! »

« Oh, en fait. » dit Inui. « Tout ce qu'on t'a dit s'applique aussi à cette fille bien sûr. »

« Quoi ? » fit Tomoka. « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit Inui-sempai ? Oh! Voilà Sakuno! Et Tezuka buchou! »

« Tezuka ? » dit Momo. « Pourquoi Tezuka est là aussi ? »

Il n'y avait pas d'erreur sur la personne qui marchait derrière Sakuno. C'était bien leur capitaine.

« Désolé je suis en retard ! Gomen ! » Sakuno s'abaissa devant tout le monde.

Tezuka s'approcha, sans expression comme d'habitude. « Ryuzaki était perdue, donc je l'ai amenée ici. »

« Dieu soit loué, nous étions si inquiet. » Oishi poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Puisque tu es là, pourquoi ne pas venir avec nous, Tezuka ? »

« Ce serait bien, Tezuka. » dit Fuji. « Nous allons voir _Wimbledon_. Je suis sûr que tu aimeras. » (Hem…lol)

« Allez, Buchou ! » pleurnicha Eiji. « Ca fait pas de mal de s'amuser un peu de temps en temps ! » (Eiji…T'enfonces le clou là…XD)

Tezuka abandonna. Il n'était pas contre le fait de voir _Wimbledon_, et de plus, il se sentait dans l'obligation de surveiller Sakuno. Ils devaient beaucoup de choses à Ryuzaki Sumire.

« Bien… » Kairi tenta de rire. « Puisque tu es là, Sakuno-chan, allons y ! Le film va bientôt commencer ! »

Tezuka examina Kairi calmement.

« Ne baisse pas ta garde. » dit-il à Sakuno, avant qu'ils entrent.

Bien que le cinéma était immense, les salles étaient plutôt petites. (Cherchez pas à comprendre la logique mdr)

« Il y a beaucoup de monde ici. » observa Fuji. « _Wimbledon_ semble être là-bas… Yuuta ! »

Yuuta, qui était avec ses amis de St Rudolph, entendit la voix de Fuji. « Aniki ? »

« Toi aussi tu viens voir _Wimbledon ?_ » Fuji rejoint son petit frère. Il souriait, heureux d'une telle coïncidence. Yuuta n'était pas venu chez eux depuis un long moment.

« Ouaip, toi aussi ? » Yuuta regarda derrière lui, et ouvrit grand la bouche, halluciné. « Tous les Titulaires de Seigaku sont là ? »

« Hun. » fit Fuji, souriant. « Sauf Echizen. »

« Il n'est pas revenu des USA, dane ? » dit Yanagisawa.

« Fuiji-kun, nous nous rencontrons une fois de plus. » dit Mizuki d'une voix forte, déterminé à ce que le prodige ne l'ignore pas. « C'est une sorte d'activité du club ? Aller voir un film de tennis avant le Tournoi National ? »

« On nous a dit qu'Echizen allait revenir bientôt. » répondit Fuji à Yanagisawa, pendant que Mizuki pâlissait à vue d'œil.

« Et qui est la petite fille avec vous, dane ? » Yanagisawa remarquait rapidement quand une fille était dans les parages.

« C'est ta petite sœur ? » De quels gènes la Famille de Fuji avait hérité ? se demanda Mizuki. La grande sœur était magnifique, et la petite sœur, même si elle était totalement différente de Yumiko, était vraiment adorable.

La question de Mizuki retint l'attention de Fuji. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent. (enfin XD)

« C'est la petite-fille de notre coach. » dit-il, mettant une main sur l'épaule de Sakuno.

« Aniki… » Yuuta commençait à être un peu effrayé. Mizuki était vraiment bon quand il s'agissait de réveiller le côté « Effrayant-grand-frère » de Fuji.

Yanagisawa ne sembla pas remarquer la main protectrice de Fuji. « Wow, tu es vraiment mignonne, dane ! »

« Hay ! » Tomoka sauta entre Sakuno et lui. « Ne flirt pas avec elle, toi « dane-dane duck !» »

« Ooh ! Une autre mignonne petite fille, dane ! »

Kairi se sentait pris de vertiges. _Comment _son rendez-vous avec Sakuno avait pu prendre une telle tournure ?

Alors que les Titulaires de Seigaku faisaient la queue pour _Wimbledon_, ils remarquèrent qu'en plus de St Rudolph, d'autres écoles contre lesquelles ils avaient joué étaient là aussi.

« La petite sœur de Tachibana-san ! Pourquoi est-elle là aussi ? » pleura Momo.

« Et il y a Kamio-kun avec elle. Est-ce qu'ils sortiraient ensemble ? » dit Inui, écrivant sur son carnet. « Je dois savoir ça. »

Ann, entendant la voix de Momo, se retourna et le rejoignit. « Salut, Momoshiro-kun ! C'est drôle de te voir ici ! »

« Tu es en ren… » Momo n'arrivait pas à dire le mot « rendez-vous. »

« Rendez-vous ? » dit Ann. « Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

« Ann-chan ! » cria Kamio. « Comment peux-tu suggérer une telle chose ? »

« Où est Echizen ? Il n'est pas revenu des USA ? » le ton morne de Shinji se fit entendre. « J'ai entendu qu'il a fini numéro douze aux U.S.Open, c'est vrai ? C'est dommage qu'il n'ai pas fini dans le top dix, mais bon, en considérant les capacités d'Echizen, je suppose que finir numéro douze c'est assez bien pour lui. Au moins il n'est pas classé treizième. S'il n'avait pas fait attention, il aurait pu être classé un rang au dessous, et treize est un nombre qui porte malheur. Mais bon, treize ne porte malheur qu'aux Américains, et nous sommes Japonais. Cependant, Echizen a participé à un jeu Américain, alors peut-être… »

« Shinji ! » fit Tachibana, coupant l'autre dans son élan. De toute façon, personne ne prêtait attention à ce qu'il disait.

« Désolé, buchou. » dit Shinji, se refermant comme huître.

« C'est bien de te voir ici Tezuka. » dit Tachibana au capitaine de Seigaku. « Je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer avant les Nationaux. »

« Ore-sama n'espérait pas te voir non plus. » fit une voix arrogante. Atobe était debout à côté d'eux, avec son gorille personnel, Kabaji.

« Atoba ? » dit Oishi, surpris. « Excuse moi, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

« Venus voir un film bien sûr. N'est-ce pas là une question stupide, Kabaji ? »

« Ossu. »

« Mais… » Oishi décida d'ignorer qu'Atobe l'avait traité d'idiot. « …mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire la queue pour les billets? »

« Ore-sama décide de temps en temps de suivre des activités bourgeoises et d'honorer les hommes du peuple par sa beauté. Cependant, même en faisant un tel acte de charité, Ore-sama n'a pas besoin de faire la queue. Etant au plus haut classement des joueurs de tennis, c'est normal que Ore-sama reçoive des billets pour un film de tennis. »

Personne ne trouva un sens aux paroles d'Atobe. (Ore-sama est un incompris snif !XD)

« Fssh. » Kaidoh lança un regard noir au capitaine de Hyoutei. « Au plus haut classement des arrogants oui ! »

Plusieurs joueurs de Rikkaidai arrivèrent eux aussi, incluant le capitaine, Yukimura. Apparemment, ils avaient décidé de faire un break et d'aller au cinéma, dans le but de fêter l'opération réussie de Yukimura et son retour dans l'équipe. Les lunettes d'Inui brillèrent quand il alla saluer son vieil ami Renji. (Ah, les amis d'enfance…XD)

Cela semblait être le jour de rencontre pour les écoles de tennis dans la région du Kantou.

Les Titulaires de Seigaku étant occupés avec les autres joueurs de tennis, Kairi s'employa à trouver un siège à côté de Sakuno. Tomoka s'assit de l'autre côté de Sakuno, bavardant joyeusement. (Se taira-t-elle un jour ?)

« Alors dis moi, Sakuno-chan » Kairi lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur. « Pourquoi joues-tu au tennis avec tous ces garçons, au lieu de quelqu'un de ton âge ? »

Kaidoh l'entendit et lui lança un regard de la mort. Heureusement, Kairi était en train de regarder Sakuno et manqua le regard de Mamushi, sans quoi il aurait certainement fini au sol sous le choc.

« Parce que Sakuno va participer à un tournoi pour être Titulaire dans le club de tennis des filles. » dit Tomoka.

« Vraiment ? » Kairi semblait très impressionné.

Sakuno affirma d'un signe de tête. « Les sempai-tachi… » elle indiqua ses grands frères assis derrière eux. « …sont très gentils avec moi. Ils prennent chacun le temps de m'entraîner dans différents aspects, comme la force, le concentration, la flexibilité. » Elle sourit chaudement ( ?Pas juste, c'est réservé à Ryoma ça oh! ), son sourire éclairant son visage.

Kairi ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment jolie quand elle souriait. C'était vraiment dommage qu'ils aient du venir avec ces gars super protecteurs.

Et le film commença enfin. Bien que Sakuno ne pouvait pas vraiment se fondre dans le personnage, un joueur de tennis qui était à la fin de sa carrière, elle pouvait ressentir son envie de dépasser ses limites et de battre ses adversaires. Le personnage féminin principale était aussi très attractif… elle était lumineuse, courageuse et énergique. Sakuno souhaitait devenir comme ça un jour.

« Alors tu as aimé le film, Sakuno-chan ? » demanda Kairi quand le générique de fin se déroula sur l'écran.

« Je pense que c'était un bon film. » dit Sakuno. « Et c'est vraiment très excitant de voir du tennis sur un grand écran. Merci de m'avoir amenée ici, Okayasu-kun. »

« Kairi. » la corrigea le garçon. « Je t'appelle Sakuno-chan, donc tu n'as pas besoin d'être si formel ! »

« Elle ne te connaît que depuis quelques jours, crétin. » fit Kaidoh, ayant entendu la conversation. « C'est tout à fait normal qu'elle ne t'appelle pas par ton prénom. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant, Sakuno-chan ? » dit Kairi, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu Kaidoh. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller manger quelque part ? »

« Ano… » Sakuno hésitait. Elle se sentait un peu fatiguée après avoir joué au tennis avec Fuji.

« S'il te plaît ? » fit Kairi en lui lançant ses yeux de cocker. Il savait qu'aucune fille ne pouvait résister à ces yeux-là, et Sakuno devait vraiment apprendre à dire non. Elle était sur le point d'abandonner quand…

« Sakuno-chan est fatiguée. » dit Fuji souriant, même si son ton semblait dire « Notre précieuse kouhai a besoin de se reposer maintenant donc ne pense pas passer plus de temps avec elle, ou tu devras régler ça avec Grand Frère Fuji. » (Si protecteur rahlala Grand Frère Fuji XD)

« Ouaip ! » dit Eiji, sautant entre eux. « Elle doit s'entraîner avec Oishi et moi demain matin ! Elle doit rentrer chez elle et se reposer ! »

« C'est vrai. » fit Oishi, même s'il était un peu désolé pour Kairi. Le garçon n'avait rien fait de mal. « Je suis désolé, mais Sakuno a eu une longue journée, et elle doit se lever tôt pour s'entraîner demain. »

Inui remonta ses lunettes. « Suivant ma théorie, si tu amènes Sakuno dîner maintenant, il y a 72 pourcents de chance qu'elle ne rentrera pas chez elle avant huit heures (oh c'est tard !XD), et du fait qu'elle a des devoirs et du ménage à faire, il y a 89 pourcents de chance qu'elle sera trop fatiguée pour aller à l'entraînement demain, mais connaissant Sakuno, elle ne laissera pas Oishi et Eiji attendre dans le vide, donc il y a 93 pourcents de chance qu'elle aura de la fièvre puisqu'elle aura fait trop d'efforts. Et si elle a de la fièvre, il y a 101 pourcents de chance que l'on te poursuit et qu'on règle nos comptes avec toi. » Il ne dit pas de quelle manière ils régleraient leur compte avec Kairi, mais Momo et Kaidoh le regardèrent férocement.

« Allons-y. » fit Tezuka. Il était fatigué de toute cette agitation, il voulait avoir une nouvelle canne à pêche (oO lol)avant que le magasin ne ferme, et en plus, tous les joueurs des autres écoles le regardaient bizarrement. Tezuka ne voulait pas être inutilement bombardé par des questions (allusion à Atobe XD).

Ainsi Sakuno fut entraînée par les Titulaires. Elle était désolée pour Kairi, et se retourna en lui adressant un vague sourire d'excuse. Tomoka était un peu déçue de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec Kairi, mais elle n'osait pas s'opposer aux Titulaires, qui étaient si unis à l'idée de protéger Sakuno.

« Bye Sakuno-chan. » Kairi était debout, avec une main toujours dans sa poche, l'autre faisant un signe d'aurevoir. Il était souriant, mais c'était un sourire contrit. Sakuno était gentille, mais ses sempai-tachi étaient pour lui de véritables phénomènes. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait son numéro de portable (il l'a eu quand il lui a demandé de venir avec lui au cinéma), et fera en sorte que la prochaine fois il n'y ait PAS de Titulaires qui les suivront.

« Ce Okayasu Kairi était vraiment agaçant ! » dit Eiji, sautant partout pendant qu'Oishi supervisait les services de Sakuno. « Mais c'était une bonne excuse pour aller au cinéma, nyah ! »

« Il essayait seulement de parler à Sakuno. » dit Oishi. « Bien que je pense toujours qu'on a bien fait de venir. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si il avait essayé de la toucher ? Si il perturbait ses progrès en tennis ? » Il mit ses mains sur sa tête, ne voulant pas penser aux conséquences. (Plus mère poule tu meurs XD)

Pok ! la balle de tennis alla frapper le bas d'une cannette de Ponta vide.

« Très bien, Sakuno-chan ! » cria Oishi. « Plie un peu plus tes genoux, ça t'aidera. Mais ne te baisse pas trop, tes genoux ne doivent pas absorber tous tes efforts ! »

« Oh, c'est bon Oishi » dit Eiji. « Elle a fait une tonne d'étirements avec moi ! Ces genoux n'auront rien. »

« Mais si… » Oishi n'était toujours pas rassuré. De tous les Titulaires, il était le plus inquiet pour Sakuno. Parfois Sakuno avait l'impression qu'il la prenait pour une petite poupée de porcelaine. Mais elle se disait alors que Oishi se préoccupait de son bien être.

« Ah ! » Eiji regarda sa montre. « Il est l'heure d'y aller ! L'entraînement du club commence à une heure ! »

« Je suppose que nous devons aller à la maison pour le déjeuner maintenant. » dit Oishi. « Si nous arrivons en retard, Tezuka nous fera courir, ou même pire, nous devrons boire le jus d'Inui. »

« Ne parle pas de cet horrible truc ! » hurla Eiji en tenant sa gorge comme s'il venait de boire la fameuse boisson. « Je préfère mourir que de boire _ça_. »

« Désolé, Sakuno. » dit Oishi, allant vers la jeune fille. « Nous devons partir maintenant. »

« Bien sûr ! » fit Sakuno. « Allez-y toujours, et ne vous occupez pas de moi. Votre entraînement est plus important que le mien. »

Elle ramassa la balle, en enleva la poussière et retourna à son entraînement.

« Tu vas rester ici, Sakuno-chan ? » demanda Eiji.

« Hai. J'ai besoin de m'entraîner encore. »

« Tu es sûre ? » Oishi regarda autour. « Il y a une forêt autour de cette place, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un endroit sûr. »

« Est-ce que tu insinues qu'un animal sauvage pourrait attaquer Sakuno-chan ? (Imagine la scène, Sakuno poursuivit par un ver de terre… Effrayant XD) Comme un ours géant ? » dit Eiji en se moquant de son ami.

« Non, non ! » dit Oishi. « Mais je ne sais pas si c'est bien de laisser Sakuno ici toute seule. C'est toujours une petite fille. »

Et nous y voilà. Sakuno détestait quand Oishi l'appelait « petite fille », alors qu'il avait seulement deux ans de plus qu'elle.

« Ca ira, Oishi-sempai. » dit-elle, serrant sa raquette. « Et puis, il y a pleins de cannettes par terre ; je dois les ramasser. »

« Bien…alors… » Oishi était toujours inquiet. « Ton téléphone est allumé ? Juste, appelle nous si il se passe quelque chose… ou tu peux te défendre toi-même avec ta raquette, je suis sûre que Momo et Taka-san ont augmenté ta force… »

« Ouaip, ne t'inquiète pas autant, Oishi. » fit Eiji. « Cet endroit est près de l'école Ginka, pas des Yakuza ! Sakuno-chan va juste s'entraîner, elle ne gênera personne. Oh, il est déjà midi ! »

A la mention de l'heure, avec d'horribles images d'Inui leur obligeant à boire son jus, Oishi partit rapidement avec Eiji. Mais il regarda tout de même en arrière, disant à Sakuno d'être constamment en alerte, et de courir vite si elle voyait quelque chose de bizarre.

Sakuno sourit, secoua sa tête, et continua à frapper les balles. En fait, être seule l'aider à se concentrer. Après avoir vu _Wimbledon_ hier, Sakuno était encore plus motivée et devenir meilleure.

Après un certain temps, elle s'assit pour faire une pause, buvant un peu d'eau. Les rayons de soleil tapaient son visage. (Ca doit faire mal.. XD)

Tandis que Sakuno pensait au nombre de semaines qu'il restait avant le tournoi, des pas approchèrent.

« Eh ? Qui est-ce ? » dit une voix.

Sakuno releva la tête, et vit un groupe d'étudiants portant d'horribles uniformes verts. Elle se souvint… c'était les étudiants de Ginka. (ça sent les problèmes ça…)

« Ah ! Je me souviens ! » dit un type ayant une coupe de cheveux ressemblant à Shinji. « N'est-ce pas la petite fille qui nous a pris trois cent balles, Tashirou ? »

« En fait, Suzuki, c'était le petit gars avec elle. C'était quoi son nom, Echi…Echi… »

« Echizen Ryoma. T'as une sale mémoire, Tashirou. » dit un troisième gars avec les cheveux noirs.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma mémoire, Fukushi ! Donc… » Tashirou s'approcha de Sakuno, ses yeux brillant malicieusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, petite fille ? »

« Je joue juste au tennis. » dit Sakuno, un peu effrayée.

« Où est ton petit copain ? »

« Eh ? »

« Le p'tit gars à l'air suffisant avec une casquette blanche, qui… qui… » Tashirou ne pouvait dire « nous a battus. »

« Ryoma-kun ? Non, il n'est pas là, il jouait aux U.S.Open. »

« Les U.S.Open ? » dit Suzuki, levant un sourcil. « Tu te fous de moi ! »

« Non, c'est vrai ! » fit Sakuno, indignée. « Il y était, et il a fini douzième ! »

Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait. Tashirou, Suzuki, et Fukushi discutaient à voix basse, pendant que le reste des étudiants de Ginka lançaient des regards noirs à Sakuno car elle était une joueuse d'une école rivale.

« Okay. » Tashirou se tourna vers elle. « Nous avons décidé que, puisque ton petit copain n'est pas là, tu vas payer ce qu'il nous doit. »

« Ce qu'il vous doit ? » les yeux de Sakuno s'élargirent.

« Exactement. Il nous a pris 300 balles, donc c'est à toi de nous rendre les 300 balles. Sinon… » Suzuki craqua ses doigts.

« Quoi ? » haleta Sakuno. (hem…)

« C'est ça. »

« Mais Ryoma-kun a gagné de plein fouet ! Ce n'est pas juste de demander qu'on vous rende vos balles ! » Sakuno tremblait de colère. « Vous osez m'intimider parce que Ryoma-kun n'est pas là. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! »

« Ca suffit ! » Tashirou grogna, enragé que Sakuno ait découvert leur intention. (C'était pas difficile en même temps !) « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un jeu, hein ? On te laisse facile…50 balles par personne. Si tu peux battre six d'entre nous, alors tu pourras partir. Si ce n'est pas le cas, prépare-toi à nous ramener 300 balles ! » dit-il diaboliquement. (Il a pas la tête pour mais c'est pas grave XD)

Sakuno se mit debout. Normalement, elle était timide, mais face à cette situation injuste, elle enrageait. La fureur augmentait, et pendant un moment, les joueurs de Ginka se demandaient si elle était la même petite fille qui traînait par terre comme un petit lapin blessé, cherchant sa stupide balle.

« Très bien. » dit elle, sa voix tremblant de rage. « J'accepte ton défi. »

« Hmph, tu as un certain esprit, petite fille. » fit Tashirou. « Mais tu le perdras très vite. Dans cinq minutes, nous te ferons regretter ta décision. »

« Montre moi le chemin aux courts. » dit Sakuno.

Et c'est ainsi que le match commença. Le premier adversaire de Sakuno fut Suzuki, qui, comme Horio, ne considérait pas vraiment Sakuno comme une ennemie digne de son nom. Sakuno n'avait sûrement pas le niveau de Ryoma, mais son entraînement intensif avec les Titulaires de Seigaku n'était pas inutile. Elle garda son jeu de service, le score étant de 1-1. Tous les joueurs de Ginka furent sous le choc.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Suzuki ? » cria Fukushi. « Concentre toi et joue sérieusement ! »

« Je sais ! » Suzuki lui lança un regard noir. Il n'était pas question qu'il perde. Cette fille ne semblait pas dépasser les dix ans ; si il perdait, il pourrait tout aussi bien quitter l'équipe.

Avec sa réputation de cogneur, Suzuki joua de toutes ses forces. Mais Sakuno mena une lutte courageuse, et même si Suzuki avait gagné le dernier jeu, ce n'était pas facile.

« Qui c'est cette fille ? » pensa Suzuki, totalement énervé. « Pourquoi est-elle aussi persistante ? »

Le match continua. Sakuno n'était plus furieuse, et maintenant elle était complètement concentrée sur le jeu. Elle s'habitua au style de Suzuki, et avec la façon d'analyser d'Inui, elle trouva petit à petit des faiblesses ici et là, les usant à son avantage.

Etonnamment (pour Ginka), le match n'était pas à 6-0 pour Suzuki. En fait, ils arrivaient au tiebreak.

Suzuki était enragé. (On le saura…) Il se demandait sérieusement s'il s'était levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui. Quand Sakuno parvint à gagner un point d'avance, il était livide. Il oublia sa réputation… tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il détestait cette petite fille debout de l'autre côté du court, ses yeux semblant le pénétrer et déceler toutes ses faiblesses au tennis.

Flambant de rage, Suzuki frappa la balle de toutes ses forces.

« Pas mal, Suzuki ! » dit Tashirou. « C'est presque égal au Puissant Service de Doumoto ! »

La balle se dirigeait vers son visage avec une grande force, et pendant un moment, Sakuno ne sut plus quoi faire. Son subconscient réagit pour elle, et tout à coup, tout ce que Suzuki sut c'est que la balle se dirigeait de nouveau vers lui… et chuta brutalement. Juste quand il allait frapper avec sa raquette, la balle perdit momentanément de sa puissance et tomba au sol.

Sakuno gagna le match.

Tous les joueurs de Ginka restèrent sans voix. Sakuno elle-même était abasourdie. Elle pensait qu'elle ne pourrait pas retourner la puissante balle, mais elle y était arrivée !

« Que…Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça ?_ » fit Tashirou. Il n'avait jamais vu un mouvement comme ça avant. Est-ce que cette petite fille…jouait depuis longtemps ? Etait-elle en fait, une autre prodige comme Echizen ?

Juste alors qu'ils se tenaient tous comme des statues, une voix familière brisa le silence pesant.

« Mada mada dane. »

_A suivre…

* * *

_

NdZai : Alors qui est-ce ? XD on se pose pas de questions tout le monde a deviné ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici hein ? mdr… toutes les réponses à ces questions dans le prochain chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu en tout cas ! A bientooooooooot !!!!

**RaRs : **

_**Arlein de Lioncourt : **Coucouuuuuuuuu ! a va bien ??? Ouai hein, j'aime pas Kairi il se prend trop pas pour de la merde XD… Fin bon, fallait bien qu'on trouve un moyen de faire venir les Titulaires au ciné quand même ! Et ouais je sais, on voit Ryoma qu'à la fin de la fic, et encore juste une réplique mais bon c'est pas moi qui n'en décideuh XD En tout cas j'espère ta apprécié ce chapppppppp ! XD…Bisouuuuuuuuuuu te yem mon billognito damuuur !!!_

_**Yuki-chan : **Kikoo !!! Alors a va ti bien ? XD… Ouaip un nouveau perso, mais moi je connais pas peach girl 'fin j'ai vu quelques dessins et j'aime pas vraiment le graphisme lol… Hun fan du couple kairi-momo ? bah ne t'en fais pas, cette fic est censé bien se finir pour Ryo et Saku donc on suppose bien que Sakuno arrivera a dire aurevoir à Kairi, quoique là c'est un peu rat » :p… Fin booon ta pensé koi de ce chap ci ? aimé, pas aimé ? lol… javoue que c'est le chapitre qui va suivre que je préfère moi ! Bien jte laisse, merci encore pour la review !:) Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_**Mangaslover : **Coucou !:) Merchi pour la revieweuuuuh adore les reviews mdr… Ouaip, ça devient de plus en plus intéressant cette fic nan ? lol… En tout cas, c'est now que notre Ochibi arrive donc ça risque de bouger plus XD… OUiiiiiiiii la réplique d'Eiji j'adore troooop comment il est convaincu par ce qu'il dit.. Puis dans ce chap-ci tous les Titulaires qui se liguent contre Kairi c'est trop fort XD… Enfin donc qu'en penses-tu ? bien aimé ce chapitre ???? En tout cas j'espère te voir au prochain chapitre ! kisoux kisouuux_

_**Louvergrise : **Coucoulou !!! De rien pr le Mp, c'était la moindre des choses puisque je comptais pas faire de RaRs pour l'autre fic :p… et oui c'est des missant ! Pas eu ta review, enfin ça ma alerté que trois jours plus tard quoi XD… Eh eh alors satisfaite du retour de ryoma ? c'est frustrant nan que ce chapitre soit couper juste à ce moment-là ? XD… En tout cas oui, ek Kairi on s'ennui pas, puis les réactions de Ryoma… hum jme demande si notre Ochibi a réellement un tempérament explosif XD… Fin bon, j'attends tes commentaires pour ce chapitre avec le SUPER rendez-vous de Sakuno loooool… Bisou bisouuuuuuuuu pelucheuh !_


	6. Le retour du prince

Chapitre 6 : Le retour du Prince

Elle devait sûrement rêver. Elle le devait.

Sakuno se retourna rapidement, et entrevit une casquette blanche très familière.

« Ittai ! » cria-t-elle. D'une certaine façon, dans sa rapidité à se retourner pour voir où était la personne qui avait parlé, ses tresses s'emmêlèrent dans sa raquette. Encore.

Des pas résonnèrent sur le terrain, et le garçon se plaça à côté d'elle.

« Je t'ai dit que tes cheveux étaient trop longs. » dit-il, avant de l'aider à séparer ses tresses du tamis de la raquette.

Sakuno aurait pu pleurer de honte. Après avoir travaillé si dur pour améliorer son tennis, la première chose qu'il devait voir c'était ses cheveux emmêlés dans sa raquette ?

Pendant ce temps, les joueurs de Ginka regardaient Ryoma avec ce qui semblait être de la peur. Si la petite fille disait la vérité, il n'y avait AUCUN MOYEN qu'ils gagnent un match contre un joueur classé numéro douze aux U.S.Open. « Dieu seul sait ce qu'il fera, maintenant qu'il a découvert que nous avons torturé sa petite amie » pensa Suzuki.

Ryoma n'avait pas de raquette avec lui, alors il prit celle de Sakuno.

« Ne, » dit-il en pointant la raquette de Sakuno dans leur direction. Si Ryoma pouvait porter un gilet rouge et rose sans avoir l'air d'une fille, il pouvait certainement imposer une intimidante présence avec une raquette rose. (Je veux voir la scène XD)

« Combien restent-ils d'adversaires ? »

« Ad…Adversaires ? » bafouilla Tashirou.

« Exactement. » Ryoma rabaissa le bord de sa casquette, bien que Sakuno pouvait toujours le voir sourire. « Je me charge des autres jeux de Ryuzaki. Donc que celui qui est supposé jouer vienne ! »

Les joueurs de Ginka se regardèrent un moment, se firent un signe de tête, ayant pris leur décision.

« Sumimasen ! Nous avons mal au ventre ! Nous devons aller aux toilettes ! » (Gore gore tout ça XD)

Et tous s'enfuirent comme si Ryoma était en train de pointer un fusil à la place d'une raquette de tennis. Un nuage de poussière traînait derrière leurs dos.

Sakuno hallucinait. Ryoma, ayant déjà entendu cette excuse, ne fut pas surpris.

« Tiens. » Il tendit à Sakuno sa raquette.

« Arigatô. » Elle observa un moment son profil. Ryoma semblait être plus grand, et bien plus beau qu'avant son départ. L'expérience d'un prestigieux championnat de tennis semblait lui avoir donné un côté plus viril qui lui aller à la perfection. ( #couine# nyoooooh !)

« Quand es-tu rentré, Ryoma-kun ? » Sakuno était déterminée à ne pas bégayer et être elle-même.

« Hier. »

« Oh. Et…Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu étais rentré ? »

« Il était tard. »

« Tout le monde sera heureux en apprenant que tu es revenu. » Sakuno imaginait la réaction des Titulaires. Ils seraient sûrement très contents, bien qu'elle doutait que Tezuka buchou le montre.

« Je ne reviens pas avant vendredi. »

« Eh ? Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je me suis foulé la cheville à mon dernier match. » dit Ryoma, montrant son pied droit. « Ca devrait aller maintenant, mais le docteur insiste pour que je me repose jusqu'à vendredi. » Il se renfrogna, et Sakuno se rappela le jour où il s'était blessé à l'œil. Du sang coulait sur son visage, mais il voulait absolument terminer le match.

« Comment tu t'es fait mal ? »

Ryoma lui expliqua que son adversaire servait des balles qui étaient impossibles à atteindre, et qu'il était obligé de faire un nombre incalculable de figures pour les rattraper.

« Kikumaru-sempai aurait était un super adversaire pour lui, » commenta-t-il. « Je ne suis pas si bon que çà en acrobaties. »

« Mais tu es sorti numéro douze ! Félicitations Ryoma-kun ! »

« Merci. »

Sakuno sourit. Elle était si heureuse que Ryoma soit de retour. Et juste à temps d'ailleurs. Même si elle avait battu Suzuki, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait affronter un autre adversaire.

« Ne, » dit Ryoma, la regardant. « C'était quoi le mouvement que tu as utilisé ? »

« Eh ? »

« Celui que tu as fait à la fin. La balle volait rapidement et est soudainement tombée par terre. » Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ryoma la regardait avec de l'intérêt dans ses yeux. Sakuno frémit, mais réalisa que c'était seulement à cause du tennis. (La pauvre…)

« Je ne suis pas sûre ; j'étais surprise aussi. » Sakuno réfléchit un long moment. « Oh ! Je me souviens maintenant ! C'était un mouvement qu'Obaa-chan avait utilisé aux Nationaux il y a trente ans. Obaa-chan disait que « La chute du Lotus » l'avait aidée à devenir une championne Nationale » commenta Sakuno fièrement.

Ryoma la regarda fixement. « Tu peux faire un mouvement de niveau national ? »

« Moi ? » cria Sakuno. « Non, impossible ! Impossible ! » Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement.

« Mais tu l'as fait. »

« Je…Je ne sais pas. » Sakuno hésitait. « La chute du Lotus est un coup extraordinaire, et je l'ai vu à plusieurs reprises. Obaa-chan m'a aussi expliqué les techniques, mais elle n'a jamais pensé que je pourrais le faire. Je n'y ai jamais pensé d'ailleurs, mais… »

« Hmm. » Ryoma semblait pensif. C'était tout bonnement impossible que Ryuzaki Sakuno puisse exécuter un mouvement aussi difficile. Mais c'était vrai qu'elle avait retourné le puissant service de Suzuki, et la balle avait chuté avant que Suzuki ne puisse la frapper. La Chute du Lotus, comme Sakuno l'appelait, était sûrement comparable au Tsubame Gaeshi de Fuji, ou au Zero-Shiki Drop Shot de Tezuka.

Ryoma demanda à Sakuno de refaire ce coup. Mais même en usant de toutes ses forces, Sakuno n'y arriva pas. Peut-être avait-elle accompli un miracle, une force cachée qui ne se montrait que lorsqu'elle était en danger… permettant à Sakuno de le faire. Cependant, Ryoma put voir qu'elle s'était grandement améliorée depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vue. Si elle continuait à progresser aussi rapidement, un jour elle arriverait sûrement à exécuter la Chute du Lotus.

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer et te reposer. » dit Ryoma, après que Sakuno ait essayé pour la énième fois la Chute du Lotus, vainement. « Midi est déjà passé. » ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait faim en fait. (Ryoma ventre sur patte ? lol)

« Hai. » Sakuno alla ranger sa raquette. Elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir refaire la Chute du Lotus ; Ryoma semblait vraiment impressionné. C'était si rare qu'elle puisse retenir son attention. Alors qu'elle mit son sac sur ses épaules, une question lui vint à l'esprit.

« Ryoma-kun, comment se fait-il que tu sois venu ici ? »

« Oh. » Ryoma passa devant elle, ainsi elle ne put voir son expression. « Je me sentais nostalgique, c'est tout. » (How cuteuuuuuuuuuuh XD)

Le jour suivant, une joyeuse atmosphère régnait sur le court de tennis. Avant l'entraînement, Ryuzaki Sumire avait annoncé que Ryoma était revenu au Japon.

« Echizen de retour ? »

« Où est-il ? »

« Notre Ochibi ! De retour et même pas venu nous voir ! »

« Son père m'a téléphoné hier. » Sumire comptait sérieusement se boucher les oreilles avec tout le bazar qui régnait sur le terrain. « Il s'est tordu la cheville, mais ce n'est rien de grave. Le docteur lui a dit qu'il pourrait revenir s'entraîner ce vendredi. »

« Yay ! » hurla tout le monde.

Motivé par le retour de Ryoma, les Titulaires s'entraînèrent encore plus que d'habitude, même sans la menace du jus d'Inui. Quand Sakuno arriva plus tard pour son entraînement avec Eiji et Momo, elle s'inquiéta en voyant tout le monde, sauf Tezuka, allongés par terre.

« Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? » demanda-t-elle à sa grand-mère, anxieuse. « Tu ne les as pas un peu trop entraînés Obaa-chan ? »

« Oh, ils vont bien. » dit Sumire, souriante. « Je crois que c'est parce que Ryoma a si bien réussi aux U.S.Open que les garçons ont ressentis le besoin de s'entraîner jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout. Et bien, je dois dire que je suis moi-même un peu fatiguée de les avoir autant entraînés, donc je vais aller dans la salle des professeurs pour me reposer un peu maintenant. »

« Hai, Obaa-chan. Ne te tue pas au travail ! »

Sakuno se dirigea vers les Titulaires et s'assit sur un banc, se demandant si Momo et Eiji était trop fatigués pour l'entraîner. Si ils l'étaient, elle leur dirait de ne pas s'en faire et qu'elle irait s'entraîner seule. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les sempai-tachi étalés sur le sol. Elle adorait le fait qu'ils aient tous un but et travaillent dur pour ça. Sa grand-mère avait raison… avoir un but dans la vie _est_ si intéressant.

« Sakuno-chan ! » des voix fatiguées la saluèrent, pendant que Tezuka lui fit un signe de tête. « Bon après-midi, Ryuzaki. »

« Hey, tu sais qu'Echizen est revenu ? » dit Momo.

« Bien sûr qu'elle le sait, crétin. » fit Kaidoh. « Elle vit avec notre sensei. »

« Bah, je demandais juste ! » éructa Momo, se rendant compte qu'il avait néanmoins posé une question stupide. (Et bien c'est déjà ça… tout n'est pas perdu !)

« En fait… » Sakuno rougit. « Je l'ai vu hier. »

Momo, Kaidoh, Eiji, Oishi, et Kawamura se levèrent d'un coup. « QUOI ? »

Fuji se releva lentement, ses yeux bleus fixant la jeune fille d'un air interrogateur. Inui avait quant à lui son stylo et du papier en mains, prêt à collecter de nouvelles données. Tezuka montra simplement une lueur intéressée dans ses yeux. (Hin hin…louche ça !)

« Quand ? Où ? Comment ? » demanda Eiji.

Sakuno leur expliqua absolument tout. Quand elle leur dit qu'elle avait réussi à battre un joueur de Ginka, les autres la félicitèrent chaleureusement (« Notre bébé a grandi ! » cria Eiji XD). Ginka était une école faible, mais ils étaient quand même arrivés aux semi-finales. Pour une débutante comme Sakuno, c'était un véritable exploit. Ryuzaki Sumire s'était sentie fière en entendant l'histoire de Sakuno plus tôt. Et elle seule savait à quel point la Chute du Lotus était difficile.

« Et quand Echizen a dit qu'il jouerait pour toi, ils ont dit qu'ils avaient mal au ventre, _encore_ ? Hohoho ! » Momo hurlait de rire.

« Donc tu es la première personne qu'Echizen a vu depuis son retour. » dit Fuji, souriant. « Tu dois être très spéciale pour lui. » (Mwahahah Fuji qui s'y met !XD)

« Fuji-sempai ! » rougit Sakuno. « Il…Il faisait seulement un tour. »

« Ah, mais il s'est justement avéré qu'il faisait un tour près de l'école Ginka et qu'il t'a sauvée ! Ca doit être le destin ! » Eiji rit. Il avait toujours adoré taquiner Sakuno.

« Ca n'est pas ça. » insista Sakuno, mais Eiji n'écoutait pas.

« Dommage qu'on doive attendre jusqu'à vendredi. » dit Momo. « Ou peut-être qu'on peut aller le voir après s'être changé ? Je sais où se trouve sa maison. » (Louche loucheXD)

« Ca me paraît une bonne idée. » Fuji approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Hey, hey, j'ai une meilleure idée ! » cria Eiji. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas une fête comme l'autre fois ? »

« Tu parles de la fête surprise pour Ryuzaki-sensei ? » dirent Momo et Kaidoh en même temps, avant de lancer des regards noirs à l'autre. (ah l'amour…XD)

« Bingo ! Faisons ça ! Même si Ochibi est un anti-social n'ayant aucun sentiment, en tant que sempai-tachi, nous devons l'accueillirent chaleureusement avec un gros calin ! Surtout quand notre pauvre Ochibi a une cheville tordue. » (Ah Eiji…si innocent et pourtant…XD)

« C'est une très bonne idée ! » dit Fuji. « Nous pouvons aussi faire une fête pour « avant les Nationaux », pour célébrer le retour de toute l'équipe ! »

« Je suis d'accord. » fit Iui, fermant son cahier. « Les statistiques ont montré que ce genre de fête à 97 pourcents de chances d'unir un peu plus l'équipe. »

A ce moment précis, le téléphone de Sakuno sonna. Elle peina à attraper son portable, et fut surprise en voyant le numéro : Okayasu Kairi.

« Okayasu-kun ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Raccroche lui au nez ! » ordonnèrent Momo, Kaidoh et Eiji.

Mais Sakuno ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer raccrocher au nez de quelqu'un.

« Salut ? Oui, je vais bien, je suis avec mes sempai-tachi sur les courts de tennis…hai…hai…merci. Aurevoir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » firent plusieurs voix, anxieuses.

« Rien. » On entendit alors plusieurs corps tomber par terre sous le choc.

« Rien ? » répéta Eiji. « Alors pourquoi il a appelé ? »

« Il a juste demandé comment j'allais, a dit qu'il faisait beau aujourd'hui, et bonne chance avec mon entraînement de tennis. »

« Fssh. » Même si ce que Sakuno disait semblait parfaitement innocent, Kaidoh n'avait toujours pas confiance en Kairi.

Si ils ne devaient pas penser à la fête, les Titulaires auraient plus insisté pour savoir pourquoi Kairi avait appelé Sakuno sans lui avoir demandé de sortir avec lui, puisqu'il avait été assez audacieux en lui demandant de venir voir un film avec lui lors de leur seconde rencontre. Mais Echizen Ryoma + une fête de bienvenue était suffisants pour les occuper. Après des commentaires comme « Ce playboy idiot », « Sakuno-chan, prends un nouveau numéro », « La prochaine fois qu'il appelle, donne le téléphone et une raquette à Taka-san », ils décidèrent de parler de la fête.

« Nous devrons avoir des ballons ! » dit Eiji, sautant déjà partout. « Et des bannières, des sifflets, des chapeaux amusants… »

Kaidoh, Oishi, Kawamura frissonnèrent. Tezuka lui aussi frissonna, mais personne n'aurait pu le remarquer puisqu'il gardait son masque stoïque.

« Et pleins de bouffe. » dit Momo. « Une fête n'est pas une fête sans bouffe ! »

« Hmph ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est manger. » grogna Kaidoh.

« Comme si tu mangeais moins que moi, Mamushi ! »

« Mais où ferons-nous cette fête ? » dit Inui. (dans une boîte de nuit XD)

« Sur les terrains de tennis, comme l'autre fois. » fit Momo, surpris. « Pourquoi tu demandes ça, Inui-sempai ? »

« Si nous le faisons ici comme l'autre fois, il y a 83 pourcents de chance qu'il se passera la même chose que pour la fête de Ryuzaki-sensei. » dit Inui.

« Et je pense qu'il est mieux que l'on n'aille pas courir rejoindre les autres clubs au gymnase. » dit Oishi, rougissant en se rappelant avoir fait de la gymnastique rythmique dans un collant de danseur, faisant tournoyer un ruban comme les autres filles.

« Hmm. » Fuji plaça sa main sous son menton, pensif. « Qu'est-ce que vous penser de la maison de Ryuzaki-sensei ? »

« Eh ? la maison d'Obaa-chan ? »

« Puisqu'il s'agit de faire une fête pour le retour d'Echizen _et_ pour l'avant Nationaux, ça tombe sous le sens de le faire chez Ryuzaki-sensei. » dit Inui. « Elle est notre coach et c'est naturel pour elle de prendre part à la fête. Et comme ça, on n'aura pas à s'inquiéter puisqu'Echizen ne verra aucune préparation sur les courts de tennis. »

« Exactement ce que je pensais. » sourit Fuji.

« Mais pour être sûre, Sakuno, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas demander au sensei si elle veut bien nous laisser faire une fête ? » dit Inui.

« Hai. » Sakuno se leva et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs. Elle était totalement excitée : qu'est-ce que ce serait bien d'avoir une fête avec le club de tennis chez elles ! D'habitude tout était si calme, parce qu'il n'y avait que sa grand-mère et elle qui vivaient là.

Ryuzaki Sumire ne vit aucun problème à organiser la fête chez elles, mais posa une condition : tout le monde devrait nettoyer après la fête. Pas de coca renversé ou de papiers d'emballages salissant le plancher.

« Je téléphonerai à la mère de Ryoma pour être sûre qu'il n'a rien à faire vendredi. » dit Sumire. « Non, pas son père, je sais que cette canaille de Nanjiroh dira tout. Mais du moment que je suis concernée ça devrait aller. Les garçons veulent faire un bel accueil à Ryoma, c'est très gentil de leurs parts. » sourit-elle, se souvenant de la fête qu'ils avaient donnée quand elle avait quitter l'hôpital.

Exaltée par le succès de leur plan, Sakuno courut vers les Titulaires pour leur dire que Sumire était d'accord. Tous poussèrent des hurlements de joie.

« C'est si gentil de sensei ! »

« Yay ! Maintenant qu'on a trouvé une place, parlons des préparatifs ! »

Ils eurent une discussion sur ce que tout le monde devrait faire, comme décider de qui devrait acheter les décorations pour la fête (Eiji fut volontaire), qui devrait préparer les apéritifs (Fuji proposa immédiatement Sakuno), qui devrait acheter des fleurs, etc. Ils venaient juste de finir d'assigner les différentes tâches à chacun d'entre eux, quand Tezuka parla. Immédiatement, tous devinrent silencieux. Le buchou sans-sentiments voulait participer à la fête !

« Avez-vous prévu de garder la fête secrète ? »

« Bien sûr ! Ce ne serait pas amusant si Echizen le savait ! Arf, il essaierait même d'en échapper s'il le savait ! » dit Momo.

« Comment allez-vous le persuader de venir chez Ryuzaki ? »

« Facile ! Buchou, tu le lui ordonneras ! » dit Momo avec un sourire.

Tezuka lui donna seulement un regard du genre Ne-me-confonds-pas-avec-n'importe-qui-ou-je-te-fais-courir.

« Echizen sera de retour vendredi. » fit Fuji. « Avec qui dois-tu t'entraîner, Sakuno-chan ? »

« Je vais toujours courir avec Kaidoh-sempai. Et l'après-midi, Oishi-sempai et Kawamura-sempai. »

« Bien alors c'est très simple. » dit Fuji. « Taka-san peut juste dire qu'il doit s'occuper du restaurant de sushi, et demander à Echizen de t'entraîner. Il fera nuit quand vous aurez fini, donc Echizen te raccompagnera chez toi. »

« Et s'il ne le fait pas ? » dit Kaidoh.

« Taka-san lui demandera de le faire. Je doute qu'Echizen soit si impoli pour ne pas ramener une fille chez elle alors qu'il fait nuit. »

« Okay. J'essaierai. » dit Kawamura.

« Donnez lui une raquette si il n'est pas… assez convaincant. » fit Momo avec un clin d'œil.

« Et le reste d'entre nous ira directement chez Ryuzaki après l'entraînement. » dit Inui, étant temporairement l'organisateur de la fête. « Si tout le monde participe correctement, et que rien de tragique n'arrive (ex : un tremblement de terre, une tornade, des aliens crapaux envahissant la maison de Ryuzaki XD), il y a 100 pourcents de chance que la fête sera un véritable succès. »

Tout était arrangé. Chacun attendait avec impatience la fête, et le retour de Ryoma le vendredi.

_A suivre...

* * *

NdZai : Oyooooooooo !!! enfin fini la traduc' de ce chapitre ! Bon je dois dire qu'il a été plus facile à traduire que les précedents, peut-être parce que ENFIN Ryoma est de retour ! Enfin presque ! N'empêche qu'est-ce que c'est choupi quand il vient au secours de Sakuno, vous trouvez pas ? o mdr… Bien j'espère que ce chap-ci vous a plu ! Et oubliez pas les reviews ! Au prochain chapitre ! Bisous bisouuuuuuuuus !: )_

**RaRs : **

**_Arlein_** _**de Lioncourt : **nyoh_ _!! lol… ah bah t'as vu, Ryoma est méchant il l'a même pas félicité le vilain XD… mdr n'empêche j'adore la fin « je me sentais nostalgique » roh comme c'est meugnon (quoique toi tu peux pas encore bien comprendre, parce que c'est dans un des derniers épisodes de la série qu'il dit ça et c'est trop… kawaiiiiii XD) mdr… Enfin donc, aimé ou pas aimé ? si aimé faut dire, si pas aimé, faut dire aussi ? loool… et oui, VIVE MWA !!! XD mdrrrrr… J'attends la fic Atobe Ryoma moi eh oh !!!!! 's'impatiente !' loool allez bisous mon amouuuuuuuuuuur !!!! lol_

**_Yuki-chan_ :** _coucouuuuuuu' moi ça va chupeeeeer j'adore pas mes cours mais je survivrais XD lol… alors oui, peach girl comme je t'ai dit (je te l'ai dit je sais plus ? lol), j'ai vu que les mangas, enfin des photos vite fait en fait lol mais je n'aime toujours pas le graphisme, mais p'tete qu'en connaissant l'histoire j'aimerais qui sait… quoiqu'il en soit, jtrouve quand même Kairi meugnon dans cette fic-ci, même si il est un peu lourdo des fois lol… et oui, le rendez vous de Sakuno et Kair a été un peu foireux l'autre fois mais bon, c'est ce qui était prévu donc XD… Et notre Oujisama, etooooooo… BRAVO c'était bien lui XD mdrrrr en même temps, très dur à trouver hein : p… bon j'espère que ce chap t'a plu quand même, c'est un de mes préférés donc voila bisou bisouuuuuuu !!!_

**_Louvergrise :_** _Ohayooooooo_ _!!!!!-… Bé moi je vais très bien bien bien : p et toi-même ? … « encore un super chapitre que tu nous a traduit ! » roooh vraiment ? 'larmes aux yeux là ! loool' MERCHIIIIIIIIII chui contente ! j'espère que tu trouves ce chapitre tout aussi bien traduit !!!! lol… Et oui pour le chapitre 5 , le rendez vous catastrophique de Kairi et Sakuno c'était tout mignon, j'crois que ce qui m'a le plus marqué c'est le « Tezuka veut rentrer s'acheter une canne à pêche » XDDDD… mdr et Inui est trop fort avec ses données j'adore ce perso quoi !!!! lol Surtout quand il fait souffrir nos bishos avec son Inui Juice Deluxe Power Remix mdrrrrrrrrrr… Roooooooh jvais avoir ta review en retareuuuuuh ToT bouh monde crueeeeeeeel mdr, ne t'affole pas je comprends farpaitement la raison du pourquoi du comment lol… Enfin, du coup je fais ma vilaine ! J'exige une review à CHAQUE chapitre, même si tu lis deux chap en meme temps ! (a peine chieuse moi XD)… mdr et pour le « bisous pelucheuh » lol, je te n'explique… a l'habitude de merder (décidément il aime bien merder quand il s'agit de te répondre mdr), et dooooooonc j'avez écrit « bisous a pelucheuh (a+++ koi XD) mé le « a » a disparu de la circulation d'où le pelucheuh XD m'enfin, si tu veux je t'appelle pelucheuh hein, c'est très meugnon je trouve mwa : p mdr… Bon je te fais d'énormes poutoux pelucheuuuuuuuh ou sinon ma reponse va devenir plu longue que la fic elle-même XD donc BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUX !!!! lol_

**_Mangaslover_** _Coucouuuuuuulou_ _! lol Deja , avant de commencer à répondre, je tenais une fois encore de ma vie à te reMERCIer pour ta fiiiiiiiiic que tu as n'écrite dédiée pour moiiiiiiiii XD lol trop français ce que je raconte XD… Enfin donc, je ne suis contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre, et j'espère que celui-là t'aura encore plus plu !!! lol et oui comme tu l'as dit, ce chapitre-ci est très important, m'enfin la suite risque d'être drôle aussi looool… Bon par contre je ne vais point trop m'attarder, des feuilles de maths m'attendent avec impatience non feinte loool donc j'te fais d'énormes poutoux, et bonne continuation à toi pour tes fics : p _


	7. La fête!

Chapitre 7 : Fête !

C'était amusant de garder la fête secrète, mais aussi difficile parce qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour la préparer. Avec les vigoureux entraînements pour les Nationaux et le travail scolaire, les Titulaires faisaient de leur mieux pour associer préparation et entraînement. Katchiro, Katsuo et Tomoka suivaient Horio constamment pour être sûrs que sa grande bouche ne dirait rien à Ryoma au sujet de la fête.

Sakuno n'avait jamais été aussi occupée de sa vie. Elle était chargée de faire la cuisine, et connaissant l'appétit des Titulaires (surtout de Momo), il y avait beaucoup à faire. Sumire essaya de l'aider, mais Sakuno ne voulait pas que sa grand-mère se fatigue encore plus. Ainsi à sa place, c'est le trio de Première Année qui devait venir chez les Ryuzaki. Katsuo, ayant montré ses talents pour le curry, fut vraiment utile. Horio, cependant, parlait beaucoup trop et laissait les gâteaux brûler. Tomoka s'occupait quant à elle à faire les bannières.

Finalement, le vendredi arriva. Quand Ryoma apparut sur les courts de tennis, vêtu du familier uniforme de Seigaku, portant son sac de tennis sur une épaule, il fut quelque peu surpris par la réaction bienveillante, mais hyperjoyeuse de ses sempai-tachi.

Tout le monde le salua avec un sourire, et lui posa des questions sur les U.S.Open, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait. Il avait voulu que Eiji en premier lieu lui ait sauté dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras en criant « Notre Ochibi est de retour ! », mais le chat aux cheveux rouges lui avait juste souri. Pas de sauts, pas d'étreintes. Personne ne donna à Kawamura une raquette sauf si cela était nécessaire pour jouer, et Kawamura joua donc avec les autres sempai-tachi, donc rien de plus pour Ryoma. Tezuka était raide et toujours aussi formel, mais ça c'était normal.

« Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas plus heureux de me voir ? » se demanda Ryoma. Pas que ça le dérangeait beaucoup, il n'aimait pas que les gens l'adulent, mais… non, ça le dérangeait. Il ne l'admettrait pas, mais c'était la vérité… l'affection énergique que les sempai-tachi lui montrait d'habitude lui manquait. (Pauvre Ohjisama XD)

Embarrassé, il avait demandé à Momo si les sempai-tachi étaient nerveux ou inquiets pour le Tournoi National. « Ils ne sont pas comme d'habitude. » dit Ryoma, essayant de parler d'un ton aussi naturel et désinvolte que possible.

« Ah bon ? » fit Momo, prétendant être surpris. « Je ne voix aucune différence. »

« N'importe quoi. » Si Momo ne lui disait rien, il trouverait tôt au tard de quoi il s'agit. Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur le jeu.

Quand l'entraînement toucha à sa fin, Ryoma, sa raquette posait sur son épaule, se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

« Hey, Echizen ! »

Kawamura l'appelait.

« Nani, Kawamura-sempai ? »

« C'est que…J'ai quelque chose à faire chez moi, mais je suis supposé entraîner Sakuno aujourd'hui, donc pourrais-tu me remplacer ? »

« Il n'est pas encore au courant » fit Momo. « Tu vois, Sakuno-chan s'entraîne dur pour devenir Titulaire dans le club des filles, donc Inui-sempai a préparé un programme spécial d'entraînement pour elle ! Chacun de nous l'aide dans différents domaines. »

« Oh… » C'est pour ça que le tennis de Ryuzaki semblait dix fois meilleur que la dernière fois où il l'avait vue. « Mais pourquoi moi ? »

« Et bien, euh, tu vois… » Momo laissa échapper un rire qui sonnait vraiment faux. « Je dois aller à la maison parce que… parce que j'ai besoin de faire mes devoirs ! »

« C'est les vacances de printemps. » dit Ryoma. (lol.. jamais convaincu lui XD)

« Et bien, je vais bientôt être au lycée, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de travailler encore plus ! Donc, prends soin de Sakuno-chan pour nous, okay ? Bye ! »

Momo s'enfuit, se réprimandant pour avoir penser à une excuse aussi stupide que ses devoirs.

« Oh, et Echizen, » dit Kawamura. « Après que tu aies fini d'entraîner Sakuno, tu devras la ramener chez elle. »

Les sourcils de Ryoma se levèrent. Ca devenait de plus en plus ridicule. D'abord ils lui faisaient entraîner Sakuno, et maintenant la ramener chez elle ? « Pourquoi je dois le faire ? »

« Parce que… parce que… » bafouilla Kawamura. Fuji, qui passait par là, les remarqua et glissa une raquette de tennis à Taka-san.

« PARCE QUE C'EST LE DEVOIR D'UN GENTLEMAN ! » hurla Kawamura. Il balança sa raquette, menaçant Ryoma. « SI QUELQUE CHOSE LUI ARRIVE, TU DEVRAS T'EXPLIQUER AVEC NOUS TOUS ! COMPRIS ? »

Une énorme goutte de sueur apparue derrière la tête de Ryoma.

« Okay, okay. » Il baissa sa casquette. « Je la ramènerai chez elle. »

A ce moment, Sakuno courut vers eux. Avant, elle aurait été en manque d'air, mais après avoir couru des kilomètres avec Kaidoh tous les matins, elle ne transpirait même pas.

« Désolé je suis en retard ! Ano…Ryoma-kun, je suis désolée que tu doives remplacer Kawamura-sempai. »

« Juste à temps. » lui sourit Fuji. « Allons-y Taka-san. Ou ton « affaire » sera annulé. »

Les soupçons de Ryoma sur le fait que les sempai-tachi avaient quelque chose de bizarre grandirent de plus en plus. D'une certaine façon, ils étaient comme son père, le forçant à entraîner une petite fille qui ne pouvait même pas tenir une raquette correctement. Attendez… Sakuno était différente maintenant, sa position et sa forme s'étaient immensément améliorées depuis qu'il l'avait vu.

Une heure plus tard, Sakuno était complètement morte. Ses mains étaient sur ses genoux, et des gouttes de sueur coulaient de son front pour rejoindre le sol. Ryoma n'était pas super sévère, mais elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant lui. A chaque fois qu'il disait « C'est okay si tu es trop fatiguée », Sakuno voulait lui prouvait le contraire. Seulement quand Ryoma lui dit « Ne dépasse pas trop tes limites » elle s'arrêta.

Pendant que Sakuno buvait de l'eau, Ryoma debout derrière elle la regarda calmement.

« Tu es différente » constata-t-il.

« Eh ? Moi ? »

« Oui, toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'as changé ? »

Sakuno rougit furieusement. Elle n'osait pas admettre que c'était lui. Bien que ce soit Ryuzaki Sumire qui lui ait parlé du tournoi pour être Titulaires chez les filles, c'était parce qu'elle avait vu Ryoma aller de l'avant, s'entraînant dur et faisant de son mieux, qu'elle l'avait fait.

« Bien, » Ryoma pouvait voir qu'elle était dans un profond embarras. « Allons-y. »

Sakuno se demandait si les sempai-tachi avaient fini leur préparation chez elle (Fuji était supposé l'appeler quand ils étaient prêts). Elle retira son portable de son sac et vérifia, mais non, il n'y avait d'appel manqué. Ryoma était à côté d'elle, l'attendant, puisqu'il avait promis à Kawamura de la ramener chez elle, et donc Sakuno ne pouvait pas appeler Fuji maintenant. Si ils étaient toujours en train de se préparer, elle devait trouver une solution pour garder Ryoma loin de chez elle.

Bien, puisque Echizen Ryoma était bien connu pour sa manie du tennis, ne s'inquiétant d'absolument rien à part du tennis (et de Karupin XD), il n'y avait qu'une seule solution.

« Peux…Peux-tu… » ça lui prit tout son courage pour lui demander ça. « Jouer un match contre moi ? »

Ryoma la regarda fixement. « Un match ? »

« H..Hai ! Après avoir fait ces exercices d'échauffement, ce serait dommage de ne pas voir un match d'entraînement ! » Sakuno tremblait, se demandant si ses mots avaient même un sens. « Et je veux essayer quelques autres mouvements d'Obaa-chan aussi. »

Voilà le déclic. Elle avait réveillé l'intérêt de Ryoma. Après avoir vu Sakuno faire la Chute du Lotus hier, il était curieux de voir les autres mouvements qu'elle pouvait faire.

« Okay. »

Il marcha jusqu'au terrain de tennis, Sakuno le suivant, son cœur battant à tout rompre. (KawaiiXD) Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais joué contre Ryoma avant. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle lui demandait un match. Elle espérait qu'elle ne le décevrait pas.

Au départ, elle joua très très mal. Son adversaire était classé douzième aux U.S.Open, en plus c'était celui pour qui elle avait le béguin depuis longtemps. Sakuno était si nerveuse que Ryoma acheva le premier jeu en deux minutes.

« Ryuzaki ? »

« H-Hai ! »

« Relaxe. C'est pas un vrai match. »

« Hai ! »

Sakuno tint sa raquette fermement. Comment pouvait-elle être si idiote, perdant un jeu qu'elle lui donna presque sans efforts ?

Elle se ressaisit donc. Et alors que le match avancé, elle entra progressivement dans le jeu, et les résultats de son entraînement commencèrent à se montrer. Quand elle parvint à frapper une balle qui était seulement à quelques millimètres de la ligne de fond court, Ryoma avait baissé sa garde et l'avait manquée.

« Oishi-sempai t'a bien entraînée. » commenta-t-il, regardant la balle rouler puis s'arrêter.

Cependant, Sakuno n'arriva pas à faire la Chute du Lotus, ou d'autres coups de niveau national, mais elle montra plusieurs techniques qui satisfirent Ryoma. Quand le match se termina, 6-1 pour Ryoma (ça aurait été 6-0 si il avait joué de toute ses forces XD), Sakuno s'assit sur le banc pendant que Ryoma alla acheter un Ponta. Sakuno transpirait beaucoup, et elle se sentait vraiment fatiguée. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas encore prêts ? Elle n'avait plus de force pour jouer un autre match.

Quand Ryoma revint, Sakuno décida qu'elle ne pouvait que faire la conversation pour rester ici.

« Ano…Ryoma-kun ? »

« Hm ? »

« Merci pour aujourd'hui. D'avoir remplacé Kawamura-sempai. »

« N'en parle pas. Et j'ai trouvé que… » Ryoma prit une grande inspiration. (lol peur ?) « Tes cheveux sont biens comme ça ; ça n'affecte pas ton tennis. »

Il n'avait pas dit qu'il les préférait comme ça hein. Enfin, Ryoma ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la raison pour laquelle il embêtait Sakuno avec ses cheveux c'était parce qu'ils l'attiraient. (Oh oh oh XD)

Sakuno était heureuse d'entendre ça. Elle était habituée à faire des tresses dans ses cheveux parce que Sumire lui avait dit que sa mère pensait que Sakuno était très mignonne avec deux nattes. Un album rempli de photos de Sakuno avec des tresses quand elle avait quatre ans pouvait le prouvait. Même si sa mère n'avait pas vécu longtemps, Sakuno voulait garder ses cheveux nattés en souvenir d'elle.

« Eto… » Elle luttait pour faire la conversation. « Je sais tu penses que je suis stupide et faible et ennuyante, mais est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a une minuscule chance que je puisse être Titulaire ? »

Ryoma la fixa. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais stupide et faible. » Peut-être qu'elle était un peu ennuyante parfois, mais il ne l'avait jamais ressenti depuis son retour d'Amérique. (On prend conscience de quelque chose ?)

« De…Demo je me trompe toujours de directions, je ne peux pas me défendre moi-même, comptant toujours sur quelqu'un pour me sauver… »

« Ben, » Ryoma soupira. « Ce que tu dis est vrai, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je pense du mal de toi. Il y a des choses pires que ça. Et maintenant ton tennis est vraiment bien pour une débutante. Si tu continues à progresser comme ça, tu seras Titulaire. »

Les joues de Sakuno se tintèrent d'un léger rose. Elle sentait le bonheur coulait sur elle comme de l'eau (lol no comment XD). Les sempai-tachi l'avait déjà félicitée avant, mais elle pensait parfois que c'était parce qu'ils voulaient lui faire plaisir. Maintenant, si Ryoma disait que son tennis était vraiment bien, alors il devait l'être. D'ailleurs, elle était vraiment heureuse de recevoir un compliment de sa part, la personne pour qui elle avait le béguin depuis longtemps et qui n'avait presque jamais vu qu'elle existait.

« Arigatou, Ryoma-kun ! »

Ryoma tressaillit. Sakuno le regardait, ses doux yeux marron brillants de joie et d'admiration. (MDR nawak) Derrière elle, le ciel était d'un beau mélange d'or et de rouge. Un rayon de soleil se posa sur son visage, éclairant ses traits. Tout à coup, son cœur battit plus vite. Il se trouvait en train de penser que Ryuzaki Sakuno était plutôt mignonne quand elle lui souriait comme ça. (Nyooooh XD)

Il abaissa sa casquette. « Betzuni. »

C'est à ce moment-là que le téléphone de Sakuno sonna. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Sakuno attrapa le portable.

« Sakuno-chan ? » C'était Fuji. « Tu t'entraînes toujours avec Echizen ? »

« Nous avons fini, Fuji-sempai. »

Ryoma se demandait pourquoi Fuji l'appelait. Depuis quand avait-il le numéro de Sakuno, d'ailleurs ? (eh eh…XD)

« Désolé, je ne pouvais pas appeler plus tôt. Momo et Kaidoh se sont disputés et ont anéanti le gros gâteau que tu avais fait, donc ils ont dû aller en acheter un autre. Et le gâteau a fait une énorme tâche sur la moquette. On a essayé de tout nettoyer, sinon Ryuzaki-sensei nous aurait tués. »

« Hai. » Le cœur de Sakuno se serra quand elle apprit que le gâteau à trois-étages qu'elle avait fait était maintenant à la poubelle.

« Mais maintenant nous avons un nouveau gâteau et la moquette est nettoyé, donc vous pouvez venir. »

« Hai, Fuji-sempai ! »

Sakuno raccrocha.

« Pourquoi Fuji-sempai t'as appelé ? » Les mots sortir de sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. (mdrrrrr kawaii XD)

« A-Ano… » Sakuno rougit ; est-ce qu'il avait des doutes ? « Il…Il…Il a juste appelé pour savoir comment j'allais…Fuji-sempai se sent très concerné par mon entraînement, tu sais, et… »

« Oh. » Ryoma se demanda pourquoi le visage de Sakuno était tout rose. Est-ce qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose ?

« Eto…Ryoma-kun, » elle lutta pour se calmer. « Je…Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Je peux te montrer plus de coups qu'Obaa-chan utilisait un autre jour si tu veux. »

« Okay. »

Sakuno rangea sa raquette de tennis dans son sac, espérant que Ryoma ne se doute de rien.

Au départ, ils marchèrent en silence. Ryoma n'était pas connu pour avoir beaucoup de conversation, et Sakuno se demandait si Ryoma avait deviné que les autres faisaient une fête pour lui. Si c'était le cas, elle espérait que cette idée ne le dérangeait pas. Elle souvenait toujours du jour où Ryoma avait fermé violemment la porte quand il avait vu qu'ils faisaient une fête au restaurant de sushi de Kawamura pour célébrer leur victoire contre Fudomine.

Il y a eu un « bip » sur son portable, signifiant qu'elle venait de recevoir un message.

Sakuno retira son portable de son sac, et ses pires craintes devinrent réelles…C'était de Kairi :

« Hey, Sakuno-chan ! Comment ça va ? J'ai trouvé ce super restaurant à côté de mon école, ils servent les meilleures pâtes ! Tu veux y aller le week-end prochain ? PS : Stp, stp, stp dis oui ! PSS : S'il te plaît garde ça secret ! »

Sakuno frissonna. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment sortir avec Kairi, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être désolée pour lui, après la façon dont ses sempai-tachi l'avait traité. Devait-elle y aller ?

Ryoma remarqua son embarras. « T'es okay ? » (T'es A…T'es I… retourne ds son coin)

« H-Hai. »

Après un moment à agoniser, Sakuno décida d'y aller. (Non T.T) Pour compenser leur dernier rendez-vous (si on pouvait appeler ça rendez-vous), et aussi pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas intéressé. Elle détestait faire ça, mais il valait mieux le faire le plus tôt possible.

Ryoma, lui, pensait qu'il se passait beaucoup de choses étranges aujourd'hui. D'abord, les sempai-tachi, et maintenant Sakuno. Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Il attendait avec impatience le fait de rentrer chez lui et de faire une bonne sieste, avec Karupin paressant sur son torse, et peut-être que demain tout aller redevenir normal.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la maison de Sakuno.

« Bon, à plus. » fit Ryoma, se tournant pour partir.

« Attends ! » cria Sakuno. La fête l'attendait, LUI ! « S'il te plaît, entre avec moi. »

Les sourcils de Ryoma se soulevèrent. « Quoi ? »

« Ano…Obaa-chan a… elle veut te parler. » bégaya-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que…Ah, juste entre ! » Sakuno attrapa le bras de Ryoma et le tira vers la porte. Elle pensait à tout le monde à l'intérieur, l'attendant, et tous les préparatifs qu'ils avaient faits. Si elle s'était pausée pour penser à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, entraînant Ryoma de force, elle serait morte de honte.

Ryoma était tellement surpris qu'il n'essaya même pas de résister. En un flash il était à la porte, Sakuno la poussant, et …

« SURPRISE ! » hurlèrent une douzaine de personnes.

On ouvrit plusieurs paquets de confettis et le résultat fut que Sakuno et Ryoma en furent entièrement recouverts.

« Juste comme un mariage ! » s'exclama Eiji, commençant à siffler en voyant le visage de Sakuno s'enflammer et Ryoma lui lancer un regard noir.

« Eiji ! » cria Oishi. « Arrête avec ce genre de blagues ; ils sont si jeunes ! » (Mouais…)

Ryuzaki Sumire fronça les sourcils, mais Eiji ne la vit pas. Kawamura riait à cœur joie, Fuji souriait du genre « je sais tout », Kaidoh fffssait (lol) et regarda ailleurs, Momo lui sautait de joie, Inui notant de nouvelles données sur son carnet et Tezuka lui restait impassible. Tomoka souriait aussi et le trio de Première Année ne savait pas s'ils devaient rire (et affronter la colère de Ryoma) ou être comme Tezuka. Ainsi ils firent semblant d'être surpris.

Mais les regards noirs de Ryoma ne durèrent pas longtemps. Les décorations colorées de la salle attirèrent son attention. Il vit alors la bannière faite par Tomoka… « BON RETOUR, ECHIZEN RYOMA » (Ryuzaki Sumire lui avait interdit de dire « Ryoma-sama » XD), « FELICITATION POUR LES U.S.OPEN », « NO.1 POUR LES NATIONAUX. »

C'était donc ça.

Même si Ryoma n'aimait pas les fêtes, il était touché par leurs efforts. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi tout lui paraissait bizarre aujourd'hui.

« Nyaa ! » Eiji, qui portait un ridicule chapeau de fête, lui sauta dessus. « Désolé nous ne t'avons pas donné un chaleureux accueil ce matin à l'entraînement ! Enfin on va se rattraper maintenant ! » (Si innocent… mdr)

« Peux pas…respirer… » s'étrangla Ryoma. Il n'était pas très heureux de l'atmosphère froide qui régnait sur les courts ce matin, mais ses doutes s'en allèrent sous l'étreinte chaleureuse d'Eiji, même s'il suffoquait.

« Ryoma-sama ! » cria Tomoka. « Tu aimes mes bannières ? Ca m'a pris deux nuits entières pour les faire ! »

« Surpris, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Kawamura avec un énorme sourire. « C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de ramener Sakuno-chan chez elle. Même si tu aurais du le faire, fête ou pas ! »

« Yo, Echizen ! » dit Momo. « Viens et commençons à manger ! J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un cheval. » (même les sabots ? lol)

Quand Ryoma passa à côté de Fuji, il dit, « C'est donc pour ça que tu as appelé Ryuzaki. »

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? »

Ryoma lui lança un regard noir. « Rien. J'ignorais juste que tu avais son numéro. »

Fuji lui fit un sourire qui se voulait innocent. « Je suis désolé si j'ai interrompu ton entraînement de qualité avec Sakuno-chan. »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça, Ryoma augmenta juste dix fois plus l'intensité de son regard et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait les rafraîchissements.

« Stop. » dit Tezuka.

Ryoma le fixa. Est-ce que Tezuka allait dire quelque chose du genre « ne baisse pas ta garde avant de manger ? » (mdrrrr)

« Avant de commencer, Ryuzaki-sensei voudrait dire quelques mots. »

Tout le monde resta tranquille. Il n'avait jamais désobéi à Tezuka, ni à leur coach d'ailleurs.

« Bien, je sais que vous voulez tous manger, » les yeux de Ryuzaki Sumire brillèrent ; Momo avait réussi à attraper un bout de gâteau mais Kaidoh l'avait frappé, et tout le monde les regardaient. « Donc, tout ce que je dirais c'est : Félicitations Ryoma, et nous sommes heureux que tu sois de retour pour participer aux Nationaux avec nous. Faisons de notre mieux et gagnons ! »

« Hai ! » firent-ils tous en chœur. (mdr)

Ryoma était le centre d'attraction ; tout le monde l'entourait comme si c'était un fils qu'ils avaient retrouvé. Mais les estomacs des Titulaires se firent entendre et tous se précipitèrent vers les apéritifs. Gâteaux et cookies disparurent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ; on pourrait même penser que le club de tennis de Seigaku les avait enfermés dans une cage sans les nourrir pendant trois jours.

« Kaidoh ! » hurla Eiji. « Comment peux-tu prendre TROIS morceaux ? Tu sais que j'aime les gâteaux au chocolat ! »

Kaidoh ne dit rien, espérant attraper un quatrième morceau.

« Et là c'est qui qui mange comme un porc, Mamushi ? » fit Momo.

Sakuno pouvait seulement regarder avec horreur que ses délicieux apéritifs s'envolaient en un temps record. Elle se demandait si Ryoma avait réussi à manger quelque chose.

« Ryoma-sama, regarde ici ! » cria Tomoka, brandissant son nouvel appareil photo numérique. Puisque cette ennuyante Shiba-san n'était pas là, Tomoka était déterminée à prendre autant de photos de son Ryoma-sama. Ryoma, selon elle, semblait être encore plus sexy depuis son retour.

« … » Ryoma se renfrogna. Combien de photos cette fille avait-elle pris ? Elle était même pire que cette journaliste.

« Nya, je veux une photo aussi ! » fit Eiji, sautant sur le pauvre Ochibi.

« Moi aussi ! » sourit Momo, montrant une rangée de brillantes dents blanches.

« Et si on prenait une photo de groupe ? » suggéra Fuji. « Pour commémorer nos débuts au Tournoi National. »

« Bonne idée,Fuji » dit Oishi. « Comme ça on sera tous sur la photo. » (si c'est une photo de groupe c'est normal Oishi-kun… lol)

Comme tous les Titulaires se regroupèrent, Tomoka se calma. Ryuzaki Sumire se proposa pour être le photographe, mais ils voulaient absolument que leur coach soit sur la photo. Au final, Tomoka plaça l'appareil photo sur la TV, et programma l'appareil sur « automatique » pour enlencher le décompte de dix secondes.

« Sakuno ! » appela-t-elle. « Dépêche toi, nous prenons une photo de groupe ! »

« Viens, Sakuno-chan ! » crièrent Momo, Eiji et Kawamura.

« Hai ! »

Sakuno, qui était partie jeter une pile d'ordures dans la cuisine, revint en courant dans le salon. Malheureusement (ou pas), elle marcha sur une soufflette qui traînait sur le sol. Elle serait tombée en avant si une paire de bras ne l'avait pas attrapée juste à temps…

Click.

* * *

NdZai : Eh eh !!! Alors alors qui c'est qui la rattrapée ? C'est pas Ryoma XD mdr… alors ça vous a plu ce petit chap ? C'est mignon nan, on voit un Ryoma qui « commence » à avoir des sentiments mdr ET puis Sakuno est trop meugnonne rohlalala !!!!! Moi aussi jveux tomber dans les bras d'un des Titulaires XD Allez, bisou bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus et laissez des reviews !!!!

**Bion je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour répondre à chacune de mes revieweuses en bonne et due forme, donc je tenais à remercier : Arlein de Lioncourt (j'adore tes reviews débiles billognito de mon cœur XD), mangaslover, yuki-chan, et ma petite nouvelle : Princesse d'Argent. Merci pour vos commentaires ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.**

**Aussi une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, mais je ne suis qu'à la moitié de la traduction du prochain chapitre, et je ne pense pas avoir le temps de m'avancer dans la semaine à venir, ce qui signifie que vous devrez patienter jusqu'au mois de janvier pour avoir la suite étant donné que je voyage bientôt. Encore désolée, je sais que c'est cruel de vous faire attendre, mais je promets de mettre les bouchées doubles à mon retour ! ;) Voilà sur ce, je vous fais de gros gros bisous à toutes jvous adore ! lol**

**Zai !**


	8. Les Nationaux

Chapitre 8 : Les Nationaux

Sakuno était heureuse qu'il ne reste que quelques jours avant les Nationaux, autrement les Titulaires auraient continué à les taquiner à n'en plus finir, Ryoma et elle.

Tomoka avait développé les photos. Fuji, Eiji, Momo et Inui avait insisté pour que Tomoka développe la photo de groupe pour tout le monde, et Tomoka, ne voulant pas désobéir à ses sempai-tachi, avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Mais à la seconde où elle montra la photo…

« Nyah ! » cria Eiji. « Regardez, regardez !!! Ochibi tient notre chère Sakuno-chan dans ses bras ! Comme c'est mignon ! »

Les visages de Sakuno et de Ryoma virèrent au rouge. L'appareil photo avait capturé le moment parfait - les quelques secondes où les bras de Ryoma se sont ouverts pour rattraper Sakuno. Un bras était autour de sa taille comme une barre de protection, et l'autre derrière son dos, l'empêchant de tomber. Ce n'était pas une douce, et tendre étreinte – tous deux étaient choqués – mais techniquement, Ryoma _tenait_ Sakuno dans ses bras.

« En effet, » dit Fuji souriant. « C'est une jolie photo de groupe. On devrait l'agrandir et l'encadrer. Elle serait parfaite dans les vestiaires. »

Eiji se rapprocha en riant. « Super idée, Fuji ! Faisons le ! Rien qu'imaginer la voir tous les jours nyah ! »

« Non ! S'il vous plaît, non ! » supplia Sakuno.

« Il ne le fera pas. » grinça Ryoma entre ses dents. Si Fuji osait faire quelque chose du genre, il arracherait la photo du mur et la brûlerait.

« Echizen, » Momo pleurait presque. « Les dieux des rendez-vous sont si gentils avec toi ! »

« Excellent timing. » nota Inui. « Si ses bras étaient 2.36 centimètres plus bas, Ryuzaki serait tombée. Et si c'était 5.72 centimètre plus haut, il l'aurait étranglée. » (mdrrrr imagine la scène XD)

« Je dois montrer ça à Oishi ! » déclara Eiji. « 'Me demande ce que Oishi-mama dira ? »

Une image de Oishi s'installa dans la tête de tout le monde… « Oh non, ils sont toujours des enfants ! Ils sont encore jeunes ! Que doit-on faire ? »

« Ne laissez pas ces photos traîner partout ! » dit Tomoka rapidement. « Si une des filles du fan club de Ryoma-sama les voyait, Sakuno serait en danger ! »

« Danger ? » Fuji ouvrit les yeux.

« Quel danger ? » demanda Ryoma, confus.

« En tant que présidente du fan club de Ryoma-sama, » Tomoka posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Je sais qu'il y a environ 36 fans officielles, et les juniors et seniors ont d'autres fan club, sans mentionner les nombreuses autres fans « non officielles ». Si elles voient Ryoma-sama sur la photo avec Sakuno, elles voudront se venger. »

« Suivant mes données, » fit Inui, « il y a 40 pourcents de chance qu'une fan ait recours à la violence parce que son idole a montré de l'affection à une autre. »

« Ridicule » dit Kaidoh.

Mais les autres restaient plutôt inquiets. Oishi, Fuji, et Tezuka savaient ce que s'était d'être entouré de fans. Si une des fans d'Echizen trouvait cette photo…

« Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux de la détruire. » suggéra Oishi. « Pour la sécurité de Sakuno. »

« Non ! » hurla Eiji. « Pourquoi devrait-on détruire une photo aussi mignonne ? Je refuse ! Refuse ! »

« Je ne pense pas… » commença Sakuno.

« En aucun cas, nous ne devrons baisser nos gardes. » dit Fuji en donnant un léger coup de coude à Tezuka. « Tu ne crois pas, Tezuka ? »

« … » Tezuka, personnellement, pensait que tout ceci était ridicule, mais Sakuno était l'adorable petite-fille de Ryuzaki Sumire, et tous se sentaient responsables, et ressentaient le besoin de la protéger. Il y _avait _une minuscule possibilité que Sakuno soit molestée, si une fan complètement folle savait qu'elle était avec Ryoma.

Tezuka posa une main sur l'épaule de Sakuno.

« Ne laisse pas cette photo n'importe où. » dit-il, comme s'il lui donnait un ordre.

* * *

Finalement, les Nationaux arrivèrent. Ils devaient se dérouler à Osaka, qui était à trois heures de Tokyo si l'on prenait le train. Les équipes de la région du Kantou ne pouvaient prendre le risque de faire l'aller retour, c'est-à-dire six heures de trajet tous les jours, donc la ville avait mis en place un grand camp de tennis près des terrains pour qu'ils y restent. Il y avait des résidences privées pour les coachs.

Sakuno avait supplié sa grand-mère de la laisser au moins y aller pour le premier match, puisqu'il se déroulait pendant le week-end et donc n'interférait pas avec ses jours d'école. Tomoka, le trio de Première Année, et quelques autres non-titulaires avaient souhaité la même chose. Ryuzaki Sumire abandonna donc, après avoir fait promettre à Arai de tous les ramener à Tokyo le dimanche.

Eiji avait proposé de chanter dans le bus pour calmer la tension que pouvaient ressentir les Titulaires. Tezuka et Ryoma faisaient comme si ils ne l'avaient pas entendu, Kaidoh se moqua de l'idée d'Eiji, et Oishi se demandait si le fait de chanter n'était justement pas un peu trop relaxant, leur faisant perdre ainsi leur concentration. Mais le reste du groupe était très enthousiaste.

« We—will—we—ROCK YOU ! » beugla Kawamura, faisant tourner sa raquette. Sakuno qui était assise juste à côté, regardait nerveusement ladite raquette.

« Fais attention, Taka-san, » dit Oishi, un peu alarmé. « Tu pourrais frapper Sakuno-chan avec ta raquette. »

Sans plus penser, Ryoma se plaça à côté et piqua la raquette des mains de Kawamura. Kawamura se calma immédiatement.

« Gomen, Sakuno-chan, » dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, confus. « Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Iie, je vais bien. » rougit Sakuno. « Arigato, Ryoma-kun. »

Ryoma hocha simplement la tête.

« Suivant, Kaidoh ! » cria Eiji.

Kaidoh se renfrogna. « Je ne chante pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » fit Momo. « Tu as peur que tout le monde se bouche les oreilles ? »

« Si tu ne chantes pas, » commença Eiji, les yeux pleins de malice. « tu devras boire le penal(tea) d'Inui ! »

Kaidoh vira au vert. « Je ne boirai pas ça. » mumura-t-il.

« Allons, allons. » dit Oishi, inquiet. « Avec tout le respect, Inui, personne ne peut survivre à tes concoctions mis à part buchou ou Fuji. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'un de nous finisse inconscient avant le match… »

Inui rajusta ses lunettes. « Je n'ai pas dit que ceux qui ne chanteraient pas devraient boire mon jus. Surtout, que je n'en ai préparé aucun. »

« Quel dommage. » fit Fuji. « Je pensait justement que ça aurait été un bon rafraîchissement après mon match. »

« Tu mens, Fuji ! » pesta Eiji.

« Fuji-sempai est vraiment effrayant. » dit Horio, frissonnant.

A la fin, Fuji et Sakuno chantèrent en duo. La voix de Fuji était basse et sensuel, ce qui se marié parfaitement avec la voix de Sakuno, claire comme le chant d'un oiseau. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, tout le monde applaudit, même Tezuka. Parce que Ryuzaki Sumire était assise à côté de lui. (XD)

« Ne, ne, ne souhaitais-tu pas que ce soit _toi_ qui chantes avec Sakuno-chan ? » dit Eiji, faisant un clin d'œil à Ryoma.

« Pas du tout. » Ryoma lui lança un regard noir.

« C'est parce que lorsqu'il chante c'est pire que les cochons en train de couiner. » dit Momo.

« Dis un mot de plus, et je parlerai à tout le monde de toi et ton _rendez-vous_. » fit Ryoma, menaçant.

« Quel rendez-vous ? » demanda Inui. « En suivant mes données, si Momoshiro a eu un rendez-vous, il y a 99.9 pourcent de chance que ce soit avec la petite sœur de Tachibana, Ann. »

« Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous ! » cria Momo, son visage virant au rouge. « On jouait juste au tennis ! »

« _Seulement_ au tennis ? » fit Eiji, souriant en coin.

« C'est bien, Momo. » dit Fuji, souriant aussi. « Je me demande si Tachibana approuvera. Même si il approuve, de toute façon le reste de Fudomine aura sûrement son mot à dire. »

« J'ai dit que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous ! PAS UN RENDEZ-VOUS ! »

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à Osaka dans un esprit combatif. Etant jeunes, de niveau scolaire moyen, le sang leur montant à la tête, ils passèrent les premières heures à faire le tour de la ville. Sumire leur mise en garde afin qu'ils n'aillent pas trop loin, et si l'un d'entre eux n'était pas rentré avant 6h le soir, elle le suspendrait du tournoi. (Bien qu'en réalité elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire ça—Imaginez que la moitié ou même l'équipe entière soit en retard ?) 

Momo était dans son élément, puisque Osaka était réputée pour sa gastronomie. Il était dit que pour réussir dans le business du service gastronomique à Osaka, les plats devaient avoir un goût surpassant la moyenne, dans de plus grandes proportions que la normale, avec des prix plus abordables et un service rapide.

Dans un restaurant local, choisi pour ses petits prix et ses délicieux arômes, Momo commanda un bol de ramen, un bol de nouilles udon, un plateau de sushi, des boulettes de calamar, et du miso.

« Manger jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir ! Yay ! Itadakimasu ! »

« Momo-chan-sempai, calme toi s'il te plaît. » firent Kachiro et Katsuo alarmés.

Momo ne les avait pas entendu. Il prit en même temps une quantité énorme de nouilles et de légumes et les mangea.

« Oishiiiiiii ! » cria-t-il. « Délicieux ! »

Oishi, qui était juste à côté, attendant sa commande, se retourna. »

« Tu m'as appelé, Momo ? »

« Huh ? » brailla Momo, alors que les autres étaient morts de rire.

« Ces sushis sont vraiment bons. » dit Kawamura, tandis qu'il mordait dans un délicieux sashimi au saumon. « Si des restaurants comme ça existaient à côté de ma maison, nous ferions faillite.

« Mais ton père aussi fait d'excellent sushi. » fit Eiji, essayant de le réconforter.

« Tiens, Taka-san. » Fuji lui lança sa raquette.

Quand ses doigts touchèrent le manche, Kawamura recula sa chaise et posa un pied sur la table, brandissant sa raquette. « BURNING ! JE CONQUIERAI CE RESTAURANT ET DEVIENDRAI LE MEILLEUR CHEF DE SUSHI AU JAPON ! »

Tous les clients du restaurant restèrent estomaqués. Il fallut l'effort combiné de Momo, Oishi, et Eiji pour le calmer.

* * *

Plus tard, Oishi et Tezuka allèrent à l'aquarium de la Baie d'Osaka, pendant que le reste du groupe s'en allaient au parc d'attraction. Ryoma et Kaidoh grognaient, mais c'était ça, ou aller à l'aquarium. Oishi parlait toujours une langue incompréhensible quand il s'agissait de poissons, et Tezuka… ne parlait pas. Ryoma se demandait si les parcs d'attraction au Japon avaient moins de restrictions sur la taille (quand il était en Amérique, il ne pouvait pas aller sur certains manèges parce qu'il était trop petit). Kaidoh avait secrètement le vertige, mais il n'était pas question qu'il le montre, surtout quand Momo était dans les parages.

« Les montagnes russes ! » hurla Eiji, pointant la monstrueuse tour avec plusieurs spirales. « Allons-y ! »

« BURNING ! » hurla Kawamura. « CELUI QUI N'Y VA PAS EST UNE POULE MOUILLEE ! »

Kaidoh vira au vert. Il essayait de penser à une excuse pour se tirer d'affaire, quand Fuji dit doucement, « J'ai bien peur que Sakuno-chan et les Première Année ne puissent pas venir. La taille minimum requise est de 1m60. »

« Je vais rester avec eux pendant que vous irez » fit Kaidoh.

Tout le monde le regarda.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas, hein Mamushi ? » dit Momo, avec un sourire diabolique. « Serait-il possible que…tu es le vertige ? »

« Non, je n'aime juste pas les montagnes russes, » fit Kaidoh, lui jetant un regard noir. Si Kairi était là, il se serait sûrement évanoui ; mais Momo était immunisé en ce qui concernait le regard effrayant de Kaidoh, puisqu'il l'avait déjà aperçu des centaines de fois.

« Bien, alors tu amèneras les autres dans la grande roue ! » suggéra Eiji brillamment. « Il n'y pas de restriction de taille pour ça ! »

Il semblait ne pas avoir d'échappatoire. Avec un mal de cœur pas possible, Kaidoh marchait donc derrière les Première Année en direction de la grande roue. Sakuno, elle, espérait secrètement finir dans la même gondole que Ryoma, quand elle remarqua le visage défait de Kaidoh.

« Tout va bien, Kaidoh-sempai ? » demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

« Ouai, arrête de t'inquiéter. » siffla-t-il.

« On dirait que Momo-sempai avait raison, après tout. » dit Ryoma, souriant en coin.

Il y a des moments où Kaidoh voudrait vraiment pouvoir étrangler le gamin.

« Viens, Sakuno ! » Tomoka était déjà quelques mètres plus loin, lui faisant signe. « Prenons un siège avec Ryoma-sama ! » Et Kaidoh-sempai peut aller avec Horio et les autres, pensa-t-elle sans le dire à voix haute. Tomoka, comme la plupart des gens, ne voulait pas être en mauvais terme avec Kaidoh Kaoru.

Comme quatre personnes au maximum pouvaient entrer dans une gondole, au final le trio de Première Année alla dans une gondole, tandis que Tomoka, Sakuno, Ryoma et Kaidoh étaient dans la même gondole. Avant d'entrer dans la gondole (j'en ai marre de ce mot XD), Katsuo avait appelé Ryoma, mais Tomoka lui avait agrippé le bras et dit, « Ryoma-sama s'assit avec nous, n'est-ce pas, Ryoma-sama ? »

Et à cause de ces quelques secondes de perdues, il était trop tard pour Ryoma de grimper dans la gondole, donc il attendit la prochaine. Ryoma n'était pas franchement déçu ; il n'avait pas une forte envie d'être avec le trio de Première Année. Et il se demandait aussi, si Kaidoh avait vraiment le vertige.

Alors que la grande roue se mettait à tourner, ils montèrent plus haut dans les airs, et Sakuno et Tomoka, toutes deux les mains pressées sur la vitre, poussèrent des cris de joie. Kaidoh était assis les bras croisés, jetant de temps à autres des coups d'oeils à la vitre. Il ne voulait pas perdre son air « cool » devant les Première Année, mais le vent était fort et faisait bouger la gondole. Il était difficile de rester fier et digne quand on était dans une gondole qui basculait dans tous les sens.

Sakuno jeta un regard à son sempai, se demandant s'il allait bien. Elle regarda aussi Ryoma, qui lui semblait ennuyé. Enfin, ça aurait été étrange qu'il se montre enthousiaste.

Finallement, quand ils arrivèrent au sol, le visage de Kaidoh avait tourné au vert. Sakuno le regarda, et prit une décision.

« Allons nous asseoir sur le banc » dit-elle, fermement.

Elle prit le bras de Kaidoh et l'obligea à la suivre. Ryoma était plus ou moins impressionné de la façon dont la petite Ryuzaki Sakuno traitait Kaidoh, qui était beaucoup plus grand et musclé qu'elle. (Heureusement… parce que si elle lui ressemblait, c'est sûr que ce serait un repousse-mec XD)

« Donc tu _as_ le vertige ! » Tomoka pointe du doigt Kaidoh. « Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt, Kaidoh-sempai ? »

« Kaidoh-sempai va bien ? » demanda Katchiro, inquiet.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller acheter des glaces ? » fit Sakuno, voyant bien que Kaidoh se sentait insulté, mais n'avait en même temps pas la force de répliquer.

Le trio de Première Année s'enthousiasma à l'idée de manger une glace.

« Bonne idée, Ryuzaki-san ! » dit Katsuo. « Allons-y ! »

* * *

Quand ils revinrent, Kaidoh était en pleine forme. Sakuno lui avait aussi donné une bouteille d'eau minérale qu'il accepta en la remerciant grandement.

« Bon et où allons-nous maintenant ? » fit Tomoka.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de choix si on prenait compte de leur taille. Ils marchèrent çà et là (Kaidoh et Ryoma priant pour que le temps passe vite), quand ils arrivèrent devant un stand avec de grands vases et beaucoup d'autres prix à gagner.

« Regarde, Tomo-chan ! La panthère rose ! » Sakuno tirait sur le bras de Tomoka. La panthère rose se trouvait être l'une de ses peluches favorites.

« Tu l'aimes, petite fille ? » demanda le propriétaire du stand en lui souriant. « Trois balles, et si tu en mets une dans le vase, la Panthère rose sera à toi ! » Il pointa du doigt une rangée de Panthère rose.

« Oooh !! » Les yeux de Sakuno étaient remplis d'étoiles. Seulement une balle ! C'était vraiment généreux de la part du monsieur.

Elle lui donna l'argent et le propriétaire du stand lui tendit ses trois balles.

« Bonne chance, Sakuno ! » cria Tomoka.

Tremblante d'excitation, Sakuno lança les balles. S'étant entraînée à viser avec Oishi, elle y arriva presque. Mais frapper des balles avec les mains restait plus difficile à faire qu'avec une raquette. Sa dernière balle toucha le coin du vase, mais n'y rentra pas, malheureusement.

Sakuno était très déçue. La Panthère rose n'était pas si populaire de nos jours, et celles qu'elle avait vues dans les centres commerciaux étaient très cher payé.

« Désolé, petite fille. Tu veux essayer encore ? »

Sakuno secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas assez d'argent, le prix d'entrée du parc d'attraction était cher, et il avait gardé de la monnaie pour son billet de train.

« Ne, » Ryoma s'adressa au proprio du stand. « Je peux utiliser une raquette de tennis pour faire rentrer la balle ? »

Le propriétaire du stand le regarda, comme tous les autres. « Tu joues au tennis, petit ? »

Ryoma hocha de la tête.

« J'ai moi-même joué au tennis une fois. » dit le proprio du stand, se grattant le menton. « Très bien, petit, si tu réussi à mettre les trois balles dans le vase, tu peux avoir ça… » il montra une panthère rose géante, aussi grande que Sakuno elle-même « …pour ta petite-amie. »

Ryoma fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le dernier mot. En fait, il se surprenait lui-même un peu en aidant Sakuno. C'est juste que –il ne savait pas pourquoi- mais voir Sakuno avec cet air de chien battu le rendait mal à l'aise. N'importe quoi pour effacer cet air sur le visage de Sakuno.

« Courage, Ryoma-kun ! » lui dirent Katsuo et Katchiro.

« Allez, Ryoma-sama ! »

« Fssh. » Mais Kaidoh était plutôt soulagé que Ryoma se soit proposé. Parce qu'il l'aurait fait si Ryoma ne voulait pas, mais Kaidoh ne souhaitait pas vraiment frapper une balle pour offrir une énorme panthère rose à Sakuno.

Avec une raquette de tennis dans sa main, Ryoma était invincible. Les balles volèrent vers le vase et y tombèrent les unes à la suite des autres comme si le vase avait sa propre « Tezuka zone ».

« Sugoi, Ryoma-kun ! » firent Katsuo et Katchiro. Kaidoh pensait que dans le futur ils devraient jouer en double, il y avait une bonne alchimie entre eux deux.

Le proprio du stand secoua la tête. Etait-ce de la pure chance, ou ce gosse était-il un prodige ? Tout d'un coup, il se rapprocha de Ryoma pour l'examiner.

« Hey, n'es-tu pas le gamin qui était aux U.S. Open ? »

« Un. » répondit Ryoma.

« Pas possible. » Le propriétaire du stand alla prendre la Panthère rose et la lui tendit. « Je te l'aurais donné gratos, vu ce que tu as fait pour le Japon. Bonne chance à l'avenir, Echizen Ryoma ! Rends nous fier ! »

« Arigatou. » Ryoma abaissa sa casquette.

* * *

Sakuno rougit comme pas possible quand Ryoma lui donna la Panthère rose.

« Merci beaucoup, Ryoma-kun. » Mais Ryoma s'éloignait déjà.

« N'est-ce pas merveilleux, Sakuno ? » dit Tomoka. « Ryoma-sama t'a offert ta peluche préférée ! Tu es chanceuse ! »

Sakuno caressa sa nouvelle peluche, souriante. Cependant, elle était tellement grande que la jeune fille avait du mal à la porter. Au final, Kaidoh lui dit à contre-cœur de lui donner la panthère afin que ses pieds ne soient pas sales (la panthère était aussi grande que Sakuno, donc ses pieds touchaient le sol).

* * *

Après une heure passée au parc d'attraction, sous le soleil de feu, Momo avait acheté une énorme canette de Coca. Il était en train de boire le fameux liquide quand il entendit Eiji criait « Oh ils sont là ! Et ohhhhhhh ! Qu'avons-nous là ? »

Par curiosité, Momo regarda du coin de l'œil. Il vit Kaidoh portait une panthère rose géante dans ses bras.

Momo fut choqué.

* * *

Quand ils rentrèrent au camp, Ryuzaki Sumire était aussi affligée en voyant que Sakuno s'était trouvé une nouvelle peluche au parc d'attraction.

« Et bien, je savais que tu aimais la Panthère rose, mais tu ne pouvais pas en prendre une plus petite ? »

« Il aura besoin de son propre siège dans le train, nyah ! » dit Eiji, souriant.

« La Panthère rose. » Fuji posa une main sous son menton. « Il pourrait devenir notre mascotte, hein Tezuka ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« Mascotte ? » fit une arrogante voix famillière, faisant Tezuka se crisper (mais personne ne le vit), « Ore-sama a-t-il bien entendu que tu as une mascotte pour ton équipe, Tezuka ? Etant capitaine de Hyoutei, Ore-sama a le droit de voir à quoi ressemble la mascotte de Seigaku. »

Malhreuseument pour Tezuka, la voix d'Atobe était juste un petit peu trop forte.

« Vraiment, Tezuka ? » dit Tachibana. « Je n'avais jamais entendu dire que Seigaku avait une mascotte. L'avez-vous eu juste pour les Nationaux ? »

« C'est une chouette idée. » fit Yukimura, se tournant vers Sanada. « Désolé de te déranger, mais crois-tu que nous pourrions en avoir une aussi ? »

Une goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête de Sanada. Yukimura avait sûrement passé trop de temps à jouer avec les enfants quand il était à l'hôpital.

Si ce n'était pas l'heure du dîner, Tezuka aurait été encerclé par les trois capitaines et bombardé de questions au sujet de la mascotte.Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tezuka pensait sérieusement à prendre sa revanche sur Fuji. Peut-être un Aozu (la seule concoction d'Inui contre laquelle Fuji n'était pas immunisé) dans sa boisson.

Et le tournoi National commença donc.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

NdeFaraway : Toutes les infos sur Osaka était sur Wikipedia, et j'ai crée le parc d'attraction. J'ai visité Tokyo et Aichi (World Expo 2005), mais pas Osaka, donc j'ai utilisé les secondes ressources. Et je sais que les Nationaux se déroulent à Tokyo, mais je voulais envoyait les titulaires ailleurs pendant un petit moment et arrêter le babysitting de Sakuno pendant un moment. Sakuno-chan a besoin d'une chance pour grandir ! Ce qui sous-entend, qu'elle rencontrera bientôt Kairi en face à face, et plus tard un autre ennemi (un nouveau personnage cross-over par exemple).

NdeZai : Ohayo minna ! Gomen je suis vraiment à la bourre, ne ? '… Enfin, voilà le chapitre 8 est fini comme promis au mois de janvier. J'ai essayé de speeder mais bon j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre de mon voyage lol. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? C'est vrai qu'il se passe pas énormément de trucs, mais bon c'était mimi la tite scène au stand nan ? loooool… Je ne sais même plus de quoi parle le chapitre qui suivra, donc je vais pas vous dire qu'il sera mieux, mais je peux tout de même dire qu'il sera aussi bien que celui-ci :p… Je vais essayer de le poster d'ici la semaine prochaine, pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir autant fait attendre ! Je suis gentille hein ? lol Bien… Bisous à toutes ! Encore merci de me lire !

**RaRs :**

**_Louvegrise : _**_Coucouuuuuuuuuuuuu_ _!o lol… tu vas bien ?... Hem moi comme tu vois je vais-je vais looool… Alors ce chap t'a plu ou pas ? J'aime pas trop ma traduc' mais bon j'pouvais pas faire vraiment mieux u-u… Aloreuh, merchi pour tes deux reviews, ça m'a fait suuuuuper plaisir !... Et un conseil, ne jamais croire ce que je raconte à la fin de mes chapitres mdr… Comme tu as pu le constater bien que j'ai dit que ce n'était pas Ryoma qui rattrapait Sakuno, c'était bien lui, et non pas Fuji ! Même si tu as raison, ça aurait été plus drôle, rien que pour voir Ryoma s'énerver XDDDD …et pour le rendez-vous avec Kairi, c'est pour bientôt techniquement, mais là encore, Ryoma ne réagira pas comme un imbécile (enfin quoique lol) je garde le mystère allez ! XD… C'était mignon ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce chap-ci nan ? Moi j'adore, mais bon j'adore les trucs guimauve c'est bien pour ça mdr… Bon, je raconte que des conneries, alors je vais te laisser ! Merci encore pour ta review ! Bisous pelucheuuuuuuuuh XDDDDD_

_**Princesse d'Argent : **Coucou miss !o… Et oui dans l'autre chapitre Ryoma était jaloux, mais bon jamais il ne le montrera lol… Et tu es très perspicace ! En effet c'était bien lui qui rattrapé Sakuno, et il s'est fait chambrer mdr… n'empêche que j'aimerais beaucoup voir la photo en vrai ! Ca doit être trop mignon XD… En tout cas ,j'espère que ce chap-ci t'a plu ! Niveau Kawai j'crois qu'il est pas mal non plus lol ! Merci encore pour ta review ça m'a fait très plaisir :) Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu au prochain chap !!!_

**_Arlein_** _**de Lioncourt : **Coucou billognito de mon cœur lol… Alors ouais ta review euh… arrête de dire des conneries XD… 'Fin bref, ouais Ryoma est trop chou et plus ça va, plus il devient chou (enfin dans son style…faut pas trop lui en demander nan plus ! lol)… Pour Kairi, et bah on le voit dans ce chapitre ! Aussi je m'attends déjà à une allusion de toi pour la fin du chapitre avec Ore-sama et Tez' lol… j'espère que tu t'es remise de la video quand même lol ! Bisouuuuuuuuu jt'aime fort ! o_

**_Kim_** _**Shizumi : **Helloooooooooooooooooo_ _! saute dessus Merciiiiiiiii pour la review ! je suis hyper contente de voir que j'ai une nouvelle revieweuse pour cette fic !!! mdr… Alors tu veux tomber dans les bras d'Eiji ? regarde Eiji et lui demande Il a dit qu'il te fait un bisou lol… Et oui, Sakuno est devenue forte, surtout pour arriver à gagner un jeu contre Ryoma ! Je sais que j'aurais perdu mes moyens si je devais contre celui que j'aime loool…J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ?! En tout cas, la suite arrivera plus vite que celui-là ! Jte fais des biyouuuuuuux !o_

_**Je tiens aussi à remercier Mangaslover pour sa review-msn lol et aussi en allant dans mon profil j'ai eu l'occasion de voir que certaines personnes suivaient cette fic, bien qu'elles n'aient pas laissé de reviews ! Donc je tenais aussi à leur dire merci pour me lire ! Même si cette fic n'est pas à moi, je prends plaisir à la traduire et encore plus en sachant qu'elle est lue par pas mal de personnes finalement :)… Voilà ! Ja ne :)**_

**_Zai:)_**


	9. Un pari et une rupture

Chapitre 9 : Un pari et une rupture

NdFaraway : Après la mignonnitude du chapitre précédent, celui-ci risque d'être plus ennuyant. Mais je ne pouvais retirer ces scènes, elles _devaient _se dérouler.

* * *

Après un passionnant week-end à Osaka, Sakuno trouvait que retourner dans la vraie vie à l'école était très difficile. Comme sa grand-mère était toujours à Osaka, Sakuno restait chez Tomoka.

A chaque fois qu'elle regardait la Panthère rose assise sur son lit dans la chambre de Tomoka, elle souriait rêveusement, et Tomoka grimaçait. Encore une fois, Sakuno était d'humeur romantique.

Depuis que Ryoma lui avait donné la Panthère rose, Sakuno pensait qu'elle était la plus chanceuse des filles. Rien n'était plus doux que de recevoir une peluche de la part de celui pour qui elle avait le béguin depuis longtemps déjà.

Mais les bonnes choses ne durent jamais longtemps. Sakuno savait que quelque chose de désagréable allait bientôt arriver.

* * *

Un jour, alors que Sakuno sortait des toilettes, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appelait.

« Ryuzaki Sakuno ! »

Sakuno sursauta. Debout, derrière elle, se trouvait une fille plus grande qu'elle. Elle était très jolie, avec de longs cheveux bruns lui arrivant à la taille, deux rubans bleus les ornant.

« Est-ce que c'est à moi que tu parles ? »

La fille hocha la tête. « Je voulais te dire quelque chose. En privé. »

Embarrassée, Sakuno la suivit dans un coin reculé de l'école. La fille se retourna et lui fit face, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis Minagawa Motoko. Je suis une sénior, et récemment, j'ai rejoins le club de tennis des filles. »

Sakuno inclina la tête. « Ravie de te rencontrer, Minagawa-sempai. » Pourquoi tout d'un coup une sénior lui adressait-elle la parole ? Que voulait-elle ?

« Alors, Ryuzaki. J'ai vu _ceci._ » Motoko lui montra la terrible photo de Ryoma attrapant Sakuno dans sa chute.

« Comment as-tu eu ça ? » cria Sakuno, alarmée.

« Peu importe. J'ai mes sources. » Motoko remit la photo dans son sac. « Je suis présidente du fan club du Prince Ryoma, des juniors et séniors. Je sais que ton ami est présidente du club des Première Année. »

Prince Ryoma ? Sakuno ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais elle avait l'impression que quelque soit ce que Motoko dirait, ce ne serait pas agréable.

« Ryuzaki, j'ai aussi entendu dire que tu essayais de devenir titulaire et que le club des garçons t'aidait à t'entraîner. » Motoko lui adressa un rire plutôt méchant. « Tu es très spéciale, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es la petite fille de leur coach, un privilège qu'aucune d'entre nous ne pourra jamais espérer. »

Sakuno rougit. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait choisir où naître.

« Si tu penses que tu auras Echizen Ryoma grâce au tennis, tu as tout faux. VRAIMENT TOUT FAUX. Tu as seulement commencé à jouer au tennis quand tu es entré à Seigaku. Ça ne fait pas très longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Je joue depuis que j'ai cinq ans, et je t'assure que quelques mois d'entraînement intensif ne sont pas suffisants pour me battre. Le club des filles n'est peut-être pas aussi bon que celui des garçons, mais les Titulaires ne se composent certainement pas de débutantes. »

Elle rejeta en arrière une mèche de cheveux lui barrant la vue. Sakuno voulait s'enfuir, mais elle s'obligea à rester. Elle n'allait pas se comporter comme une lâche.

« Alors que dirais-tu d'un pari ? » fit Motoko.

« Pari ? »

« Oui, un pari. Si je te bats pendant le tournoi, tu arrêteras d'ennuyer Ryoma. Et tous les autres Titulaires. »

Sakuno la regarda, sans voix. Motoko était grande et fine, et elle déclarait jouer au tennis depuis cinq ans. Il y avait peu de chance de battre une adversaire aussi impressionnante.

Mais une autre voix dans sa tête lui disait de ne pas abandonner. Même si elle arrêtait « d'ennuyer » Ryoma, les Titulaires de Seigaku étaient devenus des grands frères pour elle. Elle ne pourrait jamais, jamais les perdre.

« Je ne peux pas. » Sa voix ne trembla pas.

Motoko était confuse. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Ryuzaki Sakuno refuserait, et de cette façon !

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-elle, énervée.

« Chacun d'entre eux a été si gentil avec moi. Je ne peux pas arrêter d'être amis avec eux pour un pari stupide. »

Motoko se crispa. Comment cette sale petite gamine osait-elle la traiter de stupide ?

« Si tu n'acceptes pas, alors notre fan club FERA QUELQUE CHOSE. » Les yeux de Motoko brillèrent malicieusement. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit très difficile de—hun—infliger quelques _petite blessures_ a une personne avant le tournoi. Tu peux dire au revoir à ton rêve d'être titulaire. »

Sakuno grimaça. Elle s'était durement entraîner pour être titulaire ; elle ne voulait pas décevoir sa grand-mère et les Titulaires de Seigaku. Mais elle ne pouvait pas sacrifier sa relation avec les Titulaires.

« Très bien, mais à une condition. » dit elle, surprise que sa voix soit si calme. « Si je perd, alors je ne parlerai pas à Ryoma-kun. Il s'en fichera, je suis sûre que je dois beaucoup l'ennuyer de toute façon. Mais je continuerai à être amie avec les autres. Ils sont comme des frères pour moi. Même si j'arrête de leur parler, ils le verront et essayeront d'en trouver la raison. »

Elle s'arrêta pour respirer, et défia du regard cette chère Motoko. Cette dernière resta un instant sans mot dire. De ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu sur Ryuzaki Sakuno, elle n'avait jamais pensait que la petite fille oserait négocier avec elle. Et ce qu'elle avait dit était sensé. Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si les Titulaires étaient au courant ? Kawamura la frapperait peut-être, une fois qu'il aurait sa raquette. Inui pourrait verser QUELQUE CHOSE dans sa nourriture. Elle ne savait pas que Fuji avait un côté sadique, mais elle pourrait simplement abandonner le pari.

« Okay, comme tu veux. » cracha-t-elle. « J'attendrai le jour où je te défierai, et je te garantis qu'à ce moment là, tu seras sur tes genoux et priant que je fasse preuve de pitié pour toi.»

Elle s'en alla, et Sakuno s'appuya contre un arbre. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait d'accepter un pari. Un pari qui lui coûterait l'amitié et probablement une relation ? avec Ryoma.

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté une chose aussi ridicule ? C'était impossible qu'elle puisse battre Motoko ; un an d'expérience ne ferait pas le poids face à huit. Si elle réussissait la Chute du Lotus, ou un autre coup de haut niveau, moins difficile, elle aurait peut-être une chance. Mais cela n'arrivait que dans de miraculeuses circonstances.

Mais Motoko avait menacé de la blesser avant le tournoi si elle n'acceptait pas. Sakuno ne pouvait prendre un tel risque. Au final elle avait réussi à sauver sa relation avec ses grands frères. Et concernant Ryoma, il n'en aurait probablement rien à faire qu'elle ne lui tourne plus autour. Elle se souvenait à quel point il semblait gêné quand Tomoka avait montré la photo de groupe.

Alors que Sakuno marchait lentement vers l'école, perdue dans ses pensées, elle se cogna contre Tomoka.

« Sakuno ! Où étais-tu ? C'est déjà l'heure d'aller en classe ! »

« Hai. »

« Ton visage est bien pâle. » Tomoka l'examina de plus près. « Tu vas bien, Sakuno ? »

« Hai. » Sakuno essaya de sourire. « Merci, Tomo-chan. Je vais bien. Allons en classe ! »

* * *

Sakuno fit du mieux qu'elle put pour garder le pari secret. Elle savait que si elle le disait à Tomoka, à la minute qui suivrait, toute l'école serait au courant, et elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui arriverait alors. Heureusement, son rendez-vous avec Kairi approchait à grand pas, et Tomoka pensa que Sakuno était préoccupée à cause de ça.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! » dit-elle bruyamment. « Juste DIS lui, fais lui comprendre que c'est Ryoma-sama que tu aimes. Montre lui la Panthère rose ! »

Sakuno sourit faiblement. Quand elle était seule, elle s'asseyait sur le sol et gémissait. Juste quand elle pensait que la vie était belle, deux gros problèmes pointaient le bout de leurs nez.

* * *

Samedi arriva, il faisait beau et chaud. Sakuno ouvrit sa valise et se demanda ce qu'elle allait mettre.

« Porte ça ! » Tomoka posa une paire de baggy, un sweatshirt large, et une casquette de baseball sur le lit.

Une goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête de Sakuno. « Tomo-chan… »

« Ben, si tu veux le casser, ce sera plus facile pour lui si tu es moins attirante ! »

« Mais, je ne crois pas que ce soit très gentil. »

Tomoka renifla. « Ne sois pas si concernée. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu vas lui dire. »

Sakuno grimaça. Tomoka vit son expression et s'excusa en vitesse.

« Gomen, je n'aurais pas du dire ça ! J'essayais juste de rendre les choses plus simples. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Hai. »

Au final, Sakuno décida de mettre les mêmes vêtements que pour son rendez-vous au cinéma. Comme elle avait pris beaucoup de temps à se décider, elle était encore une fois en retard. Quand elle descendit de la station de métro, regardant les alentours, une paire de bras se posa tout d'un coup sur son cou.

« Sakuno-chan ! » chanta Kairi. « Je suis si heureux que tu sois là ! »

« Okayasu-kun, s'il te plaît lâche moi. » dit-elle, le visage rouge devant une telle étreinte. Il y avait définitivement une chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas chez Kairi : il voulait trop flirter et elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité.

« Gomen, gomen ! » Kairi la relâcha. « C'est juste que je suis si heureux de te voir, j'en ai perdu la raison. Alors, on peut y aller ? »

Sakuno inclina la tête. Dans sa tête elle était en train de réciter, « Désolée, Okayasu-kun, mais après aujourd'hui, j'ai bien peur que je ne puisse plus te voir… »

Alors que Kairi l'emmenait vers le restaurant, la coïncidence voulut qu'ils rencontrent trois étudiants de St. Rudolph --Fuji Yuuta, Mizuki Hajime, et Yanagisawa Shinya-- qui cherchaient un endroit pour manger après un entraînement intensif.

« J'ai tellement faim que je pourrait manger un cheval, dane. » fit Yanagisawa, quand Yuuta s'arrêta d'un coup, entraînant l'autre à lui rentrer dedans. « Hey, pourquoi tu t'es arrêté, dane ? »

« On dirait la petite fille que Aniki entraîne » dit Yuuta, pointant un couple qui marchait un peu devant eux.

« Oh, la mignonne petite fille du cinéma, dane ? »

« On dirait qu'elle est en plein rendez-vous. » fit Mizuki. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle avait un petit ami, Yuuta. »

« Je ne le savais pas non plus, » dit Yuuta, fronçant les sourcils. « Aniki me l'aurait dit. »

« Ah, quel dommage, dane ! » bouda Yanagisawa. « Alors qu'elle aurait pu sortir avec un beau gosse comme moi, dane ! »

Des gouttes de sueurs apparurent derrière la tête de Mizuki et Yuuta., mais étant dans la même équipe, ils ne voulurent pas dire la vérité à leur ami, au risque de le blesser.

Quand Kairi et Sakuno entrèrent dans le restaurant italien, les étudiants de St. Rudolph se regardèrent.

« Allons-y nous aussi. » suggéra Mizuki. Il se souvenait à quel point Fuji était protecteur quand il s'agissait de Sakuno, et Mizuki avait le sentiment que le reste des Titulaires de Seigaku l'étaient aussi. Observer le rendez-vous de la petite fille pourrait être de bonnes données. De plus, il avait faim.

« Je…suppose que oui. » dit Yuuta, alors que Yanagisawa s'enthousiasmait. « Pâtes, dane ! »

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'assirent dans un coin où ils pourraient observer furtivement le couple.

Yuuta était en pleine réflexion. N'était-ce pas là le gars du cinéma ? Si Sakuno était devenue la petite amie de ce mec, Fuji lui aurait dit. Il se souvint tout d'un coup que Fuji avait brièvement parlé de ce garçon qu'ils avaient rencontré au cinéma et qui essayait de sortir avec Sakuno. Yuuta jeta un œil sur Sakuno, qui semblait plutôt nerveuse et agitée. Elle ne semblait pas très heureuse d'être en plein rendez-vous avec ce mec, même s'il était mignon.

Peut-être que le garçon l'avait convaincue de sortir avec lui, profitant que les Titulaires de Seigaku ne soient pas là pour la surveiller ? Si c'était le cas – Yuuta décida que cette fois, _il_ jouerait le grand frère.

Pendant ce temps, Sakuno devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Comment allait-elle aborder le sujet ? Kairi semblait si heureux d'être avec elle, elle ne voulait pas casser son humeur.

« Tu vas bien, Sakuno-chan ? » lui demanda Kairi, inquiet. « Tu es drôlement silencieuse. Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

« Non – non. Je vais bien, merci. »

« Hmm. » Kairi la dévisagea plus étroitement. « Mais tu ne souris pas, Sakuno-chan. Tu sais, tu es si jolie quand tu souris, ça me donne envie de faire tout ce que tu veux ! »

Sakuno rougit. Si seulement c'était Ryoma qui lui disait ça ! Mais elle savait que Ryoma ne dirait jamais quelque chose comme ça.

La serveuse arriva et demanda s'ils voulaient commander. Sakuno choisit des pâtes pesto ; elle en avait déjà mangé avant et aimait beaucoup le goût. (me demandez pas ce que c'est ! XD)

« Alors, Sakuno-chan, » Kairi la gratifia d'un charmant sourire. « Quoi de neuf dans ta vie ? »

Sakuno pensa à son pari avec Motoko, et grimaça. Kairi, qui était en fait très observateur, le remarqua immédiatement.

« Désolé, désolé ! Tu aurais un problème Sakuno-chan ? »

Sakuno secoua la tête.

« Sakuno-chan. » Kairi paraissait sérieux maintenant ; son malicieux sourire avait disparu. « Depuis la station de métro, j'ai remarqué que quelque chose te perturbait. Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu ne veux pas. Mais – ça t'aiderait d'en parler. »

Sakuno releva la tête et le regarda. Kairi avait la même expression que les Titulaires de Seigaku quand elle rencontrait un obstacle dans son entraînement de tennis. C'était un regard qui disait « Laisse moi t'aider. »

« Et bien… Oui, tu as raison. Je ne me sens pas très bien en ce moment. C'est… c'est parce que… » Sakuno n'avait jamais été une bonne menteuse. Kairi pouvait être d'une bonne écoute s'il le voulait, et avant qu'elle le sache, toutes ses inquiétudes au sujet de Motoko et du pari sortirent de sa bouche. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand elle pensa qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais parler à Ryoma. Alarmé, Kairi chercha un mouchoir dans sa poche.

« Et…Et c'est aussi pour ça que je… » Sakuno était sur le point de dire à Kairi que parce qu'elle se souciait de Ryoma, elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui, quand Fuji Yuuta apparut.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire pleurer une fille. » dit-il à Kairi.

« Yu-Yuuta-san ? » Sakuno était plus que surprise de le voir.

« Pourquoi ne jetterais-tu pas ce déchet et sortirais avec moi à la place, dane ? » fit Yanagisawa.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous sortez ensemble maintenant ? » Mizuki cherchait une fois encore des informations. « Les Titulaires de Seigaku sont-ils au courant de votre rendez-vous ? »

Les autres personnes se trouvant dans le restaurant étaient choquées. Une serveuse leur demanda timidement de baisser le ton, mais aucun d'entre eux ne lui prêtèrent attention.

« Etes vous… êtes vous aussi de Seigaku ? » demanda Kairi, faiblement. Sakuno lui avait dit avec fierté que les Titulaires étaient à Osaka pour les Nationaux. Il était sûr que ce rendez-vous se passerait bien.

« Si c'était le cas ? » fit Yuuta. Sa voix était dangereusement basse et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. « Tu profites d'elle quand mon frère et les autres ne sont pas là ? »

« Et la fait pleurer aussi. » dit Mizuki. « Au moins tu as mis toutes les chances de ton côté. »

« Tu veux sortir avec moi, dane ? » dit Yanagisawa à Sakuno.

« Je ne suis pas de Seigaku, mais ça ne fait rien, je t'empêcherai de profiter de la petite fille de leur coach. » Yuuta mit ses bras devant Sakuno, protecteur, à la mode « Fuji Syusuke ».

Sakuno regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde les regardait, les yeux grands ouverts et inquiets, et tout ça parce qu'elle avait stupidement laissé couler ses larmes. Et ce n'était même pas à cause de Kairi.

Elle _devait _faire quelque chose, autrement la sortie au restaurant finirait par être un désastre.

Sakuno se leva et baissa gentiment les bras de Yuuta. « Okayasu-kun ne m'a pas fait pleurer. C'est ma faute. Alors s'il te plaît ne le blâme pas, Yuuta-san. »

Les garçons la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

« Ryu..Ryuzaki ! » bégaya Yuuta. « Mais nous avons tous vu… »

« Je pleurais de ma propre volonté, pas à cause d'Okayasu-kun. » dit-elle fermement. « Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je vais bien. Vraiment. »

« Deux pâtes pestos et deux ! » Un serveur, venant tout juste des cuisines, arriva à leur table. Il n'avait pas été témoin de la scène, alors il dit simplement, « Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît vous asseoir que je puisse poser les plats sur la table ? Merci. »

Murmurant des excuses, les étudiants de St. Rudolph retournèrent à leur table, se sentant totalement stupides.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Kairi regarda Sakuno. « S'ils n'étaient pas de Seigaku, comment les connais-tu, Sakuno-chan ? »

« Yuuta-san est le petit frère de Fuji-sempai. Et les autres sont ses camarades. »

« Je vois… » Kairi secoua la tête. Même si les Titulaires de Seigaku étaient loin d'ici, il ne pouvait toujours pas avoir un rendez-vous avec Sakuno sans qu'un grand frère les surveille.

Ils commencèrent à manger, bien qu'ils aient maintenant perdu leur appétit. Sakuno essaya de reformuler ce qu'elle avait voulu dire à Kairi, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Quand ils finirent leur repas (chose difficile à faire), Kairi voulu payer l'addition, mais Sakuno insista pour qu'ils payent séparément. Elle alla aussi dire au revoir à Yuuta.

« Vas-tu voir les Nationaux, Yuuta-san ? »

« Pour la final, c'est sûr. » dit-il. « Ma mère et ma sœur viendront aussi. »

« C'est génial ! » Sakuno sourit. « Et bien, on se voit aux Nationaux alors. »

« Et Ryuzaki, je suis déso… »

« Non, ça va. C'était très gentil de ta part, mais ça ira ! » Sakuno s'abaissa légèrement pour lui dire au revoir, et rejoignit Kairi.

* * *

« Alors, où allons nous maintenant, Sakuno-chan ? » Kairi se sentait beaucoup mieux, maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté le restaurant, mais il regardait autour de lui, sur ses gardes.

Sakuno aurait préféré rentrer chez elle, mais elle devait « rompre » avec Kairi d'abord.

Il y avait un parc dans les environs, aussi proposa-t-elle d'y aller. Kairi approuva avec enthousiasme.

Quand ils furent tous les deux assis sur une balançoire (chacun avait leur balançoire hein lol), Sakuno décida qu'il était temps de parler.

« Okayasu-kun ? »

« Kairi, Sakuno-chan, Kairi. Ne sois pas si formel avec moi ! »

« Bien… Kairi-kun. » Sakuno abandonna. « Je…Je devais te dire… » Avait-elle répété pour rien ? Pourquoi les mots ne venaient-ils pas ?

Sakuno respira un bon coup. « Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi ! »

Un silence pesant fit son apparition. Mis à part le bruit lointain de quelques enfants en train de jouer, tout était calme. Sakuno se sentait de plus en plus mal. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait profondément blessé ?

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit Kairi. Il avait un regard confus, mais il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Peut-être avait-il prédit que cela arriverait.

« Parce que… Parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

« C'est la personne sur qui tu as fait un pari ? »

Sakuno approuva d'un signe de tête. « Je… Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'aurais du te le dire depuis le début. »

« Ca va. » Kairi arrêta sa balançoire et s'accroupit devant elle. « En fait, je suis content d'avoir passer du temps avec toi, Sakuno-chan. Tu ne dois pas te sentir mal à cause de ça. Regarde ? » Il fléchit ses bras (me demandez pas trop comment il fait XD) « Je suis toujours en vie ! »

Sakuno sentit ses larmes couler et les essuya rapidement.

Ils s'assirent là dans ce parc, pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sakuno sente qu'elle doive partir. Elle devait acheter de nouvelles balles de tennis ; elle s'était tellement entraînée que ses vieilles balles étaient devenues inutilisables. Elle était seulement restée parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle devait donner un peu plus de son temps à Kairi.

« Alors, merci pour m'avoir fait sortir aujourd'hui. » Sakuno s'abaissa pour le remercier.

« C'est rien du tout. » Kairi se releva les mains dans les poches. « Hey, Sakuno-chan ? »

Sakuno tourna la tête. « Oui ? »

« Si se mec…Echizen Ryoma c'est ça ? ne te traites pas bien, tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi ! »

Une goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête de Sakuno. Apparemment Kairi n'était pas si blessé que ça.

* * *

Alors que Sakuno rentrait chez elle, portant dans son sac de nouvelles balles de tennis, elle passa devant la rivière où Kaidoh avait sauvé Kairi. Cela semblait loin le temps où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus vieille et sage maintenant, après une « rupture ».

« Bien, » Sakuno regarda le ciel. Quelques hirondelles montaient de plus en plus dans les airs. « Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant je dois me concentrer sur le tournoi. Même si ma chance de gagner contre Minagawa-sensei est de 0.017 pourcent, j'ai quand même une plus grande chance de devenir titulaire. »

A ce moment là, son téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Sakuno, rentre vite ! » cria Tomoka. « le match de Seigaku contre Hyoutei commence ! Dépêche toi ! »

« Hai ! »

Sakuno courut jusqu'à la maison des Osakada, ses tresses volant derrière elle.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

NdFaraway : Ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu _Fruits Basket_ reconnaîtront Minagawa Motoko, présidente du fan club de Yuki. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit un personnage démoniaque, mais j'avais besoin d'un ennemi et Motoko semblait être la meilleure que je puisse trouver. Je suis heureuse que la plupart d'entre vous ait aimé la panthère rose et l'idée de la mascotte, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ça ! Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas aussi ennuyant que celui-là je le promet. Si tout se passe bien il y aura une jolie petite dose de Ryo/Saku XD

NdZai : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! resprire Enfin un autre chap de traduit ! Je dois dire que celui-là a été plus facile à traduire que l'autre ! Personnellement je le trouve plus intéressant que le précédent, meme si on ne voit rien concernant Ryoma et Sakuno j'trouve la scène du restaurant très mignonne, et ce chapitre permet de voir une autre facette de Sakuno, en fille beaucoup plus mature et moins timide qu'elle n'y parait (je parle de sa confrontation avec Motoko)… Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Rien de mieux que des reviews pour le dire, en attendant le prochain chapitre qui lui aussi arrivera vite, c'est promis : p

**RaRs**

**_Louvegrise_** _Nyaaaaaaah_ _coucouuuuu lol…alors pas trop de stress pour les partiels ? Moi je sais que je serais morte de peur lol… Enfin là je stresse plutôt parce que j'ai même pas commencer à bosser et que je rentre la semaine prochaine mdr Mais bon c'est la fete XD Et oui, merci de demander, mon voyage c'est très bien passé ! Même que je voulais pas reviendre XD_

_Oui, comme tu dis c'était plutôt un chapitre de transition, mais celui-là aussi l'est un petit peu même s'il fait avancer certaines choses… Enfin, comment Sakuno va-t-elle s'en sortir concernant ce pari ? Là est la question mdr…_

_En tout cas, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop baillé en lisant ce chapitre lol… Le prochain arrivera surement dans la semaine aussi XD J'suis en période gentille autatrice qui poste gentiment tout pleins de chapitres et de fics ! XD Ah d'ailleurs, merci pour les reviews sur les autres fics ça m'a fait très très plaisir : )_

_Bisou bisouuuuuuuuuu pelucheuh XD_

_**Princesse d'Argent : **Helloooooooo_ _! merci merci pour tous ces compliments là je sais plus où me mettre mdr… Jsuis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu ! C'est vrai qu'il était tout choupi, pleins de mièveries et tout mdr… puis oui, Ryoma est vraiment trop mignon mais bon je pense pas qu'il se rende encore bien compte de ce qu'il ressent réellement lol… _

_En tout cas, on a pas vu notre prince dans ce chapitre-ci, mais Kairi qui s'est fait gentiment rembarré lol… J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi ! La suite arrivera vite ! Bisoux bisouuuuuuux : )_

**_Arlein_** _**de Lioncourt **: Coucou toi ! merci pour ta review toujours aussi débile XD… Je savais que tu résisterais pas au commentaire sur Tezuka rahlala… et là, je vais avoir droit à un autre commentaire sur le match Seigaku/Hyoutei aussi ? XD… mdr _

_Alors tu n'aimes toujours pas Kairi ? mdr… Et oui, les grosses peluches ça prend de la place, mais c'est bien de les serrer dans ses bras quand t'es en manque affectif looool… Rahlalala j'sui toujours morte de la soirée-journée lol… Bon bisouuuuuuuuuuuuux j'espère que t'as quand même aimé ce chap XD_

**_Yuki-chan_** _Coucouuuuuuuu_ _! merci merci pour toujours être là ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu m'as pas lâchée en cours de route ! Et oui je suis de retour et pour un bon moment lol…_

_Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu continues à aimer cette fic ! Et oui Ryoma-sama comme tu dis (lol) se rapproche petit à petit de Sakuno bien que dans le chapitre précédent c'était plutôt inconscient XD… en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre-là t'a plu aussi !_

_La suite arrive bientôt ! Bisou bisou : )_

_**Bien, comme dans l'autre chapitre, encore des remerciements à faire aux non-revieweuses qui me lisent quand même c'est-à-dire : Kim Shizumi, Nouky, dragonise, Verlorener Engel, inukag9, zebulorn !!! MERCIII A toutes : )**_

**_Zai_** **_! ; p_**


	10. Fight, Seigaku!

Chapitre 10 : Fight, Seigaku !

C'était une chance que les finales se déroulent, elles aussi, pendant le week-end, pensa Sakuno. Autrement, elle aurait toujours du aller à l'école.

C'était tellement excitant d'être aux Nationaux, et encore plus d'être en finale. Sakuno voulait voir ses grands frères et Ryoma avant que le match ne commence et leur souhaiter bonne chance. Ryuzaki Sumire le lui concéda en lui disant d'aider Oishi à déposer deux boîtes d'eau minérale dans les vestiaires. Oishi ne participait pas à la finale, abandonnant sa place à Tezuka, mais restant dans les parages, prêt à aider le maximum de gens. Tomoka traînait autour bien sûr, et Yuuta aidait Sakuno à porter sa boîte.

Quand ils arrivèrent, des sourires étincelants se formèrent sur le visage de tous les Titulaires, à l'exception de Tezuka et Ryoma. Ils ne sautèrent, ni ne crièrent, parce que tout le monde était plutôt tendu avant le match le plus important de leur vie ; mais Fuji sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant Yuuta, et se tourna brièvement vers Ryoma quand il vit Sakuno, ne laissant personne voir son expression. (Pas trop compris pourquoi il fait ça mais bon XD)

Ryuzaki Sumire arriva quelques minutes plus tard. La présence du coach attira immédiatement l'attention de tout le monde.

« Bien tout le monde, je suis très fière que vous ayez vaincu tous ces obstacles et que vous soyez enfin en finale ! » Elle les regarda, rayonnante de fierté. « Donc, faisons du bon boulot, allez-y et donnez le meilleur ! »

« Regroupons nos mains ! » cria Eiji.

Ils firent donc un cercle et tous posèrent leurs mains sur celles de leurs amis. Sakuno restait en retrait au début, elle était trop petite pour avoir une place et de plus elle n'était pas une Titulaire, mais Kawamura, qui venait d'avoir une raquette, la prit sur ses épaules. Par conséquent, la jeune fille put poser sa main sur la pile de mains. Elle rougit, mais était cependant très heureuse d'être inclus dans le lot.

« BURNING ! SEIGAKU SERA NUMERO UN ! »

« A trois, » dit Oishi. « Un, deux, trois… »

« OUAIS ! » hurla tout le monde.

Après ça, Kawamura posa Sakuno par terre, et Sumire dit aux non-titulaires de quitter les vestiaires.

« N'est-ce pas excitant ? » dit Tomoka, sautant partout comme Eiji. « J'en ai des frissons d'être juste là ! »

« Hai ! » Sakuno sourit. Elle ne daigna même pas dire à Tomoka de se calmer.

Elles s'assirent avec les familles des Titulaires. Sakuno était assise entre Tomoka et Yumika, la sœur aînée de Fuji. Yuuta était assis de l'autre côté avec Mizuki et Yanagisawa, tous les deux prévenus qu'ils ne devaient pas flirter avec les filles, que ce soit la petite ou la grande.

« Sakuno-chan, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Yumiko, souriante à la petite fille. « Syusuke parle souvent de toi. Il disait que c'était un plaisir de t'entraîner. »

« Oh ! » Sakuno rougit. « Fuji-sempai est trop gentil. Je fais tellement de fautes, j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment un boulet pour lui. »

« Tu n'as rien d'un boulet. » dit Yumiko gentiment. « Syusuka a dit que tu as battu un garçon avec deux ans d'expérience au tennis. Il a tellement fait ton éloge que je me demandais si tu n'étais pas devenue sa petite-amie ! »

Elle disait juste ça pour plaisanter, mais Sakuno tourna au rouge et nia rapidement, bougeant ses mains de façon effrénée. Yumiko, après tout, était la sœur aînée de Fuji, et avait le même goût à taquiner les gens.

Les finales commencèrent, et le stade devint une immense cacophonie de sifflements, d'acclamations et de cris. Sakuno couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains, elle aurait pu devenir sourde avec tout ce bruit.

Le premier double était Kaidoh et Inui.

Quand Kaidoh sortit un spectaculaire Boomerang Snake, les supporters de Seigaku étaient sur leur pied, sautant et hurlant à tout va.

« Bien joué, Kaidoh-sempai ! » hurla Tomoka, et la famille de Kaidoh siffla de plaisir.

Inui fit aussi de son mieux. Ses lunettes brillaient alors qu'il observait ses adversaires, et il réussit un excellent service Waterfall qui rivalisait avec le Scud Service d'Ootori.

« Environ 214km/h. » nota le père d'Inui. « Félicitation fiston. Tu as surpassé tes données. »

Le second double était Eiji et Fuji.

Toute la famille d'Eiji était venue, que ce soit les cousins, les oncles et tantes, ils l'encouragèrent tous avec grand enthousiasme.

« Fighto, Ochibi ! » hurla le père d'Eiji. « Rends Papa et Maman fiers ! » Des gouttes de sueurs apparurent derrière la tête de beaucoup de personnes, alors qu'Eiji rougissait et murmurait que son père aurait pu le dire moins fort !

« Notre bébé est aux Nationaux. » fit la mère d'Eiji, essuyant ses yeux avec un mouchoir. « Et pour la deuxième fois ! »

« Eiji ! Si tu perds alors j'utiliserai ton dentifrice préféré ! » hurla sa sœur.

Avec autant d'encouragement derrière lui ( et la menace du dentifrice), Eiji se surpassa. Ses acrobaties rendirent l'audience sans voix, recevant par la suite une montagne d'applaudissement.

Mais Eiji n'était pas le seul sous les projecteurs. Au milieu du jeu, il s'essouffla rapidement et Fuji avait alors du recouvrir toutes les attaques adversaires jusqu'à ce qu'Eiji retrouve sa forme. Fuji, debout sur le terrain avec les cheveux volant à cause du vent, n'avait jamais été aussi formidable. Avec sa sœur, son frère, et sa mère dans les tribunes, il joua exceptionnellement bien. Il développa même un Cinquième Contre, et Inui le nota rapidement sur son carnet !

« Comme on l'espérait d'Aniki. » dit Yuuta. « Mais je te battrai un jour ! »

« Très bien Fuji. » fit Tachibana. « Si tu continues comme ça, ce sera dur de te battre. »

Le suivant était Momoshiro. Après un entraînement intensif, il était devenu un joueur très fort, comme l'avait dit Tezuka. Son adversaire l'était aussi, mais Momo frappait la balle tellement fort que c'était un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas en miettes.

« C'est mon fils. » dit le père de Momo à tout le monde. « Vous avez entendu ? C'est mon fils, Momoshiro Takeshi ! »

« Bien joué, Momoshiro-kun ! » cria Ann. Momo rougit légèrement, alors que Kamio lui lançait un regard noir.

Tezuka suivit. Comme capitaine, il aurait pu joué en Simple Un, mais puisqu'il avait déjà été battu par Ryoma, il n'était plus le plus fort joueur de Seigaku. Des encouragements se firent entendre dans tout le stade, et les inconnus passant par là se demandèrent si une pop star était venue.

Les seules personnes qui restèrent silencieuses quand Tezuka entra sur le terrain étaient ses parents. Personne ne savait ce que les parents de Tezuka pensaient, mais ça devait être quelque chose du genre : « Ne baisse pas ta garde, Mitsu-chan. »

« Joue bien, Tezuka. » fit Atoba souriant en coin. « Si tu ne le fais pas, Ore-sama aura honte de toi. »

Tezuka ne fit aucune faute. Sa réputation, bien que légèrement troublée pas sa défaite face à Atobe, prouvait qu'il était l'un des meilleurs joueurs au Japon. Quand il montra la Tezuka Zone, la balle revenant vers lui, la foule chanta « Tezuka ! Tezuka ! » jusqu'à ce que son adversaire brise la Tezuka Zone.

Un étranger aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus était assis près d'Atobe. Il n'arrêtait pas de piailler sur la Tezuka Zone, disant en anglais des : « Oh my god ! Comment fait-il ? Pourquoi la balle lui revient toujours ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » fit Sakuno, et Tomoka rigola.

Atoba avait reçu d'excellent cours d'anglais, puisqu'il avait une armée de tuteur anglais, et pouvait comprendre tout ce qu'il voulait. Il expliqua tout à l'étranger, finissant par un « admire la prouesse de nos joueurs ».

Mais le meilleur était gardé pour la fin. Quand Ryoma fit son apparition, les appareils photos flashèrent en tout sens, les journalistes essayant d'avoir une bonne photo du plus jeune joueur japonais ayant été aux U.S.Open. Le fan club de Motoko était là aussi, toutes habillées en pompom girl, hurlant le nom de leur Prince.

« Qui gagnera selon toi, Inoue-sempai ? » fit Shiba, tout en prenant des photos comme une folle.

« C'est difficile à dire. » dit Inoue. Nous savons tous combien Ryoma est doué, mais son adversaire venant d'une autre école est censé être un prodige parmi les prodiges, gaucher, il peut tout faire, comme des coups X, Y, Z, etc. » (lol cherchez pas XD)

Depuis le temps, Ryoma était habitué de la réaction exagérée de la foule depuis son expérience aux USA. Il scanna calmement la foule du regard, cherchant sa famille et ses amis. Il fit rapidement un signe de tête à ses parents et sa cousine. Nanjiro ne dit rien d'idiot pour une fois, parce que Rinko était là aussi.

« Ganbatte, Ryoma-kun ! » cria Sakuno, mais sa voix se perdit dans le bruit de la foule. Ryoma ne pouvait donc pas sentir sa présence – pas de signe de tête, pas un regard. Elle était déçue, mais quand Ryoma sortit une balle de tennis de sa poche, elle y vit des marques au feutre. Est-ce que Ryoma utilisait la balle où elle avait écrit « Zenkoku No.1 » dessus ?

Le match commença, et tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le terrain de tennis. Même Jirou, qui avait été traîné jusqu'au stade les yeux mis-clos, était maintenant complètement réveillé et regardait le jeu avec grand enthousiasme. C'était le match crucial, le seul qui déciderait de qui deviendrait le champion des Nationaux.

Ryoma délivra un double service twisté qu'il avait développé aux U.S.Open, faisant sensation dès le début.

« Sugoi, Ryoma-kun ! » hurlèrent les Première Année de Seigaku.

« Un autre coup, excellent, Echizen Ryoma. » pensa le capitaine en première année de Rokkaku, Kentarou Aoi. « Je ne peux pas attendre de jouer un match avec toi ! »

« Pourquoi Echizen peut faire un double twist sur son service ? » demanda Itsuki. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Son adversaire semblait _doublement_ surpris de voir son _double_ service twisté. » dit Amane, se recevant un coup de pied de Kurobane.

« Wow, Ryoma-kun s'est encore amélioré desu ! » dit Dan.

« Il est vraiment chanceux aujourd'hui. » fit Sengoku.

« Hmph. » Akutsu pensait, « Ne me déçois pas, Echizen. Montre moi comment tu joues au tennis. »

Mais l'adversaire de Ryoma n'avait pas était mis en simple n°1 pour rien. Bien que Ryoma semblait être celui qui attaquait le plus souvent, son adversaire ne perdit pas son sang-froid et persévéra.

Ils arrivèrent au tie-break.

« Quel fils stupide. » murmura Nanjiro. « Si c'était moi, j'aurais fini le match comme _ça »_ il frappa ses mains.

« Mais Ryoma n'est pas toi. » lui rappela Rinko. « Il a développé son propre style maintenant. »

Pendant ce temps, Inui et son ami Renji étaient en train d'avoir un petit match –intellectuellement parlant, pas physiquement. Après avoir observé les deux joueurs pendant un long moment, ils avaient collecté assez de données pour en faire un débat.

« Il y a 82 pourcents de chance qu'il ira sur la droite. » dit Inui.

Pok.

« 94 pourcents de chance qu'il le retournera avec un slice rapide » dit Renji.

Pok.

« La vitesse est trop faible. La balle va chuter. » fit Inui.

Pok.

« La balle est trop haute. Elle va sortir. » fit Renji.

Pok. Pok. Pok.

« 29-30 ! » cria l'arbitre.

« Va-t-il y avoir un fin à ce match ? » grogna Shinji. « Je pensait que ça se terminerait depuis déjà dix minutes, mais bon, ils jouent toujours. Echizen semblent s'être amélioré, il a du apprendre beaucoup de choses en Amérique. Ca semble être la même bande de grip qu'il m'a pris, il doit vraiment l'aimer. Et je me demande ce qui va pas avec sa balle, il y a des marques noirs dessus, je ne savais pas qu'Echizen était toujours aussi gamin pour écrire sur ses balles, ou peut-être c'est une habitude qu'il a pris en Amérique… »

« Shinji ! » fit Tachibana. « Concentre toi sur le jeu. »

« 37-38 !»

« Tous les deux sont vraiment de grandes œuvres d'art ! » ne put s'empêcher de penser la coach de Jyousei Shonan, Hanamura-sensei. « Si seulement je pouvais en prendre un dans mon équipe… »

« Quand on en arrive à ce point-là, la force et le style ne servent plus à rien. » pensa Sanada. « Celui qui a le plus de détermination gagnera. »

« Ne perds pas ta volonté, Ryoma. » pensa Ryuzaki Sumire, les bras croisés.

Sakuno et Tomoka serraient leurs mains, priant intensément.

Et finalement…

« Jeu et match pour Echizen de Seigaku, 7-6 ! »

Le stade hurla à pleins poumons.

* * *

Quand la victoire de Ryoma annonça que Seigaku était champion, tout sembla devenir flou pour Sakuno. La foule n'arrêtait pas avec les appareils photos, le trio de Première Année et Tomoko pleuraient de joie, Oishi sauta du banc pour rejoindre les autres Titulaires qui courraient vers le terrain et portèrent Ryoma sur leurs épaules…

Quand Tezuka reçut le trophée, la coupe en or, celle de la victoire, et qu'il la leva dans les airs, tout le monde pensa que ce moment valait la peine d'être vécu.

Ce serait sans doute l'un des meilleurs moments dans la vie de tous les Titulaires de Seigaku.

* * *

Sakuno se demanda comme elle pourrait retourner à la vie normale.

Elle courait toujours avec Kaidoh le matin. Même s'ils avaient gagné les Nationaux, Kaidoh n'abandonna pas son entraînement. Ayant goûté la gloire, il voulait la revivre l'année prochaine.

« Es-tu sorti avec ta famille pour célébrer la victoire, Kaidoh-sempai ? »

« Non. Mais ma mère a fait mon plat préféré. »

Ils arrivèrent à la rivière où les chats, chiens et même les gens se noyaient. Aujourd'hui, tout était cependant très calme, et les premiers rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur l'eau.

« N'est-ce pas joli et calme ? » fit Sakuno. « Oh ! Il y a quelque chose dans l'eau ? »

Kaidoh pâlit. Mais en jetant un œil sur la rivière, il vit que ce n'était qu'une vieille chaussure.

« Ils devraient vraiment mettre un panneau sur la rive, disant « Attention : Ne pas tomber dans la rivière. » » dit Sakuno, gloussant. Elle se souvint de Kairi, et espérait sincèrement qu'il allait bien, et peut-être qu'il s'était trouvé une gentille et jolie fille qui l'aimait.

Alors qu'il marchait en direction de l'école ensemble, une voix de fille se fit entendre, « Kaidoh-sempai ! Kaidoh-sempai ! »

Surpris, Kaidoh et Sakuno regardèrent autour. Une fille de Première Année courait vers Kaidoh, tenant dans sa main un carnet et un stylo.

« S'il vous plaît, je peux avoir un autographe ? »

« Au--autographe ? »

Plusieurs autres filles s'approchèrent de la même manière. « Kaidoh ! Kaidoh-sempai ! Kaidoh-kun ! »

Sakuno regarda, complètement hallucinée, toutes les filles autour de Kaidoh, hurlant pour un autographe, admirant son bandana, et roucoulant sur son corps hyper-musclé.

Kaidoh avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser des filles. Il était toujours en état choc devant ce qui venait de se passer. Ces filles étaient-elles folles ? Avaient-elles bu le jus d'Inui ou quelque chose du genre ?

« Ne sois pas choqué, Kaidoh. » dit Inui, apparaissant tout d'un coup derrière lui. « Ca va durer longtemps puisque Seigaku a gagné les Nationaux. »

« Inui-sempai ! » fit Sakuno. « Quel est le rapport avec les Nationaux ? »

« Le privilège d'être champion d'un tournoi est grandement bénéfique concernant l'attirance chez les hommes. » dit Inui, comme s'il récitait sa leçon. « Les matchs sont diffusés en direct, et puisque beaucoup d'étudiantes ont vu nos jeux et notre victoire à la télévision, elles ont développé une certaine attirance pour nous. »

Juste quand il venait de terminer son speech, une fille vint vers lui. Avant qu'elle ouvre la bouche, Inui sortit un stock de photos et lui en donna une. La fille, surprise mais ravie, le remercia et s'en alla rapidement.

« Inui-sempai ! » firent Sakuno et Kaidoh.

« Je savais qu'il y avait 97 pourcents de chance que ça arrive. » dit Inui, ajustant ses lunettes. « donc j'ai préparé tout ce qui était nécessaire pour l'avoir à portée de mains. »

« Tu savais que ça allait se produire ? » dit Sakuno.

« Oui. » Inui sortit son carnet. « Notre popularité est montée jusqu'à 112 pourcents depuis l'an dernier. Tellement qu'onze filles m'ont parlé, et sept filles pour Kaidoh, à moins que tu en aies rencontré d'autres avant que je te vois ? »

Une goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête de Kaidoh. « Je n'ai pas compté. » murmura-t-il.

« J'estime qu'il en viendra de plus en plus. » dit Inui. « Et il y a 101 pourcents de chance que les autres actuellement vivent la même chose que nous. »

Les calculs d'Inui s'avéraient justes; alors qu'ils approchaient de Seigaku, ils virent plusieurs regroupement, chacun plus large que celui à côté. Tous ces groupes n'étaient constitués que de filles hurlant « Oishi ! S'il te plaît, signe mon cartable ! » « Fuji-kun ! Je peux prendre une photo avec toi ? » « Tezuka-buchou ! Je t'aime tellement ! Tu étais si cool aux Nationaux ! »

Mais le plus grand groupe de fan était celui de Ryoma. Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait voir Ryoma puisqu'il était entouré pas de nombreuses filles, mais les cris comme « Ryoma-sama ! » « Ryoma-kun ! » « Ryoma ! » laissaient penser où se trouvait la victime. Sakuno vit Motoko se battant dans le groupe, et sa main trembla alors qu'elle se souvenait du pari.

A cause de tout le bordel dans la cour, les autorités scolaires entrèrent en action. Le principal annonça que chaque personne molestant les Titulaires serait immédiatement suspendue. Au fur et à mesure, les groupes disparurent.

« De toute façon, il y a 83 pourcents de chance que cette hyper réaction s'estompera d'ici deux semaines. » dit Inui. « La célébrité ne dure jamais longtemps. »

* * *

Pendant les premiers jours, les Titulaires jouèrent à cache-cache avec leurs fans. Quelques uns évitaient les filles comme les chats évitaient la pluie. Tezuka et Ryoma s'habituèrent à marcher en jetant des regards de la mort, éloignant en effet les fans. Certains aimaient attirer l'attention. Momo et Eiji avait suivi l'exemple d'Inui et gardaient avec eux un lot de photos signées en cas de besoin. D'autres se servaient des fans pour leur propre intérêt. Inui prit beaucoup de notes, remplissant des carnets les uns à la suite des autres. Une fois, alors que Fuji marchait avec Kaidoh, il pointa tout d'un coup le couloir et dit, « Regarde, Kaidoh. » et se cacha dans un coin. Pauvre Kaidoh, qui avait jeté un coup d'œil au couloir, était maintenant coincé entre des fans en train de crier à tout va.

Mais tout ceci s'arrêta peu à peu, de plus, d'importants examens arrivaient. Et après les examens, il y aurait alors un festival que l'école devait préparer. Petit à petit, les Titulaires ne vécurent plus dans la peur d'être tué par leur propre école.

* * *

Sakuno, elle, avait ses propres problèmes. Ayant toujours le pari à l'esprit, elle travailla si dur qu'Inui avait allégé le programme, de peur qu'elle grille un fusible.

Le jour avant le tournoi du club des filles, Sakuno s'entraînait avec Oishi. Au milieu de l'entraînement, la pluie commença à tomber sur les terrains.

« On dirait que nous ne pouvons plus nous entraîner, Sakuno-chan. » dit Oishi, regardant anxieusement le ciel. « Je suis censé rencontrer Tezuka au café, tu veux venir ? »

« Non, mais merci beaucoup. »

« Est-ce que ça va ? Ton visage est très pâle. » dit Oishi, l'observant attentivement. « Peut-être que je devrais dire à Tezuka que je te ramène chez toi… »

« Iie, je vais bien ! » fit Sakuno, secouant ses mains. « Juste un peu stressée pour demain. Je ne veut pas te retenir plus longtemps. »

« Bien alors, ne te mets pas trop de pression. Ton tennis est vraiment meilleur maintenant, et je suis sûre que tout se passera bien demain. » dit Oishi, souriant. « Rentre chez toi et repose toi bien. As-tu amené un parapluie ? Bien. Et regarde où tu marches ! »

Sakuno lui fit un signe de la main et rentra chez elle. La pluie, s'abattant bruyamment contre le parapluie, la rendit plutôt mal à l'aise. Dans 24 heures, elle saurait si elle allait devenir titulaire et surtout si elle pourrait encore parler à Ryoma.

Tout d'un coup, elle vit un chaton tapi sous un buisson. Le pauvre petit chat était complètement trempé à cause de la pluie, et il frissonnait.

« Oh mon pauvre ! » s'exclama Sakuno. Elle s'arrêta à côté du chaton et le prit dans ses bras. Elle remarqua qu'une de ses pattes saignait, blessée par une épine. Le chaton la regarda et miaula.

Le cœur de Sakuno se gonfla de compassion pour le petit chat. Elle devait le ramener chez elle et soigner sa blessure correctement. A ce moment-là, un gros coup de vent arracha le parapluie de Sakuno, celle-ci tenant le chaton dans ses mains.

« Oh non ! » gémit-elle. Horrifiée, elle commença à courir après le parapluie, mais c'était trop tard. Le vent l'avait fait rencontré un lampadaire et il était maintenant ruiné.

Sakuno se sentit vraiment mal. Elle resta là, debout sous la pluie, avec un chaton blessé dans ses bras. Elle devait rentrer chez elle rapidement.

« Ryuzaki ? »

Ryoma apparut, une main dans sa poche, l'autre tenant son parapluie. Il n'avait pas pu choisir un meilleur moment, pensa Sakuno. Elle ne devait plus ressembler à grand-chose maintenant, la pluie coulait le long de son visage, et ses bras étaient couverts de feuilles du buisson.

« Ryo—Ryoma-kun ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? »

« Corvée de nettoyage. » Ils avaient toujours des corvées ménagères après l'école, et aujourd'hui c'était le tour de Ryoma.

Le chaton miaula piteusement une fois de plus.

« C'est ton chat ? »

Sakuno secoua la tête. « Je viens de le trouver dans un buisson. Je devrais rentrer rapidement chez moi ; le pauvre chaton est blessé. »

« T'as déjà soigné un chat avant ? » fit Ryoma.

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait plutôt allez chez moi. Je sais comment le soigner ; Karupin se blesse parfois. »

« Karupin ? »

« Mon chat. »

Il se rapprocha et mit son parapluie sur la tête de la jeune fille. Sakuno tourna à un joli rouge carmin.

« Go-gomen ! » bégaya-t-elle, sans réfléchir.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda Ryoma, ses sourcils se soulevant.

« Pour…pour aider le pauvre chaton. Et partager ton parapluie… tu n'avais pas à le faire. La pluie n'est pas si forte. »

« Je m'en fiche. »

Et il commença à marcher. Sakuno marcha à côté de lui, son cœur battant, toute excitée. Elle frémissait et était nerveuse de marcher avec lui, et sous le même parapluie en plus ! C'était si romantique, si irréel qu'elle se demandait si elle n'était pas en plein rêve.

C'était dommage que sa maison soit si près. Seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il ne se tourne devant une large maison de style japonais et dise « C'est ici. ».

« Tu habites ici ? » fit Sakuno, le fixant. Ryoma n'était-il pas né en Amérique ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il vivait dans une maison aussi traditionnelle.

«Hun. »

Ils entrèrent dans la maison.

« Tadaima. » cria Ryoma d'une voix ennuyée.

Pour son grand déplaisir, le premier à apparaître fut son père.

« Alors tu es rentré… oh mais ! N'est-ce pas la petite fille avec qui tu étais sortie ? » sourit Nanjirou. « Tu es la petite-fille de la vieille sorcière n'est-ce pas ? »

Ryoma lui lança un regard noir. Sakuno s'abaissa pour le saluer, se sentant très nerveuse. Le père de Ryoma était gentil, mais semblait si différent de ce dernier.

Elle fut amenée dans un spacieux salon bien rangé, où elle s'assit sur un coussin. Ryoma lui dit d'attendre le temps qu'il aille chercher de quoi soigner le chaton.

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement, et une jeune femme entra, portant un plateau de thé et de biscuits.

« Salut, je suis Meino Nanako, la cousine de Ryoma. » dit-elle en souriant. « Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi. »

« Merci ! Je suis Ryuzaki Sakuno. »

Sakuno pensa que la cousine de Ryoma était vraiment très jolie, avec ses grands yeux brillant de malice, et ses longs cheveux noirs. Pas de doute, c'était dans les gènes de la famille. Même Nanjiro était plutôt beau, même si ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens comme s'il ne les avait pas lavé depuis des jours.

Nanako parla avec Sakuno pendant un moment. Sakuno aimait beaucoup la jeune femme, et souhaitait devenir comme elle. Si Ryoma avait l'habitude d'avoir une aussi jolie grande cousine autour de lui, il devait avoir un haut critère de sélection concernant les femmes. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi il ne remarquait pas les filles.

Ryoma arriva au moment où elle pensait à ça, portant dans sa main une boîte de premier soin. Karupin traînait derrière lui, miaulant.

« Je dois nettoyer la cuisine et préparer le dîner, donc je te laisse. » Nanako se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, dis le moi. »

« Hai. Merci beaucoup ! » fit Sakuno.

Alors que Ryoma déposait doucement le chaton blessé sur ses genoux, Sakuno dit, « Ta cousine est vraiment une personne très gentille. »

« Hun. »

« C'est Karupin ? »

« Haa. »

Sakuno se sentait plutôt rembarrée. C'était tellement du style de Ryoma d'être comme ça. Elle prit donc Karupin et le posa sur ses genoux, admirant sa fourrure toute lisse et son drôle de visage. Elle gratta l'arrière de ses oreilles et sous son menton, et Karupin semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Il miaulait fortement.

« Karupin t'aime bien. » fit Ryoma. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder, il pouvait le dire au miaulement de Karupin.

« Vraiment ? Oh, je l'aime aussi. C'est un très gentil chat. » Sakuno sourit, heureuse que l'animal lui ait donné son amitié.

Ryoma la regarda un moment. Elle faisait bonne impression, assise là avec _son_ chat sur ses genoux, et ses yeux bruns-caramel posant un doux et tendre regard sur Karupin. Et ses doigts caressant l'épaisse fourrure, comme si elle le peignait. Son cœur rata un battement, comme la fois où elle lui avait sourit sous le coucher de soleil. Il se demanda tout à coup ce que ce serait de lui tenir la main, d'enlacer ses doigts aux siens…

_Non !_ Une voix résonna dans sa tête. Pourquoi une pensée aussi ridicule était-elle entrée dans son esprit ? Allait-il finir comme son pervers de père ?

Jamais. Ryoma regarda rapidement ailleurs, avant de se concentrer sur le chaton dans ses bras. Ca devait être l'encens. Nanako en mettait toujours à brûler dans la pièce, pour qu'elle sente bon. Ca devait être le parfum qui l'avait étourdi…

« Fini. »

La patte du chaton était bandée. Sakuno semblait soulagée.

« Tu fais bien les bandages, Ryoma-kun ! Je suis sûre que le petit chat se sent mieux maintenant. »

« Betzuni. J'ai l'habitude avec Karupin. »

« Karupin se blesse souvent ? »

« Parfois. Il peut être un méchant chat quand il le veut. »

« Je me demande ce que c'est que d'avoir un chat. » Sakuno caressa l'oreille de Karupin. « Nous avions un chien avant, mais il est mort quand j'avais 7ans. »

« Peut-être que tu peux la garder. » Ryoma lui montra le chaton blessé.

« La garder ? »

« Oui, je peux dire que c'est une femelle. Et en la regardant, elle doit être abandonnée. Donc si ta grand-mère est d'accord, tu peux la garder. »

« Ce serait génial ! J'adorerais ! »

Il y eut un coup sur la porte, et Nanjiro entra. « On s'amuse, les jeunes ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, oyaji ? »

« Nanako m'a envoyé demander à ta petite petite-amie de rester pour dîner. »

Sakuno rougit. « Je…Je ne suis pas… »

Baka oyaji, pensa Ryoma. Froidement, il dit, « Je sais pas. Ca dépend de sa grand-mère. »

« Oh, j'ai déjà appelé la vieille—Ryuzaki, je veux dire. Elle a dit que c'était bon, et je la ramènerai chez elle plus tard. »

« Vous avez appelé Obaa-chan ? » dit Sakuno, surprise.

Nanjiro sourit. « Je connais ta grand-mère depuis longtemps déjà. Elle était mon coach pour le tennis d'ailleurs. »

Les yeux de Sakuno s'agrandirent de stupeur. Son respect pour sa grand-mère augmenta encore plus.

* * *

Le dîner était vraiment bien. La mère de Ryoma, Rinko, était là aussi, et elle était aussi amicale que Nanako. Elle était une adorable personne ; Sakuno l'aima tout de suite.

« Donc tu essayes de devenir titulaire ? » dit Rinko. « Depuis combien de temps joues-tu au tennis, Sakuno-chan ? »

Sakuno rougit et confessa que ça ne faisait que quelques mois.

« Ryoma devrait te donner un coup de main quelques fois. » fit Rinko, souriante. « Ta grand-mère a fait tellement de choses pour Nanjiro et Ryoma ; on doit lui rendre la pareille de n'importe quelle façon. »

« Si ça ne suffit pas, je te donnerai même quelques leçons. » dit Nanjiro, souriant en coin. « Ryoma est peut-être bon, mais il est toujours loin de mon niveau ! »

« Les sempai-tachi l'aident déjà tous. » fit Ryoma avec un regard noir.

« Veux-tu encore de la soupe, Sakuno-chan ? » dit Nanjiro, voyant que Sakuno était plutôt mal à l'aise.

Après le repas, Nanjiro se prépara à la ramener chez elle. Rinko, Nanako, et Ryoma restèrent debout sur le perron pour la voir partir.

« Je t'en prie, reviens nous voir, Sakuno-chan. » fit Nanako, lui disant au revoir.

« Oui, je t'en prie. » dit Rinko. « C'est si rare que Ryoma amène des amis ici. Et bonne chance pour le tournoi ! »

« Hai. Merci beaucoup pour le dîner. C'était très bon. »

Ryoma ne dit rien. Il n'avait jamais pensé que soigner le chaton amènerait Sakuno à rester pour dîner. C'était ennuyant, vraiment, ses parents et sa cousine faisait tellement de cinéma devant Sakuno.

* * *

Plus tard, alors qu'il allait se coucher, Karupin sauta sur son lit, miaulant. Quelque chose de rose et doux tomba sur le lit.

C'était un élégant mouchoir avec un joli rebord brodé. Sur le coin, brodé là aussi, se trouvait le nom de Sakuno.

Ryoma ramassa le mouchoir, frissonnant. Il y avait comme une sorte de chaleur s'échappant de ce bout de tissu. C'était comme si Sakuno était dans la chambre.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, le mouchoir toujours dans sa main. Des images de Sakuno traversèrent son esprit : Sakuno debout sous la pluie avec des gouttes d'eau coulant le long de ses cheveux, Sakuno caressant Karupin comme si c'était son plus précieux trésor, Sakuno mangeant gracieusement, avec élégance…

Un miaulement le ramena sur terre. Ryoma ouvrit les yeux ; Karupin était en train de le fixer.

« Karupin, espèce d'idiot. »

_A suivre…

* * *

_

NdZai : Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah un autre chap de fini ! Comme c'est mignon le ptit Ryoma qui pense à Sakuno mamur XD … Rahlala « Si jeunes ! » comme dirait Momo et Eiji lol… En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Aussi je suis désolée, mais les chapitres qui suivront vont prendre plus de temps à venir, pour cause de beaucoup de boulot ! Vraiment désolée !!! Enfin j'espère que ce long chapitre compensera un peu ! En tout cas je ferais tout mon possible pour que la suite arrive assez vite ! Bisous bisous !!!

**RaRs :**

**_Louvegrise :_**_Coucouuuuuuuuu_ _! Alors j'ai encore reçu une longue review de toi ! Je me plains pas ne t'inquiète pas lol… Arf oui j'imagine que ça doit être hyper stressant pour les partiels et tout ! Moi j'avoue qu'après avoir fait la fête, c'est dur de se remettre au boulot ! (Surtout que j'fais encore la fête ce week-end XD)… mdr_

_Alors oui, pour le chapitre précédent, c'est sûr qu'on aimerait tous que tout se passe Bien pour Sakuno, mais… je n'en dis pas plus (quoique ça veut tout dire XD)… Et oui Yuuta est trop chou lol ET moi non je ne supporte pas les « Dane » de Shinya mdr… Par contre Kairi ça va, enfin, c'est surtout parce que je connais déjà ce qui arrivera dans la fic que je dis ça ! Mais chut ! pas de spoil' XD…_

_Et alors pour ce chapitre-ci ? Ca t'a plu ? La petite rencontre « comme de par hasard » de Ryoma et Sakuno. ET puis le petit chat, elle doit être trop mignonne cette boule de poil XD Enfin bon, j'espère vraiment que tu as aimé ! Bisou bisou pelucheuuuuuuuuh (lol moi aussi ça me fait bien rire XD)_

_**Arlein de Lioncourt : **Hello toi ! Ca va : ) …Alors je marque déjà tes prochains commentaires : Inui/Renji, avec leurs "ébats physiques" lol, Fuji/Tachibana, Tez' et Atobe XD… mdrrrrrr…_

_En passant je suis aller lire quelques fics Tez'Ryo et RyoAtobe et RyoFuji lol tu vois je fais des variantes XD… Mdr… C'est bizarre mais dès que ça tourne un peu trop au …Hem…j'ai du mal XD… _

_Enfin bref, j'en reviens à la fic ! T'as aimé ? C'est mignon nan la fin ? eh eh Ryoma va devoir lui rendre son mouchoir en plus ! A moins qu'il le garde pour lui en fait. XDDDDD mdr Bisou bisou crapuleuh ! T'adore : ) _

_**Princesse d'Argent : **Hello la miss !! Toujours ravie de voir que tu es là ! Mdr quelle review pour l'autre chapitre ! J'espère que celle pour ce chapitre là sera aussi énergique lol._

_Ouaip tu as bien raison, c'est vraiment trop chou que Yuuta se mêle aux histoire de Sakuno et Kairi, enfin bon j'dois dire que j'ai bien aimé Kairi aussi dans ce chapitre, il fait un peu moins chieur qu'au début XD… _

_Et oui, pour le pari, comment ne pas reconnaître cette chère Motoko lol Déjà que dans Fruit Basket elle passe pas inaperçue alors bon XD… Enfin now, la question c'est « comment va s'en sortir Sakuno » : )_

_Enfin, j'espère que les Nationaux ne t'ont pas trop déçu ? Et la scène de la fin, Ryoma seul dans sa chambre, j'adore j'trouve vraiment ça trop mignon XD… J'espère que le chapitre t'aura plu en tout cas ! Gros bisou !_

_**Kim Shizumi : **Coucou la miss ! contente de te revoir reviewer ! lol… Oui, à partir de ce chapitre il en reste encore 6 tout aussi longs : p… De quoi te faire plaisir pour un bon moment ! mdr… _

_Je suis de ton avis, c'était vraiment marrant l'intervention des dans le restaurant ! Ca fait a peine boulet mais bon XD…_

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'aura comblée lol Big kisoux !_

_**Yuki-chan : **Bijouuuuuuur ! Eh eh contente de te revoir ! Sa va ti bien ? lol…_

_Hem… Ouaip, un big match pour Sakuno, enfin big tounoi plutôt XD mais c'est pour le prochain chapitre… Et les Titulaires et Ryoma risquent de ne pas être au courant, mais tout est censé bien se terminer, non ? lol_

_Enfin, pour le moment j'espère juste que ce chapitre t'a plu ! En tout cas j'me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, surtout la fin et le « Karupin, espèce d'idiot » XD mdr. Bon je te fais de gros poutoux !_

_**Zai : ) Qui remercie toujours celles qui la lisent même sans laisser de reviews ! lol Bisous bisouuuuuuuuuuus : p**_


	11. Tournoi!

Chapitre 11 : Tournoi.

Ryoma savait qu'il était maudit.

Il faisait face, peut-être à la plus grande crise de sa vie ; à savoir, Comment-rendre-à-Ryuzaki-son-mouchoir-et-pourquoi-celui-ci-était-il-rose ?-sans-être-découvert.

Comment allait-il pouvoir faire ça ? Plusieurs scénarios occupaient son esprit :

_Avant l'école—_

Ryoma recherche le casier de Sakuno. Peut-être qu'il pourrait glisser le mouchoir dans son casier avant qu'elle n'arrive…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta main, Ryoma-kun ? » fit Katchiro apparaissant tout d'un coup.

« C'est un mouchoir tout rose. » dit Katsuo. « On dirait qu'il y a un nom dessus. »

Ryoma cherche alors à cacher rapidement le mouchoir, mais c'est trop tard.

« AHHHH ! ECHIZEN A VOLE LE MOUCHOIR DE RYUZAKI ! » hurle Horio. Au cri strident de ce dernier, on aurait cru que Ryoma avait commis un meurtre.

« _RYOMA-SAMA_ ! » crie Tomoka avec sa voix encore plus haut perchée que Horio. « Aha, j'en étais sûre ! Tu avais secrètement le béguin pour Sakuno ! »

Ryoma recule de quelques pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était en fait effrayé par Tomoka et le trio de Première Année. Il aurait pu manger le mouchoir si ça pouvait l'aider.

Des pas légers sur le sol se font alors entendre, étrangement forts et résonnant à ses oreilles.

« Ryoma-kun ? »

Avant que Sakuno puisse parler avec lui, Ryoma se retourne et se sauve.

Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour lui, le joueur de première année classé numéro douze aux U.S.Open, s'enfuirait devant une fille.

_En classe--_

Ryoma regarde Sakuno assise à sa table, regardant rapidement les exercices d'Anglais avant le cours. Il ne s'était jamais inquiété pour l'Anglais, donc il profiterait de l'absence du professeur. Il pourrait passer à côté de sa table, et déposer le mouchoir sur le bureau de Sakuno, remarquant avec mépris, « Tu as laissé ça chez moi. »

A ce moment-là, toutes les filles de la classe hureleraient.

« Ryuzaki Sakuno était chez _Echizen Ryoma ?_ »

« Il est en possession de _son mouchoir à elle ?_ »

Et ça deviendrait le chaos, une version Japonaise de _Mean Girls. _

_Après l'école-- _

Ryoma regarde Sakuno et sa pile de livres. Il se demande s'il arriverait à lui glisser le mouchoir avant qu'elle aille au tournoi. Vous savez, elle en aura sûrement besoin si elle commence à transpirer.

Il s'approche lentement de Sakuno, gardant un œil sur les alentours.

« Tiens. » Il ignore ses grands yeux noisettes et le reste de son visage, et lui tend le mouchoir.

Click. Ryoma scanne les alentours et rencontre le sourire sadique de Fuji, appareil photo en mains.

« Inestimable. » dit Fuji. « Cette photo ira très bien avec celle de la petite fête. »

Ryoma aurait pu le frapper. Mais il n'y parvint pas, parce qu'Eiji était en train de lui sauter dessus. « Ochibi ! Est-ce une déclaration d'amour ? Avoue Avoue ! »

« Ca c'est ce que j'appelle le pouvoir de la jeunesse. » dit Momo fier.

« Allez, Echizen ! On te soutient tous ! » dit Kawamura, souriant.

« Bonnes données. » inscrit Inui sur son carnet.

* * *

Se figeant, Ryoma était prêt à transformer ses sempai-tachi en purée de Titulaires, jusqu'à ce que Tezuka apparaisse et leur ordonne à tous de faire 100 tours de terrains.

Ryoma sortit de ses rêveries, frissonnant. Il n'était _pas question_ qu'il retourne ce satané mouchoir sans en sortir vivant.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le mouchoir était caché au fond de son sac. Il était étrangement indifférent à ce qui se passait en classe, bon c'était normal, mais quand le professeur d'anglais lui demanda de venir au tableau, Ryoma épela mal un mot. Ce n'était pas un mot particulièrement dur d'ailleurs, et tout le monde découvrit immédiatement qu'il avait fait une faute. La classe commença à chuchoter en le pointant du doigt, alors que ce dernier les ignorer tous. Il avait assez de souci comme ça.

« Echizen a fait une faute en cours d'anglais ! » murmura Horio.

Sakuno n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'erreur est humaine, mais Ryoma n'avait jamais semblé être humain, du moins pas en ce qui concernait l'anglais. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Le professeur se demandait sérieusement si Echizen Ryoma se sentait mal. Peut-être qu'il faisait trop chaud et que le soleil lui avait grillé un neurone. Ou peut-être qu'il avait été frappé par une balle de tennis, fortement à la tête.

Après l'école, Sakuno rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Son cœur battait plus vite alors qu'elle pensait au tournoi. Et si elle échouait ?

« Pourquoi es-tu en train de fixer Sakuno ? » dit Tomoka tout d'un coup.

Surprise, Sakuno releva la tête. Elle rencontra les yeux de Ryoma un bref moment, avant qu'il regarde brutalement ailleurs. Ses oreilles étaient rouges. Sakuno se demandait ce qui se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende quelqu'un l'appelait.

« Yo, Sakuno-chan ! » Momo était debout à la porte, souriant. Il entra dans la classe, suivit par Eiji et Kawamura. Kaidoh restait un peu en retrait.

« Prête, Sakuno-chan ? » dit Eiji, sautant autour d'elle. « Tu veux que je m'échauffe avec toi ? »

« Vas-y et botte leur les fesses ! » hurla Kawamura, balançant sa raquette.

Kaidoh ne dit rien, mais quand Sakuno le regarda, il lui fit un léger signe de tête et un regard disant « Je sais que tu peux le faire. »

Au fur et à mesure, le reste des Titulaires arrivèrent.

« Excellentes conditions météo. » fit Inui. « Quelques nuages, pas de vent, et la température ambiante est de 27degrés Celsius. Oh, et j'ai aussi spécialement préparé… »

Il montra un grand verre remplit d'un liquide jaune-vert. C'était sa dernière concotion et les autres étaient presque en train de s'évanouir rien qu'à l'odeur.

Avant que Sakuno ne puisse refuser, une main attrapa le verre des mains d'Inui.

« Merci, Inui. » Fuji vida le verre. « Ah, très rafraichissant. » Il essuya sa bouche, et sourit à Sakuno. « Ne t'inquiète pas Sakuno-chan. Tout ira bien. »

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant, c'est l'heure. » Tezuka apparut comme par magie. « Tout le monde, quittez la pièce. »

Sakuno était heureuse, mais embarrassée que tous les Titulaires l'escorte jusqu'aux courts de tennis. Il y avait quelques filles qui lui lançaient des regards noirs, mais Tezuka le leur rendit à la puissance dix, et les filles s'enfuirent.

Quand Sakuno arriva aux terrains de tennis, elle vit sa grand-mère s'approcher d'elle.

« Obaa-chan ! »

« Et bien Sakuno, je sais que tu es nerveuse à propos de ce tournoi, mais fais juste de ton mieux d'accord ! » Ryuzaki Sumire caressa les cheveux de sa petite-fille affectueusement. « Quoiqu'il arrive, je serait toujours fière de toi. »

« Avec mon entraînement de qualité, aucun doute qu'elle sera Titulaire. » dit Momo

« Fssh. Comme si tu étais le seul à l'entraîner. » dit Kaidoh.

Alors que Momo et Kaidoh commençaient à se disputer, on annonça que le tournoi était sur le point de débuter. Sakuno se dirigea vers les autres membres du club des filles, quand elle sentit une pression sur son bras.

« Tu es dans le mauvais groupe. » dit Motoko, de toute sa hauteur.

Avant, Sakuno se serait sûrement excusée, même si ce n'était pas sa faute, mais maintenant elle se tenait debout sûre d'elle, et regarda Motoko. « Merci de me prévenir. »

Quand Sakuno se plaça avec les autres, Inui nota sur son carnet.

« As-tu récolté des infos sur le club des filles, Inui-sempai ? » dit Tomoka.

« Seulement les Titulaires, puisque ce seront les plus grandes adversaires de Sakuno.3

« Whoa, regardez celle-là ! » dit Momo, pointant un magnifique beauté blonde.

Eiji siffla. « Elle pourrait être dans un magazine de mode ! »

« C'est Tsunade, le capitaine. » dit Inui. « Elle est peut-être la seule joueuse de l'équipe qui est vraiment forte. Et par forte, tu peux aussi l'interpréter littéralement. Tsunade est connue pour son Power Tennis. Et il semblerait qu'elle ait un excellent contrôle de sa force, elle peut donc faire beaucoup de smashs puissant avant d'être fatiguée. De plus, j'ai entendu qu'elle comptait se concentrer sur ses études pour faire des études de médecine, donc ça pourrait être sa dernière année ici. »

« Wow, ça c'est bien Inui-sempai. » dit Katsuo.

Inui sourit, ravi du compliment. « Et la fille avec les cheveux noirs et courts est Shizune, la vice-capitaine. Elle n'est pas très voyante, mais s'en sort très très bien. »

« On dirait Oishi-sempai. » dit Horio.

« Les filles du club semblent plutôt forte, Inui-sempai. » fit Katchiro. «Tu penses que Ryuzaki a une chance ? »

« Sakuno s'est beaucoup améliorée, mais elle n'a toujours qu'un an d'expérience… »

« Mais elle a tout de même réussi à battre _quelqu'un _avec deux ans d'expérience. » dit Tomoka.

« …et les Titulaires ont habituellement trois ans d'expérience. De plus, chaque Titulaire est transférée, donc il n'y en aura que sept. Sakuno devrait être capable d'en devenir une. »

Tomoka colla ses mains à sa bouche. « Fighto, Sakuno ! »

* * *

Après tirage au sort, Sakuno se retrouva avec une non-titulaire et une Titulaire nommée Hyuuga Hinata.

Ryoma se fraya un passage entre les Titulaires pour voir le match. C'était une chance que les autres Titulaires regardaient tous Sakuno jouer, lui donnant une excuse pour rester là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait une grande envie de voir le jeu de Sakuno. Bien qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre !

La chance semblait être du côté de Sakuno. Son adversaire était plus faible qu'Horio, donc Sakuno n'eut aucun problème à gagner le match. Les garçons l'encouragèrent, et Sakuno rougit, ravie. Elle leur renvoya leurs compliments en les remerciant pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle.

Alors que Sakuno buvait un Ponta avec Tomoka, attendant le prochain match, les garçons s'intéressèrent aux autres matchs. Le club des filles n'était pas exceptionnel, mais c'était tout de même intéressant d'observer les Titulaires. Motoko était peut-être fâchée, mais elle avait dit la vérité : les Titulaires n'étaient pas composées de débutantes.

Inui marchait aux alentours, récoltant de multiples données.

« Ces deux-là sont jolies, mais pas bonnes du tout. » dit Momo. Il était en train d'observer une fille aux cheveux roses en train de jouer contre une fille avec une longue queue de cheval. « Sakuno-chan pourra sûrement les battre. »

« Ce sont Haruno Sakura et Yamanak Ino. » l'informa Inui. « Elles sont les plus faibles du club. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne devrions pas les sous-estimer. Haruno est connue pour être très intelligente, et Yamanaka c'est presque tout copier. »

« Ne, ne et celles-là ? » Eiji montre d'autres filles.

Une fille dont les cheveux étaient tirés vers le haut dans un style Chinois était en train de frapper des services marqués et précis. Mais presque tous ses services étaient renvoyés par une grande blonde aux cheveux plus ou moins bouclés. A chaque fois qu'elle frappait, il semblait qu'elle renvoyait une rafale de vent, rendant la balle extrêmement rapide et puissante.

« Tenten n'est pas mauvaise, son tennis est très précis. » Observa Inui. « Mais elle n'est pas de taille face à Temari, dont le Wind Tennis est unique et mortel. Elle est classée troisième aux rangs des Titulaires, après Tsunade et Shizune. »

« En effet. » dit Fuji. « Temari, je crois, vient de l'école primaire Suna. Elle avait déjà gagné plusieurs trophées quand elle y était. »

« Vous étiez dans la même classe ? » demanda Kawamura.

« Non, elle était dans celle de Yuuta. »

Finalement, le second match de Sakuno arriva. Cette fois elle devait affrontée une Titulaire, une fille aux courts cheveux mauves.

« L'adversaire de Sakuno semble très nerveuse. » dit Momo. « On dirait que ce sera facile. »

« J'en doute fortement. » dit Inui. « Hyuuga Hinata vient d'une famille traditionnelle qui forme de grand joueurs de tennis. Elle n'est pas aussi forte qu'on l'espérait, mais elle est entraîné depuis son jeune âge. »

Inui ne mentait pas. Sakuno trouva qu'Hinata était un adversaire beaucoup plus tenace, même si la première ne s'était pas avérée très intimidante. Par exemple, Hinata ne semblait pas utilisait beaucoup de force dans ses services, mais quand Sakuno retourna ses balles, elle en ressentit toute la puissance. Sakuno remerciait secrètement Kawamura et Momo pour leurs entraînements tout en puissance, qui lui permettaient d'affronter le Gentle Service d'Hinata.

« Hyuuga Hinata est une joueuse formidable. » dit Fuji. « J'ai peur que Sakuno-chan passe un dur moment. »

« Tu penses ça, Fuji-sempai ? » fit Momo, alarmé.

« En plus de son service, la vue d'Hinata est vraiment exceptionnelle. » dit Inui en rajustant ses lunettes. « Juste quand Sakuno allait la rattraper, Hinata a remarqué ses points faibles. Quoiqu'il en soit, il semble qu'elle soit une personne non- agressive et n'exploite pas entièrement son avantage. »

Si Hinata voulait à tout prix gagner, Sakuno aurait perdu. Hinata, comme le disait Inui, s'était entraînée depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Même si elle était considérée comme une faible par son père (sa petite sœur Hanabi était meilleure qu'elle), les années d'expérience la plaçait toujours à un niveau plus élevé que celui de Sakuno.

« 5 – 3 ! » fit l'arbitre.

« Oh non. » pensa Sakuno. « Si je perds un autre jeu, je vais perdre le match ! »

Alors qu'elle changeait de terrain avec Hinata, les Titulaires essayèrent de l'encourager.

« Ganbatte, Sakuno ! » dit Oishi.

« N'abandonne pas, Sakuno-chan ! » hurla Momoshiro.

« Si tu perds, tu devras embrasser Ochibi ! » cria Eiji et le coach le frappa tout de suite.

Au départ, Ryoma était agaçé. Mais quand il pensa à Sakuno lui souriant, ses grands yeux noisettes le regardant tendrement, il sentit son visage chauffer. Il rabaissa immédiatement sa casquette.

« Concentre toi sur le jeu et ne fais pas attention aux remarques idiotes de ces imbéciles. » dit Sumire, qui tirait Eiji par les oreilles.

Sakuno le fit donc (avec un visage rouge tomate). Elle réussit même à former un mouvement de Sumire… celui qui créait l'illusion des balles. Quoiqu'il en soit, Hinata contra avec un mouvement spectaculaire…. Elle courut sur l'ensemble du terrain, frappant les balles imaginaires comme réelles. Alors qu'Hinata montrait tout ce qu'elle avait, il semblait que le match touchait à sa fin.

« Oh mon dieu ! » hurla Horio. « Qu'est-ce que c'était Inui-sempai ? »

« Kaiten. » dit Inui. « Une autre technique des Hyuuga. En tournant rapidement sur son corps, elle atteint plusieurs balles qu'elle ne pouvait pas frapper. » (c'est nawak XD)

« Impressionnant. » fit Fuji.

Sakuno ne semblait avoir aucune chance. Le Gentle Service et le Kaiten d'Hinata n'était pas aussi puissants que les autres joueurs Huuyga, mais restait tout de même extraordinaire. Mais tout d'un coup, Hinata commença à suffoquer. Sa raquette glissa de ses mains et tomba par terre.

Sumire et le coach du club des filles arrivèrent sur le court pour l'assister. Apparemment Hinata avait eu un match très sérieux avec son cousin (qui était d'ailleurs un géni) et avait été sévèrement blessée. Elle ne s'était pas entièrement rétablie.

Comme Hinata avait du déclarer forfait, Sakuno gagna son second match. Bien qu'elle ne ressente aucune joie devant cette victoire, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Oui ! » hurla Kawamura. « Bien joué, Sakuno-chan ! »

« Continue comme ça, et tu seras bientôt une Titulaire. » sourit Fuji.

« Tu as l'air fatiguée. Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? C'est moi qui paye bien sûr ! » dit Momo.

« C'est parce que tu es faim. » fit Ryoma. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Momo souriait à Sakuno.

Sakuno déclina l'offre. Elle avait faim, mais pensait plus à rentrer chez elle que d'aller au snack.

Aux vestiaires, Sakuno remit son uniforme et grimaça en voyant son débardeur de tennis couvert de transpiration. Elle ne désirait rien de plus qu'une bonne douche. Au moment où elle mit son sac de tennis sur ses épaules et se préparait à partir, Motoko se planta devant elle, « Et bien, tu es la plus chanceuse on dirait. »

Sakuno resta muette, mais intérieurement elle suffoquait.

« Mais demain, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement. » Motoko rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. « Il n'y a AUCUNE CHANCE que je perde contre toi. »

Sakuno se crispa. « Dégage de mon chemin. » C'était peut-être la chose la plus impensable qu'elle avait pu dire.

« Y a-t-il un problème ici ? » fit la voix de Tsunade. Elle marcha vers les deux filles, les mains sur les hanches. « Tout membre qui s'engagerait dans une bagarre perd automatiquement le droit de participer au tournoi. Est-ce clair ? »

Sakuno et Motoko hochèrent la tête. La dernière lança à Sakuno un regard noir quand Tsunade partir, avant d'attraper son sac et de partir.

« Quel caractère ! » dit Ino, secouant la tête.

« Tu as un match contre elle demain, Ryuzaki ? » demande Sakura.

« Oui. »

« Bon et bien, j'espère que tu gagneras. » dit Temari. « Cette fille a besoin qu'on la remette à sa place. Elle m'énerve à se pavaner comme si elle était la princesse de l'école. » Tenten approuva.

« Pas de chance. » dit Sakuno, misérable. « Elle joue au tennis depuis huit ans, et j'ai commençait quand je sui entrée à Seigaku. »

D'un commun accord, les Titulaires se regardèrent et rigolèrent.

« Et bien, je suis sûre que tu seras une Titulaire. » dit Shizune, tapant gentiment sur la tête de Sakuno comme une grande sœur. « J'ai entendu de Ryuzaki-sensei que tu as battu un joueur de Ginka. C'est impressionnant pour une débutante. Si tu progresses encore, je ne serais pas surprise que tu atteignes le niveau de Tsunade à ta dernière année. »

Sakuno sourit, les remerciant pour leurs soutiens. Mais pourrait-elle battre Motoko ?

* * *

Le lendemain, Sakuno gagna encore deux matchs consécutifs. La chance lui souriait, elle se battait contre une non-titulaire et Sakura. Si elle avait rencontré Temari, Tsunade ou Shizune, elle aurait perdu à coup sûr. Mais avec le reste de l'équipe, elle avait toujours une chance.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le troisième jour, elle devait affronter Motoko. Devenir Titulaire était presque dans la poche, maintenant qu'elle avait quatre victoires et zéro défaite, mais son match contre Motoko avait une plus grande importance puisqu'il concernait sa relation avec Ryoma.

Sakuno était si nerveuse qu'elle en avait perdu l'appétit.

« Fini tes œufs. » dit Ryuzaki Sumire d'un ton morne.

« Je n'ai pas faim. » Sakuno baissa la tête. Ses yeux étaient humides.

« Non, tu es juste nerveuse à cause de ton match. » Sumire plaça un verre de lait devant Sakuno. « Comment pourrais-tu jouer avec l'estomac vide ? Mange ! »

Sakuno savait que sa grand-mère avait raison, mais cette horrible boule à l'estomac refusait de partir. Elle but le lait très lentement, elle n'aurait jamais pu le finir sinon.

Son appétit ne revint pas au déjeuner. Sumir avait rempli à ras bord son bento de poulet rôti au miel, de carottes et haricots cuits à la vapeur, de riz au sésame et de tranche de melon.

« Sakuno, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » fit Tomoka. « Tu es en train de fixer ton bento depuis dix bonnes minutes ! »

« Vraiment ? » Sakuno attrapa rapidement ses baguettes. Elle mit dans sa bouche du riz et des légumes et mâcha. Et mâcha encore.

« Ne, Sakuno ! » Tomoka l'observait toujours. « Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu n'as pas faim ! »

« Ben…Je… »

« Mange. » dit tout d'un coup Ryoma. Il était assis derrière elle avec le trio de Première Année. « Tu as besoin de force. »

« Ryo..Ryoma-kun ! »

Mais il s'était déjà retourné. Sakuno se ressaisit. Elle ne battrait sûrement pas Motoko, mais si elle ne mangeait pas, alors c'était certain qu'elle ne gagnerait pas. Cette pensée lui redonna un semblant d'espoir et elle retrouva rapidement l'appétit.

* * *

Et les derniers matchs du tournoi commencèrent donc.

La première adversaire de Sakuno était une non-titulaire qui avait trois ans d'expériences au tennis, et était du même niveau que Sakura. Sakuno gagna, mais ce n'était pas une victoire facile. Quand le match se termina, elle était fatiguée et devait mangeait des bananes et boire beaucoup beaucoup d'eau. Tomoka et Oishi tournèrent autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce que Sumire leur dise de la laisser seule.

Motoko se plaça sur le court, ses longs cheveux volant dans les airs. Elle était vraiment attirante ; les garçons, qui attendaient le match de Sakuno, ne pouvaient pas ne pas la remarquer.

« Elle semble être forte. » dit Fuji.

« Comment a-t-elle réussi à devenir Titulaire ? » dit Momo.

« Elle n'est pas titulaire. » fit Inui, et quelques personnes furent surprises. « Normalement, je n'ai pas de données sur elle, mais puisque c'est l'adversaire de Sakuno, j'ai fais quelques recherches. Son nom est Minagawa Motoko, une sénior, mais elle a rejoint le club que très récemment. »

« Minagawa Motoko ? » dit Tomoka. « J'ai entendu parler d'elle ! Elle est la présidente du fan club de Ryoma-sama ! »

« Hah ? » fit Horio. « Je pensais que c'était toi la présidente ! »

« Seulement des premières années ! » dit Tomoka. « Les juniors et séniors ont d'autres fan club. »

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, » Inui tourna la page de son carnet. « Elles appellent Ryoma « Prince Ryoma » et le slogan de leur club est « d'admirer, d'adorer et de protéger le Prince qui est devenu la joie de notre école. » Les règles du club consiste à : ne pas voler les choses personnels du Prince, ne pas s'introduire dans la résidence du Prince, être en groupe de deux ou plus quand on veut parler au Prince. »

Un lourd silence régna sur le court. Les garçons pensèrent qu'avoir un fan club de ce genre était suffisamment effrayant pour ne pas en être jaloux.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Ochibi était aussi populaire nyaaaah ! » dit Eiji.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant pour Echizen, mais réaliser un tel culte fanatique est impressionnant, » dit Fuji. Il mit une main sous son menton. « Peut-être que si on volait ses raquettes, sa casquette, et d'autres objets personnels, et qu'on les revendait à ces filles, on amasserait une fortune. »

« Fuji, tu n'es pas sérieux. » dit Oishi.

« Il ne le fera pas. » dir Ryoma, lançant des regards noirs. Il était un peu intimidé par la description d'Inui du « Fan club du Prince Ryoma », mais aussi longtemps qu'ils ne venaient pas piétiner son espace vital, il ferait comme si ça n'existait pas.

« Il semblerait qu'elle n'apprécie pas Sakuno. » mumura Katsuo.

Motoko avait attendu ce match depuis qu'elle avait fait le pari avec Sakuno. Si Tsunade ne l'avait pas mise avec Sakuno pour le tournoi… dieu seul sait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire. Ce match lui était absolument vital… non seulement elle allait humilier la « sorcière » Sakuno qui tournait autour des Titulaires, mais elle allait en plus le faire devant son prince adoré, Echizen Ryoma. Alors il aimait le tennis ? Et bien, elle allait lui montrer son amour pour son sport préféré !

Sakuno marcha vers le terrain lentement. En fait, avec cinq victoires consécutives, il était fort possible qu'elle devienne une Titulaire, à moins que huit personnes dans le club aient exactement six victoires. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se relâcher maintenant de toute façon !

« Match en un set, Ryuzaki Sakuno et Minagawa Motoko ! »

« Allez Sakuno ! » hurla Momo, ignorant que chaque encouragement pour Sakuno était un poison pour les oreilles de Motoko.

Sakuno raffermit sa prise sur la raquette.

Motoko lança la balle dans les airs, et celle-ci traversa le terrain comme un boulet de canon. Sakuno l'atteint juste à temps, mais elle retourna la balle, elle frappe le filet.

« 15-0 ! »

« Même si elle n'est pas une Titulaire, elle est plutôt bonne. » fit Fuji. « Je me demande pourquoi elle n'est rentrée que récemment dans le club ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Inui, mais il secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas plus de données. »

Sakuno mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Calme toi, s'ordonna-t-elle. Paniquée ne te servira à rien.

Sakuno garda son calme, mais elle n'arrivait tout de même pas à avoir un point. Hinata était une meilleure joueuse que Sakuno, mais elle n'avait pas tout donné, permettant à Sakuno de respirer. Mais Motoko, déterminée à écraser Sakuno, n'avait pas autant de compassion. Et l'endurance de Sakuno avait déjà été éprouvée pendant son précédent match.

« Jeu pour Minagawa, 3-0 ! »

Motoko rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière, souriant devant les soupirs collectifs de l'audience masculine. Elle se tourna et lança son plus brillant sourire à Ryoma, mais il était en train de regarder Sakuno. Motoko pâlit, en colère, et était encore plus déterminée à battre Sakuno.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Tomoka serra les poings. « Sakuno n'a même pas gagné un jeu ! »

« Son adversaire est trop forte. » dit Horio.

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'est ! » Un jeune garçon s'approcha. Ils apprirent plus tard qu'il s'appelait Naohito Sakuragi. « Minagawa-sempai est superbe ! Elle joue au tennis depuis huit ans ! »

Face à ça, les autres le regardèrent plus ou moins surpris.

« On dirait que tu as des sentiments pour elle. » dit Fuji, et deux plaques rouges apparurent sur les joues de Naohito.

« C'est faux ! La ferme ! »

« Maa, maa, » dit Fuji, mais donna une raquette à Kawamura.

« COMMENT OSE LUI DIRE DE LA FERMER ! TOI ESPECE D'IMPOLI ! »

En attendant, Sakuno plongeait pour sauvait une balle dangereusement proche du filet. Elle réussit à la frapper, mais Motoko apparut devant elle et POK ! smasha la balle.

Sakuno se retourna rapidement, mais c'était trop tard. Elle perdit son équilibre et tomba sur le sol.

« 5-0 ! »

« Hmph ! » Motoko la regarda d'un air consterné. « C'est ça ce que tu as appris de tes « grands frères » Ryuzaki ? Ils doivent être vraiment de pathétiques entraîneurs. Ohohoho ! »

Il y eut un bref silence. Sakuno parla alors. Sa voix était basse, mais elle était comme la neige, dure et froide.

« La ferme. » Sa frange cachait ses yeux.

« Huh ? » Ryuzaki Sakuno venait-elle réellement de _dire_ ça ?

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer. » Sakuno se releva, et secouant légèrement sa tête, sa frange dévoila une paire de yeux brillants de rage. Motoko fit un pas en arrière ; ces yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs.

« Sakuno… » dit Tomoka, incapable de dire autre chose devant la transformation de son amie.

« Sakuno ressemble à sa grand-mère. » dit Katchiro, effrayé.

« Tu plaisantes ! Ryuzaki-sensei est plus effrayante ! » fit Momo.

« T'aurais-je entendu dire quelque chose, Momo ? » dit Sumire, soulevant ses sourcils.

Momo se rapetissa face à cette terrible présence. « Non, rien… »

Sakuno était en train de bouillir de rage. Motoko pouvait l'insulter, mais insulter ses grands frères ? Une fureur sans borne l'engloutit, révélant inconsciemment tout le potentiel de Sakuno.

Motoko délivra puissant service. Mais cette fois, Sakuno le retourna tout aussi rapidement. Surprise par la vitesse de la brune, Motoko rata la balle.

« 15-0 ! »

« Wow, c'était rapide ! » fit Katchiro.

« C'est moi ou Ryuzaki joue mieux qu'avant ? » demande Katsuo.

« C'est elle. » dit Inui. « Je ne sais pas ce que Minagawa a fait, mais elle a réveillé le potentiel de Sakuno. »

« Tant pis pour elle. » dit Momo, souriant.

Sakuno la rattrapait. Etonnamment elle bougeait plus rapidement qu'avant et pouvait retourner la plupart des services de Motoko maintenant.

Ryoma était vraiment surpris ; Sakuno jouait encore mieux qu'il l'espérait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la petite fille, qui n'arrivait pas à tenir correctement une raquette un an plus tôt. Maintenant, elle volait sur le terrain, aussi légère que le vent, frappant les balles avec précision et puissance. Ses tresses volaient dans le vent, ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient aussi roses que la fleur dont elle portait le nom. Cette fille était vraiment quelque chose… mince mais forte, délicate et pourtant déterminée, adorable mais oh ! si admirable.

« Elle est magnifique. » Les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche, pas forts, mais distinguables.

« Huh ? » Katsuo était le plus proche de lui. « Tu as dit quelque chose Ryoma-kun ? »

« Non. » Ryoma lui lança son regard de la mort. Secrètement, il poussa un soupir de soulagement ; les autres étaient trop occupés à regarder Sakuno pour l'avoir entendu.

Motoko, elle, enragée. Comment cette petite fille, avec seulement un an d'expérience, pouvait subitement faire des mouvements aussi surprenants ? Un fantôme habitait-il son corps ? Ce n'était pas Hikaru no Go !

« Je t'écraserai ! » pensa-t-elle, vicieusement.

Motoko frappa une puissante balle destructrice visant directement le visage de Sakuno. Tout le monde pensait que Sakuno la recevrait en pleine figure, ou que ça la blesserait au moins. Mais Sakuno l'évita simplement et la renvoya. Motoko tellement surprise qu'elle ne pourrait pas la renvoyer, mais elle fut encore plus surprise quand la balle chuta soudainement sans prévenir.

La plupart des spectateurs restèrent muet, de Tsunade à Tezuka. Seulement Sumire et Ryoma, qui avait déjà vu la Chute du Lotus, restèrent les lèvres pincées.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? »_

« On l'appelle, la Chute du Lotus. » dit Sumire fièrement. « Sakuno l'a apprise de moi. »

« La Chute du Lotus ? » dit Inui.

« Tu connais ce coup Inui-sempai ? » demanda Horio.

« Non. Je pensais juste que ça sonnait bien. »

« Sakuno-chan est encore meilleure que je le pensais. » fit Kawamura.

« Ah. » Fuji sourit mystérieusement. « Sakuno-chan est plus que tu ne le penses. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » dit Ryoma tout d'un coup.

Fuji apprécia évidemment le malaise de Ryoma. C'était une chose de taquiner son petit frère, qui s'enfuiyait bouillonnant de rage chaque fois que Fuji faisait des blagues (du style, « Yuuta, sortons ensemble ») mais c'était une autre chose de dévaster l'air cool et composé d'Echizen Ryoma.

« C'est un secret. » dit-il. « Juste entre Sakuno-chan et moi. »

Ryoma croisa les bras, lui jetant un regard noir.

« Continue comme ça, Sakuno ! » cria Tomoka. « Tu peux le faire ! »

Inspirée par son récent succès, Sakuno joua comme un génie.

« Jeu Ryuzaki, 5-3 ! »

Juste encore un peu, pensa Sakuno. Juste encore un petit peu.

Mais malheureusement c'était trop tard. En formant des coups difficiles, elle devait se surmener. Et son match précédent lui avait déjà coûté beaucoup d'endurance. Au fur et à mesure, son corps devint de plus en plus lourd, et la balle semblait plus rapide. Sakuno courait vaillamment derrière la balle, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front et son cou, mouillant son collier et son débardeur. Elle savait comment bouger, mais son corps ne répondait plus à son cerveau.

Motoko, sentant que les mouvements de Sakuno ralentissaient, prit l'avantage.

Elle balança sa raquette qui frappa la balle dans un geste puissant. Sakuno la retourna, mais son retour était faible. Motoko smasha immédiatement la balle… Elle a sifflé vers Sakuno comme un boulet de canon…Sakuno eut à peine le temps de réagir… et la balle frôla son épaule. Parce que sa force avait significativement diminuée, Sakuno perdit son équilibre et tomba.

Sa tête rencontra le sol en premier. La douleur s'insinua rapidement dans son esprit, avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

NdZai : Bon désolée mais là j'ai la flemme de traduire le commentaire de Faraway… J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'sui désolée de mon retard mais il y a eu pas mal de perturbations dans ma vie ces temps-ci , ça ne s'est pas amélioré mais je vais pas m'étaler. J'essairai de poster le prochain chapitre très prochainement. Sur ce bisous à toutes.

Réponses collectives aux reviews : Merci à toutes pour vos ptits messages qui m'ont fait plaisir : donc à : Louvegrise, Princesse d'Argent, Arlein de Lioncourt, Kim Shizumi. Bisous à toutes.


	12. Conséquence

Chapitre 12 : Conséquence

Sakuno ouvrit les yeux.

Elle rencontra un plafond blanc qui ne lui était pas familier, et se redressa alors. Où était-elle ? Sakuno frotta sa tête en gémissant de douleur. Une bosse sur sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal quand elle la touchait.

La porte s'ouvrit, et une infirmière entra, tenant dans ses mains un plateau-repas.

« Je pensais bien que tu serais réveillée. » dit-elle gentiment. « Voilà ton dîner. » Elle posa le plateau sur une petite table et ramena les oreillers de Sakuno derrière son dos.

« Dîner ? » Sakuno la fixa. « Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ? »

« Tu t'es évanouie en plein match de tennis. » Devant l'air ahuri de Sakuno, l'infirmière continua, « Tu t'es donné un sacré coup à la tête. »

« Oh ! » Sakuno se souvenait maintenant. Elle jouait son match final contre Motoko, et elle la rattrapait… mais elle s'était évanouie ?

« Qui plus est, tu t'es surmenée, tu as eu beaucoup de stress, entraînant des symptômes de malnutrition et de déshydratation. Ce qui signifie que tu devras rester ici cette nuit. » En voyant l'expression alarmée de Sakuno, elle dit rapidement, « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, le docteur a dit que tu pourrais rentré chez toi demain. »

Il y eut un coup à la porte, et l'infirmière alla ouvrir.

« Sakuno ! » Tomoka poussa la porte, suivie de Sumire.

Tomoka passa ses bras autour de sa meilleure amie. « Oh Sakuno, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, ça va. »

« Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs, » Sumire regarda sa petite-fille d'un air consterné. « Ne jamais abandonné est une bonne choses, mais pas jusqu'à aller à l'hôpital ! »

« Gomen. » Sakuno baisse la tête, honteuse.

Sumire se radoucit alors. « Ca ne fait rien. Je suis soulagée de savoir que tu vas bien. Maintenant, _mange_. » Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, et commença à donner la bouchée à Sakuno, mais la petite fille protestait, gênée.

« Obaa-chan ! Je suis plus une enfant ! »

« Félicitations, Sakuno ! » dit Tomoka. « Tu sais quoi ? Tu es une Titulaire maintenant ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Yeah ! Même si tu as perdu contre cette Minagawa, tu as cinq victoires ! Sakura qui en a juste quatre est toujours Titulaire ! »

Sakuno laisse tomber sa cuillère quand elle entendit « perdu » et « Minagawa. »

Elle avait donc perdu le pari. Ce qu'elle avait redouté était finalement arrivé.

« Je…je…vois. » bégaya-t-elle, essayant de contenir ses larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

Sumire et Tomoka restèrent silencieuses, surprises. Elles ne pensaient pas que Sakuno prendrait sa défaite aussi mal.

Sumire soupira. Peut-être que sa petite-fille n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle le pensait.

« Ecoute, » Sumire caressa gentiment la main de sa petite-fille. « Même les plus grands joueurs ont déjà perdu un match. Ce qui importe c'est que tu fasses un bon jeu. Un excellent jeu en fait. Tu as dépassé tes capacités, même Inui a dit que tu avais dépassé ses données. Tu t'es juste trop surmenée. Maintenant, ce qui est le plus important, c'est d'aller mieux. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. »

Au même moment, il y eut un nouveau coup à la porte. L'infirmière l'ouvrit, et un groupe de bishounen en uniforme bleu et blanc entrèrent. Deux tâches rouges apparurent sur les joues de la jeune femme.

« Pouvons-nous entrer ? » dit Tezuka.

« Oh… » l'infirmière retrouva ses esprits et s'effaça rapidement. « Je vous en prie, entrez. »

« Sakuno-chan ! » Eiji sauta jusqu'à elle en un temps record. « Tu es réveillée ! Dieu merci ! »

« Te sens-tu mieux ? » dit Oishi, se mettant devant elle. Il posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille et regarda son pouls. « Ta tête te fait-elle beaucoup souffrir ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour manger ? »

« Tiens, Sakuno-chan, » Fuji se rapprocha d'elle, portant un bouquet de roses… roses. Un agréable parfum envahit la pièce. « Tezuka et moi les avons acheté pour toi.3

« Et ça c'est pour toi aussi. » Inui lui donna plusieurs livres et magasines. « Au cas où tu t'ennuierais. »

« Si tu veux des sushi, appelle moi okay ? » dit Kawamura. « Si tu n'aimes pas la nourriture de l'hôpital. »

« J'ai déjà apporté à manger. » Momo présenta un grand sac de chips, biscuits et autres grignotages du même genre. Sumire et l'infirmière frissonnèrent en voyant tous ces aliments peu équilibrés.

Sakuno était si surprise devant tant de gentillesse que quand elle leur dit « Merci », sa voix se brisa, choquée. Elle était si chanceuse d'avoir autant de personnes se préoccupant d'elle !

« Ne, ne, Ochibi ! Dis quelque chose ! » Eiji attrapa Ryoma par le col et le poussa devant Sakuno. Tezuka n'avait rien dit non plus, mais bon, c'était Tezuka.

Ryoma préférait ne rien dire (en réalité, il ne savait pas quoi dire), et c'était difficile de regarder Sakuno normalement dans les yeux. Parce que, à cause de sa blessure, l'infirmière avait détaché les tresses de Sakuno, ses cheveux étaient donc complètement éparpillés, fins et bouclés. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

Mais les circonstances et le fait qu'Eiji l'ait poussé vers elle l'obligeaient à dire quelque chose. Il le fit donc, un peu maladroit. « Er…Bon jeu. »

Eiji et Momo reniflèrent bruyamment.

« Bon jeu ? » dit Eiji. « C'est tout ce que tu peux dire, Ochibi ? »

« Arrête de te moquer de Ryoma-sama ! » fit Tomoka.

« Mer… » Sakuno couvrit sa bouche d'une main. Elle ne devait pas lui parler maintenant qu'elle avait perdu le pari. (Mais quelle bébète u-u)

Elle lui fit donc un léger signe de tête.

Un autre coup à la porte se fit entendre. L'infirmière alla ouvrir, plutôt nerveuse, se demandant si ce serait encore un groupe de magnifiques jeunes hommes. Elle se demanda aussi comment une si petite fille pouvait avoir autant de visiteurs.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et cette fois-ci ce fut une troupe de jeunes filles, toutes plutôt jolies.

« Est-ce que Ryuzaki Sakuno est ici ? » fit une magnifique blonde.

« Hai. »

Les filles entrèrent. La salle était maintenant devenue trop petite pour contenir plus de vingt personnes. Tomoka, Eiji et quelques filles s'assirent sur le lit de Sakuno.

« Ano… » commença l'infirmière. « Il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici, donc si vous pouviez… »

« Gomen. » Fuji se tourna vers elle avec son charmant sourire. « Encore quelques minutes, s'il vous plaît ? »

Peu de personnes pouvait résister au sourire de Fuji. L'infirmière rougit donc et marmonna. « Um… D'accord. »

« Nous venons de voir Hinata, » dit Tsunade. « Comment te sens-tu, Sakuno ? »

« Je vais bien, mais ils ont dit que je devais rester ici cette nuit. Hinata-san va bien ? »

« Oui. Elle devrait être capable de retourner dans l'équipe d'ici une à deux semaines. » fit Shizune. Avec un soupir, elle continua, « Depuis son accident, nous lui avons dit d'y aller doucement, mais son père avait insisté pour qu'elle participe au tournoi. »

« Tiens. » Ino présenta à Sakuno un nombre incalculable de fleurs de lis. « Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, ma famille possède un magasin de fleurs. » Elle chercha une place où mettre les fleurs et voyant un bouquet de rose posé sur la table, elle demanda qui l'avait apporté.

« Tezuka et moi. » dit Fuji. « C'était mon idée, mais c'est lui qui a payé. »

Ino le regarda, ainsi que le capitaine silencieux, debout derrière lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle mémorisait ses traits, et son visage devint légèrement rose.

Sakuno remarque que Motoko n'était pas parmi les filles Titulaires. Elle était heureuse que l'autre fille ne se soit pas montrée ; Sakuno n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire devant tout ce monde.

Ils parlèrent et rirent tous un long moment, puisque garçons et filles partagés la même passion du tennis. Mais après quoi, Ryuzaki Sumire leur incita à quitter la pièce. C'était un hôpital, pas une école, et Sakuno avait besoin de repos.

Sumire s'excusa auprès de l'infirmière, remerciant tout le monde d'être venu, et dit qu'elle ferait mieux de partir elle aussi. Ce qui sous entendait que les autres devaient à présent s'en aller.

« Allez, venez les filles. » fit Tsunade. « Nous avons un entraînement demain matin pour le tournoi du district. Et Ryuzaki, » Tsunade lui tendit la main. « C'est un peu tôt pour dire ça, mais… bienvenue dans l'équipe. »

Sakuno se figea, et prit alors la main tendue. « Arigatou ! »

Personne ne sut qui fut le premier à applaudir, mais tout le monde le fit. Sakuno regarda autour d'elle, les remerciant silencieusement alors qu'un doux sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle faisait partie des spectateurs, et maintenant elle entrait dans leur monde. Et elle n'oublierait jamais ce jour, dans une petite chambre d'hôpital, où tous les garçons et filles Titulaires de Seigaku avaient reconnu son dur travail, et l'avaient acceptée, elle, petite Ryuzaki Sakuno, comme digne d'entrer dans le monde du tennis.

* * *

Sakuno passa la nuit à l'hôpital, et retourna chez elle le jour suivant. Pendant ce temps, les garçons tenaient une réunion devant les courts de tennis.

« On doit célébrer le succès de Sakuno-chan ! » insista Eiji. « De plus, on a pas célébré notre réussite aux Nationaux ! Maintenant que les examens sont finis, c'est le moment idéal ! »

« Mais on ne peut pas faire ça chez Ryuzaki-sensei dans ce cas-là. » lui rappela Inui. « Si tu veux une surprise bien sûr.3

« Que diriez-vous d'un buffé ouvert-où-tout-le-monde-peut-manger ? » suggéra Momo.

Kaidoh lui gratifia d'un regard noir.

« Pouvons-nous faire autre chose que ça ? » dit Oishi. La dernière fois, il avait trop mangé à la fête de bienvenue de Ryoma, et il avait eu une indigestion.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment encore, cherchant un compromis. Oishi était sur le point de dire à tout le monde d'écrire leurs suggestions sur un bout de papier afin de voter, quand quelques Titulaires du club des filles passèrent par là.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » demanda Tsunade. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, clairement intriguée. « On peut vous entendre à trois kilomètres. » Entendant ça, Oishi arracha rapidement la raquette des mains de Kawamura. Momo et Kaidoh arrêtèrent de se disputer.

Oishi s'excusa. Après avoir eu droit à des explications, Shizune dit, « Puisque c'est bientôt l'été, pourquoi ne pas tous aller à la plage ? J'ai entendu dire que celle de Chiba avait un nouveau parc aquatique. »

« Chiba ? » dit Kaidoh.

Inui jeta un œil à son carnet. « C'est l'endroit où toi et Ryoma avait joué au volleyball contre Sasabe et son fils. »

« Parc aquatique nyah ! » Eiji sauta. « Allons-y, allons-y ! Ca fait des _années_ que je n'ai pas vu la mer ! »

« Ce serait chouette. » dit Fuji. « Un parc aquatique nous rafraîchirait en cette chaude saison.3

Ino lança un regard à Sakuro qui voulait dire « Si on ne saisit pas cette chance et n'allons pas avec ces bishounen ultra sexy, nous le regretterons toute notre vie ! »

« Tsunade-buchou ! » dit Sakura. Tsunade l'avait souvent entraîné, voyant qu'elle possédait un certain talent. Comme Shizune, Sakuro était celle qui s'entendait le mieux avec la capitaine. « Pouvons-nous y aller aussi. S'il te plait ? Ca ne nous fera pas de mal d'avoir un break pour une fois ! »

« Mon petit frère adore jouer dans le sable. » dit Temari, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Tsunade accepta finalement. Elle n'était pas une capitaine si sévère, même si elle avait habituellement un air menaçant sur le visage.

Ino lança un regard à Sakura et fit un « V » avec sa main. Sakura gloussa. (Sakura la dindeuuuh XD)

Et c'est ainsi que les Titulaires de Seigaku, quelque soit le genre, décidèrent d'aller à la plage ensemble.

* * *

Quand Rinko apprit que Sakuno s'était évanouie pendant le tournoi, elle insista pour que son fils apporte un panier de fruit chez les Ryuzaki. La grand-mère de Ryoma vivait à la campagne et cultivait ses propres fruits et légumes, et quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait envoyé à la famille Echizen une énorme caisse de délicieuses pommes rouges, de pêches juteuses, et de grosses grappes de raisins.

Ryoma pesta d'abord, et dit qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait faire ça.

« Maintenant soit un bon garçon et écoute ce que te dit ta mère, » dit Rinko, et Ryoma pesta un peu plus. « La pauvre petite fille, elle a du trop en faire. »

« Si tu ne veux pas y aller, je peux le faire. » proposa Nanjiroh.

Ryoma jeta un œil sur les magazines que sont père était en train de lire. Il y avait une fille en bikini posant sur la couverture.

Il se leva de son siège et attrapa le panier. « J'y vais. »

Quand la porte claqua derrière lui, Rinko échangea un regard avec son mari.

« Ta tactique a marché. » remarqua-t-elle.

« Bien sûr, » sourit Nanjiroh, « Ce stupide gamin peut bien jouer au tennis, mentalement c'est encore un gosse. Tu l'as vu me lancer un regard noir ? »

Rinko fit un léger signe de tête. « On dirait qu'il aime vraiment bien Sakuno. »

« Finalement, il commence à s'intéresser aux filles. » dit Nanjiroh. « Devons-nous commencer à choisir les noms de nos futurs petits-enfants ? »

Rinko lui arracha le magazine des mains et le frappa sur la tête avec. Mais quand elle s'imagina Ryoma en train d'épouser Sakuno, tous les deux si adorables ensemble dans des habits de mariés, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Nanjiroh la rejoint dans ses rires, mais bientôt eut une meilleure idée. Il attrapa soudainement sa femme par la taille, rapprochant son visage du sien et murmurant, « Je le sais maintenant ; tes véritables intentions étaient de faire partir Ryoma pour qu'on puisse passer un petit moment rien que tous les deux… »

* * *

Ryoma resta debout devant la résidence des Ryuzaki. Il ne voulait vraiment pas le faire… ou le voulait-il ?

Soupirant, il atteignit la sonnette. Il pouvait au moins être heureux que personne de ces imbéciles d'amis ne l'ait vu. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait survécu au fait qu'Eiji ou Momo le surprenne alors qu'il venait voir Sakuno.

Ryuzaki Sumire lui ouvrit la porte.

« Oh, Ryoma ! » dit elle en lui offrant un grand sourire. « Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

Ryoma lui montra le panier. « Ma mère m'a donné ça. C'est pour Ryu…je veux dire, Sakuno. » Une fois qu'il dit ce nom, il trouva que cela sonnait mieux qu'un simple Ryuzaki. Qui plus est, devant Ryuzaki-sensei, il sentit qu'il devait appeler Sakuno par son prénom. Tout le monde dans l'équipe l'appelait Sakuno, même Tezuka.

Si Sumira avait remarqué son hésitation, elle n'en montra rien. « Ah, c'est vraiment gentil de la part de ta mère ! » elle s'effaça. « Entre ; Sakuno sera heureuse de te voir. Elle s'ennuyait vraiment à rester toute seule ici. »

« Aa. »

Ryoma suivit l'entraîneur dans une grande salle de séjour. Une petite boule grise passa à côté de lui, et il en fit presque tomber le panier. Il reconnut alors le petit chat que Sakuno avait trouvé dans les buissons l'autre fois, qui maintenant était assis sur le canapé, le regardant avec des yeux brillants.

« Tamachan ! » la douce voix de Sakuno résonna à ses oreilles.

Sakuno apparut, vêtue d'un t-shirt Mikey Mouse et d'un short blanc. Quand elle vit Ryoma, sa main couvrit sa bouche. Un léger rougissement ornant alors ses joues.

« Je vais préparer un peu de thé, vous pouvez vous asseoir et parler un peu, » dit Sumire. « Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? des cookies au gingembre ou des sablés ? »

Ryoma regard un instant Sakuno, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Comme vous voulez, ça ira. » dit-il finalement.

Sakuno s'enfonça dans le canapé, et posa Tama-chan sur ses genoux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Ryoma, qui la regarda en même temps. Tous les deux rougirent furieusement et tournèrent leurs têtes immédiatement.

Une minute passa (plutôt cinq minutes selon Ryoma), et Sumire ne revenait toujours pas. Il se demandait si la vieille femme ne l'avait pas fait exprès de le laisser seul avec Sakuno. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi Sakuno était aussi silencieuse. Elle était timide, mais d'habitude elle s'efforcerait de lui parler, même si elle devait bégayer.

« Et bien… » il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ? »

Sakuno lui fit un léger signe de tête. Elle ne parlait toujours pas, gardant le chaton sur ses genoux. Ryoma se rappela du jour où elle était venue chez lui, Karupin sur elle (il sentit son visage se réchauffer), et il se souvint alors du mouchoir.

Il l'attrapa dans sa poche et le lui tendit.

« Tu l'as laissé chez moi. Je voulais te le rendre, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. » Okay, la dernière phrase était un mensonge, mais Sakuno ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle fit un nouveau signe de tête, lui adressant un petit sourire. Mais une fois encore, elle ne dit rien. Ryoma se demande si elle avait mal à la gorge. Mais elle avait appelé « Tama-chan ! » tout à l'heure.

Sumire entra dans le salon, portant un plateau. Elle le posa sur la table et servit trois tasses de thé.

« Alors quoi de neuf, Ryoma ? » dit elle. « Tu joues souvent avec ton père ? »

« Parfois. »

Sakuno se leva. « Désolée, Obaa-chan, mais je ne me sens pas très bien. Je vais aller au lit. » Elle s'abaissa pour saluer Ryoma, et portant son chaton dans les bras, disparut à l'étage.

Ryoma resta perplexe. Quand Sakuno venait d'entrer dans la pièce, cherchant Tama-chan, elle semblait allait bien. C'est seulement quand elle l'avait vu qu'elle avait changé. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui l'avait offensée ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas être en colère à cause du mouchoir, n'est-ce pas ? (lol c'est mignon XD)

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » demanda-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

« Oui, elle était en train de jouer avec Tama-chan toute la matinée. » dit Sumire en fronçant les sourcils. « Je suis désolée ; je ne sais pas pourquoi elle agit si bizarrement tout d'un coup. »

* * *

Ryoma rentra rapidement chez lui, la tête remplie de questions. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Sakuno ?

Réponses : Beaucoup de choses.

Au départ, il avait attribué son mutisme à la maladie, elle venait juste de sortir de l'hôpital, mais petit à petit, Ryoma trouvait que la réticence de Sakuno à lui parler revenait plus d'un problème psychologique que d'un réel problème physique. Par exemple, quand ils se rencontraient à l'école, que ce soit en dehors de la classe ou aux vestiaires, Sakuno lui disait d'habitude « Bonjour » ou « Salut » du moins. Mais maintenant elle ne donnait qu'un léger signe de tête. Si elle lui rentrait dedans accidentellement, elle ne disait pas pardon, mais s'abaissait juste un peu et s'enfuyait rapidement comme s'il était le pire boulet de l'école. Alors qu'elle parlait normalement avec Tomoka, le trio de Première Année, et en fait tout le monde sauf lui.

Il réalisa alors que quelque chose n'allait _vraiment_ pas quand un jour, Tsunade le prit au coin d'un couloir.

« Tu es Echizen Ryoma, le Titulaire de Première année ? »

« Hun. »

« Est-ce que Sakuno est dans la même classe que toi ? »

« Hun. »

« Dis lui que l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui est pour cinq heures. J'ai essayé de la voir hier mais elle était déjà partie. Passe lui le message tu veux ? »

Ryoma accepta, puisque Tsunade ne semblait pas être le genre de personne qui prendrait un « non » comme réponse. Une petite partie de lui se demandait aussi si Sakuno lui parlerait enfin.

Quand il vit Sakuno et Tomoka devant la cafétéria en train d'acheter des jus de fruits, Ryoma alla donc vers elles et dit à Sakuno, « Ton capitaine a quelque chose à te dire. »

Les yeux de Sakuno s'écarquillèrent, et elle s'arrêta, le regardant.

« Et ce qu'elle veut te dire c'est que l'entraînement est désormais à cinq heures. »

Sakuno fit un signe de tête.

« Sakuno ! » Tomoka donna à son amie un léger coup de coude. « Dis quelque chose ! Tu ne l'as pas entendu ? »

« Si. » Sakuno s'abaissa légèrement devant Ryoma et continua à marcher, le laissant là comme un imbécile. Tomoka la fixa un instant, avant de courir derrière elle, criant, « Sakuno ! Sakuno ! Attends ! »

Quelques jours plus tard, Ryoma ne put plus le supporter. Il était déjà bien assez malade et fatigué que Sakuno s'enfuit devant lui, surtout qu'il en ignorait la raison. Dans le passé, il avait l'habitude de la voir le suivre partout, l'encourageant pendant ses matchs, le supportant autant que possible. Et tout d'un coup, tout changea radicalement…. C'était très frustrant. Comme une poussière dans l'œil, mais qu'importe la façon dont il essayait de s'en débarrasser, elle restait là.

Il pensait demander à Tomoka, mais imaginait déjà sa réaction : « QUOI ? SAKUNO A ARRETE DE TE PARLER ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ? » toute l'école l'entendrait, et il devrait alors subir l'interrogatoire de ses sempais-tachi. Il fallait vraiment être quelqu'un de courageux –ou de complètement idiot- pour vouloir blesser Ryuzaki Sakuno, qui était entouré de huit gardes du corps !

Après un long débat avec lui-même, Ryoma décida de demander de l'aide à Inui. Bien qu'il détestait le fait qu'Inui récolte des informations partout (et surtout il détestait ces dégoûtantes, puantes, substances bizarres qu'il appelait « jus »), il avait besoin de son côté « détective ». Fuji semblait aussi être une personne très observatrice, mais Ryoma ne lui faisait pas confiance quand il s'agissait de Sakuno. Momo et Eiji étaient trop bruyants, Kawamura trop dangereux quand il était en possession d'une raquette, Oishi trop mère-poule, alors que Kaidoh et Tezuka l'auraient simplement ignoré.

Il avait donc choisi de prendre Inui à part, sans que ses bruyants sempai-tachi soient dans les parages. La meilleure place était donc le laboratoire.

« Sakuno ne te parle plus ? » dit Inui, rajoutant des substances louches dans un bécher. Ca ressemblait bizarrement à du sang d'insecte.

Ryoma essaya de ne pas penser à ce que donnerait le jus une fois prêt. « Oui. »

« Tu peux me donner quelques exemples ? »

Ryoma obéit, alors qu'Inui continuait à rajouter, mixer, et mesurer des ingrédients qui semblaient être du vinaigre, du wasabi, du chou, du foie, et pour l'horreur de Ryoma…. Des SCORPIONS.

« Donc tu dis qu'elle refuse de te parler alors qu'elle est normale avec les autres ? » Ryoma approuva d'un signe de tête. « C'est étrange, vraiment très étrange en effet. Même en pensant que Sakuno a un grand béguin pour toi… » Le cœur de Ryoma rata un battement « … Il doit y avoir quelque chose, mis à part le fait d'être timide et nerveuse, qui l'empêche de te parler. Ah, ma dernière création est prête… Je pense que je vais l'appeler l' Exceptionnelle-Super-Power-Special-Inui-Juice. »

Il plaça le produit final ( d'une couleur jaunâtre et gluante) dans un grand récipient, et le referma. « Quand il aura refroidit après plusieurs heures dans le réfrigérateur, ce sera parfait et suffisamment glacé pour notre prochain entraînement. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Er… » Ryoma se dit mentalement de ne JAMAIS faire une erreur à l'entraînement dorénavant.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, concernant le mutisme certain de Sakuno, je n'ai pas suffisamment d'informations pour en tirer une conclusion. Ca me prendre un certain temps avant d'avoir assez de données. Mais je te donne ma parole que je mènerai mon enquête jusqu'à ce que je trouve la vérité. »

Ryoma se sentit soudain l'esprit plus léger. « Merci, Inui-sempai. »

_A suivre…

* * *

_

NdFaraway : et oui, comme Sakuno s'est évanouie, elle a du déclarer forfait. La pauvre ! C'est dur de ne pas la faire parler à Ryoma, mais heureusement ça ne durera pas longtemps… enfin, tout ça dépend d'Inui en fait ! ET je suis heureuse de voir que les crossovers de naruto vous plaise, je suis moi-même une grande fan de Naruto ! Ils seront d'ailleurs un peu plus présents dans le prochain chapitre, donc restez !

Juste une petite note : les scorpions sont comestibles ! Je suis allée en chine une fois, et ils ont servi un panier de scorpions au restaurant ! Je n'ai pas essayé d'en manger, j'avais trop peur.

NdZai : Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? pour ma part je n'ai pas non plus essayé de manger des scorpions et je crois que je n'essaierai jamais ! lol… Quoiqu'il en soit, je tenais encore à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pu prendre, et aussi je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un message suite à mon « coup de gueule », ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de voir vos petits mots de soutien ! Aussi, le problème est maintenant réglé, vu que « Super-chewie » s'est rendue compte de son erreur et s'est excusée… C'était tout ce que je voulais lol

Bon ce chapitre est très peu intéressant je trouve ! Donc j'essaierai de poster la suite un peu plus rapidement, qui lui est carrément meilleur lol ! Voilà voilà bisou bisou, et place aux reviews !!!! Oh et désolée s'il y a encore des fautes, j'ai relu à la va vite donc XD

**RaRs : **

_**Kim Shizumi : **Lol coucou toi ! eh eh oui y'a du crossover de partout, et c'est pas fini crois-moi XD…_

_En tout cas, contente que la fic te plaise, j'espère que tu seras toujours fidèle pour le prochain chapitre ! _

_Bisous : )_

_**Louvegrise : **coucouuuuuuuuuuuu –saute dessus- lol… Moi ça va bien ! _

_Et toi alors tu as enfin eu tes résultats ? Parce que vu la date de ta review je suppose que les deux semaines d'attente se sont déjà écoulées ? lol… _

_Oui, et bien désolée de te décevoir mais comme tu l'as constaté, Sakuno ne s'est pas relevé en plein match malheureusement ! De toute façon ça aurait été moins intéressant XD… _

_Et oui les scénarios de Ryoma pour rendre le mouchoir à Sakuno sont très stupides mais j'adore lol… Finalement il l'a enfin fait ! ET plus ça va, plus il se rend compte de ses sentiments pour notre adorable ptite puce ! _

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'aura plu, même s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose ! _

_Bisous pelucheuuuuuuuuuh lol_

_**Arlein de Lioncourt : **LOL Billognito bah si tu vois elle a perdu la pauvre ! lol _

_et_ _comme tu vois, c'est le bordel entre Sakuno et Ryoma, le pauvre Oujisama se retrouve sans sa princesse roooooooh XD lol…_

_En tout cas j'espère que t'as aimé ce chap ! Mais le prochain sera mieux ! _

_Bisouuuuuuuuus te n'aime !_

_**Princesse d'Argent : **Coucouuuuuuuu ! eh eh merci pour ta review ne t'en fais, plus c'est long, plus j'adore XD LOL_

_Oh en fait, merci aussi pour ton message lors de mon « coup de gueule » lol ça m'a fait plaisir ton pti mot : )_

_Sinon contente que l'autre chapitre t'ait plu ! C'est clair que la fin était sadique, mais bon, il faut aller se plaindre à Faraway : p…_

_Comme tu vois, Sakuno s'est retrouvée à l'hopital la pauvre, et notre ptit Ryoma n'est pas encore très doué pour montrer ses sentiments !_

_Quant aux personnages de Naruto, il va y en avoir d'autres dans le prochain chapitre, qui est nettement plus intéressant que celui-là !_

_En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant cette fic ! Enormes kisouuuux : )_

_**Superchewie : **Alors la miss, ici pour dire que tes excuses sont acceptées enfin pour ma part, mes revieweuses ça faut régler le prob avec elles mdr… Quoiqu'il en soit, tu as peut-être raison concernant le fait que je devrais préciser le fait qu'il s'agit d'une traduction dans le résumé, mais bon je pense quand même que lorsqu'une personne commence une fic, c'est le minimum quand même de lire les premiers commentaires de l'auteur ou ici de la traductrice, avant de rentrer dans l'histoire. Qui plus est, concernant les fics sur PoT je n'ai fais que des traductions jusque là. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder; juste que je ne supporte pas ce genre d'attaques à tout va et que ça m'a passablement énervée. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'épisode est oublié, et merci pour tes éloges, ça fait toujours plaisir. Sur ce, à bientôt peut-être…_


	13. Une journée à la plage!

Chapitre 13 : Une journée à la plage

Inui s'était donné à fond dans son travail. Sa plus grande passion, mis à part jouer au tennis, était de récolter des données. Sous couvert d'entraîner Sakuno en matière d'analyses, il l'observait fréquemment.

Aujourd'hui, il décida de l'espionner pendant l'entraînement du club des filles. Non seulement il pouvait observer Sakuno, mais avait aussi trouvé une excuse pour regarder des jolies Titulaires sans passer pour un pervers.

Le club des filles n'étaient certainement pas au même niveau que celui des garçons. Au début, elles étaient simplement éparpillées sur les différents terrains. Seules Sakuno, Shizune, Temari, et quelques autres s'échauffaient.

Justement, Tsunade marchait à grands pas sur les courts, les mains sur les hanches. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière par une haute queue de cheval, la faisant paraître plus jeune.

« Avec l'arrivée du prochain tournoi, je veux toutes les Titulaires sur les Courts A et B » dit-elle « , et les non-titulaires seront sur le court C. Maintenant bougez-vous ! »

L'entraîneur du club s'occupa des non-titulaires, pendant que Tsunade se chargeait des Titulaires.

« Nous savons que le club des garçons ont gagné les Nationaux, un remarquable exploit, et je ne veux pas vous mettre la pression. Mais nous pouvons au moins faire de notre mieux pour gagner le District et aller aussi loin que nous le pouvons, en visant les Régionaux. Les garçons n'ont pas besoin d'être les seuls couverts de gloire. C'est à notre tour d'être sérieuses ! »

Sakuno écoutait attentivement, et quand Tsunade finit son speech, elle se sentit gonflée à bloc, pleine d'énergie. C'était si bon de rejoindre le club des filles, et encore mieux d'être devenue une Titulaire.

Elles commencèrent à s'entraîner. Ayant reçu de vigoureux entraînements des garçons, Sakuno n'avait pas de problème pour suivre les règles du club des filles. Enfin, après des matchs d'entraînement avec Tenten, Shizune, et Temari, Sakuno transpirait beaucoup. Elle avait voulu continuer à jouer, mais Tsunade lui dit d'arrêter.

« Tu en as fait assez pour aujourd'hui, Sakuno. Pas de « mais », je ne veux pas te voir à l'hôpital encore une fois. »

« La prochaine fois, je n'irai pas doucement avec toi. » la prévint Temari.

« On se voit demain ! » firent Sakura, Ino et Tenten.

Sakuno rangea sa raquette, souriante, bienheureuse. Elle appréciait les entraînements avec ses grands frères, mais cette fois elle était l'apprentie, et quelques fois ils _pouvaient _inconsciemment être condescendant (Oishi par exemple, la traitait comme une poupée de porcelaine). Mais les filles la considéraient comme une égale, travaillant toutes ensemble afin d'atteindre le même but. Elle était nerveuse concernant le tournoi District, mais quoiqu'il en soit, elle était pressée d'y figurer.

Lorsque sa serviette fut trempée par la sueur, Sakuno se dirigea vers les abreuvoirs. Alors qu'elle se rinçait le visage et lavait sa serviette, elle entendit une voix forte l'appeler

« Ryuzaki ! »

A ce moment-là, Sakuno n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. « Oui, Minagawa-sempai ? »

« Un de mes kouhais m'a informé que tu était en train de parler à Ryoma. Elle t'a vu avec lui dans les couloirs à côté des labos de chimie. » Motoko croisa les bras. « Aurais-tu oublié notre marché ? Si tu… »

« Je n'ai rien oublié, » dit Sakuno l'air de rien. « Tsunade-buchou lui a dit de me prévenir que l'entraînement était à cinq heures. Je n'ai absolument rien dit quand il m'a parlé. »

Elle parla d'un ton ferme, où se percevait une légère irritation. Motoko savait qu'elle disait la vérité, mais l'attitude de Sakuno l'énervait toujours.

« Arrête d'être si sûre de toi, » dit elle, son visage grimaçant de colère. « Tu as déjà embobiné les Titulaires du club des garçons, les poussant à t'entraîner au tennis, et tu n'es toujours pas satisfaite ! Je te laisse filer cette fois, mais je te préviens, mes amies et moi t'observons. Si tu ne te conduis pas correctement, rien ne pourra nous arrêter. »

Quelques non-titulaires venaient dans leur direction, Motoko se retourna donc et s'en alla. Sakuno n'avait même pas eu une chance de répliquer. Sa bonne humeur s'était totalement volatilisée. L'injuste accusation la rendait folle de rage, et elle passa rapidement sa tête sous l'eau, afin que personne ne puisse voir ses larmes.

Caché derrière un grand buisson, Inui ferma son carnet de notes d'un coup sec.

« Ii, Data. »

* * *

Sakuno n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour se soucier de Motoko. Tsunade espérait amener l'équipe jusqu'au tournoi de District, et encore plus loin si possible, et les entraîna beaucoup plus. Il y avait cependant le week end à Chiba qui approchait, et après ça, le festival annuel de l'école.

Le festival annuel devait se dérouler d'ici deux semaines, afin de marquer la fin de l'année scolaire et l'arrivée des vacances. Chaque classe devait préparer quelque chose, et la classe de Sakuno s'était décidé à mettre en place un stand de sushis.

Le délégué de classe les divisa en plusieurs groupes, et assigna à chaque groupe différentes tâches. Le groupe de Sakuno, était constitué d'elle-même, d'Horio, Katsuo, Kachiro, Tomoka, et Ryoma.

« Osakada, ton groupe se chargera des onigiris. » fit le délégué, leur donnant une liasse de papier. « Ah en fait, Echizen, Ryuzaki-sensei veut te voir. »

Ryoma était perplexe puisque l'entraînement de tennis était terminé, mais poussa en arrière sa chaise et sortit de la salle de classe.

« Phew, je suis soulagé qu'on fasse des onigiris. » dit Horio. « Je serais mort s'ils nous avaient dit de faire des posters, ou faire des gâteaux ! »

« Ano, cuire des gâteaux n'est pas si difficile. Tu as juste besoin d'un peu plus d'entraînements. » fit Sakuno.

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur elle simultanément.

« Aha ! Avec Sakuno dans notre groupe, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter ! » dit Tomoka, sautant sur son amie. « Elle est la meilleure cuisinière de notre classe…nan, de l'école ! »

« Tomo-chan ! Je ne suis pas… »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, Ryuzaki, nous te confions tout… » commença Horio, quand Tomoka le frappa sur le bras. « Ne rêve pas espèce de sale paresseux ! Tu devras nous aider, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

« Tomo-chan… »

Kachiro et Katsuo essayèrent de calmer le jeu.

« Bien sûr que nous aiderons, alors… » dit Katsuo.

« … s'il te plait calme toi, Osakada-san. » pleura Kachiro.

« Décidons de où et quand nous irons acheter les ingrédients, » dit Sakuno.

Au moment où ils trouvèrent un jour et un super marché appropriés, Ryoma revint. Il marchait la tête baissée, et il semblait y avoir une aura noire l'entourant. Sakuno se demandait ce que sa grand-mère avait bien pu lui dire.

« Oh hey, tu es de retour. » dit Horio. « Bon, nous avons décidé d'aller acheter les ingrédients ce samedi et… »

« Je ne fais plus parti du stand de sushis. » l'interrompit Ryoma.

« Hah ? » fit Horio. « Pourquoi, Echizen ? »

Ryoma semblait ne pas vouloir parler, Tomoka et Sakuno s'échangèrent un regard.

« Ryuzaki-sensei a dit quelque chose ? » s'enquit Katsuo.

Un lourd nuage sembla passer au dessus de la tête de Ryoma. Il s'affaissa sur son siège.

« Ryoma-kun, tout va bien ? » fit Kachiro, alarmé.

Mais ils ne purent obtenir aucun mot de lui, si ce n'est un « Vous verrez » marmonné.

« Bien, si tu ne veux rien nous dire, » Horio était déterminé à ce que Ryoma n'échappe pas à ses obligations. « , Alors tu viendras faire les courses avec nous Samedi ! »

« Peu importe… »

Sakuno était morte de curiosité. Qu'est-ce qui avait fait que lui, l'invincible prodige Echizen Ryoma, se retrouve à l'état d'escargot? Sakuno s'apprêtait à lui poser la question, mais elle se rappela le pari. Elle resta assise sur sa chaise, l'air morose, la même atmosphère noire que Ryoma planant au dessus d'elle.

Tomoka observa Sakuno et Ryoma, et se demanda _qu'est-ce qui_ n'allait pas avec ces deux-là.

* * *

Sakuno n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller au supermarché. Mais aucun de ceux qui occupaient son stand n'avait de l'expérience concernant les onigiri (mise à part Tomoka, mais Tomoka n'irait pas si Sakuno ne venait pas. Lol)

« Tu devrais au moins mettre de l'écran total quand tu sors faire les courses, » fit Sumire. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois brûlée par le soleil. »

« Hai. »

Quand elle arriva devant le supermarché, Sakuno fut surprise de voir qu'elle était la première. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre ; elle avait dix minutes d'avance.

« Sakuno ! » hurla Tomoka. « Hey, tu es en avance ! Pour une fois, tu n'as pas perdu ton chemin ! »

« Je viens souvent au supermarché. »

« Bien, puisque les autres ne sont pas encore là… » Tomoka se pencha un peu plus vers son amie et murmura. « Sakuno, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas en ce moment ? »

« Huh ? »

« Tu ne parles pas à Ryoma-sama depuis un moment. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Est-il possible que… » Tomoka commença à s'exciter. « …il t'a fait quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Tomo-chan ! » Sakuno vira au rouge. « Ri-Rien de ce genre n'est arrivé ! »

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? » dit Horio. Ryoma, Katsuo, et Kachiro étaient arrivés aussi, et ils observaient tous Sakuno et Tomoka.

Sakuno se tenait droite et agitait ses mains devant elle frénétiquement. « Rien ! Rien ! »

« Occupez vous de vos affaires. » Fit Tomoka aux garcons, mais elle lança un regard à Sakuno qui semblait dire Tu-ferais-mieux-de-tout-me-dire.

« Oy. » dit Ryoma, les mains dans les poches. « On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Sakuno l'entendit, mais ne dit rien. A la place, elle prit le bras de Tomoka et passa devant lui. Une de ses tresses le frappa intelligemment au visage, mais elle ne remarqua rien. Ryoma frotta sa joue, un peu énervé. Il était tenté de la prendre par les épaules et de la secouer, exigeant de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Mais Inui lui avait dit qu'il avait accumulé suffisamment de données, mais qu'avant d'avoir une preuve de ce qu'il voulait avancer, il fallait être patient. Selon lui, tout se terminerait bien à la fin.

Lançant un regard noir au dos de Sakuno, Ryoma entra dans le supermarché.

Sakuno était une experte quand il s'agissait de cuisine. Elle savait exactement quels rayons contenaient tel ingrédient, et en moins d'un quart d'heure, ils avaient réussi à avoir le riz pour sushi, les nori (des algues pour envelopper les onigiri), des prunes marinées, du saumon, et d'autres légumes encore.

Quand ils finirent leurs courses et qu'ils portaient leurs sacs vers la sortie, quelqu'un cria, « Sakuno-chan ! »

Deux mains descendirent sur les épaules de Sakuno, et un beau visage à l'air sûr de lui apparut.

« O-Okayasu-kun ! » fit Sakuno.

« Ah, Ah, quelle coincidence ! » fit Kairi, rayonnant. « J'étais à la recherche de quelques sauces pour ma mère, et tu es ici ! Comment ça se passe, Sakuno-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? »

« Nous faisons des courses. On doit prendre les ingrédients pour les onigiri pour le festival de l'école. »

« Festival ? Ah, donc tu es en charge des onigiri ? ça a l'air marrant! Je peux venir, je peux venir ? S'il te plait ? S'il te plait? » Kairi ressemblait à un gamin voulant une sucrerie.

« Um…Bien sûr. » fit Sakuno. Il n'avait pas du tout changé.

« Qui est cette personne ? » dit Ryoma, surpris par le ton froid de sa propre voix.

« Je pense que c'est…Okaya-Oka.. » commença Kachiro.

« Okayasu Kairi ! » fit Horio. Quand vous voulez une info, demandez Horio! « Il semblait beaucoup aimé Ryuzaki! Il lui avait propose de sortir au cinéma. »

« Et elle y est allée ? » dit Ryoma.

« Bien sûr qu'elle y est allée. » fit Horio, comme s'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de doute sur le sujet.

« Oh, mais Sakuno l'a envoyé promener ! » dit rapidement Tomoka, voyant que Ryoma ne semblait pas très heureux. « Elle est sortie avec lui quand tu étais aux Nationaux et a dit… »

Mais Ryoma ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Kairi s'était penché en avant, ses lèvres proches de l'oreille de Sakuno. C'était comme s'ils partageaient un secret.

« Et à propos du pari… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » murmurait-il.

Sakuno secoua sa tête. Son air troublé lui répondit.

« Oh ma pauvre Sakuno-chan, » dit Kairi. Il plaça ses mains autour d'elle et lui fit un rapide câlin. Cela se passa si vite, qu'avant même qu'elle puisse réagir, il l'avait déjà relâchée.

« Oh mon dieu. » pensa Tomoka. Le trio de première année resta la bouche ouverte, à tel point qu'on aurait pu y mettre un onigiri.

« Excusez moi, » Ryoma s'était interposé entre eux. « Nous devons partir. »

Kairi observa le garçon, et ses yeux brillèrent malicieusement. « Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas fini de parler avec Sakuno-chan. »

Il y avait des cris comme « Ryoma-sama! », « Ryoma-kun ! », « Echizen ! », et un « Ryo-mph ! » angoissé.

Ryoma lança un regard noir à Kairi, tandis que ce dernier souriait.

« Parce que… » Ryoma regarda ce qu'il avait dans la main, « les carottes vont pourrir. »

«Eh? Carottes? » hurla Horio.

Il y eut un bruit de rire étouffé de la part de Tomoka, Katsuo et Kachiro. Sakuno avait sa main devant la bouche, tandis que Kairi semblait amusé.

« Oui bien sûr, les carottes. Haha. » Kairi était sur le point de se moquer de Ryoma, mais il vit l'expression de Sakuno. Kairi aimait embêter les gens (fuji junior? Lol), mais il s'occupait de Sakuno.

Avec un soupir il dit, « Bien, je dois y aller de toute façon, donc je te verrai au festival de l'école, okay ? N'oublie pas de me garder quelques onigiri ! »

Il souffla un baiser à Sakuno et s'en alla. Les pauvres premières années de Seigaku qu'il avait laissé derrière lui étaient momentanément incapables de dire quoi que ce soit.

Ryoma dit alors, « Je vais dehors » et passa à côté de Sakuno sans un regard. Sans un mot, le reste le suivit.

Sakuno ne s'était jamais sentie plus misérable que maintenant.

* * *

« Pourquoi avait-il besoin de se montrer ? » rouspeta Tomoka au téléphone. « Et juste quand Ryoma-sama était avec nous ! N'as-tu pas rompu avec lui ? »

« Je t'ai dit que si, pour la cinquième fois. »

« Ne, mais il semblait si proche de toi ! Comme si tu avais déjà promis de sortir avec lui, ou quelque chose du genre. »

« C'est juste sa façon d'être. Je ne sors PAS avec Okayasu-kun. » dit Sakuno fermement.

« Mais d'un autre côté, » Tomoka devint brusquement excitée. « , tu as vu comme Ryoma-sama était en colère quand tu parlais avec Okayasu ? Je te jure que quand Okayasu t'as prise dans ses bras, les yeux de Ryoma-sama brillaient de rage ! Il est jaloux, JALOUX je te dis ! Je ne voudrais pas être à la place d'Okayasu ! »

« Um…Je ne crois pas… »

« Félicitations Sakuno ! » hurla Tomoka. « Apres tant de temps, Ryoma-sama est finalement accro à toi ! Tu as prouvé que la machine du tennis dépourvue de sentiments en a en réalité ! »

« Tomo-chan… »

« Donc il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu l'ignores ! » continua Tomoka, n'écoutant pas les protestations de Sakuno. « Je savais que tu étais trop nerveuse quand il _parlait_ avec toi de lui-même, donc tu restais silencieuse. Mais maintenant, je peux te promettre que Ryoma-sama est totalement gaga de toi, donc tu n'as plus à avoir peur ! »

« Tomo-chan… »

« Hey Sakuno, rends moi juste service et sors avec lui, okay ? »

Sakuno ne savait pas comment la conversation avait pu se finir avec une Tomoka l'incitant à « sauter sur Ryoma-sama », et à le « séduire avec son maillot de bain ! », en lui « montrant que tu es à lui et pas à Okayasu ! ». Quand elle raccrocha le combiné, elle laissa sa tête retomber sur la table, laissant échapper un grognement de frustration. Plus que jamais, elle souhaitait n'avoir jamais fait ce pari stupide. Son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Ryoma avec son air désorienté, sidéré. Elle avait toujours pensé que Ryoma la considérait comme une nuisance, et fut vraiment surprise quand Tomoka lui dit qu'il était jaloux de Kairi.

Sakuno rougit et se regarda dans le miroir. Etait-elle vraiment suffisamment jolie pour séduire Ryoma ? Il y avait une centaine de jolies filles à Seigaku ; comment elle, la petite Ryuzaki Sakuno, pouvait briser l'aura glaciale du prince du tennis et voir ce qui se cachait derrière ?

De toute façon, ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Pour la millième fois, pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce pari stupide ?

* * *

La si attendue sortie au Water Wonderland arriva rapidement. Sakuno ne pouvait trouver aucune excuse pour ne pas y aller, puisque Sumire avait même acheté un nouveau maillot de bain pour elle. Peut-être à cause de son entraînement, Sakuno avait beaucoup grandi, et son ancien maillot de bain semblait trop petit et « bébé » pour elle maintenant.

Sakuno essaya de mettre tout ce qui était en rapport avec Ryoma dans un coin de son esprit. Ses grands frères prenaient grand soin d'elle, et les filles Titulaires (exceptée Motoko) l'a traité elles-aussi bien. Sakuno travaillait dur et ne se plaignait jamais durant les entraînements, ce qui faisait que tout le monde l'aimait.

« As-tu passé un bon week-end, Sakuno-chan ? » dit Fuji, lui souriant. « J'ai entendu dire que ta classe devait préparer des sushis pour le festival de l'école. »

« Hai. Nous sommes allées faire les courses pour les ingrédients. » Sakuno lui rendit son sourire. Elle se sentait toujours à l'aise et rassurée à côté de Fuji.

« J'espère que tu as acheté pleins de wasabi, » continua Fuji, semblant presque rêveur. « les sushis au wasabi sont les meilleurs du monde. »

« Non c'est faux ! » s'exclama Eiji, indigné. « Ne l'écoute pas, Sakuno-chan ! Fais des anago ! les anago sont beaucoup mieux ! »

« Ca doit être un peu compliqué pour eux, » dit Kawamura. « Mais si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle moi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ta classe prépare, Kawamura-sempai ? » demande Tomoka.

« Nous faisons des boulettes et des rouleaux de printemps ! »

« Cuisine chinoise ! Tu peux être sûre que je viendrais à votre stand ; je veux goûter ça ! »

A sa grande surprise, Kawamura vira au vert. « Je ne cuisine pas. »

« Eh ? pourquoi pas ? »

Fuji sourit. « Nous sommes exemptés de tous stands, Osakada. Tous les Titulaires. »

Sakuno se souvint comment Ryoma semblait vidé de toute énergie quand il était revenue dans la classe. Il semblerait que tous les Titulaires souffrent du même destin tragique.

« Oh s'il te plaît dis nous tout ! » supplia Tomoka. « C'est censé être un secret ? »

« Et bien… » Fuji recut un regard d'avertissement de la part de Tezuka. «…tu verras. »

Quand ils arrivèrent à la plage, ils furent tous sous le choc face à l'immense parc d'attraction, avec son nombre incalculable de toboggans et de piscines, sous un ciel bleu dépourvu de nuage, et une mer étincelante.

« Nyaaaaaa ! N'est-on pas chanceux d'avoir un temps aussi sublime, Ochibi ? » hurla Eiji, sautant sur le sable.

« Un. »

« C'est définitivement une bonne idée d'être venu. » dit Momo, souriant.

Les filles Titulaires avaient laissé de côté leurs habits habituels et vinrent sur la plage avec leurs maillots de bain. Tsunade retint l'attention de tous les garçons, naturellement, mais les longues jambes de Temari attirèrent aussi l'attention. Ino et Sakura n'étaient pas aussi bien développées, mais leurs jolis visages firent le reste. Motoko pouvait bien être démoniaque, on ne pouvait cependant pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas un physique avantageux. Grande, fine, avec de longs cheveux, elle fit tourner la tête de plus d'un garçon quand elle arriva.

Nanjiroh se cachait derrière un énorme buisson, se servant de jumelles. « C'est une bonne chose d'avoir entendu mon stupide fils dire qu'il allait à la plage », pensa-t-il. « Ahaha ! C'est le paradis pour un homme comme moi ! »

«Il semblerait que nous ayons la même passion, » fit une voix derrière lui, et Nanjiroh sursauta. Un homme étrange avec une crinière de cheveux blancs et des rayures rouges sur le visage était accroupi à côté de lui. Un livre orange débordant de son sac, livre qui attira l'attention de Nanjiroh ! »

« Icha Icha Paradise ! » hurla Nanjiroh. « C'est un de mes préférés ! Se pourrait-il que… »

« Jiraiya, l'auteur. » dit le vieil home dans un sourire. « Cet endroit est le meilleure pour obtenir des informations pour le prochain livre de la série. »

Alors que les deux pervers commençaient une conversation de rang R, les enfants ne pouvaient plus attendre de s'amuser dans le parc d'attraction.

« Je veux aller sur celui-là, nyaaa ! » dit Eiji, tirant Oishi par le bras.

« Du surf ce serait bien, Tezuka, » fit Fuji. « Tu m'accompagnes ?

« Non. » Tezuka n'avait aucune intention d'aller sur un de ces manages qui étaient remplis de gens hurlant à tout va.

Ignorant les plaintes de ses coéquipiers, Tezuka s'installa sur une longue chaise et commença à… lire.

Mais le calme et la paix semblaient devoir être éphémère. Tezuka avait à peine lu deux chapitre qu'une voix ennuyante l'interrompit.

« C'est bien toi, Tezuka, de _lire_ dans un parc d'attraction. Ore-sama prendra pitié de toi et te fera honneur de sa magnifique présence. »

Tezuka grogna intérieurement. Sa Tezuka zone devait marchait sur Atobe comme sur les balles de tennis.

Atobe s'installa sur une chaise à côté de lui, mais pas avant qu'un domestique ne nettoie la chaise et mette une serviette sur celle-ci. Il craqua ses doigts. « Sidecar, sans glace. » (me demandez pas ce que c'est lol)

Le domestique s'inclina. « Oui, maître. »

« Alors Tezuka, » Atobe aspira lentement son cocktail. « Une sortie à la plage, huh ? Comme c'est reposant. En fait, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question aux Nationaux. Est-ce vrai, ou pas, que la Panthère Rose est la mascotte de Seigaku ? »

Tezuka commença à penser qu'il finirait sûrement en prison s'il noyait le jeune millionaire dans l'eau.

« Où est Sakuno ? » dit Tomoka tout d'un coup. « Elle n'est toujours pas arrivée ? »

« Elle est toujours dans les vestiaires avec Hinata. » Temari haussa les épaules. « Il semblerait que toutes les deux souffrent d'une timidité flagrante. »

Eiji mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria, « Sakuno-chan ! N'ose pas te sauver quelque part ! Viens et laisse Ochibi te voir ! »

Ryoma se retourna rapidement et commença à s'éloigner. Mais il entendit les miaulements de son imbécile de sempai et s'arrêta inconsciemment.

Ne te retourne pas, se dit-il à lui-même. Ne pense même pas à regarder derrière toi.

Ryoma marchait comme un robot. Juste au moment où il se félicitait de ne pas avoir succombé à la tentation, Eiji et Momo sautèrent sur lui et s'exclamèrent, « Où penses-tu aller là ? » Au milieu de ces étranglements, il vit une mince jeune fille dans un maillot de bain bleu flashant, avec des rubans blancs au niveau de la ceinture, lui donnant plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une jupe que d'un maillot de bain. Deux barrettes bleues ornaient ses cheveux. Le maillot de bain de Sakuno était peut-être le moins révélateur de tous, comparé au bikini de Motoko par exemple, mais quelque part, il semblait être plus attirant pour Ryoma.

« Ne, ne, tu n'aimes pas Sakuno-chan comme ça, Ochibi ? »

« Pas du tout. » grogna-t-il. « Et laissez moi partir. » Il s'échappa de leur emprise et s'éloigna, son visage virant au rouge. L'image d'une Sakuno, semblant irrésistiblement adorable dans son maillot de bain, rougissant modestement, figurera dans les rêves de Ryoma pour un long moment.

« Hey, Ochibi ! »

Ryoma était tellement préoccupé à l'idée d'échapper à ses coéquipiers, qu'il ne remarqua pas où il allait. Il se prit les pieds contre une montagne de sable et tomba.

« Regarde où tu vas. » fit une voix froide et immature.

Les yeux de Ryoma s'agrandirent à la vue d'un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges assis sur la plage, en train de faire des châteaux de sable. Sur ses genoux se trouvaient un adorable ours en peluche.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'énerver. » dit Temari, arrivant près de lui. « Gaara déteste quand quelqu'un l'empêche de faire ses châteaux de sable. »

* * *

Ils s'amusaient tous beaucoup au Wonderland Water de Chiba. Il y avaient des toboggans ultra rapides, des piscines avec vagues, de quoi skier et surfer, et un immense terrain de jeux pour les enfants. Même Ryoma appréciait l'endroit. En prenant en compte le fait que les sports en relation avec la mer n'avaient ren à voir avec le tennis, cela relevait du miracle.

Lorsqu'il fut midi, leurs estomacs commencèrent à protester. Sakuno et Tomoka allèrent achter quelques sandwichs avec plusieurs Titulaire ; même Hinata qui se sentait parfaitement bien maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sakuno ? » fit Tomoka. « Burgers, pizza, ou sandwichs ? »

Une lourde plainte arrivèrent jusqu'à elles.

« Ramen ! Je veux des ramens ! Pourquoi il n'y a aucun ramen ici ? » hurlait un blond au maillot de bain orange vif.

« Calme toi, Naruto » dit un autre garçon avec de longs cheveux couleur café, complètement exaspéré. « C'est normal qu'il n'y ait pas de ramens dans un parc d'attraction. C'est toujours des fast food. Prend ce qu'ils vendent ici et n'essaie pas de te battre contre ton destin. »

« Ne…Neji-niisan ? » dit Hinata.

Le garçon aux cheveux longs se retourna. « Hinata-sama ? »

« Wow, il est vraiment pas mal, meme si il ressemble à une fille, » murmura Tomoka à Sakuno. « Mais pourquoi appelle-t-il Hinata 'Hinata-sama' ? »

« C'est Hyuuga Neji. Le cousin d'Hinata. Celui qui lui a infligé une grave blessure. »

« Vraiment ? C'est effrayant. » marmonna Tomoka. Maintenant elle voyait Neji sous un autre jour.

« Deux BLTs. » (je sais pas ce que c'est lol) « Et un grand milkshake. »

« Ah tu es là, Neji ! » Un garçon portant une combinaison verte apparut. « Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? Alors je veux quatre BLTs et deux milkshakes ! »

« Lee, tu ne peux pas manger tout ça! » dit Tenten.

Lee se sentit indigné. « SI je ne peux pas manger quatre BLTs et deux milkshakes, alors je mangerai six burgers et je boirai trois Coca ! Si je ne peux pas manger six burgers et boire trois Coca, je mangerai huit pizzas et je boirai quatre bouteilles d'eau minérale ! et si je ne peux pas manger huit pizzas et boire quatre bouteilles d'eau minérale, je mangerai TOUT ce qu'il y a dans ce magasin ! »

« C'est l'esprit de la jeunesse, Lee ! » Un homme apparut à côté de lui, lui offrant un sourire éclatant qui révéla une rangée de dents si blanches qu'elles brillaient au soleil. Il était vêtu de la même manière que Lee, des sourcils à la combinaison.

« Gai ! »

« Lee ! »

Lee et Gai commencèrent à pleurer de joie. Des vagues montèrent derrière eux sous un couché de soleil. (god --)

Des gouttes de sueurs apparurent derrière les têtes de Tomoka et Sakuno. « S'il vous plaît ne les en veuillez pas ; ils sont toujours comme ça », murmura Tenten.

Ils finirent tous par avoir de quoi manger et allèrent s'asseoir sur les bancs à côté de la piscine, où Eiji effectuaient une sérieu de sauts périlleux et de plongeon, comme une hirondelle géante. (Visez la comparaison…) Oishi était assis à côté, observant l'air anxieux.

« Ca c'est bien Eiji-sempai ! » hurla Tomoka.

Eiji l'entendit et regarda dans sa direction. Voyant un sandwich dans sa main, il arrêta son manège et les rejoignit.

« Aww… quelle honte ! Manger sans même m'inviter ! Qu'en penses-tu Oishi ? »

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller chercher de quoi manger aussi. » dit Oishi.

« Bonne idée ! Où as-tu eu ton déjeuner, Sakuno-chan ? »

Quelques instants plus tard, Eiji, Oishi et le reste des garçons Titulaires vinrent s'asseoir à côté des filles, portant tous dans leurs mains leurs déjeuners. Momo avait deux plateaux, un dans chaque main.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, il y eu une annonce :

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Afin de célébrer l'ouverture du Wonderland Water de Chiba, nous avons organisé une course de natation. Les prix comprennent 10000-yen en coupons pour les plus grands magasins de sports…

« J'y participe ! » cria Eiji en se mettant debout. « J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle raquette ! » derrière lui, plusieurs autres Titulaires approuvèrent.

« …un carnet de coupons restaurant pour le Ichikaru Ramen… »

« Oh mon dieu ! Je dois y aller ! » Naruto crache une gorge de Coca.

« Et moi donc ! » Momo ne laissait jamais passer une chance de manger gratos.

« …Et plus encore. Venez vous enregistrer au centre d'information à l'entrée. La course commencera à trois heures pile. »

« Ca à l'air intéressant. » fit Inui. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller afin d'obtenir quelques données sur la façon de nager de nos camarades. »

Avec autant de prix alléchants, la plupart des Titulaires qui savaient nager s'étaient enregistrés à l'accueil.

« Allez viens, Sakuno ! » Tomoka lui attrapa le bras. « Allons-y pour encourager Ryoma-sama ! »

_A suivre…

* * *

_

NdFaraway : Pfff, un autre chapitre de fini ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que Motoko ait généré autant de haines ! Je ne l'aime pas, mais j'ai pitié d'elle. Si vous avez lu Fruits Basket, vous avez du voir qu'elle n'était pas _si _méchante que ça. Le parc d'attraction peut sembler un peu exagéré, mais je voulais vraiment que les personnages s'amusent.

NdZai : passe la porte les joues rouges GOMEN NASAIIIIIIII !!!!!! Honto ni… Je tenais tout d'abord mes chers lecteurs que j'ai abandonné sans explication aucune, à vous souhaiter mes meilleurs vœux pour l'année qui vient de commencer ! Donc Bonne Année 2008 à vous toutes !

Ensuite, je tenais à m'excuser pour le temps, le très long temps que j'ai mis avant de revenir avec cette traduction. Je n'ai donné aucune explication concernant le fait que j'ai arrêté la traduction de cette fic au cours de l'an dernier. Cela dit, il s'est passé tellement de choses, j'ai eu pas mel de problèmes et de crises, en plus du BAC, qui ont fait que je n'ai plus eu le temps de m'occuper de cette traduction, et que je n'en avais plus du tout envie même.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne l'ai pas abandonné. Je m'y remets cette année afin de que vous voyiez enfin une Fin à cette histoire. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres de toutes manières, et les choses vont beaucoup avancer dans les prochains chapitres ! D'ici là, j'espère que vous resterez fidèle à cette traduction : )

Encore mes plates excuses pour l'attente… Je m'arrête ici, ça devient trop long lol Bisoux !


	14. Réconciliation

Chapitre 14 : Réconciliation

_Attention note de Faraway: Ce chapitre peut paraître plutôt… dramatique. Je semble avoir un penchant pour les scènes de mauvais goût :p_

La course de natation se révélait être une dure épreuve, puisque le premier prix était très convoité; mais finalement, Ryoma, Naruto, Kaidoh, Neji, Lee, et plusieurs autres arrivèrent en finale. Eiji s'en était bien sorti au début, mais son endurance lui avait fait défaut à la fin. Momo, qui avait trop mangé, eu mal à l'estomac et du abandonné au milieu de la course.

« Bien joué, Kaidoh. » Fit Inui. « Courir tous les jours a renforcé ton endurance à un maximum de 43 pourcents. »

« Je te prouverai que quelqu'un qui s'entraîne dur peut battre un génie ! » dit Lee à Neji.

« Je suis SI prêt du but et d'avoir les coupons de ramen ! » braillait Naruto.

Sakuno se demandait où était Ryoma. Elle commença à le chercher, comme elle le faisait pour la plupart des matchs de tennis, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui parler. Après avoir débattu avec cette idée pendant un long moment, elle décida d'écrire « Ganbatte ! » sur un bout de papier, de le lui montrer, et de repartir en vitesse. Il n'y avait rien de mal à faire ça, non ?

« Hey, Sakuno, où est-ce que tu vas ? » fit Tomoka.

Sakuno s'arrêta brusquement. Un léger rose vint colorer ses joues. Sachant qu'elle n'était pas douée pour mentir, elle répondit « uh, je pensais juste souhaiter bonne chance à Ryoma-kun. »

« Oh ! » Tomoka sourit malicieusement. Elle se pencha vers son amie et murmura, « Sois sûre de me donner tout les plus petits détails plus tard, okay ? »

« Tomo-chan ! »

« Ha, je plaisante ! Maintenant dépêche toi ! » Tomoka lui donna une grosse tape dans le dos.

Sakuno se promena autour du parc aquatique, prenant soin d'éviter les flaques d'eau ou les canons à eau. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne perde son chemin, et resta debout pendant un moment, essayant de trouver quel chemin elle devrait prendre.

A ce moment-là, Ryoma était en train de paresser sous un grand arbre, une canette de Ponta à la main. Avec des gens comme Lee et Naruto autour de lui, il voulait avoir un semblant de paix et de calme avant la course finale. Il vit alors Sakuno pas si loin de là où il se trouvait, un morceau de papier dans sa main, semblant perdue.

Il considéra l'idée d'aller la voir et de l'aider. Mais il se souvint que d'après Inui, il y avait des raisons bizarres qui poussaient Sakuno à ne pas lui parler, et Ryoma n'était pas sûr de vouloir commencer une conversation qui finirait en pur monologue de sa part.

Mais d'un autre côté, que se passerait-il si elle s'était vraiment perdue ? Si jamais elle rencontrait un pervers dans ce parc ? Prenant en compte le fait qu'elle portait un maillot de bain bleu pâle si mignon, et ces deux habituelles tresses si agaçantes, Ryoma était certain que Sakuno se ferait enlever tôt ou tard. Et il ne voulait pas que _ça _arrive.

Ryoma se releva lentement et se dirigea vers la fille. Il sentit un léger movement à côté de lui. Surpris, il releva les yeux et vit un immense mât, placé contre un bas mur, ébranlé par le vent, et qui basculait vers l'endroit où se tenait Sakuno. Une seconde plus tard, il commençait à tomber.

Horrifié, Ryoma fit un bond en avant afin de pousser Sakuno. Ses mains touchèrent les épaules de la fille… et un lourd poids heurta son dos… et il ne sut plus rien.

* * *

Si Neji avait été là, il aurait dit que c'était le destin. (LOL)

Sakuno ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer. Un moment elle était encore debout, la minute d'après elle se retrouvait sur le sol. Elle sentit un corps chaud allongé sur elle et les cheveux de quelqu'un lui chatouiller le cou, mais quand elle demanda à la personne de bouger, elle n'eut aucune réponse.

Quelques passant remarquèrent la plainte de Sakuno, et vinrent l'aider. Quand le poids lourd se retira, Sakuno laissa échapper un cri.

_« Ryoma-kun ! »_

« J'ai vu ce qu'il sait passé, » lui dit un témoin. « Un léger tremblant de terre a eu lieu, ce qui a entraîné la chute de ce mât, et ce garçon vous a poussé, mais il a été frappé à la place. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Sakuno ne pouvait pas croire cette histoire, mais il y avait un Ryoma inconscient à côté d'elle.

Elle ne se sentait pas de laisser Ryoma là… elle sortit donc son portable et composa le numéro de Fuji. De tous ses sempai-tachi, Fuji était celui dont elle était la plus proche. Il était toujours gentil et prévenant avec elle, et l'aidait même parfois à faire ses devoirs.

Alors que Sakuno attendait l'arrivée de Fuji et des autres, elle se sentit vraiment misérable. Il semblait que depuis que Ryoma était entré dans sa vie, elle n'avait fait que lui causer des ennuis. La première fois elle lui avait donné la mauvaise direction, la deuxième fois il lui avait sauvé la vie, et cette fois il avait pris un coup à sa place. Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux, et elle ne tenta même pas de les refouler.

Ryoma bougea, et ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit était une image floue de Sakuno en train de pleurer silencieusement. Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais la terrible douleur dans son dos l'en empêcha, et il ne put retenir un grognement d'agonie.

« Oh ! Ca fait très mal ? » fit Sakuno.

« Non. » dit Ryoma, même si son état actuel révélait le contraire.

« Merci, Ryoma-kun. » dit doucement Sakuno. Même si Motoko était dans les environs, elle ne s'en souciait plus maintenant. « Mais… mais pourquoi t'es tu fais si mal ? »

« Baka. » Ryoma ferma les yeux. « Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu aurais été blessée. »

Sakuno fut touchée. Ses yeux s'aggrandirent légèrement, et elle commença à recoiffer les cheveux de Ryoma sur son front, faisant rougir ce dernier. Si il n'y avait pas la douleur dans son dos, il aurait apprécié le geste (mais il ne l'aurait JAMAIS admis, même si on le menaçait avec le jus d'Inui).

En fait, si quelqu'un les voyait à ce moment-là, il aurait pensé qu'ils étaient un couple, même si c'était assez bizarre qu'un couple choisisse de s'asseoir sur le sol alors qu'il y avait énormément de bancs dans les alentours. Un des kouhais de Motoko les vit et s'empressa d'aller informer sa présidente.

Les Titulaires arrivèrent bientôt avec l'assistance médicale du parc d'attraction, et Ryoma fut amené jusqu'à la salle d'urgences. Alors que Ryoma se faisait examiner par le docteur, Sakuno et les Titulaires attendaient dehors.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakuno-chan. » fit Momo, voyant que la petite ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse. « Echizen est beaucoup plus fort que tu ne l'imagines ! Il faut plus qu'un petit mât pour lui casser un os ! »

« C'est exactement comme dans un livre d'amour ! » dit Eiji. « Le héros vient sauver l'héroïne ! »

« Cela montre qu'Echizen fait beaucoup attention à toi, Sakuno-chan » sourit Fuji.

« Si tu te sens si mal vis-à-vis de lui, tu peux lui faire ses bentos pendant un mois. » suggéra Kawamura.

« Je ne pense pas que faire des bentos suffise. » fit Sakuno. Il baissa la tête. « De plus, Ryoma-kun n'aime pas ma cuisine. Il a dit que c'était 'mada mada dane.' »

« Il a dit ça ? » fit Fuji en ouvrant les yeux. « Mais celui que tu as fait pour était tout simplement délicieux ! »

« Quand Sakuno a-t-elle fait des bentos pour toi ? » demanda Inui. « Je n'ai aucune donnée à ce sujet. »

« Elle le fait parfois, après nos matchs d'entraînement. » dit Fuji. Dans un pareil moment, il ne pensait même plus à plaisanter. Et Inui pouvait de toute façon trouvait la vérité de lui-même.

Le docteur apparut, et les informa qu'il n'y avait pas de fractures, mais que Ryoma devrait se reposer pendant quelques jours. Pas d'activités physiques violentes. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait déclarer forfait pour la course de natation.

* * *

« Minagawa-sempai ! Minagawa-sempai ! »

« Quoi? »

« Je…Je viens juste de voir…»

« De voir quoi ? Ne me dis pas que… »

« Ryuzaki Sakuno parlait à notre Prince ! »

« QUOI ? Comment ose-t-elle ! »

« Et ce n'est pas tout, le…le Prince était allongé, la tête sur ses genoux, et elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme si elle l'avait finalement séduit ! »

« Incroyable ! Impardonnable ! Inacceptable! Elle a brisé _chaque règle _du fanclub, et plus encore ! »

« Que devons-nous faire, Minagawa-sempai ? »

« Nous irons la voir demain. Ryuzaki peut bien sourire aujourd'hui… mais elle pleurera demain. »

* * *

Bien qu'il se passait de tels drames, la course finale s'était terminée.

« Et maintenant je proclame le gagnant, qui est… Uchiha Sasuke ! »

Des cris aigus et des hurlements flottaient dans l'air alors qu'un séduisant jeune homme aux cheveux noirs allait chercher son prix… les 10000 yens en coupon. Même s'il était content d'avoir obtenu le premier prix, il montrait un air ennuyé, similaire à celui de Ryoma.

« Oh mon dieu ! Sasuke est si cool ! » hurla Ino.

Sakura lui lança un regard glacial. « Ino, donc tu l'aimes aussi ? »

« Duh. Qui peut résister à un tel charme ? Je vais essayer de trouver dans quelle école il est ! »

« Alors à l'avenir, nous serons rivales. » Sakura retira un ruban rose de ses cheveux et le tendit à Ino, qui était médusée.

« Sakura, comment peux-tu ? »

« Seconde place…Uzumaki Naruto ! »

« OUI ! » Naruto sauta sur place. « Les coupons de ramen pr moi! »

Cependant, le second prix se révélé être un énorme jeu de Shogi qui semblait relativement cher. La joie de Naruto tomba en flèche à la vue de la boîte. Etant le garçon possédant la plus grand gueule qu'on ait jamais vu et qui ne pouvait jamais rester en place, des jeux de réflexion étaient plus pour lui une torture qu'autre chose.

« Hah ? Mais je ne sais même pas comment y jouer ! » gémit-il. « S'il-vous plaît, est-ce que je peux l'échanger contre les coupons de ramen ? »

Malheureusement, sa requête fut rejetée.

« Oy, Naruto. Si tu ne veux pas le jeu de Shogi, tu peux me le donner ? » fit un garçon avec la coiffure d'un ananas. (lol)

« Bien sûr, Shikamaru ! Mais les jeux de Shogi ne sont-ils pas les plus ennuyeux? »

« Les jeux de réflexion ne sont _jamais _ennuyeux. » répondit Shikamaru.

Neji et Kaidoh semblaient vouloir se noyer eux-mêmes dans la plus profonde piscine. Neji avait reçu un magnifique coffret à maquillage, tandis que Kaidoh avait eu une énorme peluche Pikachu.

« C'est la course la plus stupide que j'ai jamais vu. » fit Neji.

Kaidoh siffla, tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

Sakuno se sentait vraiment mal. Si elle n'avait pas été si stupide, Ryoma aurait pu gagner le premier prix. Même si il ne semblait pas trop s'en soucier, Sakuno ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser.

* * *

Sakuno fixait sa table l'air morose. Ryoma était à l'école, mais il devait se tenir droit sur sa chaise. Une fois, il se sentit fatigué et se pencha en arrière, mais il revint immédiatement à sa position de départ quand son dos toucha le dos de sa chaise. Tomoko le remarqua et alla à l'infirmerie de l'école pour lui prendre un coussin.

Un poing s'abattit sur la table de Sakuno. Surprise, elle releva la tête et rencontra le regard brûlant de sa némésis… Minagawa Motoko.

« Sors. » fit Motoko froidement.

« Tu ne peux pas refuser. » dit une autre fille appelée Minami. Elle était la vice-présidente du fanclub de Ryoma, et c'était elle qui avait vu Sakuno et Ryoma à Chiba.

« Sakuno ! » fit Tomoka, alarmée. « Hey, où vous l'emmenez? »

Tomoka fut poussée à l'intérieur, alors qu'un groupe de filles entrèrent pour ammener Sakuno à l'extérieur. Elles atteignirent le couloir du quatrième étage, qui était généralement utilisé à des fins spécifiques, comme les bagarres entre étudiants.

« Alors Ryuzaki. » Motoka serra ses poings et regarda la petite fille. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire maintenant? »

« Huh? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.»

« Ne le nie pas! » Minama s'avança, ses yeux brillant de colère. « Je t'ai vu avec Ryoma hier au Waterwonderland de Chiba. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! »

Une fille tira sur les tresses de Sakuno, et elle cria sous la douleur.

« J'admets que j'ai parlé à Ryoma-kun, mais il était blessé ! Je _devais_ lui demander s'il allait bien. »

« Ouais, c'est juste. » Une autre fille poussa Sakuno, faisant tomber cette dernière. « Parce qu'il t'a sauvé et s'est lui-même blessé, il a du abandonné la course!

Sakuno ne pouvait nier cela. De plus, quel pouvoir avait-elle contre un groupe de fans jalouses ? »

Motoko craqua ses doigts, et deux filles arrivèrent, portant une énorme poubelle puante.

« Videz le tout sur elle. » ordonna Motoko. « Voyons voir si notre Prince la sauvera encore si elle est couverte de détritus. »

Sakuno lutta de toutes ses forces, mais ses deux bras étaient retenus de chaque côté. Même si elle bougeait sa tête, ça lui faisait mal parce qu'une autre fille retenait ses tresses.

Juste à ce moment crucial…

« Ne, » Une voix arriva derrière les filles. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Les fans du Prince Ryoma s'arrêtèrent. Ryoma était arrivé avec Tomoka et Inui derrière lui. Ses yeux clairs glissèrent sur elles, et s'arrêtèrent finalement sur Sakuno.

« Sakuno ! » souffla Tomoka en courant vers sa meilleure amie. « J'ai essayé de trouver Ryoma-sama aussi vite que j'ai pu, et Inui-sempai m'a aidé. Daijobu desu ka ? »

Sakuno secoua sa tête. Elle était toujours tremblante de peur.

Ryoma marcha jusqu'à elle et se tourna vers les filles. « Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

Les filles se regardèrent, terrifiées. Motoko s'avança.

« S'il te plaît, Ryoma, je sais que tu dois être en colère, mais je n'ai pas commencé. C'est elle. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ryuzaki a fait un pari avec moi. Elle a dit que si elle perdait contre moi au tournoi, elle arrêterait de te parler. Mais hier, à Chiba, Minami a vu qu'elle t'avait parlé. »

« Excusez moi, » fit la voix d'Inui. « Il y a une légère erreur ; mes données disent que c'est Minagawa qui a suggéré le pari… il y a de ça trente six jours, huit heures, et quarante trois minutes. »

« Merci, Inui-sempai. » dit Ryoma. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Motoko. « Donc, ce que tu dis c'est que Ryuzaki ne peut pas me parler parce qu'elle a perdu contre toi ? »

« Elle a brisé sa promesse. » fit Motoko en croisant les bras. « Nous n'avions aucun autre choix que de la punir. »

« Elle ne l'a pas fait. »

Il y eut un court silence. Même Sakuno ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

« Mais elle a perdu contre moi ! » hurla Motoko. « Vous avez tous vu le match ; elle s'est évanouie à la fin !! J'ai gagné le match, de façon loyale ! »

« Je sais. Mais le pari ne dit pas que je ne peux pas lui parler. »

Les yeux de Motoko s'aggrandirent de stupeur. De même pour Sakuno. Les fans se regardèrent. Même si elles détestaient ça, leur prince semblait déterminé à protéger Sakuno.

« De plus, » Inui les coupa, « Même si Sakuno n'est pas autorisée à parler, il n'y aucune raison qui lui empêche de parler par chat, de discuter, de débattre, de converser, ou même d'entamer une conversation avec Echizen. »

A ce moment-là, un grand nombre d'étudiants les entourèrent, les Titulaires y compris.

« Eh, Bien dit, Inui-sempai ! » firent Momo et Kaidoh en même temps, et pour une fois, ils ne lancèrent pas de regards noirs.

« Le tennis ne devrait pas être un outil pour entretenir la haine. » dit Fuji. Ses yeux bleus étaient 100 pourcents sérieux, et il n'y avait aucune trace de son sourire habituel sur son visage.

« Vous les filles, vous devriez être les premières à avoir honte, nyah ! » hurla Eiji. « Comment pouvez-vous être si cruelle avec notre pauvre Sakuno-chan ! Inui devrait vous faire goûter sa dernière concoction ! »

Excusez vous. » fit Tezuka.

Personne n'osa désobéri au formidable capitaine de l'équipe de tennis, pas même la présidente du prince du tennis.

« Je…Je suis désolée. » dit Motoko de mauvaise grâce.

« Un. » Voyant Motoko s'abaissait devant elle, avec les Titulaires de Seigaku tout autour, Sakuno se sentit soudainement désolée pour son sempai.

« Je te pardonne, » fit Sakuno. « Même si ce que tu m'as fait… n'était pas très gentil… Mais je peux le comprendre un peu. Les gens peuvent avoir… des attitudes très différentes quand ils aiment quelqu'un. La prochaine fois quand tu aimes quelqu'un, j'espère que tu iras lui parler, au lieu d'interdire aux autres de le faire. »

Elle s'arrêta pour resprirer, et fut surprise en voyant certains applaudir, même quelques fans du fanclub de Ryoma.

« Bien dit, Sakuno ! » firent Momo et Kaidoh, se jetant cette fois si un regard noir. Tous les deux pensaient que c'était trop d'être synchro deux fois de suite.

« Ne, Echizen, » Fuji donna un coup de coude au garçon. « Tu sais quoi, je pense que Sakuno-chan est trop bien pour toi. »

Instinctivement, Ryoma s'avança un peu plus, de sorte à faire barrière à Sakuno. « La ferme. »

Motoko, vaincue et désespérée, poussa tout le monde pour fuir du couloir. Ses subordonnées commencèrent elles aussi à se disperser, et les Titulaires, après avoir donné une tape sur la tête de Sakuno et lui dire que tout irait bien maintenant, s'en allèrent aussi. C'était peut-être une coincidence, ou c'était peut-être délibéré, mais au final, Sakuno et Ryoma se retrouvaient seuls dans le couloir.

« Et bien, » Sakuno se sentait soulagée de pouvoir encore lui parler. « La pause déjeuner est bientôt terminée, donc peut-être qu'on ferait mieux… »

« Baka. » dit-il.

« Huh ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté un truc aussi stupide? »

Sakuno pâlit. « Parce que… Minagawa-sempai a dit qu'elle me ferait quelque chose si je n'acceptais pas. Et de plus, » sa voix s'éteignit. « , je pensais que tu t'en ficherais. Je sais que je suis un poids pour toi. »

« Un poids ? » Ryoma ouvrit ses yeux en grand.

« Hai, » Sakuno baissa la tête. « Je…Je te cause toujours des ennuis. Depuis la première fois où je t'ai indiqué la mauvaise direction… »

« Baka, » Ryoma abaissa le bout de sa casquette. « Je préfère t'avoir comme poids que de ne pas te voir me parler. »

« Eh ? » Est-ce que ses oreilles fonctionnaient bien ?

« Peu importe. » Il commença à marcher, et se tourna d'un coup vers elle. « Je suis content de te revoir… Sakuno. »

C'était la première fois qu'il disait son prénom devant elle. Pas même la cloche qui sonnait la fin de la pause ne la dérangeait. Un flot de chaleur lui traversa le corps, comme si elle venait de boire une énorme tasse de chocolat chaud.

Sakuno sourit.

* * *

Le festival de l'école arriva. Chaque classe était dans un état d'excitation, occupé à préparer leurs propres stand. Des panneaux multicolores avaient été mis en place, des bannières accrochées un peu partout dans le couloir, des affiches collées sur les fenêtres et les murs, et quelques étudiants étaient déguisés. Des délicieuses odeurs émanaient des stands de nourriture, de la musique dans certains, et des bavardages incessants dans toute l'école.

« J'ai entendu dire que la Classe B a fait une maison hantée ! » rapporta Katsuo. « Je me demande si ça va être vraiment effrayant ? »

« La Classe C a pour thème celui des ours en peluche ! » dit Tomoka. « J'ai entendu dire qu'ils allaient vendre des oursons fait mains, des porte-clés, des autocollants,… c'est pas trop mignon ? On devrait tous y aller et voir ça ! »

« Ino-sempai m'a dit que leur classe aller vendre des gâteaux aux haricots rouges et des cookies au thé vert, et qu'ils porteraient tous des kimonos. » fit Sakuno.

« J'ai entendu que la Classe D dispose d'un diseur de bonne aventure. » dit Horio.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, » fit Kachiro, « est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que fait le club de tennis ? »

« Merci de nous le rappeler, Kachiro ! » hurla Tomoka. « Allons remplir notre part du boulot, Sakuno, comme ça on pourra partir et voir ce qu'ils font ! »

Alors que Sakuno s'occupait du stand, Okayasu Kairi apparut.

« Hey, Sakuno-chan ! »

Sakuno laissa tomber une paire de baguettes. « Okayasu-kun ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je viendrai ! » Kairi la pointa du doigt. « Ooh… regardez moi ces onigiris ! Je le savais que tu étais une superbe cuisinière, Sakuno-chan ! »

« Er, Okayasu. » Tomoka s'éclaircit la voix. Elle aimait Kairi, mais Sakuno était sa meilleure amie. Quand elle avait appris pour le pari, Tomoko fut encore plus déterminée à ce que RIEN ne vienne encore piétiner la relation entre Ryoma et Sakuno. « Merci d'être venu et supporter notre stand, mais Sakuno appartient à quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. »

Kairi l'observa, et commença alors à rire.

« Eh ? Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda Tomoka.

« J'ai déjà une petite amie. »

« Une petite amie ?

« Yeah, Momo-chan est la plus mignonne fille du monde ! »

« MOMO-CHAN ? » hurlèrent Tomoka, Sakuno, et les premières années. Depuis quand Momo-sempai… ça ne pouvait pas… la fin du monde approchait…

Kairi disparut pendant un moment, et quand il revint, il avait son bras autour d'une grande fille bronzée avec les cheveux couleur pêche.

« Hah ? Si tu as une petite amie, pourquoi viens tu quand même à notre festival ? »

« Et bien, Sakuno-chan est mon amie. » Kairi repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière. « Et je pensais que je devais faire savoir au sempai-tachi de Sakuno-chan que je n'avais plus aucune intention à son sujet, et que donc ils n'avaient plus à esssayer de me tuer. En parlant d'eux, où sont-ils ? Ils semblent avoir un sixième sens plus puissant que ceux d'un animal sauvage quand je suis dans les parages. »

Sakuno lui dit que les Titulaires avaient une autre activité.

« Je vois, » fit Kairi. « Quoiqu'il en soit, Momo-chan, tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

« Un. » fit la fille nommée Momo, et tous deux se sourirent.

Sakuno sourit alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la pièce, offrant des onigiris et sushis et de la soupe miso. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour Kairi ; elle avait toujours eu pitié de lui depuis qu'elle avait refusé de sortir avec lui.

Leur stand de suhis s'avéra être un succès, grâce à la cuisine experte de Sakuno. Le mauvais côté de la chose fut que, même si Tomoka espérait finir au plus vite, elles ne finirent qu'à midi, puisque le stand était toujours occupé. La bonne chose était que les ventes se sont poursuivies et qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose, à un point tel qu'ils purent fermer le stand et en explorer d'autres.

Sakuno voulait aller dire bonjour à ses sempai-tachi du club des filles avant d'aller rejoindre ses grands frères.

« Salut, Sakuno ! » fit Ino. Elle était vraiment jolie dans son kimono avec des boutons de pêche, et les cheveux relevés en un chignon. « Tu veux quelques gâteaux aux haricots rouges ou des cookies au thé vert ? »

« Je prendrai une boite, merci. » répondit Sakuno. « Sais-tu où je peux trouver le club des garçons, Ino-sempai ? »

Ino chercha une affiche et la lui donna. Quand Tomoka et Sakuno lire le contenu, la dernière laissa tomber le plateau de cookies qu'elle tenait.

« Non. Impossible. » fit Tomoka.

« Je suis que ça va être amusant ! » dit Ino, en faisant un clin d'œil aux deux filles. « J'aurai fini dans vingt minutes, donc j'irai moi aussi voir. A plus tard ! »

Au moment où Tomoka, Sakuno, et le trio de première année arrivèrent à la salle de théâtre, ils virent une énorme file d'attente. Tout le monde avait une affiche dans la main, et parlait d'une voix surexcitée.

* * *

« Dépêchez vous ! » hurla quelqu'un. « Les billets sont à 500yens ! Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, ils seront tous vendus! »

Kachiro était en train de lire l'affiche. « Voulez-vous voir vos Seigaku préférés jouer sur scène. Voulez-vous les voir chanter, et danser ? Bienvenus à notre seule et unique pièce de théâtre constituée de nos champions de tennis des Nationaux ! Tous les fonds seront distribués à la fondation pour les victimes du tsunami ayant eu lieu en l'Asie du Sud-Est. »

« Un brillant coup de génie financier, » fit Tsunade, ses mains sur les hanches. « Notre principal savait que la monnaie affluerait en se servant des Titulaires, et ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas venir sans avoir une bonne raison. »

« Quelqu'un a une caméra video ? » demanda Tomoka l'air de rien.

Sakuno était énormément amusée. Alors c'était pour ça que Ryoma donnait l'impression d'un ballon dégonflé. Elle vit aussi Motoko et ses subordonnées autour de la salle, chacune d'entre elles portant un panier de jouets ressemblant à des…

« peluches du Prince Ryoma à vendre ! » hurla Motoko. « Tous les fonds seront distribués aussi ! »

« Elle n'a toujours pas abandonné ? » fit Tomoka.

« Cette fille me fait peur. » dit Horio, frissonnant.

Finalement, quand ils entrèrent dans la sale et allèrent s'asseoir, ils virent une énorme bannière au dessus de la scène, avec écrit "La famille Zany Teni-Puri."

Le rideau se leva, révélant Oishi, qui portait un tablier et tenait dans la main une casserole. Tomoka tomba presque de sa chaise sous le choc.

« Konnichiwa, je suis Shuuko. » fit Oishi, entraînant des cris de son fanclub. « Je suis la mère de la famille. » Il se força à sourire, pensant désespérément tout au long, « Ce n'est pas une honte ! C'est pour les pauvres gens qui souffrent en Indonésie ! »

« Laissez moi vous présenter ma famille, » continua Oishi. « Voici notre mystérieux fils aîné, Ryoma. » Les projecteurs se tournèrent vers un garçon à l'air grincheux en train de lire une bande dessinée.

« Ryoma-kun… » fit Sakuno.

« Notre fille garçon manqué, Momoko. »

« MOMOKO? » répétèrent le trio de première année.

Tout le public fut sous le choc en voyant l'arrivée de Momo vêtu d'une mignonne redingote rouge, tenant dans ses bras un ours en peluche, et coiffé de deux tresses.

Horio en tomba de sa chaise.

Et notre mi-mignon petit garçon, Kaoru. »

Ils virent Kaidoh assis sur le sol, portant une salopette verte, et… tenant un hochet dans sa main.

« Oh mon dieu ! Kaidoh-sempai est TROP mignon ! » hurla une première année.

Grand-père et grand-mère… »

Les projecteurs révélèrent un Tezuka en yukata vert, une canne à la main, tandis que Fuji semblait tout à fait à l'aise dans son kimono blanc et ses scandales.

« Fuji-sempai est vraiment bien dans des vêtements féminins. » murmura Tomoka.

« Et mon ch-cher mari, Sadaharu-san. »

Inui était vêtu d'un costume vert et d'une cravate bleue. Il y avait un léger sourire sur son visage.

« Voici donc les sept membres de notre famille, » continua Oishi. Sa voix était plus forte maintenant, après avoir dit autant de répliques.

Un grand miaulement se fit entendre, et Eiji apparut sur scène, habillé d'un adorable costume de chat avec une longue queue et des oreilles de chat.

« Gomen ! j'ai oublié notre animal de compagnie, Kikumaru. » fit Oishi.

« Meow ! » cria Eiji, montrant ses « pattes ». Il semblait être le seul qui apprécié ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. La demi-heure suivant, le public roulait sur ses chaises, écroulé de rire. Le club de tennis était populaire dans toute l'école (Ryoma à lui seul avait un nombre impressionnant de fan), et voir les garçons agir comme des gamins pendant un moment était une pure comédie. Sakuno ne savait pas quelle scène était la meilleure… Ryoma et « Momoko » faisant de la corde à sauter ensemble, Kaidoh assis sur un adorable petit tricycle vert, Fuji et Oishi essayant des masques dans un magasin, Tezuka s'occupant de ses plantes, Inui allant travailler dans un costume-cravate et portant un attaché caisse, Kawamura livrant des sushis en brandissant une raquette en même temps, ou Eiji faisant le clown devant la maison en miaulant tout le temps.

Sakuno n'avait jamais autant apprécié une pièce de théatre, et son affection pour le club de tennis redoubla de plus belle. Elle riait tellement à chaque scène que les larmes lui venaient, et elle devait sortir un mouchoir pour les essuyer.

Quand la pièce se termina, les Titulaires furent remerciés par une standing ovation.

« Leur jeu est pourri. » dit Tsunade, qui était assise derrière Sakuno.

« Tsunade-buchuou ! » fit Shizune. « Ils ont sacrifié leurs dignités et nous ont diverti, et ont gagné de l'argent pour la bonne cause ! »

« Très bien, très bient ! Quel dommage que la plupart d'entre eux aient leurs grades cette année. J'aurai pu me servir de ça pour les embêter quelques fois. »

Sakuno pâlit à la dernière phrase. Elle était consciente que la plupart de ses grands frères aller bientôt partir, mais elle avait toujours essayé de repousser ça dans un coin de sa tête. Maintenant que quelqu'un le disait à voix haute, cela rendait la chose inévitable. Puisque Seigaku n'avait pas de lycée, il semblait qu'aujourd'hui serait la seule et unique fois où elle verrait tous les Titulaires ensemble.

Les larmes vinrent à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, pour tout autre raison.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

NdFaraway : Comme je l'avais dit, ce chapitre est plus ou moins tragique, mais d'après moi, pas impossible à imaginer. Premièrement, au japon il y a beaucoup de tremblement de terre chaque année. Deuxièmement, beaucoup de mangas shoujo décrivent des personnages menacés/agressés/pris d'assaut par un groupe (Tsukushi Makino dans Hana Yori Dango est un bon exemple). Trosièmement, c'est ma fanfiction, donc je pense que je peux faire ce que je veux :P

Si rien d'inattendu n'arrive dans ma tête (lol), il n'y aura plus qu'un chapitre, et un épilogue. (sanglots). Pas de nouveaux crossovers à venir, sauf pour deux personnages de Fruit Basket. Je pense que c'est un peu trop compliqué avec trop de crossovers, mais c'est marrant, n'est-ce pas ?

NdZai : Ohayo!!!Alors jespère que tout le monde va bien?! Ce chapitre a bizarrement été plu facile à traduire que le précédent ! huhu… Hum alors c'est pas trop kawaiiiiii le petit ryoma qui va sauver Sakunoooooooo ??? Huhu moi j'adore !!! Enfin bref… j'adore ce chapitre ah ah… Surtout que Faraway s'est inspiré de certains épisodes de PoT pour la pièce de théâtre ! J'avoue que quand j'ai vu ces épisodes j'étais écroulée de rire, avec Tezuka et son « Tezuka-Zoooooone » loul… OU Kaidoh sur son tricycle s'était trop meugnoooon !!! Enfin bref lol

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! La suite arrive très bientôt c'est promis ! Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWS :p

**RaRs** :

_**yuki-chan : **__Ohayo!!! Je tenais à te remercier pour ta review sur le chapitre 12 oui ça date, enfin donc a la bourre JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE lolooolll J'espère que le chapitre 13 et celui-ci t'auront plu !!! Bisou bisou __J_

_**Dogywoman**_ _Bonjour à toi, oh nouvelle revieweuse ! LOL j'peux tappeler Dogy-chan ? lol C'est mignon comme pseudo ah ah XD hum… enfin doooooooonc !!! Merciiiiiiiiii pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir que tu confondes ma traduction avec une fic normale je suis super flattée AHAHAHAHAH !!! (et un peu barge mais tu vas t'y habituer XD)… Enfin donc, désolée pour l'attente, j'arrive pas vraiment à concilier études et fics ces temps-ci lol En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura pluu !!!! On arrive bientôt à la fin c'est triste T-T Enfin donc voila bisouuuuuuuu ta prochaine review j'espère !!!_

_**Kim Shizumi : **__Nyaah_ _ohayooooooo ancienne revieweuse de moiiiiii !!!! –pleins de Coeur dans les yeux- Ah j'sui contente de voir que tu m'as pas laché (oui oui je suis grave u-u) Enfin donnnnnnc, contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu !!! J'espère que celui-là aussi ? Comme j'l'ai dit plus haut moi c'est un de mes préférés eh eh XD Et bon on arrive bientôt à la fin de la fic, j'vais déprimer je crois XDDDD lol Bon allez jte faiiiiis pleiiiiiiins de poutoux !!!!_

_**Arlein**_ _**de Lioncourt : **__BILLOGNITO DAMOUUUUR !!!! Nyah jte loveuuuh toi xD huhu alors alors alors c'est pas encore plus MIGNON ce chapitre (bah oui ça peut etre « que » mignon hum… )… ENFIN BREF !!! J'espère que tu vas bien ,je sais que c'est dur sans moi xD (jme la pete un peu hein XD lol) bouuuuuh jveux caliiiiiiin u-u… hun voila c'est ma réponse stupide à ta review pour changer… de toute façon, si t'es pas contente… et bah et bah et bahhhhh…. …. … … JTE TUE DU REVOLVER !!!!!!!! dabord ! na ! XD Allez, bisoux ma chouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite jte yeeeeeeeem !!!!!!!!!_

_**Princesse d'Argent : **__COUCOUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!! ah jsui contente de voir que tu es toujours là !!!!! –big smile- huh ça va bien ? lol… Enfin donc merci pour ta review, toujours aussi longue j'adore !!! lol… J'constate que le dernier chapitre t'as bien fait rire avec la course de natation XD… J'me demande c'que t'as du penser en lisant le passage avec la pièce de théatre la XDDDDDD looool… en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu ?!!! J'attends une review hein XD Bisou bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!_

_**lil1diva : **__Hello !!!! Alors tu n'es pas française ? Tu es de quelle origine ? Anglaise, espagnole, allemande ?????? Nyaaaaaah onegai dis moi tout !!! lol en tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Je vais le dire aussi en anglais tiens : thank you for the review, i twas very nice !!! et euh en espagnol : Gracias ? nan c'est ça ? Gracie mille c'est en italien ? Je fais pas de faute ? u-u J'sui nulle… Bon en ALLEMAND JE SAIS !!!! DANKE SCHÖN !!! ah ah et en japonais donc : ARIGATO GOZAIMASUUUUU !!! lol En tout cas, j'espère que tu continues à me lire ! Ca me fait tres plaisir ! Gros bisoux à toi !!!! __J_


	15. Adieux

Chapitre 15 : Adieux

Il y eut un mouvement de foule effrénée quand la pièce se termina.

Quand Sakuno, Tomoka, le trio de Première année, et les filles Titulaires arrivèrent aux loges, ils trouvèrent l'endroit encore pire que les fameux Harrods ou Macy lorsqu'il y a 50 pourcents de réduction dans le magasin. Les filles se poussaient et se pressaient les unes contre les autres, criant pour leurs Titulaires préférés, et les flashs des appareils photos et des téléphones portables apparaissaient toutes les deux secondes. Si Ryuzaki Sumire n'était pas en train de parler au principal de l'école, elle aurait du les éloigner. Mais il semblait que les garçons étaient destinés à être molestés – un inoubliable souvenir pour les seniors, d'ailleurs.

« Sakuno-chan ! » Une magnifique jeune femme toucha le bras de Sakuno. C'était la plus grande sœur de Fuji, Yumiko. « As-tu vu Syusuke ? »

Sakuno secoua la tête. « C'est très difficile de le trouver dans cette foule. »

« J'aurais préféré ne pas venir ici. » murmura Yuuta soudainement. Mizuki et Yanagisawa l'avaient sans cesse embêté sur le rôle de Fuji, et avaient même suggéré que Yuta porte un kimono dans le festival de leur école.

« Syusuke ! » appela Yumiko, remarquant enfin Fuji.

Quand celui-ci entendit la voix de sa sœur, il s'esquiva rapidement de la foule environnante, et vint jusqu'à eux.

« Merci d'être venu, nee-san » sourit Fuji. « Et Yuuta, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ta présence ici me fait plaisir. »

Yuuta lui lança un regard noir. « Je ne voulais pas venir, mais nee-san m'a menacé. »

« Prenons une photo ensemble. » proposa Yumiko. Elle s'approcha de Yuuta et lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, et plaça son autre bras autour des épaules de Fuji. « Sakuno-chan, s'il te plaît peux-tu nous faire l'honneur de la prendre. »

Sakuno appuya sur le bouton, et montra la photographie aux frères et sœurs Fuji.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? Je dois en prendre une autre? »

« C'est parfait. » dit Yumiko dans un grand sourire. « Je pense que mes amis me demanderont d'où me vient cette si mignonne petite sœur ! »

Le sourire de Fuji ne vacilla pas. Il avait un look remarquable dans un kimono. Tomoka (et plusieurs autres filles) essayait de prendre autant de photos de lui que possible.

Eiji était parfaitement heureux. Il sautait partout dans son costume de chat, posant pour les photos et signant des autographes ici et là.

Tandis que Sakuno et Tomoka étaient parties prendre des photos avec Inui, une ombre rouge passa à toute vitesse et se cacha derrière Inui, le plus grand des Titulaires de Seigaku.

« Désolé, Inui-sempai ! » fit Momo. « Laisse moi me cacher un moment, seulement jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte… »

« Qui ? » demanda Tomoka.

« Il y a 99 pourcents de chance que la personne qui effraie à ce point Momo soit la petite sœur de Tachibana-san, Ann. »

Inui avait raison. Ann, accompagnait de son frère et de Kamio, était en train de demander à tout le monde « Avez-vous vu Momoshiro-kun ? Je voulais lui dire bonjour et le féliciter ! »

« Aw allez viens, Momoko-chan ! » fit Eiji. « Elle t'a déjà vu dans une robe pendant une demi-heure, ça ne fera plus une grande différence maintenant ! »

Tezuka, Kaidoh, et Ryoma étaient trois statues de sel. De nombreuses photos étaient prises, mais aucun d'entre eux ne battit un cil. Ils auraient tous trois préféré faire face à un dragon que rester debout ici et être tourmenté par autant de filles, mais Ryuzaki Sumire leur avait dit d'attendre dans les coulisses jusqu'à son retour.

Kaidoh était spécialement photographié pour sa mignonnitude (xD); une senior allant même jusqu'à hurler « Kaidoh ! Plus tard je veux un fils aussi mignon que toi ! »

Quand Ryoma vit Sakuno dans la foule, il rougit profondément. Bien qu'il n'y ait rien qui puisse l'embarrasser, comme être habillé en kimono ou porter un costume d'animal. Il n'avait pas eu à se changer pour monter sur scène, juste à paraître plus gamin que d'habitude.

« Sugoi, Ryoma-kun ! » le félicita Sakuno. « J'ai beaucoup aimé la pièce ! »

« Ussu. » Qu'était-il supposé dire ? Content que tu l'aies aimé?

Tezuka avait les bras croisés, son expression identique à celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il raccrochait le téléphone au nez d'Inui quand celui-ci l'appelait au sujet de la vie sentimentale de ses coéquipiers. Chaque seconde semblait être une minute de plus en enfer. Il aurait préféré avoir un long, long match avec Atobe que d'être entouré de ces fans complètement folles.

En parlant d'Atobe…

« Tezuka » une personne familière en pantalon blanc et veste apparut. « Ore-sama ne s'attendait pas à ce que de tous, _toi_, tu figures dans la pièce. »

Tezuka grogna, presque audiblement.

« Qui est-ce ? » Juste un sursaut venant de la foule. La plupart des filles avaient déjà compris que le costume blanc porté par Atobe indiquait que celui-ci n'était pas un élève ordinaire.

« Il est de Hyoutei ! » dit une fille. « Il s'appelle Atobe Keigo et il est extrêmement riche ! »

« OOH ! »

Instantanément, la foule de filles près de Tezuka se retrouva près d'Atobe. Atobe se délectait de cette nouvelle attention, étant le gros egocentrique et narcissique de base. « Soyez émerveillés par ma beauté » pensa-t-il, se caressant le menton et les cheveux…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tezuka ressentait une étrange _gratitude_ envers le capitaine de Hyoutei, qu'il avait longtemps considérait comme le fléau de son existence.

* * *

Sakuno n'eut pas beaucoup de chance de voir ses grands frères après le festival de l'école. La première raison étant qu'il y avait le tournoi du district à venir. L'autre raison était que les seniors avaient leur dernier voyage scolaire avant d'être diplômés, ce qui lui rappelait que très bientôt, ils ne seraient plus sur les terrains de Seigaku.

Motoko avait finalement quitté le club de tennis des filles après sa confrontation avec Sakuno et Ryoma dans les couloirs. Elle ne pouvait plus longtemps faire face à Sakuno sur les terrains de tennis. Après tout, pour Motoko, le tennis n'était qu'un hobby, et elle n'avait pas un très grand esprit de compétition. De plus, elle aussi devrait bientôt être diplômée. De ce fait, Hinata revint dans l'équipe. Elle avait du déclarer forfait au cours du tournoi à cause de la blessure que lui avait infligé Neji, mais maintenant que Motoko était partie, Hinata était la plus forte joueuse des filles non titulaires. Les autres titulaires lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue Hinata était une bien plus plaisante personne que cette arrogante de Motoko.

Alors que Sakuno était en train de s'entraîner avec Shizune un jour, penser à ses grands frères lui fit perdre sa concentration. Shizune smasha la balle sur le bord du filet, et Sakuno, prise par surprise, rata la balle, sa raquette lui échappant des mains.

« Tu vas bien, Sakuno ? » dit Shizune.

« Sakuno ! » fit Tsunade sévèrement.

« Gomen ! » Sakuno s'inclina profondément. « Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois! »

« Tu as dit ça deux fois déjà. » répondit Tsunade. « Mets ta raquette de côté et viens avec moi. »

Sakuno obéit silencieusement, ses yeux fixant le sol. Après avoir travaillé si dur pour devenir titulaire, comment avait-elle pu se relâcher ?

Tsunade conduit Sakuno dans un endroit isolé près de quelques arbres, et se tourna vers la petite fille.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

« Non. »

« Allez accouche, maintenant. »

« Mais j'ai dit… »

« Sakuno, on ne m'a pas choisi en tant que capitaine pour rien. Mes capacités d'analyse peuvent bien être loin de celle d'Inui, je peux sentir quand une fille est troublée. Parle moi, afin de pouvoir jouer normalement par la suite. Ta façon de jouer, jusqu'à présent, n'est pas celle d'une Titulaire. »

« Gomen. » Sakuno s'inclina une nouvelle fois. Elle aurait du savoir qu'il était inutile de mentir à Tsunade. A bien y réfléchir, elle aurait du savoir qu'il était inutile de mentir à quiconque.

Alors dans les minutes qui suivirent, Sakuno confessa ses craintes, qui semblaient plus que pathétiques quand on en parlait de vive voix. Bien sûr que les séniors devaient être diplômés. C'était stupide d'espérer qu'ils restent à Seigaku pour toujours.

Quand Sakuno ne put plus rien dire, elle se mordit les lèvres et attendit que Tsunade se mette à rire et lui dise qu'elle n'était qu'une petite sotte.

Tsunade décroisa les bras. « Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Avoir quelqu'un, que tu connais seulement depuis peu de temps, et le voir partir brusquement. Mon petit ami, Dan, est parti en Angleterre après qu'on soit sorti ensemble pendant trois mois. »

« Tsunade-buchou… »

« J'ai eu une terrible dispute avec lui » continua Tsunade. « Mais au final, j'ai réalisé que se disputer était inutile. Même s'il ne partait pas, il avait un an de plus que moi et aurait été rapidement diplômé. Et même s'il ne s'était rien passé, nous aurions pu nous quereller et rompre, c'était la même chose. »

Une rafale de vent souffla sur elles. Une mèche des magnifiques cheveux blonds de Tsunade flottait dans l'air, et elle la remit derrière son oreille.

« Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi, et je ne te blâmerai pas de te sentir au trente sixième dessous. Mais souviens toi ce que tu as dit : ' ils ont pris sur leur temps pour m'aider à devenir une titulaire'. Est-ce la bonne façon de leur rendre la pareille ? En ne faisant pas de ton mieux sur le terrain ? »

Les lèvres de Sakuno tremblèrent. « Je… »

« Je n'ai pas était une très bonne capitaine. Pour te dire la vérité, lors de ma deuxième année, je préférais jouer aux cartes et boire du saké (quand je pouvais en voler !) que diriger les filles. Mais après une rencontre inattendue avec un garçon, j'ai changé. Le club des filles est reconnu comme étant plus faible que celui des garçons, mais je veux que ce concept change. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin de toi, Sakuno, pour devenir le pillier de Seigaku. » (Tiens ça me dit quelque chose, pas vous ? xD)

« Moi ? Tsu...Tsunade-buchou… »

« Ne doute pas de toi, Sakuno. Lorsque ton potentiel se réveille, tu es forte. Lorsque que tu réussis la Chute du Lotus, tu es plus forte que n'importe qui d'autre dans l'équipe, moi mis à part. » (Bah tiens…)

« Demo… »

« Deviens plus forte, Sakuno. » Tsunade la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tu devras me surpasser et diriger le club des filles. Montre à l'école qu'il n'y a pas que le club des garçons qui peut remporter des trophées. Je voudrais voir ce jour arriver. Et je suis sur que tes 'grands frères', comme tu les appelle, voudraient la même chose. N'est-ce pas la meilleure façon de les remercier ? »

A ce moment là, des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Sakuno. Elle les essuya d'un revers de la main, acquiesçant.

« Je…Je ferai de mon mieux, Tsunade-buchou. Merci. »

Tsunade sourit et lui tapota gentiment la tête.

« Okay, okay, pas la peine d'être si mélodramatique. De plus… » Tsunade la regarda avec un air de malice dans les yeux. « …pas _tous_ les titulaires vont être diplômés. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a un premier année qui est plutôt considéré comme l'idole de… »

« Tsunade-buchou ! »

* * *

Même ainsi, Sakuno ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste alors que la cérémonie de remise des diplômes approchait. Tomoka suggéra de commander des fleurs pour les seniors, et Sakuno accepta immédiatement.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle avait dépensé beaucoup ces derniers jours en achetant un nouveau grip, une nouvelle raquette, et des genouillères. Sakuno pris sa tirelire en forme de cochon rose de sur son bureau et la brisa sans aucune hésitation.

Le jour de la remise des diplômes, Sakuno, Tomoka, Ryoma, et le trio de Première année se rendirent dans les classes de leurs aînés, chacun portant un magnifique bouquet de fleurs tout droit sorti de la boutique d'Ino.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les couloirs, ils furent surpris par des filles hurlant, « Ne cours pas, Oishi ! » « S'il te plaît donnes moi ton deuxième bouton, Fuji ! » « Eiji ! Où étais-tu passé ? »

« Ah… » fit Tomoka. « Le très convoité deuxième bouton. »

« Pourquoi ce deuxième bouton est-il si important ? » demanda Ryoma.

« Ha ! Pas étonnant que tu ne saches pas, puisque tu as grandi en Amérique. » fit Horio. « Le second bouton qui se trouve sur la chemise est considéré comme le plus proche du cœur d'un homme, donc si une fille désire posséder le deuxième bouton d'un garçon, cela signifie qu'elle désire posséder son cœur ! »

« Je ne pensais pas que _tu_ en saurais autant, Horio ! » dit Tomoka. « Ca vient aussi de tes deux ans d'expérience au tennis ? »

« Stupide… » fit Ryoma.

« Hmmm… » Momo apparut soudainement, se grattant le menton. « Je me demande combien de filles voudront mon deuxième bouton avant que je sois diplômé ? »

« Comme si une fille voudrait de ton bouton puant. » fit Kaidoh.

Kawamura tenait ses mains devant lui en signe de défense. « Maintenant… s'il te plaît… » il essayait de refuser les demandes incessantes, quand Momo se glissa furtivement à ses côtés et lui donna une raquette.

« BURNING ! » Kawamura grimpa sur une table. « QUI VEUT UN BOUTON ? COME ON, BABY ! »

Les filles hurlèrent de plaisir.

« Tu as empiré la situation, Momo. » fit Fuji, souriant. A leur grande surprise, il portait un T-shirt sans aucun bouton.

« Fuji-sempai ! Pourquoi portes-tu ça ? »

« Oh. Je savais que ça arriverait, donc je leur ai donné ma chemise et je porte ça à la place. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « C'est plus simple de les laisser se battre pour un bouton que de le faire moi-même. »

Horio trembla. « Fuji-sempai est effrayant, comme d'habitude. »

« Ah, Sakuno-chan, qu'est ce que je vois là ? » dit Fuji dans un sourire. « Voulais-tu toi aussi mon second bouton ? Parce que si c'était le cas, tu aurais du me le dire, et je l'aurais gardé pour toi. »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! » Sakuno rougit furieusement, tandis que Ryoma lançait un regard noir à Fuji.

« Nous sommes venus vous donner ceci ! » dit Tomoka en lui tendant son bouquet. « Félicitations, Fuji-sempai ! »

« Merci beaucoup. » dit-il, souriant à nouveau.

« C'est donc là que vous étiez. » fit Inui. Il portait lui aussi un T-shirt. Il était clair qu'Inui et Fuji étaient bien plus malins que les autres.

« Voici pour toi, Inui-sempai. » dit Sakuno, tendant son bouquet au plus grand des Titulaires.

« Merci. Je savais qu'il y avait 100 pourcents de chance que je recevrais quelque chose. » dit-il.

Comme Eiji et Kawamura étaient toujours perdus au beau milieu de la foule, Fuji et Inui proposèrent de leur donner leurs bouquets plus tard.

« Et, où est buchou ? » demanda Momo en regardant autour d'eux.

« Ah. » fit Fuji. « Tezuka est le premier de la promo. Il prépare son discours dans le bureau des professeurs. C'est plus sûr pour lui d'être là-bas. »

« Oh… »

Mais, mis à part l'engouement certain pour les seconds boutons des diplômés, la cérémonie de fin d'année se déroula très bien. Sakuno, Tomoka, et Horio versèrent des larmes quand Tezuka fit son discours.

« A nos kouhais… » le regard de Tezuka resta quelque seconde sur Ryoma. « … J'espère sincèrement que vous garderez précieusement ce que vous avez aujourd'hui, et qu'un jour, vous deviendrez meilleur et plus fort. »

A l'insu de l'autre, Sakuno et Ryoma promirent silencieusement à Tezuka, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, ils feraient tout leur possible pour accomplir son souhait.

* * *

« LE FESTIVAL D'ETE ? » cria Tomoka à travers le téléphone. « Ils nous invitent à aller au festival ? »

« Hai ! Il aura lieu au XX temple, et il y aura aussi des feux d'artifices. »

« Ca a l'air super ! C'est quand ? »

Sakuno lui fit part de la date, et Tomoka gémit. « Oh Sakuno, je ne peux pas y aller, mes parents nous amènent à Hokkaido pour la semaine. »

« Oh. Je suis désolée, Tomo-chan. »

« Ils ne peuvent pas le remettre à plus tard ? »

« Je suis désolée, » dit elle encore. « mais j'ai entendu Oishi-sempai dire que c'était la seule date où tout le monde était disponible. Tu sais, Kawamura-sempai va partir pour Kyoto après ça, son père a trouvé un autre endroit où ouvrir son restaurant de sushis. »

Tomoka se tourmenta encore quelques instants avant de se calmer.

« Dans ce cas, Sakuno, tu dois faire quelque chose pour moi ! »

« Eh ? » Tomoka voulait-elle qu'elle lui achète quelque chose au festival ?

« Tu porteras un yukata, pas vrai ? »

« Er… ce n'est pas obligatoire, mais Eiji-sempai a insisté sur le fait que tout le monde en porte un. Donc je suppose que oui, mais je pense ne pas rentrer dans mon ancien yukata. La dernière fois que je l'ai porté j'avais sept ans. »

« Alors prends en un nouveau ! » fit Tomoka. « Je veux dire, ce serait le moment idéal pour séduire Ryoma-sama ! »

« Tomo-chan ! »

« Ecoute, je sais que tu l'aimes et c'est réciproque. Et depuis qu'il t'a sauvée de cette sempai remplie d'illusions, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'ait encore rien fait en ce qui te concerne. Promets-moi, Sakuno, que tu lui sauteras dessus cette fois-ci ! »

« Tomo-chan ! Je ne peux pas sa…sauter… »

« Juste au figuré ! Voyons voir… tu pourrais trébucher et il t'attraperait, ou pendant les feux d'artifices, prétends avoir peur et attrape lui le bras ! Là, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. »

Tomoka continua à déblatérer n'importe quoi tandis qu'une goutte perlait derrière la tête de Sakuno. Comment pouvait-elle, petite et timide Ryuzaki Sakuno, attirer l'attention du garçon qu'elle aimait ?

« Sakuno ? Sakuno, tu m'écoutes ? »

Sakuno soupira lourdement. « Oui. »

« Sakuno, tu ne peux pas fuir plus longtemps ! Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose pour toi que de lui avouer tes sentiments ! Dis ce que tu veux, mais mon instinct me dit que Ryoma fait plus que t'apprécier. Souviens-toi du regard qu'il a lancé à Okayasu ! »

« Hai. »

« Peu importe ce que tu feras, quand l'école reprendra, je veux vous voir ensemble ! Ce sera le plus important de tes devoirs de vacances ! »

Nouvelle goutte de sueur pour Sakuno. Elle pouvait déjà dire que ce serait la plus difficile tâche qu'elle ait à accomplir.

* * *

Comme elle le pensait, le vieux yukata de Sakuno était trop petit pour elle. Il lui arrivait juste un peu au dessous des genoux, mais une grande partie de ses jambes était à découvert. Sa grand-mère lui conseilla d'en acheter un nouveau. Alors le jour suivant, Sakuno partit à la recherche d'un nouveau yukata. Tomoka voulait y aller avec elle et l'aider à en choisir un, mais elle devait une fois de plus s'occuper de ses petits frères.

« Sois certaine d'en prendre un _be-yoo-tiful _! » lui fit promettre Tomoka. « Ryoma-sama réalisera alors que s'il ne se déclare pas bientôt, quelqu'un d'autre le fera ! »

Sakuno soupira. Même si Tomoka lui avait assuré que Ryoma était amoureux d'elle, et que depuis leur brève conversation après l'épisode 'Motoko' Sakuno avait senti que Ryoma l'aimait bien, au moins en tant qu'amie il ne lui avait pas encore avoué ses sentiments pour l'instant, alors elle n'était pas sûre du fait qu'il puisse l'aimer plus que comme une simple amie. Elle avait remarqué qu'il la fixait quelques fois, mais peut-être qu'elle avait juste quelque chose sur la tête.

Tomoka lui avait conseillé un quartier où il y avait un grand nombre de magasins vendant des vêtements traditionnels. De plus, à cause d'une féroce compétition entre les différentes boutiques, les prix étaient moins chers que dans les autres quartiers. Sakuno se promena dans les rues, admirant les yukatas aux vives couleurs. Tous semblaient jolis, ce qui ne l'aida pas à choisir.

Après quelque temps à marcher sans but aucun, la soif se fit ressentir. Elle chercha une boutique où elle pourra s'acheter à boire, et lorsqu'elle en trouva une, s'acheta une bouteille d'eau. Lorsqu'elle sortit du magasin, elle n'avait plus aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

« Je crois que je suis passée par là… » Sakuno commença à marcher, puis s'arrêta. « Non, je crois que c'était plutôt par là… »

« Excusez-moi, mais êtes-vous perdue ? » fit une douce voix.

Sakuno fut prise par surprise. Une jeune femme habillée dans un ravissant uniforme de soubrette –une robe bleue marine et un tablier blanc- l'observait l'air concernée.

« Hai. Desolée, mais pouvez-vous me dire où est la XXavenue ? »

« Pas de problème. Suivez-moi ! »

Même si Sakuno pensait que cette femme avait l'air étrange (venait-elle d'un manga?), elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre si ce n'est que de lui faire confiance pour le moment.

« Est-ce que vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? » dit la femme. « Comme un magasin bien spécifique ou quelque chose de ce genre ? »

« Pa-pas vraiment. J'ai besoin d'un yukata pour le festival d'été. »

Sakuno aurait pu jurer avoir vu une lueur folle derrière les lunettes de la jeune femme.

« C'est génial ! Si vous n'avez pas de magasin particulier en tête, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec moi ? Je travaille dans une boutique de vêtements, et je pense que j'ai le yukata parfait pour vous ! »

« Non…Je… »

« S'il vous plaît ! Quand je vois une jolie fille, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'habiller dans des vêtements mignons ! Et en plus, on est arrivé ! Entrez donc et voyez par vous-même ! »

Et avant que Sakuno ne le sache, la jeune femme la poussait à l'intérieur de la boutique. Une chance que la femme disait vrai, ou dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu arriver à Sakuno.

« Mine, tu es finalement rentrée ! » fit une voix chaleureuse. « Je veux ton opinion sur cette robe…ohoho ! Où as-tu déniché une si mignonne petite fille ? »

Sakuno fut encore plus secouée que lorsqu'elle vit un homme, très grand, avec de longs cheveux argentés qui lui arrivaient à la taille faire son apparition dans une magnifique robe blanche de mariée et tenant dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs.

« Dans la rue, tencho ! » fit la femme prénommée Mine. « Elle doit acheter un yukata pour le festival d'été, alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait sûrement l'aider ! »

« Tu as pris la bonne décision en venant ici ! » dit l'homme en adressant un sourire à Sakuno. « Pas besoin de prendre cet air effrayé, petite fille ! Je suis le maître en matière d'art et de beauté, et je peux t'assurer que n'importe quel tissu sous mes mains fera de toi une princesse ! Quel est ton nom ? »

« Ryu-Ryuzaki, desu. »

« Mon nom est Souma Ayame, et voici mon assistante, Mine Kuramae. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Ryuzaki-chan! »

« H-Hai. »

« Afin de te démontrer mon incroyable professionnalisme, je me dois d'être au courant de tous les détails concernant ta situation. Pour ce festival d'été, vas-tu, ou ne vas-tu pas, être escortée par une personne du sexe masculin ? »

« Eh ? »

« Est-ce que ton petit-ami va venir au festival, Ryuzaki-chan ? » demanda Mine en voyant que Sakuno était incapable de comprendre les expressions enflammées d'Ayame.

« Non! Non! Je—Je n'ai pas de petit-ami. » bafouilla Sakuno en rougissant.

« Aha ! Mais en prenant en compte le fait que tes joues sont anormalement rouges et que tes yeux sont fuyants, je peux deviner qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a capturé ton coeur pas vrai? »

« Je… »

« Donc il y a quelqu'un ! Et cette personne si spéciale va venir au festival avec toi ? Pas besoin de me le dire, j'ai compris, j'ai compris ! Ne désespère pas, Ryuzaki-chan ! » Ayame lui tapa gentiment l'épaule. « Avec ma sublime habilité à créer beauté et romance, tu devrais être capable d'attirer l'attention de l'homme de tes rêves ! Mine, je suppose que _ça_ sera parfait pour elle ? »

« Oui ! » Mine hocha la tête avec ferveur. « _Ca_ sera vraiment parfait pour Ryuzaki-chan ! »

Sakuno sentait qu'elle était sur un terrain glissant. Mine lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une autre pièce, refermant la porte sur elles. Tandis que Sakuno protestait, Mine fouilla dans un coffre et en sortit une pièce de tissu.

Mine secoua l'ensemble et Sakuno découvrit le plus beau yukata qu'elle avait jamais vu. Il était d'un délicat et pâle rose, orné de bourgeons d'un blanc plus pur que la neige, complété par un étincelant obi mauve.

Mine insista pour que Sakuno essaye le yukata. Sakuno était un peu hésitante au début, mais la beauté du yukata fit taire ses protestations. Quand elle finit de se changer derrière le rideau et se montra à Mine, celle-ci poussa un léger cri de plaisir et la força à se regarder dans le miroir.

Sakuno ne put se reconnaître. Le dégradé de rose était parfait sur elle cela faisait ressortir ses yeux marron et ses longs cheveux bruns.

« Excellent ! » dit Ayame quand Mine amena Sakuno hors de la pièce. « Ca te va parfaitement bien Ryuzaki-chan ! L'image parfaite d'une jeune fille, douce et innocente, avec un délicat petit éventail en papier, des sabots de bois blancs et un petit sac à mains en perles ! »

« Oui ! » répondit Mine enthousiaste. « Ca me fait penser aux chrysanthèmes, un petit pont en bois au dessus d'un étang, et des saules effleurant l'eau ! »

« Pour ce magnifique travail, je te fais mes compliments ! »

« Oh monsieur ! C'est un honneur! »

« Bon c'est décidé, Ryuzaki-chan, tu dois porter ça pour le festival ! » fit Ayame. « Oh, et peut-être que ce serait mieux que tu viennes ici d'abord, afin que Mine puisse s'occuper de ta coiffure et te maquiller ! Comme ça celui qui occupe tes pensées te fera sa déclaration ! Par expérience, je peux te dire que le cœur d'un homme peut facilement vaciller devant une jolie robe ! »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais ! Si c'est un problème d'argent, je m'arrangerai à ton budget ! C'est si triste qu'une si mignonne petite fille comme toi ne puisse pas s'habiller comme il faut pour le festival d'été ! »

Sakuno abandonna. Le yukata était absolument irrésistible, et il semblait qu'Ayame ne se tairait jamais à moins qu'elle accepte.

« Arigatou Ayame-san, » Sakuno s'abaissa humblement. « Mais… pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi ? Je ne vous connais que depuis aujourd'hui… »

« Parce que tu me rappelle quelqu'un. » Ayame posa un doigt sous son menton. « Une fille qui a apporté beaucoup de joie dans ma famille. » (Tohruuuuuu =p)

* * *

Ryoma était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur rien qu'à l'idée de porter un yukata Nanako se vit forcer de le corrompre avec une semaine entière de petit-déjeuner japonais. Il se renfrogna de plus en plus lorsque Rinko l'habilla et l'obligea à se montrer à toute la famille.

« N'est-il pas adorable ? » fit Rinko d'un air fier.

« Hai ! » affirma Nanako enthousiaste. Ryoma s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'elle lui tende un sac de sucettes.

« Yo, seishounen, » fit Nanjiroh en s'appuyant contre la porte. « Amuse toi bien, et ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas. »

Ryoma lui lança un regard noir. « Tu veux dire que je ne devrais pas faire ce que _tu ferais._ »

Nanjiroh le fixa pendant un moment et commença à rire.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière Ryoma et que Nanako partit à l'étage, Rinko et Nanjiroh se regardèrent.

« Sakuno-chan sera là aussi, non ? » dit Rinko.

« Oh, je suis sûre qu'elle sera la » fit Nanjiroh. « Si Ryoma ne se trouve pas une mignonne petite-amie bientôt, j'aurai honte de lui. »

Ryoma arriva à l'endroit où se déroulait le festival. En fait, il n'avait pas du tout hésité à y aller. Les Titulaires étaient importants pour lui, et il n'avait jamais été à un festival traditionnel avant. En plus, il aimait la nourriture et les feux d'artifices.

La place était éclairée par un nombre incalculable de lanternes, la foule se rejoignait devant les différents stands, il y avait beaucoup de bruit à cause du nombre incroyable de visiteurs. Les aromes tentant des yakitoris, du riz au curry, des yaki-soba flânaient dans l'air, et il y avait aussi de la barbe à papa, du pop corn, et de la glace pilée pour ceux qui n'avaient pas peur de se geler les dents. On pouvait aussi acheter des cadeaux artisanaux, de la plus insignifiante bagatelle à la bague tressée, et attraper des poissons avec une loupe en papier.

« Yo Echizen ! » Momo lui fit signe. « Tu veux acheter à manger ? »

« Plutôt intérêt. »

Bientôt les autres Titulaires arrivèrent. Ryoma devait admettre que _c'était_ quelque chose d'intéressant de voir tout le monde dans un yukata. Il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en pensant que des occasions comme celle-ci ne se représenteraient pas de si tôt. Quand les seniors étaient partis en voyage pour célébrer leur remise des diplômes, cela lui avait laissé une drôle d'impression de n'avoir que Momo et Kaidoh comme adversaires de valeur sur les courts de tennis.

Mais toutes ces pensées furent bannies de son esprit lorsque Sakuno arriva, en retard comme d'habitude. Si les yeux perçants d'Inui ne l'avaient pas repérée de la foule, elle ne les aurait jamais trouvés.

Sakuno était habillée d'un yukata rose pâle, deux sabots de bois apparaissant derrière les plis de soie. Sa chevelure brune était tirée en arrière par deux baguettes argentées (bien qu'une mèche bouclée s'échappait du reste de la coiffure et pendait le long de son front), ses paupières légèrement colorées d'un mauve brillant, ses lèvres peintes tel un bouton de rose. Deux boucles d'oreilles argentées pendaient à ses lobes, et elle tenait dans sa main un éventail en papier orné de libellules et de fleurs de lotus.

« Omondieu ! C'est vraiment la Sakuno qu'on connait ? » la bouche de Momo était grande ouverte d'ébahissement.

« MAGNIFIQUE ! » hurla Kawamura, balançant son eventail dans les airs. « SAKUNO-CHAN EST UNE PRINCESSE ! »

« Bien dis, Taka-san ! » fit Eiji. « Tu n'es pas d'accord que Sakuno ressemble à une princesse, Ochibi ? »

« Sakuno-chan est vraiment très belle, » sourit Fuji. Il prit son appareil photo. « Puis-je prendre une photo ? »

Après lui avoir adressé une montagne de compliments, ils commencèrent à explorer les stands. Eiji acheta un grand nombre de barbe à papa et les partagea, bien que Tezuka et Kaidoh refusèrent avec véhémence. Momo et Kaidoh firent une bataille de pêche, le résultat se rapportant à des poches vides et une pile de loupes en papier trouées. Il y eut aussi un concours de sushi aux wasabi auquel Fuji participa joyeusement. Il termina vainqueur et gagna une douzaine de boites de gâteaux aux haricots rouges, tendant une boîte à chacun d'entre eux. C'est à ce moment qu'ils remarquèrent que Sakuno manquait à l'appel.

« Où est Sakuno-chan ? » dit Fuji, en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de boite. »

« Elle a dit qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes. » fit Eiji. « Oh non ! Elle doit être perdue ! »

« Fssh, encore. » Kaidoh avait déjà fait l'expérience du mauvais sens de l'orientation de Sakuno pendant ses matinées de jogging.

« Allons la chercher maintenant. » fit Oishi, son front se plissant, préoccupé. « Avec autant de monde atour, il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi ! »

« Gardez vos téléphones allumés. » ordonna Tezuka. « Prévenez nous immédiatement si vous la trouvez. »

« Okay ! » fit Eiji. « Ochibi, tu as entendu ? Eh ? Il est déjà parti ! »

« Il doit vraiment être inquiet. » dit Momo dans un sourire.

* * *

Momo avait raison. Une fois qu'Oishi avait proposé qu'on parte à la recherche de Sakuno, Ryoma était d'emblée parti dans un « onsevoitplustard » que personne n'avait entendu. Il se fraya un chemin entre la foule, scannant avec ferveur ces deux longues tresses. Alors qu'il réalisa que les cheveux de Sakuno étaient tirés en arrière, Ryoma se frappa mentalement.

Tout à coup, il entendit la voix de Sakuno, « S'il vous plaît, laissez moi passer ! »

Ryoma ne pouvait pas courir assez vite vers elle. Deux hommes bloquaient le passage à Sakuno, se penchant vers elle.

« Laissez moi passer. » répéta-t-elle fermement.

« Et si je dis non ? » fit un des hommes dans un sourire découvrant une rangée de dents pourries.

« Une jolie fille comme toi ne devrait pas se promener toute seule. » fit l'autre homme. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas pris de douche depuis des jours.

« Exactement. » dit Ryoma, et par pur instinct, il mit un bras autour des épaules de Sakuno.

« Ryo—Ryoma-kun ! »

Ryoma éleva la voix. « Vous manquez pas d'air, bande de losers, à effrayer une jeune fille. »

D'autres personnes entendirent Ryoma et se tournèrent vers la bande. Les deux hommes qui avaient tenté d'amener Sakuno avec eux s'éloignèrent en murmurant « Sale gosse » « Attends et tu verras ».

« Gomen, Ryoma-kun. » Sakuno s'éventa.

Ryoma retira son bras. Cependant il lui prit la main et l'incita à le suivre. Sakuno rougit furieusement.

« Ano…Ryoma-kun, je peux marcher toute seule… »

« Je ne compte pas te reperdre dans la foule. » la coupa-t-il.

Ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai, en partie. Ryoma essayait encore de ne pas admettre qu'il avait trouvé une ridicule excuse pour lui tenir la main. Sa paume était incroyablement douce et chaude dans sa main, et il admit secrètement qu'il _aimait_ ça. (les perverses, calmez vous lol)

« Je me demande où sont passés les autres » marmonna Sakuno.

Le fait est que les senpai-tachi étaient en train de se cacher derrière un grand arbre. Eiji les avait vu le premier et avait demandé aux autres de ne rien tenter.

« Laissez les seuls ! » siffla-t-il. « Je veux qu'Ochibi finisse avec notre petite princesse avant que j'aille au lycée ! »

« Je suis d'accord ! » fit Momo. « Echizen, montre nous le pouvoir de la jeunesse ! »

Après un certain temps, Sakuno commença à composer le numéro de Fuji, mais pas de réponse. Elle essaya d'appeler Eiji et Momo… même résultat.

« Pas de réponse. » dit-elle inquiète. « Tu penses qu'ils n'ont pas pris leurs téléphones à cause de leurs yukatas ? »

« J'sais pas. » Ryoma était pratiquement sûr que les senpai-tachi avaient éteint leurs portables dans un but bien précis. Il savait qu'ils avaient apporté leurs téléphones, et il était impossible que par coïncidence Fuji, Eiji et Momo ne répondent pas.

Ryoma poussa un soupir. Il lança un regard à Sakuno la façon dont elle tenait son éventail était mignonne, et elle était vraiment bien dans ce yukata. Ryoma pensa soudain que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il soit seul avec elle.

* * *

Les haut-parleurs annoncèrent que les feux d'artifices commenceraient dans dix minutes. Sakuno et Ryoma se regardèrent.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait trouver une place où s'asseoir ? » suggéra Sakuno. « Je veux dire, si on reste au même endroit pendant un long moment, ce sera plus facile pour eux de nous retrouver. »

« Un. »

« Et si on allait en haut de la colline ? » L'arène était remplie de monde venant des stands, mais le temple était situé un peu plus haut. « On peut mieux voir les feux d'artifices, et les gens aussi. »

Ryoma s'en fichait, du moment que plus aucun mec louche ne vienne s'en prendre à Sakuno.

Ils trouvèrent un grand rocher plat et s'assirent dessus. Le cœur de Sakuno battait de plus en plus fort. Ryoma n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Autour d'eux, plusieurs couples étaient arrivés et s'installaient dans l'herbe, les rendant encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la rechercher des senpai-tachi, mais ils semblaient avoir disparus avec la nuit.

Les feux d'artifices commencèrent. Sakuno mit ses craintes de côté pendant un moment et se concentra sur le spectacle se déroulant devant elle. Des missiles se dirigeaient vers le ciel pour exploser en laissant une trace étincelante. Le ciel était un kaléidoscope d'énormes fleurs scintillantes.

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Ryoma confirma d'un signe de tête, la dévisageant. Au même instant, bang ! un feu d'artifice explosa dans le ciel, et un mélange de rouge, vert et bleu se reflétèrent dans ses yeux.

Au diable les feux d'artifice. Elle était beaucoup plus belle.

Sans même réfléchir, Ryoma se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Les yeux de Sakuno s'élargissèrent lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes.

Une seconde plus tard, Ryoma se recula, lui-même choqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Oh, que les stupides gènes hormonales que son père lui avait transmis soient maudites !

« Desolé. » mumura-t-il.

« C'est…c'est pas grave. » Le coeur de Sakuno était sur le point d'exploser. Avait-elle rêvé?

Les applaudissement derrière eux lui confirmèrent que tout était vrai. Sakuno et Ryoma se retournèrent et virent leurs bruyants senpai-tachi sortir de derrière un Buisson.

« GENIAAAAAAL ! » fit Kawamura, brandissant une énorme barbe à papa. « FELICITATIONS ! »

« Ca t'aura pris du temps, Echizen. » dit Momo, souriant.

« Le premier baiser d'Echizen Ryoma. » inscrivit Inui sur son carnet. « S'est déroulé à huit heures seize minutes et huit secondes, le 3 août. »

Fuji rabaissa son appareil photo. « Une superbe photo, Echizen. Je devrais la développer et l'accrocher dans le vestiaire de notre club, près de celle de ta fête de bienvenue »

Si Ryoma pouvait choisir le moment le plus embarrassant de sa vie, ce serait celui-là.

Eiji se glissa à côté de son Ochibi, mais n'exprima aucune joie ou larmes.

« Ryoma. » C'était la première fois qu'Eiji appelait Ryoma par son nom, ce qui signifiait qu'il était plus que sérieux. « Promets-moi une chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu dois me laisser être le parrain de votre premier enfant avec Sakuno-chan ! Hoi-hoi ! »

Ryoma s'effrondra sous le choc, et Eiji éclata de rire.

Sakuno ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Au moins, il semblait qu'elle avait complété le travail que lui avait assigné Tomoka.

* * *

Il fut bientôt l'heure de rentrer. Tous les Titulaires raccompagnèrent Sakuno jusque chez elle (il n'était PAS QUESTION qu'ils la laissent rentrer toute seule habillée comme ça). Aux portes de la résidence Ryuzaki, Sakuno se sentit sur le point de pleurer.

« Eh bien, c'est à toi de prendre soin de Sakuno pour nous, » dit Oishi à Ryoma.

« Fais nous savoir si il te traite bien ou pas. » fit Kaidoh d'un ton bourru.

« Tiens, Sakuno-chan, » Fuji lui donna sa boîte de gâteau aux haricots rouges. « J'ai oublié de te donner ça. »

« Si vous venez à Kyoto, vous êtes les bienvenus dans mon magasin de sushis ! » dit Kawamura.

A ce moment-là, Sakuno ne put se retenir. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

« Pleure pas, nyah ! » Eiji la prit dans ses bras.

« Il y a 102 pourcents de chance qu'on se revoit un jour. » fit Inui.

« Mais… » renifla Sakuno. « mais ce sera pas pareil… »

Tezuka lui tapa gentiment le dessus de la tête. « Tout ira bien. »

Peu à peu, les autres se regroupèrent et les Titulaires de Seigaku entourèrent Sakuno dans un énorme câlin de groupe. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, Sakuno s'abaissa pour les remercier.

« Domo arigatou, pour…pour tout. »

Quand elle releva la tête, elle put apercevoir que les yeux de Kaidoh, Momo, Kawamura, Oishi et Eiji étaient humides. Fuji était toujours en train de sourire mais ses yeux étaient ouverts. Les visages de Tezuka et Ryoma montraient une inhabituelle tendresse.

« Eh bien, bonne nuit, Sakuno-chan ! » dit finalement Eiji en brisant le silence. « Et souris ! Je ne veux pas partir en te voyant en pleurs ! »

« Ha-hai. »

Sakuno sourit et leur dit aurevoir.

Adieu, mes grands frères, pensa-t-elle. Je ne vous oublierais jamais. Chacun d'entre vous.

* * *

NotedeFaraway : Et voilà, le chapitre final est écrit ! J'ai eu quelques difficultés avec la partie sur le festival mais quoiqu'il en soit c'est le mieux que je puisse faire ! J'espere que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et le moment guimauve avec Ryo/Saku. Ps. C'était TROP dur de les mettre ensemble ! Ryoma est vraiment un sale gosse borné !

NotedeZai : OMG ! Tout d'abord, je tiens une fois de plus à m'excuser pour ce retard inconsidéré !... Le fait est que et les fanfics sont sortis de ma vie pendant un long moment, j'ai été très occupé et c'est maintenant, une fois que je me retrouve en Australie que l'envie et surtout le temps de reprendre cette traduction est arrivé !... J'espère que vous continuerez à reviewer cette fanfic, non pas pour moi, mais pour Faraway et son travail incroyable… =)… Il reste encore l'épilogue, qui ne saurait tarder (vu qu'il est déjà traduit haha) ! Biyouuuu à tout le monde !


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

NdFaraway: Je n'avais pas prévu que ça arrive, mais deux autres persos de Fruit Baskets ont décidé de se montrer… =p

* * *

_Deux ans plus tard…_

« Soixante et un, soixante-deux, soixante-trois… »

La balle de tennis frappait le mur, rebondit, et rencontra la raquette. Souma Kisa agrippait sa raquette d'une main ferme et pok ! envoyait la balle voler vers le mur.

« Ow ! » La balle était revenue vers elle et s'était cognée contre son genou.

« Kisa-chan. » Une voix claire, fluette l'appela. « Viens, je vais te montrer. »

Une adorable jeune fille marchait le long du terrain vers Kisa. Deux longues nattes brunes frappaient son dos. Ses grands yeux marrons reflétaient toute la tendresse et gentillesse du monde, ses joues colorées d'un délicat rose pâle, le visage fin et souple. Kisa était habituellement très timide, mais cette amicale jeune fille, qui se comportait comme une grande sœur, l'apaisait et la mettait à l'aise.

Tandis que Kisa écoutait attentivement, quelques premières années discutaient derrière les grilles des courts de tennis.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ? C'est Ryuzaki Sakuno, la capitaine du club de tennis des filles ! »

Alors que Sakuno corrigeait la posture et le maintien de Kisa, un charmant jeune homme courut jusqu'à elle. Sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux bouclés couleur or lui donnait l'air d'un étranger.

« Sakuno ! Sakuno ! Aide moi aussi s'il te plaît ! »

« Momiji ? » Sakuno se tourna vers lui, surprise. « Euh… mais il n'y pas de sempai au club des garçons pour t'aider ? »

« Aw… mais je préfère que ce soit Sakuno ! » bouda Momiji. « Echizen-buchou ne sourit jamais il est toujours si stricte et sévère ! »

« Momiji. » fit une voix glaciale. « Cinquante tours, tout de suite. Après quoi, Horio t'aidera. »

Un grand jeune homme coiffé d'une casquette blanche s'avança vers Momiji et Sakuno. Des cheveux d'un noir brillant, des yeux de chats, et un visage pour lequel n'importe quelle fille mourrait.

A sa vue, les premières années commencèrent à s'exciter.

« WOW ! C'est qui? »

« Il est SUPER SEXY ! Je savais pas qu'on avait d'aussi beau sempai ! »

« Moi non plus ! Oh, c'était vraiment une bonne idée de venir à Seigaku ! »

« Pialliez autant que vous voulez, mais gardez vos marques d'affection pour vous. » Une fille avec deux couettes les interrompit. « Parce que Ryoma-sama est déjà pris ! »

« Hein ? Il a déjà une petite-amie? »

« Ouais. Il sort avec Sakuno depuis deux ans déjà, donc n'essayez même pas ! »

Les pauvres filles restèrent coi. « Bi—Bien sûr. » « Quelle idée. » « Jamais on y aurait pensé. »

Pendant ce temps, après avoir vu Momiji s'éloigner aussi vite qu'un lapin, Ryoma se tourna vers Sakuno, qui lui réprimandait gentiment de ne pas être si sévère avec les premiers années.

« Joue un match contre moi. » dit-il brusquement.

« Hein ? Maintenant ? »

« Oui. Prends ta raquette. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je vais jouer avec ma main droite. Si tu perds, alors tu devras sortir avec moi ce week-end. »

« _Quoi_ ? » Sakuno n'avait jamais entendu une raison aussi ridicule pour faire un match de tennis. « Mais enfin, jouer avec ta main droite… et si je gagne ? »

« Peu probable. » Ryoma abaissa sa casquette. « Tu n'as pas encore le niveau. » (Le batard lol)

Il y avait des fois où son petit-ami était vraiment insupportable.

Cependant, Sakuno ne dit rien. A la place, elle se retourna, prit sa raquette, et marcha jusqu'à l'autre côté du terrain.

Elle ne refuserait jamais un défi. Elle était une sénior maintenant, et capitaine de l'équipe des filles, et les capitaines n'étaient jamais des mauviettes. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça changeait si elle perdait ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était jamais sortie avec lui avant. Toutes les filles de l'école se seraient damnées pour avoir un rendez-vous avec Echizen Ryoma, le célèbre (ou populaire ?) Prince du Tennis à Seigaku.

Le match entre les deux capitaines commença. Sakuno s'était tellement améliorée que Tsunade aurait été fière d'elle et même si tous ses grands frères avaient été diplômés, elle continuait à s'entrainer comme elle le faisait du temps où ils étaient encore là. Son potentiel s'était développé à l'aide des conseils prodigués par sa grand-mère. En deux ans, Sakuno était devenue une grande joueuse. Elle retournait les services de Ryoma en les smashant un par un, avec une incroyable rapidité et agilité qui lui valait le titre de capitaine de l'équipe des filles.

Mais Ryoma était déjà un prodige en première année, il avait été aux Nationales trois fois, et avait participé à un nombre considérable de compétitions internationales. Même en jouant avec sa main droite, il se déplaçait toujours avec aisance, plaçant des coups complètement inhumains.

« Jeu pour Echizen, 5-2 ! »

Ryoma sourit en coin. « Mada mada dane. »

Sakuno se vexa. Elle s'en serait fiche si il avait joué avec sa main gauche, mais là, c'était une insulte à tous ses efforts. Elle essaya de se calmer intérieurement, sa grand-mère lui ayant toujours dit que la frustration ne menait à rien.

« 40-0 ! »

Un point de plus et Ryoma gagnerait. Sakuno essuya la sueur de son front et prit une autre balle de sa poche. Elle devait essayer de garder son service. Un point de plus, et il gagnait.

Pok. Pok. Sakuno ne perdit pas sa concentration, et même si Ryoma s'ennuyait un peu (encore un point et le match serait terminé), il admirait sa détermination. C'était une des choses qu'il aimait chez Sakuno… comme lui, elle n'abandonnait pas facilement.

Tout à coup, Sakuno frappa une balle très proche du coin. Pris de court, Ryoma se dépêcha de l'attraper, mais c'était trop tard. A la dernière seconde, il passa sa raquette dans sa main gauche, et frappa la balle. Surprise par ce brusque changement de main, Sakuno manqua le retour.

« Jeu set et match, Echizen. 6-2 ! »

« Mieux que prévu. » commenta Ryoma.

Sakuno sourit. Ryoma ne disait pas ça tous les jours.

« Mais une défaite reste une défaite. » continua-t-il, son regard toujours fixé sur elle. « Où veux-tu aller pour notre rendez-vous ? »

Avant que Sakuno ne puisse répondre, ils entendirent un cri.

« Bien joué, tous les deux ! »

Sakuno se retourna brusquement. Elle n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis longtemps.

Fuji, Kawamura, Eiji, Momo, Kaidoh et Oishi étaient debout derrière le grillage. Tous souriant comme jamais.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Sakuno commença à courir vers ses grands frères cela faisait au moins six mois qu'elle ne les avait vus. (De quoi tu te plainds meuf…XD)

Kawamura l'attrapa et la fit virevolter, riant. Quand il la posa sur le sol, Sakuno embrassa chacun d'eux.

« Où sont Tezuka-sempai et Inui-sempai ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant autour.

« Tezuka a un énorme examen demain. » fit Oishi. « Il se prépare pour entrer à l'Université de Tokyo l'an prochain. »

« Inui va participer à une compétition de sciences. » sourit Fuji. « Il essaye d'inventer une nouvelle boisson énergisante. Je suis son cobaye d'ailleurs. »

Il y eut un bref silence. Ryoma se souvenait parfaitement bien des insectes grouillant dans les bocaux du laboratoire qu'utilisait Inui.

« Et bien, » dit Fuji, souriant malgré l'air effrayé que tout le monde avait. « Ca fait plaisir de te voir Sakuno-chan. Ahlala tu es devenue plus grande et encore plus jolie. »

Sakuno rougit. Elle ne recevait pas souvent des compliments; si Ryoma aimait son look, il ne prendrait pas la peine de le lui dire.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Ryoma se rapprocha de Sakuno et lui prit la main.

« Hey, allons manger un morceau ! » fit Momo. « C'est mieux de s'asseoir à une table avec de quoi manger et parler que de rester debout ici l'estomac vide. »

Kaidoh aussi avait faim, et pour une fois, il ne fit aucune remarque face à la gloutonnerie de Momo.

Tandis que Sakuno se faisait escorter par ses grands frères, les conversations entre les premières années augmentèrent.

« Comment ça se fait que Ryuzaki buchou connaisse autant de mecs mignons ? »

« C'est pas comme si elle était super belle ! Elle est jolie, mais je suis sûre qu'il y a plein d'autre filles plus belles qu'elle. »

« Moi je sais. Quand Ryuzaki-sempai était encore en première année, elle voulait devenir titulaire, mais elle était vraiment nulle au tennis. Tous ces garçons, Echizen-sempai inclus, l'ont entrainée. »

« Pas possible ! Hanabi, tu rigoles pas vrai ? »

« Demande à ma sœur Hinata. Elle est de la même année que Ryuzaki-sempai. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Sakuno fut impressionnée devant le nombre de premières années voulant rejoindre le club de tennis, et la moitié d'entre elles s'étaient inscrites pour participer au tournoi ayant lieu le mois suivant.

* * *

Quand ils se posèrent au fast-food, Ryoma fit bien attention à s'asseoir entre Sakuno et Fuji. Il n'avait rien dit, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse Fuji flirter avec sa petite-amie. Même si il savait que Fuji ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux, Sakuno rougissait toujours à chaque fois que Fuji la complimentait. Ryoma ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

Après avoir pris leurs commandes, Eiji se pencha vers Sakuno, impatient. « Tu as prévu de tenter les Nationales cette année, Sakuno-chan ? »

« J'espère. » répondit Sakuno dans un sourire. « Tsunade-buchou m'a laissé le club, et je ne veux pas la décevoir. »

« C'est difficile à croire que tu es déjà le capitaine du club des filles » dit Oishi souriant. « J'ai l'impression que c'était encore hier que je te regardais t'entrainer avec des canettes vides. »

« Ah, le bon vieux temps, » fit Momo, avec l'air d'un vieil homme se souvenant de sa jeunesse.

« Baka, ça fait seulement deux ans. » grogna Kaidoh.

Momo fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. « Vous vous souvenez quand on a commencé à entrainer Sakuno ? »

« Impossible d'oublier. » sourit Fuji. « Les bentos qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire était tout bonnement délicieux. »

« Iie… Ils n'étaient pas si bons… » protesta Sakuno.

« Et la fête qu'on avait donné pour le retour d'Ochibi ! » dit Eiji, excité. « Vous vous souvenez de la photo? Celle où Ochibi tenait Sakuno-chan dans ses bras? »

« C'était un accident. » dit Ryoma en grinçant des dents. « Sakuno serait tombée sinon. »

« Et la fois où on est allé aux Nationales. » fit Oishi, qui apparemment voulait se joindre à eux, nostalgique. « Tu avais pris une énorme panthère rose pour Sakuno-chan, pas vrai Echizen ? »

« C'est vrai qu'il l'a fait. La vipère avait du la porter partout dans le parc d'attraction ! » dit Momo.

« La ferme. » fit Kaidoh.

« Et quand on a gagné le tournoi aux Nationales… c'était juste trop génial. »

« Nos derniers moments. » dit Fuji, souriant avec complaisance. « Le trophée en or posé dans les vestiaires du club nous rend hommage. »

« Et le tournoi des filles après ça. » dit Oishi. « Tu as vraiment répondu à nos attentes Sakuno ! »

« Même s'il y avait cette sénior complètement tordue qui menaçait Sakuno » dit Momo en frissonant.

« Et Ochibi prend bien soin de toi ? » demanda soudainement Eiji.

« Hai. » Sakuno savait que si elle ne disait pas ça, six grands et imposants lycéens viendraient immédiatement déclarer la guerre à son petit-ami. Et puis, Ryoma s'occupait bien d'elle… la plupart du temps. Il ne semblait pas tenir compte des anniversaires et fêtes du genre Saint-Valentin et autres, mais bon, la plupart des garçons s'en fichait de toute façon.

« Dis le nous si ce n'est pas le cas. » sourit Fuji.

Ryoma lui lança son regard le plus menaçant (et croyez moi, c'était intimidant, puisque Ryoma s'était longtemps entrainé). Pour qui le prenaient-ils de toute façon ? Un potentiel violent petit-ami ou un truc du genre ? Ou alors Fuji sous entendait que Sakuno devrait courir dans ses bras si Ryoma ne prenait pas soin d'elle ? Peu importait de toute façon, tout ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Bah, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait du souci à se faire. » dit Kawamura. « Ryuzaki-sensai s'occupera d'Echizen si il se conduit mal. »

Tout le monde –Ryoma et Sakuno mis à part- croisèrent leurs bras et acquiescèrent en même temps.

« Hum… » Sakuno ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde pensait que sa grand-mère était si effrayante. « … a-alors, comment ça se passe au restaurant, Kawamura-sempai ? »

« Oh, pas trop mal. » sourit Kawamura, grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

Sous la table, Momo lui mit un parapluie entre les mains.

« GENIAAAAAAAAL ! TOUT ROULE, C'EST SUPER ! » Kawamura poussa sa chaise en arrière, faisant virevolter le parapluie dans les airs. « La prochaine fois que tu viens à Kyoto, je te ferai un énorme buffet à volonté ! »

Tandis que les autres essayaient de calmer Kawamura, tout en s'excusant auprès des autres clients, Momo lança un clin d'œil à Ryoma, les pouces levés en signe de victoire.

« Maintenant je sais où on ira pour mon anniversaire ! »

Quand tout se calma enfin, Sakuno essaya de conserver une normale et sereine conversation avec ses ainés. Cette fois, elle réussit. Les commandes étaient arrivées, et il était plus facile de garder son calme en se remplissant l'estomac.

Il fut bientôt l'heure de partir. Eiji proposa un toast pour la victoire de Seigaku aux Nationales, que ce soit pour l'équipe des garçons ou l'équipe des filles.

« Vous devez continuer à faire de votre mieux ! » dit-il en soulevant son verre. « Aux Nationales ! »

Huit verres s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment.

* * *

Ce fut la dernière fois où les ex-titulaires de Seigaku se réunirent.

Parce que l'année suivante, la plupart d'entre eux entrèrent à l'université… En fait, Inui remporta une bourse d'études grâce à ses innovants projets en nutrition. Kawamura travailla au restaurant de son père à temps plein, espérant ouvrir sa propre enseigne bientôt.

Tezuka, étant le plus brillant de tous, entra avec succès à l'Université de Tokyo. Fuji alla à la fac d'arts et joint le club de photographie. Eiji s'inscrit en tourisme et management, et Oishi choisit l'océanologie. Tous étaient dans des universités différentes. Une autre année passa, et Momo et Kaidoh finirent eux aussi par être diplômés.

Ryoma devint pro à seize ans, et ne suivait les cours qu'à temps partiel. Il était si occupé, entre l'école et les tournois, que Sakuno ne le voyait que rarement. En fait, elle proposa même d'arrêter de se voir.

« Rompre ? »

« Hum… pas que je veuille vraiment, mais tu es tellement occupé, je pensais que sortir avec quelqu'un pouvait être stressant pour toi… »

Sakuno ne put finir, parce que Ryoma se rapprocha, attrapa ses bras, lui fit perdre l'équilibre et l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

« Ne dis plus jamais ça. » commanda-t-il. « A moins que tu ne soir malheureuse avec moi ? »

« Malheureuse ? Non, bien sur que non ! Comment… Comment je pourrais? »

« Alors arrête de penser que ça me stresse. Franchement… » Ryoma passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « …être avec toi m'éloigne de pleins de choses. »

Sakuno rougit. « Merci…Je suppose. »

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un long moment, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne savait encore combien de temps ils seraient ensemble, mais pour l'instant, ils ne pensaient qu'à profiter du moment présent.

* * *

Sakuno n'arrêta jamais de jouer au tennis. Le tennis l'avait changée, elle adorait juste frapper la balle, que ce soit pour s'amuser ou en compétition.

Le tournoi dans le club des filles à Seigaku était le premier vrai but qu'elle ait jamais eu. Quand elle l'eut atteint, elle apprit que ce n'était pas la fin mais juste le commencement. Ses techniques s'étaient améliorées, elle faisait moins d'erreurs, travaillait avec ses coéquipières, et lorsqu'elle devint capitaine, dirigea l'équipe vers le succès.

Qui plus est, elle apprit à se fixer des buts à atteindre dans d'autres disciplines… que ce soit pour un examen, ou financer un projet, etc.

« Sakuno, dépêche toi ! Tu vas être en retard pour ton match ! » appela Sumire.

« Hai ! »

Sakuno vérifia que tout ce dont elle avait besoin été dans son sac et se redressa. Avant de quitter sa chambre, elle posa son regard sur une photo encadrée au dessus de son lit.

La photo avait été prise au festival d'été… tous ses grands frères étaient autour d'elle et Ryoma, souriant face à l'objectif.

Elle regardait toujours cette photo avant un match. Certains pouvaient bien rire, mais elle pensait que ça lui donnait de la confiance, de la force, et de la chance. Ses grands frères et Ryoma l'avait aidée à devenir la personne qu'elle était aujourd'hui : une capitaine, une étudiante débrouillarde, une fille forte et confiante. Une fille dont ses parents auraient été fiers.

« Ja, itekimasu ! » Sakuno salua la photo d'un signe de main.

Elle prit alors son sac sur ses épaules et courut au rez-de-chaussée, ses nattes volant derrière elle.

Dehors, le soleil était chaud et l'éclairait.

Un jour parfait pour jouer au tennis.

* * *

NdFaraway : Désolée, ça m'a pris tellement de temps pour poster l'épilogue ! J'étudiais pour le GRE, et mon pauvre petit cerveau ne pouvait pas faire deux choses à la fois. On peut pas dire que je sois complètement satisfaite de cet épilogue, mais bon. L'histoire est officiellement terminée (pleurs) !

Je suis flattée à l'idée qu'on quémande une suite, mais je ne pense pas en faire une. Cette fic reflète déjà tout ce que je voulais et bien plus (en fait j'avais prévu seulement cinq chapitres). De plus, les « plusieurs bishounen qui entrainent une petite fille timide » m'a plu et je pense que je vais l'utiliser pour une autre histoire.

Enfin bref, merci à toutes pour vos reviews et soutien ! Ca a été un réel plaisir d'écrire cette histoire, et encore plus de lire vos reviews ! Love you all !

NdZai : OMGGGGGGG ! *soupir de soulagement* HALLELUJAH ! Mon dieu, j'arrive pas à croire qu'après… *zieutte*… QUATRE/CINQ ANS ! J'ai ENFIN mis un point final à cette traduction !

Encore une fois, je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir laissé cette fic en plan pendant si longtemps, c'est impardonnable je sais mais bon… Il s'est vraiment passé beaucoup trop de choses ces dernières années dans ma vie !

M'enfin, me revoilàààààààà ! =)… J'ai eu malgré tout beaucoup de plaisir à traduire cette fic, le style de Faraway est simple et fluide, et son histoire vraiment géniale ! Alors revieweeeeeez moi ! (oui je sais y'a aucune logique dans mes phrases xD)

Ah et si vous avez un peu de temps à perdre, allez lire mes traductions sur Gravitation ! Elles manquent de reviews malheureusement ! =(

En tout cas, merci à toutes de m'avoir suivie jusque là, vos reviews m'ont toujours redonné le morale et la motivation pour continuer à traduire cette fic !

Gros Biyoux d'amour à toutes !

Et vous inquiétez pas, vous allez me revoir bientot... pour de nouvelles traductions ! =p


End file.
